Of Dogs and Whos
by Wormtail96
Summary: Daisy McDodd is the giant, sweet-natured yet mentally impaired daughter of the 96. Her innocent mistakes, coupled with how she does not understand her own strength causes problems for others. A warm tale about companionship, loneliness and family.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Hello, everyone, it is me Wormtail96 with a brand new **_**Horton Hears A Who **_**story, focused around my newest OC Daisy McDodd. I've decided to start this story now, since my other fanfiction **_**Freakshow **_**is nearing its end. **

**This story will not be as much intense and epic as that story, so sorry about that, but it will be a more lot more light and warm hearted. Also, I think this here story is going to be a bit of a challenge as the main character is mentally..."different". Writing about a mentally "different" character does tend to be very hard to do accurately and without causing any offence to some. Some people do not understand that sort of thing, while some can be pretty touchy on it. Well, the only way we are going to find out I can do it right is by reading onward. So let us proceed with a story of companionship, family and defining one's self.

* * *

**

**Of Dogs and Whos**

**Prologue**

It was a mild, slightly breezy summer dawn in the peaceful town known as Whoville. It was actually still darkish grey in the sky at the current moment, except for the faint line of blue sky and sunlight slowly arising from the east. The sound of birds chirping merrily chorused in the wind, followed by the gentle rustle of the leaves on the rows of sycamore and willow trees. It would only be an hour or so until the harmonious Whoville would spring back to live with all its citizens waking up and getting ready for a whole new day.

However, this here story does not begin around the hustle and bustle of the town center, but mainly out towards the outskirts of Whoville. It begins in those small areas that were completely covered in bundles of trees, wildlife, plant life, green fields and riverbanks. While others were still tucked away in bed, one Who was wide awake and starting morning rituals in those outskirts alongside her trusted companion...

* * *

On the sandy bank in front of a large sparkling blue pool of water under the trees, the leaves lay deep and so crisp that a mouse could create a skittering noise if it moved across them. It was riddled in the night tracks of all the wildlife that might have crossed by to take a drink from the pool earlier. There was this narrow dirt path forming through the willows and among the sycamores, meanwhile in front of the low limb of a very old willow by the bank there was a flat ash pile created by some small previous fires.

Sitting quietly on top of the sandy bank were groups of little grey, chocolate brown and black rabbits. And then from the long distance of the stretching dirt path came the echoing sound of heavy footsteps on sycamore leaves. Startled by the sudden noise, the groups of rabbits scattered noisely and out of sight, while a hissing reptile raised its head and slithered away under a rock. For a few brief moments the serene forest was lifeless, but then the footsteps grew even louder until an enormous Who emerged from the path with a sheep dog at her side and came into the opening by the sandy bank.

The Who herself was a very tall and large teenage girl, her body fur consisting of big cyan and purple stripes. Her face was a rather pale white colour and her matching smooth yet tatty cyan and purple hair was tied up into two long slightly messy pigtails. This giant of a Who was wearing a worn-out blue denim coat with thick brass buttons. The girl did tend to walk heavily, meaning she was the one making the loud foot steps that could have been heard a mile away and she had a slouched posture, such with sloping shoulders and loosely hanging arms.

The sheep dog walking slowly at the girl's side was coloured black/grey and bright cyan in fur colour. He appeared to be a _very _old dog indeed, most likely over ten-years-old, which was really old in a dog's years. Also, he was wearing a soft black leather collar over his neck and attached to it was a black tether which the girl was holding onto by the other end. The dog, due to his age was walking slowly with his four paws treading across the the sycamore leaves.

Soon, the very tall and large girl in the blue denim jacket found that she was now walking too far ahead of her sheep dog and looked back at him in concern. She spoke to him in her sweet and gentle voice, tugging slightly on the tether attached to the dog's collar, "Come on, Spot. Come here, boy."

"I'm comin', Daisy. I'm comin'." The ancient dog known as Spot yawned, clicking his tongue a few times. "Jus' feelin' a little tired. I jus' need a moment or two to get my head straight." He finally reached his master's side and shook his body vigorously until he stopped and said to the ginormous girl. "Okay, I'm feelin' good now."

"Great. Let's sit down." The gigantic Who known as Daisy smiled broadly and then led her dog over to the sandy bank in front of the sparkling pool. "Come on..." The two hobbled over to the edge of the sandy bank which was also littered with ash and other sycamore leaves.

Daisy landed on the river bank with a heavy thud, while Spot rested in a sitting down position next to her. He took in a deep inhale of the fresh forest air and said to his master with a sigh, "You know, Daisy, it may take some strain on my bones 'cause of my age, but by Lord...I sure do enjoy doin' this every mornin'. It does this ol' heart good."

"Me too, Spot. I love watchin' the pool and all those fish swimmin' around in it." Daisy smiled warmly, watching the goings on of the pool in awe. Next, the large girl looked over at her old dog and reached out her massive, strong hand over his head.

Upon seeing the giant hand of his master lowering on his head, Spot body's became ridged. "Now Daisy..." He said sternly like a parent warning their child about something of significance. "...if you are goin' to pat my head or anythin', please take some care in it. You don't wanna pat too hard and cause some damage..." The old sheep dog mumbled quietly to himself so only he could hear it. _"...like you do with all those other little critters."_

"Okay, Spot. I know." Now to you, me or any Who that might have been watching the two from a short distance might have stopped to think Daisy could be crazy. After all, there girl was speaking to her ancient sheep dog in full conversation. It was normal for some teenage girls to baby-talk with their little pets, but Daisy was talking with her dog Spot as if he were yet another Who. The question was: was Daisy really talking to the sheep dog or was it all in the girl's head? To Daisy, Spot was talking to her but was it really the case? Who could really tell what the real situation was here?

After she had finished patting Spot lightly, the Goliath of a Who looked back over the large sparkling pool of water, reminding her sheep dog, "But it's a bit of a shame that we really can't stay for long. Mommy and Daddy will want us back in time for breakfast." Daisy let out a moan as she smiled and licked her furry lips. "Hmmm, I want some green eggs and ham. I'm really, really hungry." She then rubbed her big growling stomach softly.

Spot just rolled his eyes exasperately and remarked to his master dryly, "Daisy, you took two _Whoshey _bars to eat on this little mornin' walk of ours, remember?" What was the point in asking? Spot all ready knew the answer to his question.

"I...I did?" Daisy asked her dog cluelessly, scratching the top of her head. Daisy was never the best went it came to remembering things...

"Ah, come on, Daisy!" Spot rubbed his own face with the back of his paw and groaned tiredly. "Can't you remember even the slightest of things? Ya packed two of them in your pocket before we left the house and as one would guess...you at 'em the first couple of minutes we were outside. Criminey..." He laid down on the ashy ground and began mumbling to himself grumpily.

Daisy looked down at her massive strong hands and began twiddling them together. "I'm sorry, Spot. I don't mean to forget."

"Eh, forget 'bout it." Spot waved his paw lazily and next rolled onto his back slowly. "I just wish you could manage things for yourself for once and stop havin' to depend on me and Jojo all the time, you know? It's not exactly easy on us, Daisy."

"I know." The giant Who wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and slight started to rock back and forth on top of the old sycamore leaves. She looked out across the large pool of water before them and asked in all most of a random manner, "What do you think it's like, swimming in the pool?"

Scratching his rough and bristly muzzle, Spot responded to Daisy's question with a tut, "Once again, ya end up changin' the topic of discussion. That there's a really bad habit of yours, Daisy, but anyway..." he took a look over the large pool of water. "I can't really judge myself, 'cause I ain't swam for ages." His eyebrows arched upwards and Spot told Daisy sternly. "Oh, no. Now don't you get no ideas. You know full-well you can't swim a lick. You'd sink like a rock."

"Yeah, but maybe I could learn." Daisy's smile perked up a bit and nodded. "Yeah, maybe Jojo can teach me. He's sure a good swimmer."

Spot made a game show buzzing noise and reminded his master flatly. "Wrong! Jojo _has _tried to teach you how to swim on five separate occasions! And if you can remember, Daisy, which I'm doubtin', each time didn't end well _at all."_

"Oh, yeah, know I remember." Daisy rubbed the back of her neck with her large hand, recalling those times where Jojo had tried in futile to teach her to swim. Neither of the five times did she make any progress so soon the black and grey Who just gave up on trying to teach her. "Silly me. Hey..." She got a new idea and moved forward to the edge of the pool, looking over it so she could see her own distorted reflection. "Spot, do you think someone can drink from this water?"

Spot shrugged carelessly, looking over the ashes and earth at his paws. "Well, I think that maybe you can if ya only jus'..." He looked back over to Daisy and gaped in surprise at what he saw before him. "...aww, Daisy!" Daisy had flung herself down and drank from the surface of the sparkling pool; drank with long gulps, snorting into the water like a hog. Spot dashed over to his master batted the side of her with his old paw, saying sharply, "Daisy, you really shouldn't drink so much like that! Ya could really end up bein' sick!"

Daisy dunked her entire head, including her hair and then she sat back up the sandy bank. The water dripped down from her soaked hair onto her denim jacket and all down her back. Spewing a mouthfull of the pool water out of her mouth and back into the pool itself, Daisy grinned sheepishly at her dog, "That's...some really good water, Spot. Really good."

"For the love of all things sacred, Daisy! If you're gonna drink from some pool in a forest, at least do it in _little sips!" _Spot wiped away the pool water off of Daisy's jacket with his paw and muzzle. "Honestly, you're makin' a big buffoon of yourself!"

"Sorry, Spot. Just wanted to give it a try." The enormous Who shook the remaining water off of hair and denim jacket. "I wasn't gonna drown or nothin'."

But Spot sat back down on the bank and looked in another direction across the pool of water, tutting, "I wouldn't be surprised if you had drowned, especially if I weren't here. Seriously, Daisy, what would you do without me or Jojo?" He looked back at her as if waiting for an answer, while the tapping his paw on the ashy ground.

"I dunno, Spot, uh..." She took a guess and spoke again. "I'd end up fallin' off the edge of a cliff?"

"Damn straight."

Daisy now looked high up at the sky morning sky. A few bright blue streaks was beginning to make themselves seen to those below. "Well look at that, it's sunrise. I guess it's now time we get going if we ever wanna get back home in time for breakfast." She lifted herself up onto her feet and tugged slightly on the end of the teather attached to her old dog's collar. "C'mon, boy. Let's go."

Spot nodded and followed his master as she began to walk away from the bank, "Right behind ya, Daisy. I'm comin'." The two then trotted back up over the sandy back and up to the clearing of the long dirt path. They would have began to walk down the path in the direction of home if Daisy had not seen something on top of the low limb of the very old willow tree by the bank.

A small mouse, coloured a fine brown in fur was sitting innocently on the willow's limb. Its nose twitched slightly and its small beady eyes stared blankly up at the enormous Who looking down on it with curious eyes. "Oooh..." Daisy approached quietly towards the little creature, which was pretty hard to do considering how big she was. When she was close enough to the low limb of the willow, she reached out her open palm that was not currently holding onto the tether attached to Spot's collar in front of the mouse. It looked up at her with slight suspicion before deciding to slowly sneak onto the girl's hand. "All right!" Now that the mouse was in her hand, Daisy pulled it back and held the little rodent in too much of a tight way, stroking its back with her thumb.

The very old sheep dog had seen this and spoke to Daisy somewhat crossly, "Daisy, you can't honestly tell me that ya think you'll be able to get away with it this time. Jojo and your parents will get mighty sore if they catch you with _another _one."

However, Daisy was too caught up by how soft and smooth the fur on the little mouse. "Wow...you're a cute little critter, aren't you?" She crooned over the surprised mouse as she began stroking it hard with her thumb. The giant Who then took notice of what her dog just said and replied nonchalantly as she began walking at through the clearing again with him at her side, "Well...they don't have to know. We can just let 'im go soon after we get home once breakfast is all over."

Spot knew there was no point in arguing with his master and continued to walk after her down the dirt path from whence they came. He said to her as they passed by the numerous sycamore and willow trees, "Okay, Daisy...but if ya do happen to get yourself caught, don't say that I didn't warn ya."

And so the giant female Who, her old sheep dog companion and the little mouse in her hand made their way down the long stretching dirt path through the forest which they had all ready passed. A lot of you might think that this girl Daisy was a right odd one, which was true to some extent. But would you believe me if I told you that this girl's last name was McDodd? It was true indeed, no lies or fibs. Daisy McDodd was the third born child of the Mayor Ned McDodd and his wife Sally McDodd, the sister of the small music-loving future Mayor Jojo McDodd and the second member of the whole army of the McDodd sisters. It might seem very unlikely at first, but once you get to know her, you would recognized how much she had inherited her father's eccentricity.

Now Daisy was not all that...normal compared to many other Whos, not just physically in her great size but in her...mentallity. It was not that Daisy was like a complete mental retard or something along those lines; she was as Sally would say 'special and different'. All though, one could not overlook her low intelligence and simple-mindedness. That and her very odd personality did give some strong indication that Daisy did in fact have some mental difficulties.

As you might depict all ready from her colossal form, Daisy McDodd possessed great strength for one of her young teenage years. Some in Whoville said that she had the strength of a bull or steaming locomotive or even a giant, which she technically was in Who standards. But what left some narrow-minded Who citizens baffled was the fact that she would never want to use this strength for bad purposes. Things such as using it to dominate and bully over other smaller Whos and other selfish desires. No, Daisy would not hurt a fly or any living creature, though there had been the occasional accident here and there. In summary, Daisy was the Who definition of a 'gentle giant'.

Daisy, Spot and the little mouse in the girl's hand started to pick up the pace as they marched down through the small Whoville forest. They had to get home exactly on time for breakfast with the rest of the family if they wanted to continue being allowed to go to the sparkling pool every morning. It was a tradition and 'contract' that had stood in the McDodd family for years and Daisy and Spot enjoyed their trips too much to have the 'contract' broken. If only Jojo and he and Daisy's ninety-five siblings could understood the beauty of nature the way she and Spot did...

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end the prologue right here. Well, I think it and the way I've described Daisy's character went pretty well, but that's just my opinion. I just hope that all you readers enjoyed it as well. Anyway, I shall be writing this along side my ending **_**Freakshow **_**story, so I shall be writing each chapter in turn. In the next chapter, it's breakfast time at the McDodd's and we see a day in the life of Daisy and her brother Jojo. Until then, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter One: Jojo and Daisy

**(A/N) All right, everyone, I am back with chapter one of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**This chapter is where we get to know Daisy more and the relationship she shares with her brother Jojo McDodd. Not only that but we also get a chance to see how the two of them are going to spend their last day at school before their summer vacation. Read on and see for yourselves!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Jojo and Daisy**

Today was a joyous day for the adolescent and below population of Whoville. It the awaited day before, after many long months of hard work at school that the many young citizens of Whoville would break up for six well-deserved weeks of rest and relaxation. Most of them had big plans such as going on vacation or going on some trips. Others might just wish to rest up in the comfort of their own homes, while going on the occasional day out. Some on the other hand had no idea what they would be getting up to, but still just wanted to get the Hell out of school for six long weeks as soon as possible. The mere sense of freedom was more than enough for a young Who in that particular segment. But as for one specific and unfortunate teenage Who, his plans for his next six weeks were going to be set up _for _him.

_"Yawn..." _Jojo McDodd said the actual word lethargically, while he walked down the stairs of the McDodd household slowly, hands in pockets. He had just finished his morning shower and teeth brushing and was now heading downstairs for breakfast as customed, dodging his many _many _hyperactive sisters raising each other down the staircase passed him. Jojo still had the trademark expression of doom and gloom of his face, but that was mainly because of his lack of sleep lately.

Whoville's future Mayor was actually starting to lighten up over the last few months since the incident with Horton and the clover. But still, he pretty much had a 'reputation' to maintain around as the dry and sarcastic kill-joy he had all ways been. On the bright side, Jojo had been making more friends or 'associates' as he would call them and now starting to breeze through school with a lot more ease than he used to. He seriously needed to personally thank Horton one day, being that if it was not for him, the young Who would still be as quiet and secretive to this day. Well, actually, he and his entire town would be have been long ago destroyed in beezlenut oil.

The teenage Who rubbed his soft furry black and grey striped stomach and when he reached the end of the stairs, looked around to see if anyone was watching. Jojo had to pick something up just before school, something _important. _After he was sure that there was no one was there, Jojo smirked and ran over to a polished redwood drawer underneath the classy portrait of his great, great, great, etc, grandfather Nixon McDodd. On top of the smooth reflecting surface was a small green jade statue carved and chipped to look like a skull. A little McDodd family heirloom that they had inherited from the great former Mayor whose portrait hung above it.

Taking one last look around, Jojo placed his hand over the top of the green jade skull and moved it forward on its hinges. Inside the jade jaws of the decoration skull were two small objects which he quickly took out and pocketed out of sight. _"Thank you, Grandpa Nixon." _Jojo thought as he closed the hinged jaws of the jade skull. _"This thing sure makes one good secret compartment."_

"Good morning, Jojo!"

Jojo yelped as he spun around to see his enthusiastic and eccentric father, Mayor Ned McDodd standing there behind him. He was wearing the same blue vest and mayoral crest as all ways and his trademark cheery and zestful smile. He calmed down from his sudden shock and smiled tiredly, "Morning, Dad."

Ned ruffled his son's messy black hair and told him, "Well, son, it's Friday and you know what the means; it's the last day before your summer vacation." He kneeled down to his son's very short level and wrapped his long arm around his shoulder. "Got any big plans for the next few months?"

"No."

"Oh, well then guess what?" Jojo had all ready deducted that his father was hiding something by the width of his grin. The teenage Who knew too well about his father and how he worked after so many years of living with him. "Your mother and I have been having this idea and-"

Jojo answered his father immediately, "Whatever it is; no!" He moved around his father and made his way to the opening to the kitchen room, but Ned was not about to take 'no' for an answer.

"Now hold on, hold on, hold on there." Ned run up fast in front of his first born child, stopping him from leaving the hallway. "Just hear me out before you go sulk off, Jojo."

Knowing that there was absolutely no point in denying him, Jojo groaned exhaustedly, putting his hands up, "Okay, fine. What do you want from me, Dad?"

"Well," Ned rubbed the back of his own neck, thinking carefully about how to phrase this exactly. "Your mother and I have been, as you know talking with your school councillor." Jojo rolled his eyes at that. Typical. Of course he was aware of the talks between his parents and Whoville High's school councillor about his 'poor social skills'. He could not put up with all of it anymore. It was not like there was anything seriously wrong with him; he was just not a sociable Who, that was all. It was not a big a deal his parents were making of it, but what could he do?

The black and grey striped Who remarked sarcastically under his breath, _"Oh, surprise, surprise."_

Not hearing what his son had said, Ned continued anyway, "So we've been thinking that maybe you might wanna consider to start, I dunno..." He waved his hands around a bit before saying finally with a large grin, "Hanging out more with some of your sisters."

_"What?"_ Jojo's face turned dark and sullen, even more than usual. If Ned was asking him to consider spending his hard-earned summer vacation with his annoying sisters, then the Mayor was wearing his crest too tight over his neck!

"Aww, Jojo, come on." Ned put his hand back on Jojo's shoulder and tried his best to reason with him. "We only want what's best for you and your sisters are really great kids when you get to know them. I mean maybe you could have some fun with Heady."

"Too young."

"Okay, what about Henrietta? She's smart."

"Too smart."

"Rhonda?"

"Spoiled brat."

Ned frowned flatly and said, "Harley?"

Jojo scowled coldly, clenching his fists and stating through his gritted teeth, "Cold, vicious bi-!"

The Mayor put his hands up and said loudly cutting his son off, "Woah, woah, woah, woah! What was that talk we had about you swearing, young man?" He then rubbed his hand down his own face exasperatedly before he smiled, obviously getting a new candidate in his mind, "Hey, I know. How about Daisy? After all, you two are nearly the best of friends all ready. I see you two hanging out with each other all the time and..." As Ned continued to ramble, Jojo did not pay much attention and instead contemplated on the matter.

_Daisy. _Now she was the one sister Jojo was hopinghis father would not suggest to him. The grey and black striped Who did not think he would be able to bare spending his two weeks off from school with the Goliath of a Who that was his sister. It was not like Jojo hated her or anything like that; there were just a few issues between them that made Jojo feel uneasy about the idea. Otherwise, Jojo would have just said 'fine' and then maybe, just maybe he could go on to breakfast. "Dad...I'm not saying I don't like the idea, but with Daisy and me, it's kinda...you know?"

"I know, son." Ned really did this time understand what Jojo was getting at. The boy and Daisy did have a certain relationship together, but it was not all sunshine and butterflies. It was pretty hard to explain it completely from another's view; you would have to see it for yourselves to fully understand it. "But...she's a good kid and she loves you really much and you know that full well."

"And hey I appreciate that, I really do, but think back, Dad." Jojo rubbed his temples slowly and reminded his father with a hint of tedium in his voice. "Think back to all those times she's gotten into trouble and how I've all ways had to bail her out of it. I don't think it's on me to take responsibility for her. She's a six hundred pound teenage girl, not an 18-month-old baby."

Ned really did not know what to say in his response. His son did make a good point; it was not like he or the children's mother could not take more care over Daisy's actions. But then again, they had 97 children in total to take care of. How could they successfully manage 97 children, with one having mental issues and uncontrollable strength? When it looked like he was going to say something, his wife Sally McDodd's voice called loudly from within the kitchen, _"Kids! Breakfast is nearly ready! Come on, down stairs!"_

"We'll talk about this later then." was all what Ned said to his son before he made his way back into the kitchen for breakfast. Jojo rolled his eyes and put his hands back into his pockets to feel the two mysterious objects he had taken. He then quietly as ever followed his father out into the kitchen like a shadow.

_"Why me? Why me?"_

* * *

"Daisy!" Spot nearly tripped over his old feeble feet as he forced himself forward behind Daisy McDodd. "Daisy, slow down! Ya got plenty of time left...I think."

Daisy stumbled up through the back yard of her home and up to the back door that led into the kitchen where breakfast was just about to take place. Spot moved fast to catch up with his master without being yanked on the collar by the tether Daisy was holding onto. They had only a few minutes before time was up and they would be late.

"Sorry, Spot, but we need to hurry." Daisy breathed in and out audibly and heavily. Her great size and weight weighed down on her body, slowing her running pace down, coupled with the fact that she did not exercise much. "You stay at the door and eat your breakfast. You can't come in or Harley'll get mad and she gets mighty scary when she get's mad."

Finally, the two reached the entrance steps up to the door of the kitchen. Daisy, while still feeling out of breath kneeled down and unhooked the tether from Spot's collar. She then pulled out a bright blue bowl labelled 'Spot' that the giant Who had filled up with food before they left and put it in front of her dog. While this happened, Spot grumbled grumpily about Daisy's unpleasant sister, "Ah, that Harley is nothin' but a grumpy ol'-" he finished the rest of his comments under his grumbles.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the McDodd household's kitchen, Ned, Sally and Jojo had all ready taken their seats at the elaborately designed kitchen table. Many of the 96 daughters were slowly sitting down in their seats at the table, hungrily waiting for their breakfasts. However, one of these many daughters all ready sitting down at the table had more than just food on her mind.

_'Ten...nine...eight...' _The female was in her young teenage years and had a fairly slender and sleek body to boot. Her pink hair was tied up into two long slender pigtails that each ended in a slight curl and she was wearing a vibrant fuchsia buttoned blouse. This was Harley McDodd, the second born child but first born daughter of the family. Right now, she was holding a silver circular pocket watch in her hand underneath the table. _'...seven...six...five...four..."_

Harley was obviously counting down to the official starting time for breakfast. Why was she doing that? The girl was checking to see if her younger but larger sister was at this one time going to be late. It would sound really sad and pathetic to nitpick at even the slightest faults of others, but if she did not do that then that would mean Harley was not being herself. Harley McDodd was a sarcastic, grumpy and bitter Who in comparison with her bundles and bundles of siblings. And if there was one thing, one thing at tall that Harley took joy in was ruthlessly showing them up by displaying their negatives and faults, particularly Daisy's. After all, when looking at Daisy in her particular situation, finding character faults would be easy pickings for someone like Harley.

Smirking to herself, Harley sniggered smugly, "Three...two...one! Ha!" She turned around and looked at Jojo, who returned a look of boredom to her. "Finally. She's late, Jojo. I all ways knew she'd screw it up somehow." She held out her open hand before her brother. "Now I believe you owe me five who-dollars, Jojo and-" Harley stopped in mid-sentence when she saw her brother grinning in his own dry way and pointing behind her. "What?"

"Who are ya talking about, Harley?" The second born child turned in the opposite direction from Jojo and her jaw dropped at seeing Daisy sitting down right next to her at the table. She had hung up her blue denim coat up on the pegs next to the door and was now settling down to enjoy a nice plate of green eggs and ham (her favourite breakfast of all).

Harley looked from her sister to the door several times in wonder, until she groaned, "Ugh...no one, Daisy." Placing her hand with the silver pocket watch on her own forehead, she secretly slipped a crisp five who-dollar note beneath the table into Jojo's hand. "You just eat your breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast was the same as usual as the McDodd household. The many chairs fixed around the elaborately designed table continuously move around the side as each of the ninety-seven children got their twelve seconds to talk with their father at breakfast. It was rather hard to keep track of what was going on in the kitchen room without straining your eyes it was that quick. Luckily for the McDodds, they were used to this method for breakfast by now and it even seemed all most normal in comparison to another Who families.

_Bring!_

"Daddy, look at our new trick!"

_Bring!_

"Kathy broke my Who-phone!"

_Bring!_

"Daddy, Hildy's been stealing my hairbrush again!"

_Bring! _It was now Daisy's twelve seconds with her father. Her significantly large chair speed up across the edge of the table so that she was facing her mother and father. Normally, her short conversations with her father would be lively and Daisy would be babbling on so fast that Ned would might not be able to get a word in edgeways. But not today, because Daisy knew she had to be careful, what with the little rodent she was hiding in her pocket.

Ned took another sip of his coffee and asked his enormous daughter, "So Daisy, how, how are things?"

Daisy answered her father quickly and loudly with a forced wide smile, "It's great, Daddy. Really, really, really, really, really great!"

"Oh, well then that's...that's great." Ned chortled at his little joke and asked her, while seeing the small clock indicating that their time was nearly up. So he decided it best to round things up by asking her a second question, "Is Spot doing good?"

"He's fine, Daddy." _Bring! _Time was up and Daisy in her chair speed off around the table, her spot next to Ned to be immediately replaced by one of her sisters. Daisy wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed in relief. They had not noticed that her hand was kept suspiciously deeply in her pocket where she was keeping the mouse. If anyone was to find out she was housing yet another small animal on her person again, there would be trouble.

It was not long before breakfast time was nearing its end and the many, many McDodd siblings poured out from the kitchen and across the house getting their school stuffs. The only ones still left at the table were Jojo, Daisy, Harley and a few of the other older daughters. Daisy was eating away ravenously at her green eggs and ham, hardly chewing her food before she swallowing it. It was nothing new for the rest of the family as Daisy had all ways been a heavy eater; she would eat anything on her plate, even food she found to be bad in taste.

Daisy was in the middle of a large hunk of steamed green ham when she heard a voice next to hear, "What's that in your pocket, Daisy?" The enormous Who looked down to her right to see that Jojo was now sitting right next to her, looking with narrowed eyes at her hand that shoved into her pocket.

"Uh, nothing, Jojo. There's, there's nothing in there." Daisy shook her head slowly and looked down at her own pocket. "There's nothing in there."

Jojo was going to say something else to Daisy about what he had a guess was in her pocket, but he was silenced when Sally walked up to the two of them from behind. "Jojo, Daisy, sweethearts. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Annoyed, Jojo let out a groan, moved his seat outward, jumped off and walked off in the direction of his mother. Daisy had watched what her brother had just down carefully and copied his actions exactly, even going as far as an identical groan. As the two got up from their seats and went to their mother, Harley remarked snidely from across the table, "Ooh, is somebody in _trouble?"_

"Hey, Harley, just to let you know: I heard your cat throwing up last night." Jojo quipped with a hidden smirk as he and Daisy passed by Harley. "Poor thing sounded like it was in a lot of pain."

Harley's expression changed immediately to worried, "Fluffy...?" She got up out of her chair and ran out the kitchen fast and up to her room to check on her 'precious, wonderful, adorable little kitty'.

"What is it, mom?" Jojo asked his mother, looking down at his tapping feet when he and Daisy reached her. "Is it about my stolen trike?"

Sally deadpanned to her son, "Jojo, that was back when you were what six?"

Jojo pouted, crossing his arms and looking the other way grumpily, "I'm still pissed off about it."

Not wanting to waste any time with this matter of her son's long-lost trike, Sally got straight down to the point. "Jojo, I want you to walk Daisy to school today." When Sally said those words, Jojo's jaw dropped as far as it possibly could while Daisy smiled broadly and nodded repeatedly in approval.

The grey and black striped teenage Who waved his hands up rejectingly at the whole thing, "No, no, no, no! I don't think so! I ain't walking her to school; I thought she takes the bus for Pete's sake!"

"She did, but it turns out that, well..." Sally put her hands together and tried to say this in a way as to not cause any offence to her daughter and hurt her feelings. "Daisy's just a little too _big _to ride the bus anymore, which is why a lot of them have broken down recently. So she has to walk from now on and since you all ready walk to school I was thinking you can both go together."

"Well, like I just said, I ain't doing it." Jojo crossed his lanky arms to back his point. He did not want to take Daisy to school, because knowing her, it would probably take ages!

Sally at first chuckled a bit before her facial expression turned stern and she leaned inward, towering over he really, really small son. "No, you see, what you're failing to take note of is that I am not giving you a choice in this. You are going to walk your sister to school whether you like it or not and you are going to like it!" She clenched her fists and stomped her foot hard onto the kitchen floor, all most causing a tremor that sent her son off his feet. "Or so help me, you will be grounded for the whole summer! Do I make myself clear?"

Jojo gulped nervously and answered with a grin and sweaty face, "Of course, mom. Crystal clear. I'll walk Daisy to school if you want me too."

"Good." Sally's expression turn bright and warm again and she patted both of her children maternally on the head. "Now both of you get your lunches and head off to school. It's a half day so I'll see both at midday."

Daisy looked down happily at her small big brother with a smile, whom in tern regarded her with a frown. Without saying another word, the two McDodd siblings grabbed their lunches and their labelled brown bags of lunch and made their way out the door. On the way, Ned who had seen them on their way out, secretly gave Jojo a thumbs up at the fact of him 'bonding' with his sister, despite it being forced upon him. Jojo just rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut behind him and Daisy.

* * *

The normal walk to school took an average of fifteen minutes for Jojo alone, but with Daisy coming along with him, they would really have to pick up the pace. Jojo knew girl well enough to know how easily distracted she could become on the way and the last thing he waited was short stops every couple of minutes. They took the path to school first through town and then across a long stretch of road on the sidewalk. On the side opposite to them from the road was a field of grass, trees and flowers, most likely a park where Whos would come to rest from busy day-to-day life. It was also a good choice of scenery while on the road or walking.

Jojo walked much further and faster ahead of his enormous sister, wearing a small black rucksack on his back and shoved his hands into his pockets. Daisy had trailed behind him throughout the whole trip, looking at her surroundings curiously. She had all most stopped once or twice to go over to things that caught her attention like billboards and flower beds, but Jojo yelled at her to knock it off and follow him. That was really the only time they spoke on the walk.

The future Mayor of Whoville looked up at the sky and saw the white clouds parting to show the bright blue sky and shining sun. He squinched his eyes and looked back down in the direction he and Daisy were walking in. "Damn it, I hate the summer. Too bright."

"Jojo?"

Licking his dry upper lip, Jojo looked slightly over his shoulder at the source of his sister's timid voice. "Yeah, what do you want, Daisy?"

"I forgot. Where're we going, Jojo?" Daisy was again wearing her large blue denim jacket and also a bright orange on his back over both her shoulders.

The small grey and black striped Who grunted and stopped walking, making his enormous sister stop as well. He spun around and scowled over at Daisy, "Oh, so once again, you forgot where we're going. This time, it's even the most simple day-to-day thing." He waved his hands around below his head as he remarked sarcastically, "Surprise, surprise!" He shrugged his backpack higher over his back and added ruthlessly, "Jesus Christ, you are a dumb bitch, Daisy!"

"I forgot." Daisy said softly, looking down at her feet like a shy child. "Honest, Jojo. I try and remember but sometimes it just slips outta my mind."

"No duh." Jojo marched up to Daisy and stood on the tips of his toes to get as tall as he could to his sister's height. "Okay, look, we are going to school, you silly twit! Got that memorized? School!"

"Okay, school! We're gonna go to school." Daisy nodded a few times, making sure to Jojo that she had it fully memorized. "School, school, school, school, scho-"

Jojo put his hand up to make Daisy stop her repetition of the same word, "Okay, thank you, Daisy. That'll be all. Let's just go." The couple of Whos then continued on their walk to their school of Whoville High with Daisy now walking ahead of Jojo a bit. Soon, after putting his hand above his eyes, Jojo stated to his sister, "Okay, I just see the city flag on the school poll. Nearly there."

"That's great, Jojo. Hey, whaddya gonna be doing for your last day at school?" Dais asked her small big brother just as the two walked passed a large willow tree that cast a shadow over them.

"I dunno. Mr. Kappas was considering showing us another movie in German and..." Jojo put his hands into his pocket and took something out. It was the same two objects he took from the jaws of the jade skull on the drawer below Grandfather Nixon's portrait. "We're going to be playing a few of those 'after school' games once the school day is done." It was a pair of square black dice with purple dots on each side to represent the numbers.

After school games was exactly as it sounded to Daisy, but Jojo knew exactly what it really was; gambling at the back of the school. It was a very profitable couple of hours for the two as they were all ways winning their games, because of a pinch of luck and the fact that the dice had been tampered with. Jojo thanked God for Daisy's naivety on the subject; otherwise she would not have anything to do with it if she understood the true nature of the games. This was one of the few events that he wanted to keep Daisy around because with his own shot size, some disgruntled gamblers might release their rage on him. Therefore, the presence of an enormous and strong teenage Who would keep those of kind gamblers at bay. They all knew Daisy was a peaceful kid, but still you never know when a Who will become pushed too far and snap.

The giant Who herself got a look of excitement on her face. "Ooh, really? I love playing those games. They're fun because we're all ways winning, but I feel pretty bad for the people that lose."

Jojo waved his hand dismissively, "Pffft! Why should we? They're fully aware of the risks when it comes to these kind of games and if they lose then-" He stopped in mid-sentence when something caught his attention. It was Daisy of course, whom was still walking in front of him happily. Her hand was still shoved deep into her blue denim jacket pocket, holding onto something inside it. He remembered it from breakfast but their mother had stopped him before he could press further. He stopped walking behind her, placed his feet firm on the ground and crossed his arms. "All right, stop right there!"

Daisy stopped her walking at hearing her brother and turned around to look at him, her hand still in her pocket. "Huh?"

"Daisy, give me that mouse!" Jojo ordered her brusquely, glaring at her and putting his hands on his hips.

But Daisy put on an appeal of innocence, putting her hand deeper into her pocket and wrapping her free arm around the other. "A mouse? Jojo, that's silly. I haven't got a mouse."

Jojo spat on the ground and held out his hand. "Oh, you ain't pulling anything over me, Daisy. I know you've got a damn mouse in your pocket like all those other times. Now give it to me!"

"But...but..."

The grey and black Who spoke coldly, nearly forming his outstretched hand into a fist, "Daisy McDodd, are you going to hand it over or am I going to have to take it from you by force?"

"Hand over what, Jojo?" Daisy resorted to her last option; playing stupid.

"You know God damn well what, Daisy!" Jojo yelled at the verge of his patience, holding his hand out further. "Hand over that mouse!"

Daisy looked back down sadly at her hand that was still shoved down into her pocket and reluctantly took out the little brown mouse she had found with Spot. It was resting motionless in her enormous furry hand, not even giving off the slightest twitch. Daisy's voice broke as she held it up, "It was alive when I found it, Jojo. I kept on stroking it and petting it, but when I was drinking my orange juice, it stopped moving. I tried shaking it to make it wake up but nothing happened."

"That's because it's dead. You petted it too hard and ended up crushing it, ya big stupid retard." Jojo snapped, slapping his own forehead and tired of his sister's empty-headedness. He snapped his fingers and held his flat open hand in a dictating manner.

Daisy took one last look at the dead mouse held in her grip and finally laid it in her brother's hand. "Okay..."

"Now that's better!" Jojo pulled back his hand and threw the dead mouse as long as he possibly could out into the green field opposite him and Daisy into the flower beds. He clapped his hands together, "There, it's gone, now let's go!" Jojo started walking off down the sidewalk once again in the direction of school, but once he heard his Goliath-sized sister's blubbering cry, he turned around to face her strictly. She was kneeling down in front of where the grass started, her lips quivering and tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, look at you! You're bawling like an oversized baby! For God's sake, you are a teenage girl, but you still act like you're three-years-old!"

Daisy only responded by sitting down on the cold hard concrete, embracing her knees and burying her face in them. She mumbled something incoherent into her knees and tears still sprung out from her eyes.

Rubbing the back of his stiff neck, Jojo sighed heavily and walked back over to his big little sister. He know had a look of sympathy and remorse on his face because of what he just did. Jojo did not mean to upset her like this; he just wanted to get rid of that dead rodent she was holding. "Aww, Daisy! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't throw it away to be a big jerk; I threw it away because I had to. You can't just go keep holding onto a dead mouse all day. It could have been carrying some kinda disease or something like that." He rubbed his hand up and down Daisy's large thick arm, "Hey, come on. Don't be like that, Daisy?" He tapped his chin with his thin bony fingers and got an idea. "Hey..."

Daisy rose her head from her knees and looked back down at her brother questionably. "Jojo?"

"When we finish school and come back at midday, maybe we can stop by here again." Jojo motioned his hand over to the green fields and flower beds before them. "We can even get you another mouse for you to hold onto, just for a little while. Huh? Whatcha say?"

A big smile perked up on the giant of a Who's face and she said loudly, putting her hands together excitedly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I wanna get a big grey and hold him! Can I, Jojo? Can I, please?"

Jojo smiled back and gave Daisy a comforting hug, "Sure thing. Whatever you want. Now come on, let's go to school and get the day over with." He tugged up on her arm and Daisy pulled herself up onto her feet, still wiping her tears away. "Come on, come on." He took hold of Daisy's hand like a small child's and jerked it forward, making the enormous girl follow after her small big brother. Jojo looked at his wrist watch, "We've got ten minutes left before the bell rings. Let's go..." He finished quietly under his breath, while rolling his eyes, _"...ya big, crazy broad!"_

So Jojo and his big little sister walked the rest of their way to Whoville High hand-in-hand, not saying a word. Each other's company was more than enough for the both of them. The Whos of Whoville would picture the two kids all ways together, be it going out in town or hanging around at school. An unbreakable duo as it would most properly be called. But that did not mean Jojo particularly enjoyed every moment of it. Sometimes the future Mayor would rant to Daisy about how he could be having such a swell teenage life if she was not constantly hanging around him like a fly on a pile of sugar. But that was in one of his angry moments where he would just spit out anything that came to his mind. Jojo had had Daisy hanging around him as if she were his best friend for years now and he was fully aware why. She needed him for company; any Who would go crazy if they did not have another Who to at least talk to and that was especially the matter in Daisy's case. She was 'speaking' with her sheep dog right now and that actually had not gone unnoticed by her family members, especially Ned and Sally. For some reason, Daisy found most consolation and comfort in her brother Jojo and so decided to befriend him and go everywhere he went. Ned and Sally had absolutely no problem with it and at first; Jojo did not mind it at all. But when it became a constant thing, Daisy unintentionally drove Jojo's ire. So for the last year upon year upon year, Daisy stuck to her little big brother like super glue.

* * *

School for Jojo and Daisy was fairly straight forward, no major issues or disadvantages that held them back in their learning or school life. They were usually quiet, not getting involved in any major events except when it came to gambling games. When it came to their academics, Jojo did fairly well in all his key subjects, especially extra curricular subjects like music and art. He had many girls coming after him, trying to gain some popularity by becoming the future Mayor's girlfriend. The Who truthfully did not mind it, getting some pleasurable company at whatever time he wanted, but he all ready had his own girl and that was Vicky Vikally. As for Daisy, due to her special situation, she was put into different class sets in comparison to most other students her age. She was getting along well and some teachers had been talking with Ned and Sally in considering that soon she might be able to be transferred into the normal student class sets. The only problem that they had to get around was her lacking in ability to socialize and adjust in that new kind of situation. She was a really sensitive and emotional girl. The whole subject was going to be discussed and finalised over the six week holiday, so Daisy had to make sure she behaved extra good is she hoped to get herself in a normal classroom with one of her sisters.

That half day at school went pretty smoothly yet boring with Jojo and Daisy. Just as the first born had predicted, his teacher Mr. Kappas forced him and classmates to watch one last movie in German. Jojo was fairly good at the subject so he could just make out most of what the Whos in the movie where saying. Luckily for Daisy, her lesson for the day was Drama, one of her favourite subjects. She enjoyed acting a lot since it allowed her to express her unique creativity. Afterwards, the two siblings and the entire school were forced to sit in the school auditorium through an hour long assembly, listening to the boring and droning voice of the principal going over the events of the year and his high hopes for the upcoming year. Jojo could tell straight away from the bored and tired look on the principal's purple face that he was as anxious as the students to get out of the school and start his vacation. Finally, after one last trip to their home rooms, the school bell rang for the last time that school year and the students stampeded out down the halls and out the front door of the building. The summer vacation had began at last.

"Six!"

"All right!"

Jojo and Daisy laughed joyfully as the small Who picked up the black dice that read '6' and the giant picked up a rake and hulled the pile of goods in. Money notes, coins, comics, clutter, everything a teenager would be found hoarding was all gathered up on the concrete floor around the back of the Whoville High building.

The group of teenage students that stood around the small circle where the dice had been thrown let out a low chorus of groans. Some even yelled out vulgar curses and stormed off in a fury at their gambling losses. These Whos had just lost everything they had on them of value at the throw of a pair of dice!

"Unbelievable!" One tall lurching teenage Who slapping his forehead hard before stomping off.

"This is the last time _I_ play in these games!" A teenage Who in a green waistcoat huffed furiously and made his way off from the gambling crowd.

Jojo grinned cockily and jiggled the dice around in his hands. "Any one else up for another role? Anyone?" He held the dice out to the crowd again. "Come on, anybody?" He saw one bespectacled and stubby Who nearby him and held the dice out in front of the nerd. "How about you, Otto?"

The bespectacled Who named Otto shook his head and held his hands up, saying in a nebbish way, "No, no, no, no, thank you, Jojo. I-I think I've played enough for one school year." Otto then walked off nervously, saying, "Um, have a good summer."

"You too." Jojo shrugged and pocketed his black dice. Seeing that no one seemed to have anything left to gamble with, he looked up at Daisy whom was holding onto a large brass tuba and told her, "Daisy, get the stuff. We're going home now." Daisy did as she was told, picked up a large brown bag and started filling it with all they clutter they had just won. Once she was done, the Goliath of a Who pulled the bag over her back.

But when Jojo and his enormous sister had only taken a few feet away from the gambling circle, a voice yelled out to them from behind, "Hey, you two!" The two of them turned around and Jojo frowned annoyed at the Who before them.

"Christ...Devon."

The male Who standing in front of the large remaining group of gamblers was a rather short one, only slightly bigger than Jojo himself. His oiled back hair and fur was a sickly green colour, somewhat similar to Chairman Vonfrood and the other members of the city council. He wore large square glasses, a black tie, black trousers and a plain white long sleeved shirt under a fine black blazer. This was Devon Yexley, son of wealthy industrialists Herman and Mauricia Yexley.

"What do you want, Yexley?" Jojo asked nonchalantly, looking down at his wrist watch. "We're pretty much pressed for time."

Devon held up his index finger, "I demand one more roll, McDodds."

Jojo and Daisy cocked looks at each other oddly, before both let out loud sharp laughs, making Yexley go red in the face. Jojo calmed himself down a bit and said to Devon, putting his hands together, "Um, Devon, one problem: **You're broke!!" **He laughed mockingly at his gambling rival again. "What could you possibly have left to bet with?"

Yexley looked briefly and Daisy, making her feel uncomfortable and smirked. He took something out of his pocket and held it up before her and Jojo. It was a square piece of maroon coloured silk. "I have this, if you are interested."

Doing his best to stifle his laughter, Jojo lowered his shoulders and scoffed sarcastically, "Oooh, a piece of silk. Now that's a real smart wager! A piece of fabric against a sack-full of money and collectibles." He looked at Devon with fake concern, "Are you sure you did not miss some prescribed medication this morning?" Jojo looked back up at Daisy and twitched his head in the direction away from Devon. "Come on, Daisy."

Daisy however, took Jojo's hand and began yanking on it, whining childishly, "No, no, Jojo. I don't wanna go. I want it." She pointed at the square piece of maroon coloured silk. "Get me that silk, Jojo. Please?" Seeing the devious smirk on Devon's face, Jojo now understood his gambling rival's plan; offer something he knew Daisy would not be able to resist to ensure himself another role.

Seeing Daisy's anxious and giddy look once again, Jojo took out his black tampered dice and stared at them. It did not matter really; it was not like he could lose. He stepped forward and said to Devon, shaking his dice in his fist again. "Okay, Devon, one more role, then that's it." Unfortunately, when Jojo held back his hand to toss the dice, Devon put his own green hand in front of Jojo.

"No, not with _those _dice." Devon was no beginner when it came to dice gambling. He knew that it was no coincidence that those dice of Jojo's kept landing on six all the time. Two words: loaded dice. But instead of just going up and accusing them in a manner of bad sportsmanship, Devon saw it best to show them up for the cheaters they were. He took a pair of ordinary white dice with black dots out of his front pocket and held them in front of Jojo. "I was thinking that for this role, we should use _my own _dice."

Jojo's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground at seeing the dice in Devon's sweaty green hands. "Uh, I...uh, I, I, um..."

"There is no problem with that, is there, Jojo?"

Now understanding completely what Devon was trying to pull, Jojo shook his head and took the dice out of his gambling rival's hands. He took a few steps back and whispered to Daisy from the corner of his mouth, _"Daisy, I am going to break your neck." _He cleared his throat, pulled back his hands with the dice in them and grunted, "Come on, baby. Show me a six!!" He tossed the dice hard onto the concrete, letting them tumble on their sides.

As everyone else was too distracted with the dice tumbling across the concrete, Daisy whistled a little tune and quickly stomped her foot hard of the ground. It gave out a slight vibration that knocked the dice of their course, making them land on one and...five! Six!

Jojo heard the familiar chorus of groans once again and removed his hands from his eyes. He saw the dies laying down on the concrete and a smile found its way back on his pale face, "Six? Six! It's six! All right!"

"Yay!!" Daisy stepped forward and took the square piece of maroon silk from Devon, who's jaw just dropped and knees collapsed. "That's mine now, thank you!" She rubbed the silk square against her cheek, making her smile warmly.

Refusing to be beaten, Devon balled up his hands into fists and yelled furiously, getting back up onto his feet and pointed accusingly at Jojo and Daisy, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway! You both cheated!" The crowd of gamblers muttered to each other and some of them stepped forward threateningly toward the two McDodd siblings. "Those dice of yours are loaded!"

"Loaded dice, Devon?! L-loaded dice?!" Jojo exclaimed, fakely insult, putting his hands on his hips. "I am absolutely insulted that you would even dare accuse me of such a felony! I-" He cut off in mid-sentence and yelled panickingly to Daisy,** "Run, Daisy! Run!!!"**

**"Aaaaiiiggghhh!" **Screaming, Jojo and Daisy spun around on their heels and ran off in away from the school at full speed with their spoils.

Devon picked up his dice and roared, pointing and glaring in the direction of the fleeing Jojo and Daisy, **"GET THEM!!!" **He and many of the disgruntled gamblers yelled in fury and bolted down the gambling area and in hot pursuit of the McDodd siblings. They were going to tear them both in half like phone books for ripping them off!

* * *

Running out the gates of the Whoville High area, Jojo looked around frantically for somewhere for him and Daisy to hide. He saw a couple of garbage cans and forced himself and Daisy behind them. "Daisy! Let's hide behind here!" Jojo sat down next to a can and pulled Daisy down so she sat beside him. "Okay, now quiet!" The grey and black Who picked up a lid from the ground and hid it in front of himself and Daisy.

The two waited for a few minutes and once the sound of a crowd of footsteps pass their hearing, Jojo and Daisy let out sighs of relief. Jojo clutched his chest and panted several times, "God, I really need to stop smoking." Daisy took the square piece of maroon silk and rubbed it softly against her cheek again, making her smile in glee. Jojo noticed this and growled, slouching against the garbage cans, "I swear, Daisy. Somehow, someday, one of us is going to be the death of the other." He ran his hands down his face, but when he saw that there was sludge on his hand, he repeatedly knocked the back of his head against the garbage cans. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!"

* * *

**(A/N) And I think I shall end this chapter there! Well, I must admit I am very glad with how well this here chapter turned out. I hope that I have described Daisy's gentle character and her relationship with Jojo well. Oh, and regarding their relationship, I guess the best way to describe it is as "on and off". Anyway, the next thing I shall be updating is the second-to-last chapter of **_**Freakshow. **_**Until then, Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter Two: A big little girl

**(A/N) I am back with chapter two of my story. In this here chapter, we get a look at Daisy's life at home and her role as a McDodd child. Read on and please do give a review. Your views and criticism are much appreciated **_**and **_**needed in order for me to improve.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A big little girl**

After their narrow escape from the angry gambling mob, Jojo and Daisy made their way back home via the same route they took to get to school. On the way, Jojo grudgingly kept to his word and quickly snatched up a large grey mouse from the flower beds next to the sidewalk for his sister to hold onto for a little while. Daisy was so happy that Jojo had given her a furry little animal to pet that she gave him a hug that could have nearly broken his back. Needles to say, Jojo was not all too happy about having a cramping back for the next couple of hours.

_Kick! Slam! _Jojo gave the back door into the kitchen a hard boot, causing it to swing open and slam hard against the wall. He walked into the kitchen with his hands in his shoulders, followed by Daisy, who only had one hand in her denim jacket for obvious reasons.

Sally was standing behind the kitchen counter and holding a glass containing a suspicious red beverage. She looked at the door and at Jojo, saying crossly, "Jojo!"

The teenage Who looked back up at his mother and shrugged as he sat down at the kitchen table. "What'd I do?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't try and break down the door!" Sally put her hand on her hip. Jojo just scoffed, took off his backpack and rested his feet on the table. "Hey! And for the hundredth time; feet _off _the table! We have to _eat _off that, you know." Rolling his eyes, Jojo did what his mother said and dropped his feet from the table.

Daisy dropped the large sack full of collectibles and money next to the door and hung her backpack onto a nearby peg. She made sure to keep her hand in her denim jacket pocket and walked up to her mother, smiling sweetly, "Hi, mommy."

Sally smiled warmly at her enormous child and patted her on the side of her soft furry cheek. "Hi, sweetie. Did you like your last day at school?"

"Yeah, it was great." Daisy nodded excitedly as she went into another one of her non-stop rambles, "I had Drama for my last class and I played the store keeper." She licked her lips and looked down at the glass in Sally's hand. "Mommy, I'm thirsty. Can I have some of that stuff?" She reached out to take it the glass but Sally withdrew it immediately.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Sally said hurriedly, keeping the glass of her red beverage up high over her shoulder and out of Daisy's reach. "This is just for grown-ups, honey. You can have some chocolate milk if you like." She motioned to the fridge and Daisy excitedly walked over to it to get herself a drink.

While Daisy was fixing herself a glass of chocolate milk, Jojo said to his mother tiredly and leaning back in his chair, "Sorry we're about ten minutes late, mom. We got caught up on the way. You know how Daisy is when she sees a billboard."

"Oh, it's okay, dear. As long as your back." Sally took another sip of her red drink, making her lip her lips afterwards. "We're gonna have ordered pizza tonight. Jojo, if you want some garlic bread, you have let me know before I order."

"Check." Jojo mumbled, putting his hands together on his stomach and closing his eyes as if trying to catch a brief snooze.

Daisy had poured herself a nice tall glass of thick chocolate milk and walked up to her mother behind the kitchen counter. She carefully put it to her furry lips and tipped the bottom of the glass upwards, pouring the chocolate milk down her throat. She drunk it down in large gulps instead of sips however and the milk began pouring down the sides of her mouth. Sally saw this and tore a square piece of paper towel. "Hold on, Daisy." She held it up and wiped away the chocolate milk around her daughter's mouth. "There you go."

Swallowing the rest of her chocolate milk, Daisy smiled and said, "I love pizza! All the sauce, the cheese, the pepperoni! Mmmm..." A trickle of saliva dripped down her lip, which she quickly wiped away with her denim sleeve. She looked at the large sack of money and collectibles next to the door where she had left them and added, "Oh and I can use that new switchblade me and Jojo won to cut the pieces."

"Oh, you don't need to cut the pieces, dear, they-" Sally then stopped in mid-sentence when she took into full account what her daughter had just said. "Wait, what?! Honey, I'm sorry, but did you just say you had a switchblade?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Daisy nodded her head, smiling enthusiastically and oblivious to her mother's shocked look. "Me and Jojo won it when we were playing games behind the school when school was over."

The First Lady frowned severely and creaked her head over to her son seething. _"'Games behind the school'?"_

Jojo, sensing things were just about to turn ugly, got up from his seat and said with a nervous grin, "Hey! Hey, hey. You know, it looks like a great day outside." He walked up quickly to his enormous sister and began to try and drag her out the kitchen. "How about Daisy and I go to the arcade and play some ski-ball? That sound good? Great, let's go."

Unfortunately for the grey and black teenage Who, Sally grabbed him by the head where his ear was, preventing him from going anywhere. "Jojo..." She spoke angrily, grinding her teeth, bawling her hands into fists and tapping her foot hard on the floor. Sally pointed her finger at the large sack next to the door and asked him impatiently, "...have you been gambling _again?!"_

Jojo wiped away some sweat from his forehead and began stuttering, still smiling nervously as he did, "W-well, I-I wouldn't really call it g-gambling. I-I would just call it, uh...school yard games."

Sally looked up at her second oldest daughter and told her with a far different tone than she did with Jojo, "Daisy, you and Spot go play in the park with your sisters, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. I'll see you later." Daisy said, blissfully unaware of how her brother was in some serious trouble at the moment. She put down her glass of milk and walked happily out the back door in the kitchen from whence she entered, in search of her old sheepdog. "Bye, Jojo!"

When Daisy closed the door hard behind her and sent off to look for Spot, Sally turned back to Jojo, whom she was still onto hard. She put her free hand on her hip and glared sternly at her only son, nudging her head still in the direction of the large sack by the door. "Well...?!"

Jojo gulped and thought irritably, _'Daisy, I swear to God, I'm gonna KILL you for this...'_

* * *

The local Whoville park which you would normally see as a picture on Whoville brochures was just the place for any young Who to go on a fine summer afternoon to play. It was a wonderful departing gift donated by the much nicer former Chairman of the Whoville council before Victor Vonfrood came into office. The park was considered one of the greenest and most peaceful to go and relax, not just for the young ones. It was covered in the freshest and most green grass you could find around town and hundreds of different flowers had been planted in small beds. Different sets of colourful recreational equipment had been bolted down onto tarmac squares. A small river had been dug into the earth across the park, including a miniature wooden arch bridge leading from each side. The clean river current itself flowed somewhat noisily through the dug up ground, showing the many species of fish swimming playfully in the water.

A tall thick oak tree had been planted on top of a small hill on the eastern side of the park; it's thick branches casting a cooling shadow over a small patch of grass below. Daisy McDodd sat there with her legs laid open and Spot sitting down next to her in his normal statue-like position. They were both quietly watching Daisy's sisters playing together down in the lower levels of the park. The younger sisters played with balls, jump rope and other games suited for their age. Meanwhile, the more older sisters kept privately to themselves in their own affairs like their crushes on the popular boys, the latest music albums out and especially about their own psychical appearances.

Daisy picked a few of her namesake flowers from a small square bed next to her. Each time she gave the small daisy held in her giant grasping hands a quick examining look before flicking it away and moving onto the next. Once she had become bored of this repetitive activity after having spent the last hour or so doing it, Daisy took a look around the park for something else to do. When she heard the noisy current of the small river below, Daisy looked at her old sheepdog and asked him abruptly, "Spot?"

Spot looked back up at her, "What is it, Daisy?"

The enormous Who pointed her large hand to the babbling river. "Those little fishes in the river. How can those little fishes breath under water?"

"You know how they do it, Daisy." Spot answered, pointing down at the river his master was pointing at. "They have them gills around their necks that let 'em breath in the water."

"I wanna go swimming."

"Well, you can't because you can't swim!" Spot put his paw over his face exasperatedly. "Honestly, why do we even before reminding ya things if you're just gonna forget 'em?"

_Kick! _Suddenly, a small purple polka dotted rubber ball flew out through the air, immediately getting Daisy and Spot's attention. It landed hard on the grass in front of the two and bounced up a few times before finally resting against one of Daisy's legs. She looked up as she heard the shrill voice of one of her sisters from down below in the park, _"Hey, Daisy! Can you pass us our ball back?"_

Daisy stood back up straight, pulled back her leg and gave the small purple ball a punt right from underneath, sending it flying up into the air like a rocket. It was within a matter of moments that the purple ball came plummeting down to Whoville like a comet and landing in between the group of McDodd siblings, causing them to cheer happily.

_"Thanks, Daisy!" _One of the McDodd girls waved happily before she and her sisters continued to play their little game.

"Daisy?" The enormous Who looked down to her left to see that the source of the small squeaky voice was her little toddler sister, Heady McDodd.

She stared at her puny little sister confused as to what is was she wanted of her. "Yeah, Heady?"

Heady pointed up sadly at the thick branches of the tree above them, causing Daisy to look up in the same direction. Lodged tight in between the lower branches was a bright blue Frisbee with yellow spiral patterns on the top side. The tiny McDodd daughter stated unhappily, "My Frisbee got stuck up in that tree. Get it done please, Daisy."

"Okay." Daisy put her foot onto the base of the tree, stretched out her arm in reach of the Frisbee. It was not all too difficult for the Goliath of a Who to grab a hold of the Frisbee thanks to her great height and long length of her arms. Once she had the bright blue toy held tight in her hand, Daisy stepped down from the base of the tree. "Here you go, Heady." She smiled as she handed the Frisbee back to her toddler sister. Heady took it happily in her hands and hugged her giant sister's leg in appreciation.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below in the park from that hill, some of the older McDodd daughters, namely Harley, Hannah, Carla and Henrietta were watching them. They were sitting on a wooden bench quietly and held within Harley's soft arms was a sleek and slender pine green cat that had three large white strips on its back and one its long tail. It had devilish yellow eyes like many other cats, razor sharp teeth formed into a Cheshire cat grin teeth and claws that could cut through flesh like a knife through water. Its pointed ears looked a lot like horns from a glance. This cat looked a lot more...demonic than any other you would see around Whoville. It was Fluffy, the same cat of Harley's that Jojo had mentioned that morning

Hannah, the forth oldest child looked a lot like a bright blue version of Harley, all most like a twin sister, which Harley thanked to the great good Lord was not the fact. She was as her siblings would best describe her as perky, smarmy and vein. You might have thought that she was a sweet and innocent girl when you first met her, but if you were to peel away those layers, you could then see the rotten to the core air-headed brat she truly was.

Carla, the fifth oldest child was a reasonably tall but stout Who with orange and black fur and a large bulk on her front that was her stomach. She was a harsh tomboy that, according to Jojo to Daisy would "rather bite the head off a mouse than pet it". She was one of the rare Whos that could at get at least a decent conversation out of Jojo, but that did not mean they necessarily liked each other. Jojo thought she was nothing more than a spoiled bunk and Carla thought he was an emo that could do nothing better than cut his wrists.

Henrietta, the sixth oldest was a fairly tall bespectacled Who with lime green fur and large green hair that was tied up into a curly and wavy hairdo. She was considered the brains of the McDodd sister army, not only because she the highest grades in class but also because she was also the voice of reason. If there was an argument going on, you could count on it that Henrietta or 'Hen' was there to straighten things out.

Hen looked up from her large blue whostory book to look up at Daisy and Heady on the small hill. She smiled warmly and said, "Aww, that's so sweet. Daisy is so good with the little ones."

Scoffing and sticking her nose up in the air, Harley gave her precious cat a stroke on its back. "Sure, if we're talking about the same lumbering lout that breaks all the kitchen plates when washing after dinner." She looked down at the pine green cat stretching in her arms and began cooing it as if it were one-year-old baby. "Isn't that right, my little Fluffykins? Daisy's a big, stupid doofus, isn't she?" Harley brought the demonic feline up and pecked it lovingly on its forehead.

_"Yuck." _Carla mumbled under her breath repulsed and pointing her finger into the gaping hole of her mouth. She then took a cigarette a silver lighter and lit the end of the first. "Still, I guess it isn't as sickening as Daisy with that dumb old dog of hers."

"Hmmm, Harley may have a point." Hannah pointed out dumbly and held up a small hand-held mirror which she looked into deeply. She straightened out a loose strand of blue hair and continued, "That old pigtail style Daisy does with hair makes it look like it just came out of a blender. And that jacket just screams 'fashion victim'!"

"Ah, who asked you?!" The four sisters looked behind themselves to see a grumpy Jojo McDodd stomping up to them.

"Oh, look who it is!" Harley sneered in mock humility with Hannah and Carla joining in suit. "The oh, so joyful mayor to be! For what do we owe this 'honour'?"

Jojo frowned and walked up in front of his four significantly taller sisters, snarling gruffly and impatiently, "Look, I'm looking for Daisy. You know who I'm talking about; big, tall, wears blue denim jacket, total retard?" The four McDodd siblings pointed up at the hill on which Daisy, Spot and Heady were standing on. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me..." The black and grey Who pulled up his sleeves and marched up the slope of the hill.

Harley chuckled smugly and called after her older yet shorter brother, while holding onto Fluffy tightly, "Oh and another thing, Jojo! I checked on Fluffy just before I went to school! She wasn't sick; she was just coughing up a hair ball!"

* * *

Back up on the hill, Daisy and Heady were playing with Spot. The enormous Who was holding a thick stick over Spot and giggled, "Come on, Spot! Get the stick! You want the stick? You want the stick?"

Spot sat there with a dry frown and spoke flatly for only her to hear, "Yes, Daisy. Yes, I would like the stick."

"You want the stick? You want the stick?!" Daisy proceeded to egg her dog on.

"Y-yes. Yes, Daisy. Yes, I would like the stick, please."

"You want the stick? You really want this piece of wood."

Spot was now losing his patience and fast and tapped his paw on the grass. "Yes!! Daisy, I would really, _really _like to have that stick if you would please just hand it over to me!"

Daisy was going to continue teasing her old sheepdog further, but when she saw her older brother marching angrily up the hill towards them, she gulped. "Okay, go get it!" She lobbed it down the small hill and acting instinctively, Spot barked loudly and chased after it down the slope. Daisy looked down at Heady and said, pointing in the same direction of Spot and the flying stick, "Hey, Heady! Go play with Spot!"

"Yay!" Heady cheered joyfully and ran down the hill, calling to her other younger sisters, "Hey, everybody! Spot's gonna play with us!"

_"Yay!!"_

Daisy saw that the furious Jojo was nearing the top of the hill, his fists balled up and his head hunched over his shoulders. "Daisy! Daisy McDodd!" The giant Who bit her lip worriedly and seeing the large tree behind her, climbed up its rough bark. By the time Jojo had reached the front of the tree base, Daisy had disappeared into the green tree branches. He looked up the tree and hollered in anger, "Daisy, get down her, right now!!"

"No way!" Daisy yelled back down the tree to her brother. "You're gonna yell at me!"

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna yell at you!" Jojo shouted back up to his sister in the tree. "Have you any idea how much trouble you got me into because you couldn't keep your trap shut!" He pointed down at the ground. "Now come on! Get down here, immediately!"

Reluctantly, Daisy slowly and carefully climbed down from the tree so that she would not trip and fall down and hurt herself. Once she had placed her feet softly on the grass terrain, Daisy looked at her cross brother dejectedly and sat down by the tree base. She did not like it when Jojo was angry with her, especially when she did not mean to.

Jojo crossed his arms and nodded, "Better." He then proceeded to scold his younger yet bigger sister. "Daisy, do you have any idea of how much trouble you near enough got me into?" Daisy held up her hand with her index finger and thumb positioned close together to represent a small amount. Jojo huffed and pushed his sister's finger and thumb out wide open. "A lot, Daisy! _A lot!!" _He began pacing in front of his sister and went into a rant, "Mom was as red in the face as a ripe tomato, Daisy! I only just managed to talk her out of grounding me for the summer in exchange for doing all the washing up after dinner for the summer and cleaning up our sisters' rooms for the next week, including yours!!" He slapped himself on his forehead, "At least I still get to keep the stuff we won, but--" Jojo let out a low, frustrated groan and landed himself flat on his back against the grass. He crossed his hands under his head and without second thought, Daisy came over and imitated him exactly. Jojo looked to right at his giant sister and stated, "God, you're a lot of trouble. Why if I didn't have you on my tail all the time, things would be going so much easier for me right now. I can get more time to myself and have a lot more fun with my gal. Not like you would now what I mean by that..."

"I-I'm sorry, Jojo. I never meant no harm to anyone."

Rolling his eyes, Jojo jumped back up and walked a few feet in front of his sister. Daisy sat up but remained where she was, watching her brother with a concentrating look. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You all ways say you're sorry, don't you? Well that doesn't overlook the fact that once again, you screwed up!" He ran all ten of his fingers down his face and still faced in the opposite direction of Daisy. "Jesus Christ, why can't you just do one thing right, Daisy?! Why can't you just learn when it's time to just can it?" The teenage Who then remembered something that really ticked him off, "Oh and that reminds me! You know what's gonna happen to you because of this whole gambling fiasco?"

Daisy looked around and asked Jojo worriedly, "What Jojo?"

Jojo threw his hands up into the air, exclaiming, "Nothing!! You're not getting punished at all! But why should I be surprised at all? You never get punished by Mom and Dad. Never!" He pushed his hand through his long black hair, moving it away from his face. "You know why that is, Daisy?! It's because you're a dumb retard! I mean, okay so find things hard to understand than most people and that's understandable. But does that really mean you're not eligible for punishment?! Jeez!"

"I'm sorry, Jojo."

The future Mayor of Whoville put his hands into his pockets, muttering grumpily. "Yeah, yeah. Saying sorry as all ways." He blinked a few times and said more audibly, "At least we're having a pizza tonight. That makes things the slightest bit better." He looked up higher into the sky in the direction leading up to mysterious land of Nool. "And there is that old cop movie on tonight."

Daisy got a bit excited, saying somewhat loudly, "Yeah, Jojo. Yeah, we can eat the pizza and watch the movie together. And I can use that new switchblade you and me got to cut the pieces when we watch the movie." The poor oblivious girl had just forgotten that that was the very reason why Jojo had just been berating her. Unfortunately for her, Jojo had not.

Grinding his teeth hard and scrunching up his fists so tightly that the knuckles went white, Jojo whirled around and exploded in front of his sister, "Well, then you really must be some retard, after all!! Because you ain't got a hope in Hell in getting your giant paws on that thing!"

"But-"

"But nothing!!" Jojo cut her off sharply, not wanting to hear any of her objections. "God all mighty, if we didn't have you around, my life would be a breeze! You can't remember anything I tell you or even yell at you!! Do you know how hard it is putting up with your antics twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week?! I could finally do my girlfriend and even stop smoking because the stress would finally be gone!" Daisy knelt down on both knees and looked over at the angry Jojo. And Daisy's face looked drawn with fear as Jojo went on furiously, "But no, I'm just stuck with you! A big, clumsy know-nothin'! And Dad...oh, Dad is now telling me to hang out with you during the Summer, as if things couldn't become anymore lousy! You get in trouble, Daisy. You either do something stupid or something bad and I've all ways had to come and pull ya out!" His voice rose louder, nearly becoming a full shout at the upset girl. He did not give a damn if the other Whos below the small hill heard him or not; he was so mad right now that he just wanted to let it all out like lava from a volcano! "When I'm with you all the time, we're _both _constantly in water!! It could be the simplest of things and you can cause trouble from it." He took on the manner of his sisters when they mimicked one another. It was not hard for him, being that he grew up under the same roof as all of them._ "I can use the __**switchblade **__to cut the pizza pieces. I can cut them with my __**switchblade!' **_How did you think mom would have reacted to you using the word 'switchblade' in that sentence?! But hey, I can't say it's as bad as your freakin' addiction to mice and other small animals! All the time your holding onto those little buggars; you even got one in your pocket right now!" Jojo pointed to the suspiciously motionless form of the mice in Daisy's denim pocket. He turned his back on his sister once again with arms crosses and scoffed, "You know, maybe I should just hand you over to a family of mice in the woods and leave you there! Then maybe both of us will be happy!"

Jojo's anger had left him suddenly as his furious rant had ended. He closed his eyes and heard only the birds chirping and the miserable whimpering of Daisy behind him. The grey and black looked over his shoulder at his enormous sister's anguished face that had tears swelling up in the eyes. Jojo then lowered his head, feeling ashamed. Damn it! Once again, he had been far too harsh with Daisy. Jojo never meant too; he was just so frustrated with her. He sat down silently on the edge of the hill that lead down the slope, looking down plainly at the peacefully flowing river below. Unknownst to him, Daisy moved slowly and cautiously up close to her brother, sitting back on her heels. Jojo, meanwhile, just acted to be unaware of his sister's close presence.

"Jojo..." she spoke very softly. No response. "Jojo!"

"What is it?"

"I never really meant it, Jojo. I was only jokin'. I wouldn't use something dangerous like a knife."

"If Mom hadn't found out, I would've let you use it."

"But I still wouldn't, Jojo. It'd be really dumb." Daisy looked down at her large grasping hands. "You...you were right to be mad, Jojo. I shouldn't have said anything to Mommy."

Jojo looked at her by the edge of his eye for a second, asking her sarcastically, "You really think so?"

Daisy bit her lip softly and spoke sadly, looking away at the forests in the distance, "Jojo, if you want me to leave you and go into the woods with mice, I'll go." She twiddled with her fingers and stood up, turning her back to her older brother. "I-If you really don't want me, just tell me so and I can go and find a new mice family in the woods. An-and no one will try and take them away from me."

"No - look! I want you to stay, Daisy! I was just messing around with you." Jojo got up on his feet and put his hand on Daisy's back, stopping her from going anyway. "I know I was being out of order just now. I was just feeling a little upset, is all. Mom and Dad wouldn't want you running off by yourself."

"Really?"

The small Who nodded, "Sure, really." He looked down at his feet and asked her, not looking back up, "I've been mean again, haven't I?" Daisy just nodded slightly, resting her own head down into her chest. Jojo checked his _Wholex _watch on his wrist and asked her softly, "Look, how about you and me go to the arcade like I talked about at home?"

"Okay." Daisy stopped and took her brother's hand. "I wanna play ski-ball."

"Me too. Let's go." Hand in hand, Jojo and Daisy walked down the low slope of the hill of the park. "I still got some money left to play for at least ten games." They reached the end of the hill slope and made their way unnoticed over the river bridge and out the exit of the park. On the way, they passed by Harley, Fluffy, Hannah, Carla and Henrietta on the bench.

Harley watched the two leave the park with steely eyes and looking down, stroked her cat on its back lovingly once again, receiving a soft pair in response.

* * *

Jojo and Daisy had spent a good afternoon together at the local Whoville arcade in town. Instead of ten, the two of them had played a good fourteen games of ski-ball out of the money Jojo had left on his person. Of course, Jojo had saved some money for himself to play a couple of games of _Ultra Violent Who Kung Fu 3000 _while the enormous Who was busy playing ski-ball. They had played in the arcade for a couple of hours, including having a snack or two there. It seemed to Jojo that Daisy had forgotten near enough all about the little tiff they had had earlier that day, which he preferred. He knew his parents would want it that their beloved Daisy was happy for at least the rest of that day.

The two returned home with the other McDodd siblings around the end of the afternoon and beginning of the evening at 6:00pm. The girls were buzzing around the house like flies, yammering on and on about their great last day at school. Sally still looked rather cross at the time when they returned but she shook it off eventually when Ned returned home that night. She told her husband in private, out of the children's view about what Jojo and Daisy had been up to behind the school with the other kids. Ned was not impressed by this and gave Jojo a stern talking to on the subject but, to the future Mayor's annoyance, not Daisy. It was not long after Ned's arrival that a whole group of pizza men appeared at the front door carrying stacks upon stacks of pizza boxes. Cheese, pepperoni, vegetable, Hawaiian, all kinds of toppings. Ned had to take out a giant heavy jar full of Who-dollars labelled 'Pizza money' from on top of a fridge just to pay for them all.

When the pizza had been fully dished out, the McDodd children began eating away at their food like mad locus, getting their lips covered with sauce and their hands coated in grease. Daisy took a whole pizza box full of extra large, extra sauce, extra cheese and extra pepperoni pizza for herself and finished it under half an hour. While the others were not looking, she secretly slipped out the house and gave a couple of slices to Spot waiting by the steps outside. Meanwhile, Jojo just took a reasonably small portion of cheese and pepperoni pizza slices with a side order of his favoured garlic bread.

The movie the McDodds sat down to watch that night after the littlest children had been sent to bed was, in contrast to what Jojo first thought was a very old _detective _movie than a _cop _movie. It featured the detective wearing the stereotypical brown trenchcoat and fedora and speaking in the even more stereotypical fast New York accent. It had something to do with a cannabis ring and finding out who was the main man behind it all. During the whole movie, each member of the family took turns commentating on a negative aspect of it.

_"You're off the case, Samson!"_

_"No...__**you're **__off the case, chief!"_

_"...what the Hell does that mean exactly?"_

Ned jumped up from the sofa and pointed at the television screen, yelling, "It means he gets results, you stupid chief!!"

Sally moaned, putting her hand on her forehead, "Ned, sit down."

"Okay, honey." Ned sat right back down.

* * *

Later on that night around 9:30pm, the movie had finally ended and the remaining pizza had been stored away for anyone who felt like cold pizza the next morning. Basically everyone with the exception of Daisy thought it was terrible. It was as Jojo described it as "a rustic sludge pump of bad casting, lousy puns and stereotypes". After that, everyone slowly made their way to bed for the night to get some much needed sleep. However, Jojo McDodd had other plans involving staying up late watching a few DVDs that he told his parents that he had "received from a good,_ good _friend". Daisy of course was oblivious to what Jojo truly meant, while Ned and Sally just shook their heads.

Daisy was now sitting down on her old four poster bed in her own single room by herself, the light on top of her bedside table switched on and her blue denim coat hung up on a peg. Her bedroom looked considerably big, mainly because of how spacious it was. The walls and floors were made of an old grey wood and a large black grand piano was positioned in corner of the room. She played piano occasionally with mainly success in the basics. There was a small television set at the end of Daisy's bed and the slanted casement windows looked like they were dangling on their hinges. And old fashioned closet was positioned next to the door and just next to the piano was a door that led into her very own small bathroom.

The enormous Who was looking really upset at the moment. She sat there huddled up on the bed and looked down at her large grasping hands at a large grey dead rodent. It was the same one Jojo had gotten her earlier that day on the way back from school. Daisy sniffled sorrowfully and asked the dead mouse with a shaky voice, "W-why did you have to go and get killed?? I-I was starting to like you. You...you weren't as small as the others. I didn't throw or bounce you around like all those other little mice." She stood up and staggered around her room, still holding the dead mouse tight in her large hands. "If Mommy founds out you're here, she'll get mad and...and Jojo'll get in trouble again. And Jojo, he'll...he'll get mad and yell at me more. He'll say 'you got more in more trouble, ya stupid retard. You can't do nothing' right.' He will! He-"

"Daisy?"

The Goliath of a Who went rigid at the sound of her father's voice and in a flash, dove onto her old four poster bed, covering the dead mouse with her hands on her stomach. She looked over her shoulder at her concerned father and said, "Yeah, Daddy?"

Ned closed the bedroom door and stepped forward. "Honey, are you okay?"

Daisy looked down at the dead mouse in her hands and made sure to keep it out of her father's sight. "Yeah, Daddy. I'm okay."

"I heard you from outside in the hallway. You sounded really upset and that you were..._talking _to someone."

"No, I wasn't." She covered the rat completely with her fingers and nearly curled up into a ball. "I wasn't talking to everybody, Daddy."

"Daisy, come on, I clearly heard you talking to someone." Ned crossed his arms and spoke flatly, "Then you went on talking about Jojo." His attention was caught by how Daisy had her hands closed around her stomach as if hiding something. "Say...what have you got there?"

Daisy said loudly and quickly with a slight hint of panic in her voice, "Nothing!"

"You're not pulling anything over me, Daisy McDodd. You know your old man is too smart for that." The Mayor of Whoville then authoritatively stretched out his hand and said sternly, "Now hand it over." But Daisy squinched her eyes shut and shook her head timidly. She did not want her father to find out and get mad at her.

"No." She sunk her head lower out of sight.

However, Ned was not about to give up so easily and placed his feet firmly onto the wooden floorboards, saying crossly, "We can do this all night if you want to, Daisy. I ain't moving." He got down on one knee. "Now what are you gonna do, daughter? Cause I don't think you're really gonna get any sleep all curled up like that."

Daisy knew now that there was no point in hiding it anymore and turned over on her side so that she faced her father. Her lips were quivering and her the rims of her eyes were lined with tears. Ned looked down and saw that something was hidden within his daughter's large hands. He did not ask her anything about it; he all ready knew what it was.

"Okay..." Ned helped his daughter sit up straight and opened up her hands. His theory had been proven true; yet another crushed mouse. "Where'd you get this one from, Daisy?"

"I...I..." She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I got it on the way back from school with Jojo." Daisy added quickly before her father could react to that response. "I-It's not his fault, I...I asked him to get me another one after I..." the giant Who looked down in shame. "I crushed the one from this morning."

Ned rubbed his forehead and sighed, shaking his head, "Aww, Daisy, why are you all ways getting ahold of these things? You know what happens every time you get a new one." He slowly scooped the lifeless rodent up from his daughters hands and held it in his own. "I just can't understand why you would want to keep a dead mouse for. They're cut when they're alive and all but when they're dead, they just look creepy."

The third McDodd child closed her eyes, new tears still appearing at the ends of her lashes. "I know."

"I mean, we'd keep giving you mice to stroke when you were little but..." Ned rubbed the back of his head. "...you'd all ways ended up crushing them, you know?"

Daisy stuttered apologetically, looking back up at her father with her tear-stained face, "They're all so little, Daddy. All I'd do it just pet them a bit on their backs but..." She brushed her face with the back of her hand. "Whenever I started petting their heads they'd die. It's all because they're so tiny."

"Exactly." Ned put his hand sympathetically on his giant daughter's shoulder. "When you ended up kill all those mice we gave you we thought it best to give one of those rubber mice." He laughed a bit, trying somewhat to lift the mood. "But you wouldn't want anything to do with them, huh?"

"I dunno. Those ones weren't any good to pet." Daisy held out her hands in an all most pleading manner. "I...I like to feel things that are soft, Daddy. Like mice and velvet and..."

"Silk?" Ned smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, like silk!"

Ned shrugged and chuckled a bit, looking down in the other direction. "I remember when you were five and your mother and I gave you this large dark pink piece of silk." He held out his hands to roughly demonstrate its size. "It was about this size, I think. Heh, you loved that thing so much. You looked really upset when it got lost in the wash."

A frown appeared on Daisy's large face. "Yeah. I liked it."

"I know, but luckily for you if you can remember..." Ned reached his hand down into his seat and took something out, making Daisy gasp slightly. It was the same piece of maroon silk she and Jojo had won back at the gambling ring from Devon Yexley back at school. "Jojo gave this to me after the movie ended and you'd left for bed. Here." The Mayor of Whoville handed the piece of silk to his giant daughter who took it excitedly and rubbed it against her face.

She cooed softly, closing her eyes and running the silk piece up and down her furry cheek, "That's nice. That's really soft and nice."

Ned could not stop himself smiling at the primitive sight but still frowned a bit when looking down at the dead mouse in his hand. "Right then..." He stood back up on both feet and told Daisy calmly but still with a strong hint of seriousness to get his point made, "I will take this out back and toss it into the dumpster. So then your mother never has to find out. You know how much she really doesn't like mice, especially back when we gave them to you back when you were a tyke." Daisy nodded to show that she understood completely. "Okay. Now you get into bed. Come on."

Daisy crawled under the soft covers of her four poster bed and rested her head gently onto the pillow. She turned on her back and snuggled herself deep into the mattress, making herself content. Ned nodded in approval, picked up the remote on the table and flicked on the small television, showing the opening credits of a black and white movie.

"Ah, good. The sequel is on all ready." Ned put the remote back onto the table and instructed his daughter, "I guess you can watch it since school's over but I do want you to get to bed soon, 'kay?" The giant Who nodded and smiled in understanding and the Mayor opened the door. "Night, honey."

"Night, Daddy."

Ned smiled one last time before walking out the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Daisy to watch the sequel of the movie she really liked in comparison to the rest of her family. Daisy looked tenderly at the silk piece in her hand and stroked it against her face one more time. She really loved her family. They were so kind and understanding of them. If only Jojo and some of her sisters could be a little more patient with her.

_"No, Johnny! Don't do it!"_

_'Bang! Bang!'_

Daisy grinned broadly, "Coooool...!"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, everyone, I will end it there. I think I did catch the emotional content in this chapter very well, but that is a matter of opinion of course. What I need to know is what you, the readers think. So please do review and give your honest views on the chapter. Also, next I shall be posting up the epilogue of my story **_**Freakshow. **_**About time in my opinion. And once that is finished, I will work mainly on this story for a while and then later work on my story **_**Toon City **_**alongside it. You know, so I do not get bored with writing just one story at the time. Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter Three: Start to the summer

**(A/N) I am back with chapter three of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now that my story **_**Freakshow **_**has just been finished, I now have more time to work on this here story as well as my series story **_**Toon City. **_**Also, I am also planning on writing a Christmas story at some point in December nearing the time of the holiday. But for now, it is time to let the plot continue. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Start to the summer**

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, illuminating the town in a growing orange glow until sunlight had fully replaced the once peaceful dark night. Roosters cawed loudly at the top of their lungs, cars revved up and their drivers set off to work and children woke up cheerfully to get their breakfasts.

Daisy stumbled her way to the back door of the McDodd household, dragging Spot along on his leash. The enormous Who had eyes had rings upon rings under her blue eyes and her head hung so low that it could have fallen right off. She had stayed up late the other night watching the entire movie series of Detective Samson which even she had to admit at the end was rather cheesy. However, she was still able to bring herself up in the early morning to take Spot for his every day walk down to their favourite place, even though she nearly fell asleep every few minutes.

Let out a loud yawn, Daisy dropped the tether connected to Spot's leash onto the concrete ground and pulled out the sheep dog's food bowl. She then picked up the massive burlap sack of dog food and mumbled something incoherent as she poured a lot of its contents into the bowl, making it overflow onto the concrete.

"Here ya go, girl...boy, ughhh." Spot shook his head tiredly put his paw over his face at hearing his master say that. Daisy must have been really so tired as to even briefly forget what gender her own dog was.

"You just go inside and have your breakfast, Daisy." Spot said before lowering his head to eat his food. The Goliath of a Who just yawned again before making her way through the back door into the kitchen, leaving the sheep dog to himself and his breakfast.

Inside the McDodd household, breakfast time went on as usual, minus the fact that Daisy nearly slept all the way through it. The fatigue giant Who lifted up her fingers and picked away at her green eggs and ham. She would usually wake up with a jolt by herself but at some points her sisters would have to nudge or swat the girl to make her come to.

Meanwhile, on the far end of long elaborate table, Jojo was sitting silently next to Harley and Hannah, whom of which were both gabbing on and on about...nothing. That is what is sounded like to Jojo, all though that was not what was annoying him. What _was _irritating to the small black and grey Who was Harley's loud eating.

Harley took a piece of the reheated pizza that had been put into the microwave to make it hot again and shoved it directly into her mouth. She munched and slurped on the melted hot cheese and tomato sauce, making a noise that made Jojo's skin and fur crawl.

It was only until Harley was on her five slice of pepperoni that finally Jojo decided it best to say something. He dropped the fork he using to dig into his green eggs and ham and looked at his sister sternly, snapping abruptly, "Harley, will you just close your god damn mouth when you eat, please?"

Harley glared down at her little big brother, cheese and sauce still hanging from the edges of her mouth. She swallowed down the last piece of pizza stuffed into her mouth and snarled at Jojo, "Excuse me, Jojo, but do you have a _problem _with the way I eat?"

"Well, yeah. I think that was all ready implied by me asking you to close your mouth, wasn't it?" Jojo looked back down at his warm green ham, cutting out a square and put it into his mouth, eating it in an overly done sophisticated way. "And I couldn't help but notice something as of lately..."

"What's that?"

Jojo swallowed another piece of the nice warm piece of green ham and told his sister in a plain and casual way, looking back up at her simply, "You've been eating..._a lot."_

This caused a long chorus of 'oooohs' from the crowd of McDodd sisters sitting nearby as they turned their heads around in anticipation. Those girls could smell and argument even before it was about to start a mile away. Harley stared steely eyed at her brother, dropping another slice of pizza back down on her plate. _"...what?"_

"All I am saying is you've really been starting to feel out your sit more." Jojo shrugged uncaringly and took a sip from his cup of tea, hiding a wicked smirk behind it.

Harley turned her view down to her lower abdomen, seeing that her stomach was indeed sticking out more in a bulge than normal. In fact, lying on her big soft stomach right now, enjoying a nap was her beloved cat Fluffy. She turned back to Jojo and spat enraged, "I'll have you know, I've been eating more so I can fit properly into that new furry coat I got last week, you little dwarf!"

"In the words of all those famous comedians from the 80s...'Don't go there!'"

"Come on, you little midget." Harley shoved Jojo roughly in the shoulder to goad him onward. "Tell everyone about how you have to use a set of stairs just to reach the cookie jar on the _low _shelf."

That did it. Jojo closed his eyes and calmly set his cup of tea back down on the table. He turned around in Harley's direction and put his thin bony hands together, staring at her with cold emotionless eyes until he asked her, "Tell everyone what corset size you are on, Harley. Still on large or have you finally moved all the way up to triple X?"

**"Aaaaaaaagh!" **Harley let out an ear-piercing scream as she leaped out of her chair and at Jojo. Fluffy wake up with a start and leaped off, shrieking as it ran in and out between the sisters' legs and out of the room. Harley landed on her small big brother and the two began to fight violently, punching, kicking and screaming like banshees.

Sally saw this and got up from her chair, running over to the scene, calling to the two loudly, "Hey! Both of you! Knock it off!" When she reached Harley and Jojo, Sally tried to get in between the two so she could separate them. "Harley! Jojo! Stop it, both of you!"

_Bring!_

"Daisy? Honey?"

Daisy felt a hand shake her slightly on the shoulder and the giant Who awoke with a slight jolt once again, nearly making her jump up off her seat. She shook her head a bit and rubbed her eyes before looking forehead to see her father sitting there.

"Morning, Daddy...wha...what are doing in my bedroom?"

Ned shook his head and answered, "We're not in your bedroom, Daisy. You're in the kitchen. It's breakfast time."

"Oh, really?" Daisy rubbed her eyes once again and looked around the kitchen. "Hey, you're right. It is the kitchen. I thought it was my room for a moment."

"Honey, were you up all night watching those movies, weren't you?" Ned arched a brow and put his hands flat on the table. Daisy meekly nodded, her head rolling onto her shoulder and her eyelids half closing. Ned sighed and put his hand on his daughter's huge hands, "Maybe you should go lie on the sofa and get some more sleep, 'kay?" The girl nodded again slightly and pulled herself up off from her chair and showed herself out of the kitchen.

* * *

Daisy dropped fast asleep on the large sofa in the living room for the best of an hour and a half. She curled up into a calm fetal position against the soft cushions like a content young toddler. Her saliva drooled down against the sofa cushions and slowly onto the floor as she snored loudly. While the giant girl was still sleeping peacefully, Sally was watching the sight with awe and so covered her daughter up in a knitted blanket and planted a kiss her on her forehead.

The enormous Who shifted a bit and opened up her now less heavy eyelids. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing the remaining sleet from her eyes and then wiping drool from her lips with her wrists. Daisy pulled the knitted blanket up over her lap and switched on the living room television with the remote, turning it onto the news channel. After focusing her vision, she saw that according to the news it was now 9:06 am. By now, most of the McDodd daughters a lot of the Whoville youth population were out enjoying the beginning to their Summer.

"Oh, Daisy, honey, you're awake." Daisy turned her head and Sally walking into the living room and sitting down beside her. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Did my big little girl enjoy her little nap?" Daisy nodded and rested her head into her mother's embrace. "There's a good girl."

"I'm bored."

"Amazing. You've been waiting for Summer vacation to start for months now and you're all ready bored of it." Sally frowned and rolled her eyes, while wrapping her arms caringly around the back of the massive Who's neck. "You kids change your minds..." She snapped her fingers. "Like that." She then smiled, remembering the phone call she had taken part in a short while ago before coming to check up on her daughter, "Oh, so honey, I guess you don't have any plans for today, don't you?"

"No." the large girl shook her head.

Sally smiled and told her daughter something she knew she would like, "Well, I just got off the phone with your uncle Jackie. We had a little talk and were wondering how would you like to go over to his ranch for the day?"

Daisy's face brightened up instantly and smiled at her mother excitedly, "Uncle Jackie's ranch?! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I wanna go there, right now! I-I can pet the sheep and make fun of those cows and, and-"

Sally put her hands on Daisy's shoulders to calm the giant Who down and said, "Okay, okay, sweetie. Now you go get your jacket and I'll drive you there, all right?" Daisy excitedly nodded, jumped up from the sofa and run out of the living room and up the staircase to retrieve the blue denim jacket from her bedroom. Once she was upstairs searching for jacket, Sally turned to look at an irritated Jojo walking through the doorway. "Jojo, you're going too."

"What?!" Jojo nearly chocked on the piping hot cup of tea he was holding in his hand. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I most certainly am not." Sally crossed her legs and told him, "You can consider it an exchange for not doing all the dishes as part of your punishment. That sounds fair enough to me."

Jojo placed his hands on his face and pulled down against them tiredly. "That's a tempting offer, mom, but I'd rather pass it up! I just don't wanna go over there! I mean, come on, mom; those guys are a bunch of rubes!"

_"Jojo McDodd!" _Sally stood up and crossed her arms angrily. "You do not say that about your own family!"

"But mom, it's true!" Jojo crossed his own arms and pouted. "A lot of Whos in the rural and southern districts of Whoville are a just bunch of rubes! Don't get me wrong, the Arizona district our relatives live in is okay and I appreciate Whos that vote Republican, but..." He waved his hand slightly in midair. "...eh."

Sally placed her hands on her hips and scowled at her son crossly, "Young man, I was born and raised in the Arizona district so that means I'm a 'rube' as well, doesn't it? And you don't have any problems with me, your own mother, do you?!"

Jojo looked the other way. "...no."

"That's better. Now you are going to your uncle Jackie's ranch for the day and you are going to be polite! Is that understood?"

"Fine." Jojo dropped his hands to his sides and muttered under his breath, _"Damn country bumpkin!"_

"What?!"

"Nothing."

* * *

Shortly after Daisy had come tumbling down the staircase wearing her jacket all buttoned up, Sally escorted both her and Jojo out the front door and to the car that was parked neatly in the driveway. On the way, the three encountered a grouchy Carla sitting down on a black folding chair on the front lawn. She was reading a trash magazine while drinking a can of diet who-cola and wearing a set of headphones on her head. The orange Who looked as if she was waiting impatiently for something.

Daisy promptly got into the front seat of the car next to the driving seat, meanwhile Sally and Jojo approached Carla on the chair. "Uh, Carla, honey?" Sally said loud enough so Carla would hear her through the loud music being blared by the headphones. "Carla!"

Carla looked up at her mother, put the trash magazine down and removed her headphones from her ears, asking her mother annoyed, "What? What, mom? What is it?"

Jojo glared at the orange and black tomboy and asked her flatly, "What are you doing out here on the lawn in the daylight?" He glared at her with steely eyes and scoffed, "Shouldn't you be in the garage with your band, practising biting the heads off bats?"

"Puh. Shouldn't _you _be painting your nails black and cutting your wrists, right now?"

"Enough! Both of you!" Sally glared authoritively at her two children and putting her hands out in front of them to stop the two going at each other any further. She looked down at Carla and asked her, "Carla, what _are _you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the mail guy." Carla explained, picking up her trash magazine and looked through the pages as she continued her conversation with her mother and Jojo. "I ordered..._something _while ago and I should be getting it at some point today."

Sally looked suspiciously at Carla, pulling the handle of her leather bag over her shoulder. "Ordered what? You never discussed anything like that with me."

"It's nothing. Just one of those pieces of junk you order out of magazines."

"Yeah, bu-"

_Beep! Beep!_

The three turned and look over at the car to see Daisy pressing down on the horn button, emitting the loud noise that captured their attention. Daisy rolled down the window, stuck her head out of the frame and called loudly to her mother and Jojo, "Come on, let's go!"

Sally rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, saying to her large daughter, "Okay, sweetie! We're coming now!" She looked back at Carla once more and said sternly, "Look, just don't open it unless I'm in the house. I'll be right back. Let's go, Jojo." She and Jojo then turned around and walked off to the car, leaving Carla alone to herself, her magazine and headphones. Carla cranked up the volume on her headphones, turned a page in the magazine and took another glug of her cola, not paying attention to the family car leaving the driveway.

* * *

Jackie O'Malley was Sally's older brother and the oldest sibling of their O'malley family generation. O'malley was Sally's maiden name prior to her marriage with Ned and when she became a McDodd. The O'Malley's commonly lived in the southern geographical districts of Whoville, namely Arizona, Texas, Virginia, West Virginia but some even up in California. They were well known as famous ranch owners throughout their family history, bucking barley, harvesting corn and wheat, etc. Since Jackie was the oldest, he became the heir to the owner of the O'malley Arizona ranch, taking over from his father at the age of 28.

The O'malley Arizona ranch had all ways been Daisy McDodd's favourite childhood place ever since she was a little (and that term should all ways be taken lightly) tyke. She would spend a lot of her Summer time there, be it running around in the cornfield or tending to all the ranch animals. Those mainly rural areas were where Daisy was at her happiest._ "She ain't meant for the big cities; the countryside's are where she belongs in." _was what Jackie told Ned plainly one summer morn as they watched Daisy pet the sheep on their white fluffy woollen coats. Ned could not help but agree completely with his brother-in-law. There were in even talks about Daisy maybe moving to one of the districts where an O'malley ranch was situated and who knows, even inherit one as she was of O'malley blood. She would not have been the first family member to inherit a ranch without having the title name, after all. But only time would tell as all Daisy was interested at the moment was helping her relatives on the fields.

Sally's car pulled up in front of the entrance of the large ranch, just underneath the wooden overhead sign that read _'O'malley ranch of Arizona'. _The large mass of land was covered by fields of corn, barley, wheat, all kinds. At the end of the large path leading from the entrance were three fairly large wooden houses; the first for the O'malley family, the second a bard for the animals, storage, etc and the second a living quarters for the ranch workers. Next the family house was a tall wooden windmill, casting a large shadow over a field.

Daisy excitedly hopped out of the car and gazed joyfully at the giant ranch she loved so much, followed slowly by a dry and gloomy Jojo. He seriously did not want to be here right now. The future Mayor of Whoville was most definitely a city boy through and through.

When Jojo was outside the car and a few feet in front of the entrance, he turned around and said pleadingly to his mother, while motioning to him and Daisy. "How could you do this mom? How could you just go and abandon your children here like this?!"

However, Daisy just waved happily to her mother, smiling, "Bye, mommy!"

"Bye, sweetie." Sally waved back, smiling at her daughter. She then looked at Jojo and said sternly, "Be nice." And with that said, Sally turned the car back in the direction from whence it came and drove off, leaving the two standing alone at the entrance.

Jojo slapped his forehead in frustration and reluctantly led Daisy up the long dirt path to the front door of the family house. Along the way, they turned their heads to see a couple of paranoid sheep dogs that were tied to the porch barking loudly as they passed.

"Stupid dogs." Snarled Jojo in revulsion at the gruff looking tied up sheep dogs. When at last they stepped up onto the porch, Jojo gave the front door a hard couple of knocks on the front door.

_Knock. Knock._

There was an awkward moment's pause until the brass handle jiggled and the front door slowly opened up. Standing there in the doorway was a portly preteen Who girl with rustic red hair styled like Sally's and the rest of her fur a deeper tone of rustic red. She wore a bright blue frilled cardigan over her body and a silver bracelet on her wrist.

The girl smiled in a greeting manner to her two relatives, "Oh, hey there, Daisy and Jojo. It's great to see you both here."

"Hi, Cousin Bonnie!" Daisy embraced her small cousin, now known as Bonnie O'Malley in a tight hug to show her affection.

After Daisy released Bonnie from her embrace, Jojo put his hands in his pockets and took a few steps forward. He then said to his cousin slowly and in a somewhat condescending manner, "You...Bonnie." He pointed at her, then to himself. "Me...cousin Jojo. You...know where...outhouse is?"

Bonnie glared at him and answered, putting her hands on her hips, "I _do _speak Who-English, Jojo. And we don't have an outhouse. We have a place inside called...a _bathroom."_

Jojo snickered to himself and whispered to Daisy, putting a hand over one side of his mouth to make sure Bonnie did not hear him, _"Don't laugh. She's trying the best she can." _

Shaking her head slowly and irritably, Bonnie stepped aside and motioned Jojo and Daisy to step inside the house, saying in a formal kind of way, "Come inside and relax. After you're done with the _bathroom, _maybe I can offer you a drink?"

As they walked inside the family house, Jojo remarked as he made it in first with Daisy right behind him, "If by that you mean 3 x whiskies, no thanks."

"I meant a drink like lemonade or cola." Bonnie growled through gritted teeth as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She quipped quietly, _"Idiot."_

_"Rube."_

"Watch it, you!"

* * *

Later, both Jojo and Daisy were standing out in front of a large and wide barley field; waiting for Uncle Jackie whom of which their Aunt Kelly said would be with them shortly. They were given each an ice cold beverage to drink before they went outside to help out on the ranch. It was a fairly warm sunny day; perfect for bucking barley. Daisy looked overjoyed, while Jojo still maintained his miserable dull look.

The front door of the family house opened and out onto the porch and down the steps walked a stall well-built Who. He was coloured light black fur-wise with several streaks of amber and wore a blue and black flannel shirt, a brown Stetson hat, a black belt with an iron buckle and a pair of brown spurred boots. He most certainly looked like the perfect description of a manly Who, towering over many others and possessing a distinct authoritive appearance. This was none other than Jackie O'Malley, the owner of the ranch and Jojo and Daisy's uncle.

"Ah, Jojo, Daisy, there you are." Jackie nodded and approached his nephew and niece. "Nice of you to come and help out."

"Sure, sure, sure. It's a pleasure." Jojo said quickly as if to get this all over with as soon as possible. "So what is that you request of us to do, uncle Jackie? Put down some old animals with a shot gun. 'Cause you know, I'd be really up for that."

"Nah, the animals here are still young and healthy." Jackie merely waved his hand and then pointed out towards the large barley field. "You see, I need you Jojo, to help out bucking the barley to fill today's quota. As for you Daisy..." he looked over to his niece and smiled to her, "I was thinkin' it best if you tended to all those little ranch animals like the sheep, rabbits and chickens you like so much. Then afterwards, you could help out with the barley bucking."

Daisy's face brightened up and she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, uncle Jackie! Whatever you say."

"All right. Hope to it, then."

And on the word, the enormous Who spun around on her heels and ran at full speed into the barn. Now left alone with Jojo, Jackie lowered his head down to the tiny Who, saying, "Your cousin Kenny is waiting out in the field with the other ranch workers by the tractor. So you think you're up to it, Jojo?"

"I live to serve, uncle Jackie." Jojo took in a deep breath and exhaled, before turning around and disappearing completely into the fairly tall barley field.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and the work for Jojo, Daisy and the other ranch workers continued. Jojo and his cousin Kenny lifted the large bags of harvested barley and flung them onto the cart and repeated so in rhythm. Meanwhile, Daisy was spending a lot of her time in the barn looking after the animals she cared so much for. She fed the horses with bags of oats, poured a pile of chick feed in front of the chickens and feeding alfalfa to the rabbits, saving the best for last. The sheep. The white fluffy sheep that felt as soft as a pillow cushion and let out that adorable bleat. They were her favourite animals on the ranch because they were so soft and cuddly.

Daisy was sitting down in the middle of a small group of large white fluffy sheep, smiling and stroking each one on its soft back. "You're good sheep, aren't you?" One of the smaller sheep with a bell around its neck trotted over and huddled up to Daisy. "Aww, you're so cute, aren't you?" She cuddled the little sheep and rested her chin on top of its little head. "Cute fluffy sheepy." She scooped up a handful of grains and held them up to the sheep's mouth. It munched away at the foot happily, tickling Daisy's palm with its tongue and making her giggle.

"You sure do like them sheep, don't ya?"

The Goliath of a Who turned her few to see Bonnie standing there by the open red barn door. She stepped inside and looked around at all the barn animals looking content and eating away at their food peacefully. "I gotta hand it to ya, Daisy. You are sure great with animals."

"Uh-huh." Daisy patted the small sheep with the bell around its neck one more time before letting go off to converse with the others. "I've all ways loved little furry animals, especially dogs and sheep."

"I figured. So are you just about done with all of them?"

"Uhhh..." Daisy gave one last look around the barn to see whatever animals were left. "Yeah, I'm done."

Bonnie nodded and made her way back to the open red barn door. "Then that's just great, 'cause now you can go help out the others on the barley field." She walked outside the barn and closed the door behind her. "See ya, Daisy."

Now left alone with the peaceful and foraging sheep and other barn animals, Daisy frowned a bit and sighed, "Awww, I don't wanna leave here." She ruffled the wool on top of a large sheep's head. "I wanna stay here with you guys. Maybe I can just pretend you guys still need some care and...I can stay and play with you more."

_Poof!_

Daisy looked at her right shoulder and saw not much to her amazement a miniature version of herself wearing a white angel's attire floating there. It was her shoulder angel; the little voice inside her that egged her on to do the morally right things in life. It said to her sternly in a high-pitched, all most falsetto voice, _"Shame on you, Daisy. You promised your uncle Jackie that you would help your brother and the others on the barley field. Now you march over to the field and get to work right now."_

_Poof!  
_

Just before Daisy could respond, there was yet another _poof, _making her look over to her left shoulder. Not much to her surprise again, there was a miniature version of herself floating there, except this one was dressed in a red devil's attire. It was her shoulder devil: the little voice inside of Daisy that egged her on to do the morally negative things in life. It told Daisy in a high-pitched, all most falsetto voice as Angel Daisy's, _"What's the point? Those guys have probably got everything under control on that field. It's not like they'll need you there. Stay here and play with the sheep."  
_

The actual Daisy smiled at the Devil Daisy's persuasion, "Wow, that sounds better than Angel Daisy's idea. I'd much rather do that instead."

_"Oh, okay, that's it!" _Angel Daisy then pulled out a gun, pointed it at Devil Daisy and...

_Bang!_

Devil Daisy's let out a painful squawk as it was sent flying backwards with a gash in its chest. It slammed against the barn door and dropped dead into the old metal bucket in front of it, leaving a trail of blood on the red wooden surface of the door.

The actual Daisy had watched the whole thing happen and gasped in shock, "Oh my God!"

Angel Daisy held the gun up to real Daisy's head and snapped threateningly, _"Now you get other to that barley field right now!"_

"Listen, I-I-"

Angel Daisy cocked the gun, _"Do it, now!"_

Daisy immediately stood up from the ground and put her hands up, saying nervously as she edged out from the small flock of sheep towards the barn door, "Hey, it's cool. It's cool, it's cool, it's cool. Everybody's cool here..."

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the barley field, Jojo and his cousin Kenny were sitting on top of a small hill in the barley fill with the other ranch workers. Kenny was around Jojo's size, slightly taller in fact and was coloured a mixture of purple and red fur wise. He also wore a crushed up black Stetson hat, a pair of working gloves and a green and black flannel shirt.

"So what exactly is gonna happen, Kenny?" Jojo watched the two cows down below the small hill at a distance. "They're just cows."

Kenny just took out a piece of red raw meat from a small sack next to him and tossed it over to the cows below. "Wait for it..."

_"Mooooooo!"_

_"Mooooo!!"_

"Dear sweet God!" Jojo stared at the spectacled with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "They're killing each other! Shouldn't we stop them?!"

Kenny put a hand on Jojo's shoulder and told him reassuringly, "Relax, Jojo, they will calm down in a moment. This is crazy cow behaviour, I know, but it's true."

"Hey, everyone!" Jojo, Kenny and the ranch owners looked behind them to see Daisy McDodd climbing up the small hill to rejoin them. "I'm done with the animals. Are there any barley left that you want me to take care of?"

"Not much, to be honest with ya." Kenny shrugged and pointed over to a small stack of bags that were filled with harvested barley. "That's just about all that's left if you want to help yourself. But it takes about two Whos to lift one so- what the?!" To Kenny and the other ranch workers' surprise, but clearly not to Jojo's, Daisy had just lifted two separate large bags of barley with her arms. "Sweet mother of-" The giant of a Who slowly carried the two large bags of barley down the small slope over to the metal dolly that was bore many other barley bags.

One of the ranch workers tipped his hat upwards and whistled slightly in amazement, whilst watching Daisy carry the barley bags to the dolly, "Jesus Christ, McDodd. That is some damn strong sister you have got there. She's gotta have the strength of a bull...or even ten!"

Jojo pulled off the pair of working clothes Kenny had given him when the job started and chuckled a bit, "You're damn right, she's strong. But don't worry, 'cause Daisy wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, unless you _really _push her too far, but I'm not gonna get into that."

"Then we ain't gonna need to be doin' anymore work today if the giant kid's got it covered." Remarked another ranch worker as he made his way down the small hill. "I'm gonna call it a day and pack it in." He was immediately followed by a majority of the other ranch workers, leaving only three of them, Jojo, Kenny and Daisy left to do the remaining work.

A disgruntled ranch worker took the piece of wheat in between his teeth out with his fingers and commented gruffly, "Lazy gits."

Putting his work gloves back on, Jojo groaned tiredly and began to lift a barley bag with Kenny helping him. "Well, best to take care of the rest of this barley. Those cars aren't gonna keep fighting for much longer."

There was a kicking noise, followed by a painful _"Moooooooooo!!!"_

Kenny and Jojo lifted their head and they asked one of the remaining three ranch workers who was still watching, "Oh, God, what did we just miss?"

"The black and white cow just kicked the brown and white one in the back of the head!" Laughed the ranch worker uproariously, who was followed in suit by the other two.

"Damn it all!"

* * *

Once all the work was done and the barley was harvested and ready to be sold, Jojo, Daisy and the rest took a well-deserved break. Jojo himself went outback with Kenny to take turns shooting at rats with Jackie's smith and Wesson revolver.

"You're shooting small animals just for some sick twisted fun?!" Bonnie asked appalled at what Jojo and Kenny were doing just after the latter managed to bulls-eye a large grey rat. "You realise that that is one of the first indications of a mass murderer, right?!"

Kenny looked back at his sister, took off his hat and exclaimed frustrated as he tossed it to the ground, "Bonnie, it's a freakin' boiling day and there are barely any hot girls that live around here. What in God's name are we supposed to do?!"

* * *

Finally, around 4:30 pm that afternoon, Sally came by to pick Daisy and Jojo up from the ranch. Daisy complained that she did not want to leave since she was having so much fun but eventually came around. Jojo, whom himself did not have much of a bad time was more than willing to leave for home. After so much hard work that day, the future mayor of Whoville wanted nothing more than to sit down on the sofa and watch television. Sally thanked Jackie personally for having Daisy and Jojo over on the ranch that day and Jackie himself had to comment on how good of a worker Daisy really was. So after saying goodbye to the sheep she cared so much about one last time, Daisy hopped into the car with her mother and Jojo.

The rest of that day for Daisy was rather boring. She loved working on that ranch because it was so homey and peaceful, unlike the hustle and bustle of town. She spent the remainder of that evening going into town with a slightly more optimistic Jojo (if that was even the slightest bit possible) and Spot shopping around at the local market for groceries. Jojo could not help but smile broadly while taking in a breath of the chilling town air. He just did not understand what Daisy found so great about the rural districts of Whoville. But that itself was no mystery; Jojo was considerably close-minded or conservative on a lot of things, be it social matters or politics. The small black and grey Who had tried on several occasions to convert Daisy over to his views, but gave up on the eighth or so attempt.

When Ned got home that evening, the family started to quell down, enjoying themselves a cool Whoville Summer's evening. It was around dinner that Ned announced some big news to the family; he was planning a family day out where the McDodds were to choose one activity to spend the day doing. Of course, a lot of the daughters wanted to do completely different things like going to the cinema, go to the beach or something exciting. So how would they decide? A simple method where each daughter and Jojo would write down over time what they wanted to do for that specific day and put it into a box. Ned would then pick one of the pieces of paper from the box and whatever it was that is what the family would be doing for that day. Daisy was not yet sure what it was she wanted to do for that day yet to come, but she was sure that it would come to her soon.

So basically the evening went as normal, with not much happening besides Ned's announcement. However, that was _before _the package Carla had been waiting all day finally arrived...

"A...gun?!?!" Sally held the silver snub-nosed revolver from the black handle over the brown cardboard package filled with foam pellets. She looked down at Carla, whom of which was starring down sheepishly at her feet. "You ordered a gun without even consulting me or your father?!?! This is illegal!!"

Carla shook her head and corrected, "Not really, mom. I've got a license."

Sally's eye twitched a bit. "How...how can you possibly have a licence! You're only 15, for God's sake!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Carla picked up the set of forms that came with the package (as well as a set of bullets) and handed them up to her mother. "See. As you can see by these forms, I am now an official junior member of the W.R.A."

"The what?!"

Jojo, who was sitting lazily on the sofa eating a bowl full of salt and vinegar potato chips, spoke up loudly from across the living room, "Whoville Rifle Association, mom. It's an official non-profit group dedicated to the protection of a Who's right to bare arms as said in the constitution and the promotion of firearm ownership rights, marksmanship, firearm safety, and the protection of hunting and self-defence in Whoville." After he was done, the small Who took in several breaths. "God, that was a mouthful."

Sally blinked a few times, utterly speechless. Her daughter had just joined up with a gun association?! Ned took the forms from her hand and checked them over himself. "Well, I hate to admit it, Sally, but...it is perfectly legal according to these.

Whirling around, Sally towered over the Mayor of Whoville demonically, glaring down at him with blazing eyes. _"You...don't get to speak!!!"_

Ned gulped timidly and set the forms down, before speeding off into the kitchen saying, "Uh, hey, tea kettle is boiling! Bye!"

"Carla McDodd..." The orange and black female Who looked up dully with crossed arms at her red-face mother as the latter continued slowly, "...as long as you are under my roof, it's my rules. So therefore, rule number one: no guns of any kind until I _say _you are old enough or until you go to Who U!! Is that understood, young lady?" Carla nodded reluctantly and so Sally shoved the gun back into the cardboard package as well as the forms, bullets and all the other accessories that came with it (i.e. gun holster, silencer, etc). "Good. Now I am putting this somewhere where you and sisters can't get your hands on it. And from now on, if you are going to order anything ever again, you will either _tell _me or your father, otherwise you will be grounded for a year!"

"Fine. Ruin whatever remaining fun aspects of my childhood I have left..." Carla muttered crossly as she walked out of the living room in a huff, while Sally took the large cardboard box containing the gun out of the living room also to hide it.

All the while this happened, Daisy McDodd stood in the doorway and once Sally and Carla were gone, she walked into the living room. The giant of a Who made her way over to the sofa and sat down next to her older brother quietly. Soon she broke the silence, "Jojo?"

"What do you want, Daisy?"

Daisy turned her head to look at the living room doorway for a second before turning back and continuing, "...why doesn't mommy want Carla to have a gun?"

Jojo raised his head and rested it against the soft cushion, dipping his hand into the bowl of chips. "Well, want you first need to understand Daisy is that...guns aren't necessarily _bad _as mom keeps prattling on. It all depends on how you _use _the gun. Mom doesn't want Carla to have a gun right now because she thinks she's too young and reckless. It's all up to interpretation."

"Oh...okay. But what do people use guns for anyway, Jojo?"

"A lots of things actually. Shooting the guy at the cinema who just won't shut up...making you feel like a big tough Who just by owning one and..." He was reluctant to say this next part at first. "Putting down old animals."

At hearing Jojo saying this, Daisy slowly looked worriedly over at Spot, whom of which was sleeping on the floor on top of the rug silently. The sheep dog was old; _really _old. It even baffled Jackie, the one who gave Spot to the McDodd family as a gift that the dog had lived for so long.

Seeing Daisy's concerned look, Jojo decided to change the subject by turning the television on to some random channel. "But hey, that doesn't matter. Let's watch some television, okay?"

"Okay..." Daisy said all most silently, still not taking her eyes off of the sheep dog sleeping on the rug. That last part Jojo said had her somewhat concerned. _'Putting down old animals...?'_

* * *

**(A/N) And I believe I shall end it there! You know, now that I have more time to work on this story, I think I can develop it more efficiently without the worry of working on too many other stories. Oh and concerning the whole thing with Carla and her gun, they will both play more of a vital role in the future chapters of this story. That and that I too somewhat believe in a person's right to bare arms, be you American or otherwise. It really depends on how one uses a gun. Anyway, next I shall be either working on the next episode of **_**Toon City **_**or the **_**Toon City Xmas Special. **_**But until then, make sure you all read and review. Both your opinions and criticism are strongly welcome for me to improve.**


	5. Chapter Four: A day at the funfair

**(A/N) I am back with chapter four of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**I apologize for the lateness of my update as I was quite busy with my Christmas story. But now that I have completed that story, I can now focus more on this one. Let us continue, shall we?

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**A day at the funfair**

"Who's an adorable little kitty? Who's an adorable little kitty?! You are! Yes, you are!"

Harley McDodd kneeled down in the kitchen in front of her purring black cat. It was early morning around 7:00am the next day and the second oldest daughter was currently tending to her beloved yet ridiculously spoiled cat Fluffy, or as Harley nicknamed 'Fluffykins'. It was a normal part of the day for her, just as it was for Daisy to take Spot for the morning walk.

The female Who pulled out a bowl and began tipping the contents of an open cat food can into it. For some reason, she could not help but lick her lips hungrily at the sight of the food being set before her cat. Now for someone to even go as far as finding cat food appetizing they must have one insatiable appetite. What Jojo had said to Harley the other day actually had some truth to it; Harley was packing on the pounds. Not even her tightest corset could retain the massive belly now pushing out of her front. Her once skinny arms and legs had gotten thicker and her round hips and backside had bulged significantly.

Fluffy rammed its head into the bowl full of cat food, greedily guzzling down the soft juicy top quality eats. Being the Mayor's daughter, Harley could easily afford the best food for her Fluffykins. But the term 'top quality food' had been twisted around nowadays and the food she was feeding her cat was one of those examples. The cat food had just about extra everything; protein, fibre and especially _fat. _This could be told from Fluffy's increasing chunky form but then people would overlook that by being captivated by the feline's shining coat.

Harley struggled a bit before pulling herself and crooned over her cat maternally, "You're so precious, aren't you?" She turned around and made her way into the living room to watch some television. Fluffy looked up briefly to watch its master leave the room before going back to feed itself.

Inside the living room, Harley rested her massive caboose on the sofa and switched on the television. The sound of the back kitchen door opened and out through the doorway into the living room came Daisy McDodd. The giant Who looked back through the doorway and called to her dog outside, "By Spot boy! See ya later, okay?"

Harley just pulled her legs up onto the sofa and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She glared at her enormous sister from across the room and asking, "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" Daisy turned around to look at her older sister in surprise. "Harley, I didn't see you there. I-I was just taking Spot for his morning walk and-"

"Spot?!" Harley looked confused for a brief second then said with a sly smirk, "Oh, how could I forget that old mutt was still alive. I mean, heh, you'd think he would be dead after 18 long _long _years." She said the 'long' part with a bit of strain to emphasise the length of time the sheepdog had been alive for.

"Hey." Daisy did not like how derogative her attitude was regarding Spot. "Spot's not a mutt, Harley. He's a pure sheepdog."

Fluffy slinked in between Harley's legs, making the latter pick up the feline in her arms. "And Fluffy here is a pedigree." She gave her cat a stroke on the back and listed all Fluffy's positive characteristics smugly, "Not only that but she has a fine glossy coat, she has perfect stamina, her claws are finely sharpened and don't get me started on her flawless dental work." Harley then frowned dryly and began listing all the negative characteristics of Spot. "Spot is way passed his expiration date, he barely has any teeth left, he's losing sight in both of his eyes and he's nearly deaf from old age."

"That's not very nice, Harley."

But Harley continued to push her sister on, "You know I'm actually surprised that Dad's decided to keep that mutt around in our home." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes upwards, "If I was in charge, I would have sent that fleabag off to the pound years ago."

Daisy was starting to get upset with how rudely her own sister was talking about their dog. The giant Who loved her sheepdog so much and hearing someone speak so nastily about the latter had to be the one thing that really made her mad. That was as far as _she _knew...

"Shut up, Harley..."

Yet Harley just continued her merciless goading of Daisy, "Hmm, maybe I can actually convince Dad to finally put that old filthy mutt _down!"_

"Harley, I said "Shut up!"" At that Daisy stomped over to her sister and towered over her, looking rather angry at her.

Seeing that she was now calling down some thunder, Harley back down across the sofa, holding up her hands defensively and smiling very nervously, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now, now. Let's just take it easy, sit down and take a nice deep breath." She had seen now that she gone a bit too far on that 'putting Spot down' part. The purple furred Who did not want to get herself beaten up; all though she knew Daisy was a person whom would never do something like that. But still, Harley did not want to take that risk with such an unpredictable mentally different girl.

Daisy stopped herself and backed off a bit, turning her view the other way. The Goliath of a Who walked slowly over to a chair and sat down grumpily while crossing her large tree trunk arms. She curled up mumbled things incoherently that Harley could not hear.

Harley sat back up and let Fluffy rest back onto a pillow cushion. "All right, that's better. You don't have to act all crazy...sheesh!"

Daisy narrowed her eyes, got up from her chair and marched out of the living room, leaving Harley confused. At that moment, Ned and Sally made their way into living room from the other entrance, both having heard some commotion from when they were on the staircase.

"Hey, hey, now. What's been going on down here?" Ned put his hands on the backrest of the sofa and looked down at Harley sternly. "Okay Harl, what did you say to Daisy?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Harley frowned crossly and pouted immaturely. "Daisy was just acting like a big baby as all ways! It was all because she can't except her stupid dog is-" But Harley did not get a chance to finish as Daisy marched herself back into the living and being carried in her thick arms was her sheepdog Spot. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Daisy did not say a word and just sat back down in the chair with her dog. She smiled at Spot and began hugging him affectionately. The giant Who looked up at her parents, smiling cutely and not paying attention to her sister, "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy."

Before Ned or Sally could get a chance to respond, Harley stood up on her sofa and snapped furiously at her giant sister and the dog, "Hey, I'm talking to you! I don't want that stupid dog in here!" She looked up at her mother and growled, "Mom! Tell her!" But Sally would have none of it. She sat down on a stool next to Daisy and to Harley's shock began petting Spot on the head with the giant Who.

"Aww, look at him." Sally crooned lovingly as she and Daisy tended to the sheepdog. "He's wagging his tail. Aww."

Harley could not believe what she was seeing and hearing and looked up at her father, near enough pleading with him, "Daddy, do something!"

"I'll do something, all right." But once again to Harley's shock, Ned did not do anything to kick Spot out of the house but instead walked over to pet Spot as well. He ruffled the top of the sheepdog's head and smiled happily at him, "Isn't he a good boy? He's a really good boy."

"Ugh! I can't take this any more of this garbage!" Harley jumped off the sofa, picked up Fluffy in her arms and stormed out of the living room upstairs. "Come on, Fluffy! We don't have to stand for this! Hmph!"

Ned waved her off, not really paying attention to Harley as he was rather busy petting Spot. "Okay, honey. Have fun at the park."

* * *

An hour later that morning at 8:00am, a relatively small group out of the 96 daughters and Jojo gathered around the front door of the house. They majority of the group were the youngest of the McDodd children and remainder were some of the oldest. Jojo, Harley, Daisy, Carla, Hannah and Henrietta specifically. Most of them were muttering under their breaths about how dumb the day was going to be at the town's funfair. That was how they were going to spend their fine Sunday; taking the littlest of the sisters out to a kiddie funfair full of clowns, cheep fun houses, animals in funny hats, the works. What of the rest of the girls? They were staying at home and helping their mother clean out the attic, looking through old photos, family heirlooms and such.

Ned slipped his way through the crowd of girls, "Whoa. Excuse me. Coming through." He was holding a suitcase and a fishbowl filled with both water and his own red fish Thidwick. "Okay, kids. I'll see you later. I gotta get to town hall. Those forms aren't gonna sign themselves."

"Dad, this is stupid." Jojo looked down at the floor grumpily and kicked at it a bit. "Funfairs are for babies and _not _teenagers."

Ned opened the door and told his son before making his way out, "Well, no one said you have to enjoy it. See ya!" He eventually found himself shoved out by the constant moving wave that was made up of his daughters.

Once their father had left, Jojo addressed his youngest sisters sternly to establish his authority, "Okay, listen up; now we're gonna leave for the funfair right now. But as we do, let's try and be mature by leaving the house is a nice, calm, single-file-"

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!" **The group of young daughters swarmed out of the door wildly with an excited Daisy lumbering out after them. Jojo frowned and simply walked out the door with the other sisters, Henrietta trying her best not to slam the door behind her but calmly close it instead.

* * *

The Whos were indeed a fun-loving sort, be it playing tennis, going for a nice swim or visiting one of the most enjoyed places in town. It was the Whoville funfair, an amusement area for kids and adults alike. It was indeed cheesy in more ways than one but the good spirit of the place kept bringing in the customers.

Standing at the entrance of the fairground with his large group, Jojo went to the ticket booth and handed a large wad of who-dollars to the Who running it. He took the roll of red coloured tickets, walked back to the others and told them as he gave each girl a ticket, "Okay, girls, here is each a ticket to enter the funfair. Now-"

But the cheering group of young daughters pushed and shoved passed their older brother and through the park entrance. Jojo pulled himself up from the ground after being trampled by nearly single of them on his head, his stomach and even the poor Who's crotch. He dusted himself off and told the older daughter chaperones, "Span out and search for them. If we lose a single one of those little brats we can kiss our hides behind." He pointed to each one and directed them into a different path of the fair.

When the daughter chaperones had left, Jojo saw Daisy passing by and grabbed her arm tightly in his hand and pulled her back. "Oh, no you don't, big missy! You're staying right with me. I don't want you getting in any trouble today." Both hand-in-hand, the midget son and giant daughter walked into the funfair to enjoy the day's activities.

* * *

"I wanna play on the _Ring Toss!" _Little pink furred Holly whom had a dark pink curled pony tail squealed joyfully as she ran off across the busy funfair. Since it was the summer holiday, many parents were taking their children out to have some fun.

"Me too!" Blue furred Hildy whom had a dark blue curled ponytail yelled as she ran off after Holly. "I wanna win one of those stuffed giraffes."

Hanna had just caught up to the spot the two had just run off from. She rested her left hand on her knees, panting from exhaustion and clutching her strained chest, "Hildy...Holly! Wait! Wa...wait!" Hanna wiped some sweat from her brow and continued her chase of the two Who girls, "Hold up! You're gonna make me have a cardiac arrest!"

Henrietta tried to hold Olivia and Sophia together by the long lock of hair that connected them. "Girls, girls, girls! I promise we'll go to the bumper cars in a minute! Just let me go get some tokens first." Olivia then snatched Henrietta's glasses from her face and began taunting the geeky girl with them. "No, no, no! No, Olivia, give me back my glasses!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Olivia and Sophia laughed as they began taking turns trying on their sisters' glasses. Sophia, seeing her opportunity now that Henrietta was temporarily blinded got an idea. She pinched the who-dollars out from Henrietta's pockets and ran off with them.

"My glasses! I can't see without me glasses!" Henrietta began stumbling through the moving crowd uncoordinatedly with her arms held out. "Olivia? Sophia? Are you there? I can't see you!""

* * *

Over by a game stall where the game was to knock over a can pyramid, Heady and Hoola looked at the toys hanging up from the hooks on the stool. The Who running the stall leaned over and looked down at the two young Whos, saying with a Scottish accent, "I all ways be willing to offer a chance to win to any Who that comes by seeking a fun time, lassies." He then took out a cardboard stand that used to measure height and placed it down next to the two. "But the problem be that ya are both...too small to participate."

Heady and Hoola looked up at Harley and Carla, both of whom were leaning eating candyfloss and drinking diet cola. When the young daughters gave them the puppy dog eyes, the older daughter chaperones took the hint and placed before the stall manager a couple of who-dollars each. "Here ya go."

"All right. Three balls each." The stall manager set two sets of three balls onto the front of the stall. "Knock down a can pyramid and you win a prize for each one." He then backed off a bit and smirked silently as he made room for the girls to take their shots. The truth was that this here game was fixed so that the cans could not be knocked down. Surely these girls could not even come close at winning this game...

Two and a half minutes later...

Harley and Carla handed Heady and Hoola six large stuffed animals and Harley told them smirking, "There you go, you two." The stall manager looked absolutely speechless and slapped his own forehead in shock. How did those girls actually do it?! Those cans were supposed to be fixed in place. They really were! Harley cracked her strong knuckles smugly at the stall manager as she and her three sisters walked off with proud looks on their faces, "Nice game, chump!"

The disgruntled stall manager sat down on a stool and drank down some hot black coffee, muttering sarcastically, "Well, this is not going to be any good for business." Especially with the fact that many Whos had been watching the whole thing. He then picked up one of the knocked over cans and began inspecting the lower bottom that was covered in old dried out glue.

* * *

Over by the house of mirrors' entrance, Jojo and Daisy strolled by minding their own business. Jojo was eating a foot long mustard covered hotdog and Daisy was chugging down a jumbo sized ice-cold red and blue slushy drink. She stopped drinking for a moment to ask Jojo, sounding hyperactive, "Jojo, can we go into the hall of mirrors now? Please, please, please?! I've never been in there before."

"Daisy, I've lost count..." Jojo looked back at her. "How many slushies have I bought you know? Three? Four?"

Daisy took a second to think it over before answering, "Uh, fourth...no, five. I can't remember. I-" She stopped in mid-sentence as her face went rigid and the giant Who began rasping and panting. She was having a 'brain freeze'.

Jojo saw this and ordered her firmly, "Okay, drop to the ground." Daisy did as she was told and kneeled down before her smaller yet older brother. Jojo climbed up onto Daisy's knee and began rubbing the temples on her head, eventually making her calm down. The giant Who let out a long sigh of relief and the little Who jumped off her knee. "There, now finish off that junk you're drinking and none more for you."

_"Hey, there!"_ Jojo and Daisy spun around in the other direction to see a large form stumbling towards them, making the black and grey Who cringe in annoyance.

_'Oh, God.' _Jojo thought to himself irritably.

_'Coooooool.' _Daisy smiled widely.

The person that had just walked up to them was a Who of course but his actual body could not be seen. He was wearing a massive bright green cartoon kitty costume with big black beady eyes, a triangular black nose and a wide toothy white smile. The costume itself looked rather run down and had several stitched patches of it coloured different shades of green from the rest of it.

"Can we help you?" Jojo frowned unimpressed at the Who in the kitty costume.

_"You wanna hug?" _The Who wearing the kitty costume held out his arms as if to hug the midget of a Who.

"No, I do not want a hug." Jojo crossed his arms flatly at the Who before him.

"I do! I do!" Daisy smiled and nodded happily and enthusiastically, only to be swatted by an annoyed Jojo.

Jojo glared at her and whispered to her strictly, _"Zip it, Daisy." _He turned back to look at the Who in the giant green kitty costume and told him in a calm yet still stern manner, "I'm really sorry, mister. It's been great chatting with you but my sister and I have gotta get going." Jojo took Daisy's large hand and began moving around the large man in the kitty costume only to see he was still in their way.

_"Aww, come on now. Let's not get all grumpy." _The Who in the giant green kitty costume began to close in on Daisy and Jojo, even more to the latter's anger. _"There's nothing that makes me smile more than seeing you little kids smile, laugh and play."_

_**Pow!**_

With a low and strained groan, the Who in the green kitty suit collapsed to the ground as rolled around in pain. Jojo had just delivered a rock hard punch to the Who's stomach and was now dusting off his furry knuckles. He blew some of his black hair away from his face and told the Who as he began leading his sister to the hall of mirrors, "That's funny, buddy because oddly enough there's a _list _for people like that."

When Jojo and Daisy had left the Who in the green kitty costume removed his green helmet, revealing his bright blue face. The Who moaned as he struggled to pull himself onto his knees, "Mom was right. I shoulda been a florist..."

* * *

The outside of the rectangular building that led into the hall of mirrors was coloured a pine green colour. At the front it said in big neon red lights _'HALL OF MIRRORS', _there was one small circular window on side of the building and the double doors were orange coloured. Jojo and Daisy looked rather impressed at first sight of the small building and walked inside with some anticipation. However, these anticipated looks dropped immediately when they saw the inside of the hall of mirrors.

"What a load of crap!" Jojo gaped as he looked around the inside of the hall of mirrors. The green and black chessboard styled floor was covered in other Whos' litter like soda cups, paper bags and cardboard boxes. There were only a handful of the strange mirrors inside and a some of which were smashed up, the shards scattered about on the floor. Most of the overhead lights had also been smashed up, leaving even more shards to lie on the floor. "This place sucks!"

Daisy moved forward carefully to avoid stepping on any mirror shards and looked around at the appalling condition of the hall of mirrors. "Wow, this place doesn't look too good."

Jojo walked by a few of the kooky mirrors and could not help but chuckle a bit at the sight of his ridiculous reflections. "Heh, hey Daisy, look at this." He stepped in front of one of the mirrors and saw himself big and fat. "Heh, heh, me in a few years." Jojo moved onto the next mirror and grinned broadly at his new tall and lanky reflection. "All right, this time I actually look my age." Moving onto the third mirror frame, Jojo this time saw an image that looked very different to himself indeed. "Wow, now I'm a big fat dumb green hobo."

_**Punch!**_

The grey and black Who let out a sharp yell of pain as he toppled backwards, holding onto his nose which had just been punched. Jojo looked up to see the grubby green Who he had seen in the mirror step out through its frame. He was a pint-sized teenage Who and was wearing a grubby dark green coat. There was also a thick black leather belt tied around his waist on which a large set of long grey keys was attached His eyes looked sullen and bloodshot and his stomach stuck out against the coat and belt. The Who looked somewhat similar to both Jojo and Daisy...

"Don?" Jojo asked the grubby green Who as he got back onto his feet and looked him in the eye. "Don Mantooth?" The two McDodd children recognized the green Who as the same Don Mantooth from their school they had met several times before. "Hey, Daisy, look who it is here!"

"Good morning, Jojo. Good morning, Daisy." Don pulled out his hand to reveal he was holding a long dark green bottle. He held it to his lips, drunk from it and then said to the two with its contents still pouring out the edges of his mouth, "Now is there anything that I may be able to assist you both with?"

Jojo chuckled a bit and took a few glances around the hall of mirrors, "Oh no, nothing, nothing. We just came in here to check out the 'hall of mirrors'." He lifted his foot to avoid stepping on a tiny pool of water and bottle shards. "But I gotta say this in full honesty; this place is a piece of _crap! _You gotta admit that, eh, _Mad Mantooth?" _He and Daisy then began laughing at that part loud and hard.

Don glared daggers at the future Mayor of Whoville and his sister and then put on a sarcastic chuckle, "Wow, that's really funny, Jojo, I-" His attitude then changed on the spot and he snapped loudly at the two, stopping them in mid laughter, "First of all, I have had it up to _here_ with that 'Mad Mantooth' name!" Don held his hand up to his own shoulder and shoving the green bottle deep into his coat pocket.

"That doesn't look so bad." Daisy cocked her head in confusion, making Don roll his eyes and lift his hand higher above his own head. "Oooooh."

"Second of all, I take a lot of offence to that 'piece of crap' remark, Joseph McDodd!"

Jojo crossed his arms and grunted exasperatedly, "Oh, what's wrong, now? What do you care about this damn place?" He motioned around the shoddy hall of mirrors as to back up his point. "I mean it's not like you work..." When Don unattached and held up the set of keys to the Jojo, the latter came to realisation. "...here. Oh. _Oh!"_

This actually made Daisy smile broadly and asked Don quite excitedly, "Wow! You work _here _at the fair, Don! That is so cool!"

Don looked down at the set of keys he fiddled around with in his hands. "Yes, I'm in charge of the funhouse and the hall of mirrors."

"Well, by the looks of things..." Jojo rubbed the back of his head and let out a whistle. "Well, by the looks of things it hasn't been going too well."

"If you think this is bad, let me show ya the funhouse..." Don turned around in the direction of the double doors and led them outside to the funhouse.

* * *

Back with the rest of the girls, Henrietta was hopelessly driving her bumper car around on the track. Her glasses were still not on her face but in the possession of Olivia and Sophia who were both riding their bumper cars around her in circles. "Olivia! Sophia! Give me back my glasses! I mean it right now! You two are gonna be in so much trouble!"

Over by few a nearby benches, Harley, Carla and Hannah were watching with the remainder of the group of daughters that had come to the fairground. Helga looked up Harley and asked her confused while pointing at Henrietta, Olivia and Sophia on the bumper cars, "Harley, what's wrong with Hen, Olivia and Sophia?"

Harley put her packet of popcorn down, picked Helga up and rested the child on her lap. "Well, what you gotta understand first of all, Helga is that Olivia and Sophia are hyperactive little psychopaths that I just wanna beat the living daylights out of. And the summarized problem with old 'Mother Hen' is that she's a geeky spaz."

"...oh."

* * *

"Sweet merciful crap, this place sucks!" Jojo slapped his forehead and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "I mean, my good God!" The inside of the funhouse looked ten times worse than the hall of mirrors. The large red odd shaped plastic slide had several holes in it and the large spinning disk had been vandalised with several eggs being thrown at it. The horizontal revolving cylinder or "barrel" one was to try to walk through without falling down was rustic and was hanging on its hinges. Also, the really large ball pit was filled with not just plastic balls but soda cans, greasy burger cardboard packages, etc. Some of the only decent part of this 'funhouse' was that sections of floor that were undulated up and down, tipped from side to side, moved forward and back, some either motorized or activated by the person's weight. The stairs connecting to the slide, an upper section to the ball pit and such moved up and down, tipped from side to side and slided side-to-side alternating directions between steps.

"This place _is _even worse than the hall of mirrors!" Daisy ran her fingers through her own hair.

Jojo looked at Don with an incredulous expression and asked him, "Don, how long have you been working here at this fairground?!"

Don shrugged uncaringly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Um...three years...and a half."

"And in that time, you have let the funhouse _and _the hall of mirrors fall into disarray?!"

"Ah, don't be such a twit, Jojo." Don walked over to the "barrel" and moved it on its hinge, making it give off an annoying rustic squeak that made all three cringe. "This place isn't _that _bad for Pete's sake! I mean, okay it has its flaws like any other funhouse. All it needs is a speck of paint and it'll be as good as new."

_Crash!_

One set of the hinges on the left side of the 'barrel' buckles and dropped to the floor, giving off a great tremor and loud crashing noise. "Okay, a speck of paint, some nuts and some bolts and _then _it will be as good as-"

_Crash! Smash!_

Jojo and Don looked around to see the red slide collapsing onto the floor to pieces, much to their shock. Daisy was standing next to it, trying her best to look innocent with her hands behind her back. She looked up from the mess of the floor at the two teenage Whos and apologised timidly, "...sorry."

The doors opened up, letting in a bright shine of light into the otherwise dark and gloomy funhouse. Jojo, Don and Daisy squinted their eyes and covered them with their wrists. When they lowered them, the three saw that standing in the doorway of the funhouse was a tall male Who wearing a brown suit and blue tie.

"Mr. Mantooth." The Who in the suit addressed Don sternly. "I request a word with you please."

"Oh, Mr. Coils." Don gulped a bit nervously and cleared his throat. "How are you this fine, fine day?"

The Who in the suit known as Mr. Coils walked into the funhouse and up to Don, Jojo and Daisy. This man appeared to be none other than the big boss of the fairground. "I'm quite fine. Business is booming as usual but like I said before, I need to have a chat with you and-" It was then that he fully took notice of Jojo and Daisy's presence in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you two?"

"Uh, I'm Jojo." Jojo motioned to himself and then to Daisy next to him. "And this here is Daisy."

Mr. Coils smiled a bit and nodded, "Ah, yes. You must be none other than the mayor-to-be and his well...giant sister." He shook Jojo's hand briefly before fully introducing himself, "I am Mr. G Coils, the owner and manager of this fairground." He looked to Don and gestured the teenage Who to follow him into a simple grey door right by the inside entrance of the funhouse. It had a black sign that read in white _''. _Mr. Coils added to Jojo and Daisy just before he walked inside and after Don had unlocked the door with one of the keys. "Do feel free to come inside with us. It'll be good work experience to see how..." He punched his fist into the palm of the other hand. "...troublesome employees are dealt with."

Daisy looked down at Jojo in question for what to do. The small grey and black Who nodded and the two followed Mr. Coils and Don into the office.

* * *

The door with Don's name on it was connected to a set of rickety stairs that led down to Don's office. The office itself was built underneath the funhouse itself and was coloured a light greenish grey colour. A black desk topped with paperwork and binders was positioned at the far end of the spacious office near a window installed on the wall just above the ground outside. There was a coat rack set up near the window and a part of a miniature vault could be seen behind a framed picture of a penguin. Many empty and filled cardboard boxes were set up around the otherwise nearly vacant large room.

Don said down tiredly behind his desk, still wearing his grubby green coat. He knew every time Mr. Coils wanted to talk to him, it was all ways something bad. All ways. "So Mr. Coils, what is it bothering you that I might be of help with?"

"Yes, well..." Mr. Coils took a few pieces of paper out of his suit and held them up. "Don, you have been under this fairground's employment for three and a half years now."

"Best three and a half years of my life, let me tell you." Don nodded while putting on a large grin as if to try and weasel himself out of any trouble.

"I'm sure." Mr. Coils began looking through the papers as he continued sternly, "Now, during that time the fairground has been receiving complaint after complaint regarding the conditions of both the funhouse and hall of mirrors."

Don merely shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "Oh, but sir, those people are probably just weirdoes with nothing better to do but whine and complain." He picked up his set of keys and began twirling them around his long index finger.

Mr. Coils shook his head and told Don crossly, tossing the collection of paperwork onto the desk, "Don't be ridiculous, Mantooth! I've seen the funhouse and the hall of mirrors! And to be honest, Don, they both look...well, I dunno, they look..."

"'Crap?'" offered Jojo, whom was casually standing next to the staircase connected to the front door with Daisy.

"Yeah, that's right; crap! They look like crap, Don!" Mr. Coils rubbed his own temples in frustration. He looked down at the teenage Who and demanded of him, "I mean, for Pete's sake, man! What do you do here all day?"

Don pushed himself forward in his chair and did his best to explain while attaching his set of keys back onto his belt, "Well, I usually come in early on weekends to open the funhouse and the hall of mirrors. Then I came down here to my office..." He picked up a few of the documents and paperwork on his desk. "...sort out some paperwork and comprise my to do list for the day." Don looked at one of his 'to-do' lists which had only a couple of ticks next to the many numbered points. "Though I gotta admit that I usually have some trouble completing all each days'. Weird, huh?"

"And that's it then?"

"Well, I do spend most of the day drinking, eating, looking at porn-" Don stopped in mid-sentence once he realised that he had revealed too much bad information. He looked up at the now very cross manager and asked him timidly, "I'm in hot water, aren't I?"

Mr. Coils strummed his fingers onto Don's desk seemingly patiently. "Oh, no, Mantooth." He then added harshly, "You're in _boiling _hot water!"

"Oooooh..."

"Therefore, after some consideration, I have been left with one other option." Mr. Coils rummaged through his suit once again and this time pulled out a bright pink slip. "I am sure that even you should be aware what this is." He placed it down flat on the desk right in front of Don.

Don picked up the pink slip and asked his boss with a confused voice, "Umm, uh, its...a pink napkin?" While he did this, the green Who pulled the same dark green bottle out from his coat pocket and began drinking it.

"Close. It's a pink _slip!"_

"Meaning...?" Don still just did not get the picture.

**"You're fired, Mantooth!"**

At those two fatal words, Don spat the liquid in his move out onto the floor in shock. "Wh-what?!" He looked at Mr. Coils wide-eyed, putting his green hands onto his old desk. "I'm fired?!" Meanwhile, Jojo and Daisy looked at each other, both neither looking all that surprised at what they had just heard.

"I'm afraid so, Don." Mr. Coils crossed his arms firmly. "You have had three and a half years to improve your work output and it's only gotten worse by the day!" He then motioned around the desk and everything else that belonged to Don in the office. "Now I want you to clear out everything in your office immediately. I'm sorry I had to do this but you leave me no other alternative."

Don could not believe this! After three and a half long years of working at the fairground he was simply getting the boot? Just like that?! He stood up from his chair and asked him in disbelief, "So what? That's it, then?! "So long, good luck?!""

"I don't recall saying "good luck", Mr. Mantooth."

"Okay, that is it!" Don pulled out his dark brown suitcase from under his desk, opened it up and began stuffing all the paperwork and documents into it. "That is _definitely _the motivation I need, isn't it?! Thank you! Thank you indeed, Mr. Coils!" Once he was done shoving in the paperwork, Don looked at the dark green bottle in his hand and smashed into the inside of his suitcase. The bottle shards shattered and the former contents released out onto the paperwork. "Well then, I am outta here! No need to call in security as I am perfectly capable of throwing myself out!" He closed the now damp suitcase tightly and after picking it up with one hand saw the pink slip still on the desk. Don grabbed it in his fist and to Mr. Coils, Jojo and Daisy's surprise shoved it into his mouth and tear away at it with his teeth.

Jojo and Daisy quietly started snickering at the ridiculous sight before them, the latter unfortunately being loud enough for Don to hear her. Mantooth growled and stomped over all most threateningly to Daisy, his brown suitcase in hand. Once he reached her, the green Who spat out the remainder of pink slip out of his mouth and glared at the giant Who, asking her, "Something sound funny to you, Daisy? Huh?!"

"Uh...no."

"No, no, no! I heard you laughing at me, McDodd!" Don got up onto the tip of his toes as to reach as close as he could to Daisy's height. "You got something to say to me?!"

Daisy began nervously twiddling her fingers together, "It's just that, uh..." She looked at Jojo as if for him to give her some notion of what to say or do but then continued, "It kind of looks like...anyone with half a brain...could do better at your job...than _you?" _She could a bad idea from Jojo and Mr. Coils' incredulous looks that she had said the wrong thing. But it was really Don's furious look that confirmed it.

"Oh, _'half a brain', _huh, Daisy?!" Don unhooked the set of keys from his black leather belt and shoved them into Daisy's hands. "Well, then it looks like _you've _just applied!!" Don shoved his way past her and marched up the stairs towards the front office door.

Jojo called up to Don as the latter just opened the front office door, "Uh, you know, Don, it's outbursts like these that, if you pay attention, explain the reason why people call you 'Mad Mantooth'."

Mantooth looked back down at Jojo just as walked out the door, "Ah, put a sock in it, McDodd!" He slammed the door hard behind him. A millisecond later, the door opened again and Mad Mantooth called down to Mr. Coils, "I shall be expecting my last payment in the mail, Mr. Coils." _Slam! _The front office door slammed shut a second time and did not reopen afterwards.

"Me?! But you were doing such a great job!" Daisy yelled up to the office door but too late -- Don 'Mad' Mantooth had left.

"So how about it then, Daisy?" The giant of a Who turned around to see Mr. Coils looking at her. "You'd like to see if ya can fill ol' Don's shoes?"

Jojo looked up at Daisy and instead of saying anything, waved his hands as if to indicate, _'No way! Don't do this!' _However, Daisy just smiled broadly and told Mr. Coils, "Sure! I'd love to!" Jojo slapped his forehead while Mr. Coils shook Daisy's enormous hand.

"All right then, Daisy. I guess this will be; welcome aboard!" Mr. Coils nodded in confirmation as he finished shaking the giant Who's hands. "Come in here tomorrow morning, say sevenish. The key with the red label opens this office; the blue one opens the funhouse itself and the green one opens the hall of mirrors. Ricky Ringer will be here to show you around and get you settled."

"This is great!" Daisy looked down at Jojo, looking very excited. "Jojo, did you hear that? Wow, what to mommy and daddy here this!" She shot her long large arms up into the air in excitement, unintentionally socking Jojo off his feet in the process. "Oh..." She looked at Jojo laying on the floor and said apologetically, "...sorry, Jojo."

Jojo grabbed his own jaw and grunted in some pain while still laying on the floor, "That's all right Daisy..." _Crack, _he heard from his jaw as he handled it. "I'm fine...fine."

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends this chapter right here. I must admit, I think I portrayed the common funfair/carnival in today's society rather well, considering how I never have done before. Now Daisy has gotten herself an actual job at a place she enjoys. What will happen? Will she do any better than Don 'Mad' Mantooth? You will just have to wait and see. Until then, please do Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter Five: Daisy's new job

**(A/N) I am back with chapter five of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now Daisy starts her first day at her new job at the fairground at the caretaker of the funhouse and hall of mirrors. Will she do a much better job than Don 'Mad' Mantooth? Let's hope so. Also, just to make this clear, Daisy is actually rather young to start a job in human terms. But in Whoville, I'm having it that Whos start getting at least part time jobs when they are at least thirteen. Just wanted to get that across. However, during this next section of our story, a rather serious matter will arise concerning Daisy that will soon critically change her perspective on things. Let us continue, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Daisy's new job**

"Mommy, I don't need this." Daisy was sitting down at the kitchen table as her mother ran the brush roughly through the giant Who's hair. It was early morning on Monday before barely anyone else had awoken in the McDodd household. Daisy's backpack was set down next to the table and a cup of tea and set of records were placed on top of it. Ned and Sally were surprised last night to hear that their daughter had suddenly been landed with a job at the fairground. Sally's maternal instinct had made her reluctant at the idea at first, being that Daisy had never had any job before. Ned however was more than happy to hear this; one of his daughters getting a job would set a fine example for the others. Sally eventually came around to the idea so quickly got to work on looking for all her daughter's required records Mr. Coils had requested over the phone. It would include medical records, criminal records (lord forbid), birth certificate and any general information regarding Daisy.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but your hair's become so rough and coarse." Sally grunted as she struggled slightly to pull the brush out of Daisy's right pigtail. "I need you to start brushing it more. It's a tangled mess."

Daisy took her cup of tea, drank from it and asked her, "Mommy, what do I do 'bout Spot? I need to walk him."

At that moment, Ned walked into the kitchen and was drinking his half empty cup of black coffee with a newspaper underneath one arm. For some reason, the Mayor's coffee would strangely disappear whenever he would bend down to pick up the newspaper. He walked passed Daisy and said reassuringly as he headed for the back door, "No need to worry, honey. I'll take care of Spot. I haven't played with the little fellow for a while now, so this would be a good chance to bond." Ned opened the back door and walked outside to meet up with the family's sheepdog. _"Hey, Spot boy! What are-? Hey, what have you got there? They look like...are those my old slippers?! Oh, Spoooot!!"_

"Uh oh." Daisy looked up at her mother who was finished brushing the enormous Who's hair. "Uh, Mommy, I'm sorry. I gave Spot Daddy's slippers to play with."

"It's okay, sweetie. He needs to exercise his teeth at his old age." When Sally saw the time on the kitchen clock, she decided to hurry things up. The First Lady picked up Daisy's cup of tea and pour it down the girl's mouth, "Okay, hurry, you've gotta get going."

Daisy stood up from her seat, picked up her backpack and picked up the records from the table. "I can't wait to start my first job, Mommy." She was already wearing her blue denim jacket and the set of keys she had received the other day a note Sally had written on her behalf were in the pocket. The Goliath of a Who stuffed the records into her backpack and Sally zipped it up. "But what if the others there don't like me?" She then asked her mother with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh, of course, baby." Sally turned Daisy around and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're a lovely, sweet, beautiful girl. I don't think they'll have any reason to dislike you?" She cupped her large daughters soft furry face and asked her concerned, "Daisy, are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?"

"No, no, no. I can't walk, Mommy."

With that last reassurance, Sally smiled and pulled Daisy in to give her one last kiss on the cheek before letting her go. "Okay, honey. Now off you go to the fairground. You haven't got much time to spare. But just remember to give Mr. Ringer that note I gave you that'll explaining things to him. It's in your pocket" Daisy nodded at her mother's instructions and hurried out the kitchen, through the entrance hall and out the front door.

"Bye everyone! See ya later!" Daisy called back to anyone who was awake or whom she might have just awoken with her loud voice. And unfortunately, that loud voice of hers did actually awake almost every other sleeping child in the damn house.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back of the McDodd household, Ned was having some trouble with Spot the sheepdog...

"Spot! I am warning you; get over here and dig me out of this!" Ned's head poked out from the ground through a mound of earth, while the rest of his body was left underground. He was looking severely annoyed at the sheepdog, who was just sitting simplemindedly before the Mayor of Whoville's head. "You are in big trouble, little mister! Chewing my slippers to shreds; oh, that's one thing. _This _is another!" Spot then walked up to Ned's head, his tongue hanging out loosely "Wha-? Hey, what are you doing? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." Spot started licking his long tongue against Ned's face, covering the latter in dog slobber. He muttered bitterly and sarcastically, "Oh, _perfect._ Just _perfect_. B-e-a-utiful!"

Sally's voice yelled from the kitchen, _"Ned! What is going on out there?"_

"Sally, don't come outside. I-" Too late. The First Lady opened the backdoor of the house to see the near hilarious sight her husband was in. She stood there with a blank expression; at first completely at a loss of what to say. "...please, honey. For me; don't laugh." Sally's lips trembled and she clasped her hand over her already widening smile. She spun around her heels and ran back into the house.

Ned stayed there silent and listening carefully to hear the sound of his wife laughing hysterically from inside. He glared over at Spot and told him, while grinding his teeth, _"You are in big trouble, mister!" _The only response he got from the sheepdog was a stick being tossed in his face.

* * *

The walk to the fairground seemed so weird to Daisy without holding onto a leash, taking Spot with her. Trekking along the bare streets of Whoville without her dog by her side was like having green eggs without the ham. If Daisy could have taken Spot with her, she would have, but Mr. Coils said over the phone that he had a stern policy against employees bringing in any pets. So unfortunately, the girl did not exactly have a choice in the matter.

When Daisy reached the already unlocked entrance gate of the fairground, she took a look around to see no one nearby. No one in the ticket booths; no one in large colourful animal costumes; no one at all. There was also a fog forming around the park, making the giant Who feel nervous.

"H-Hello?" Daisy pushed through the entrance gate and looked around the fairground through the thin fog. Still no one there. Her voice broke slightly, "Hello? Anyone there?" She bit her finger and decided to look for the funhouse. She saw that it was actually close by, passed an unattended popcorn machine.

"Oh, there it is." The Who walked up to the brightly coloured and strangely decorated funhouse and starred at it in awe. The word 'FUNHOUSE' was spelt in 3D orange neon above the red double door entrance; cartoon images of large green snakes were inscribed around the building and three portholes installed at the top. Daisy reached out her hand to turn the doorknob but when she pushed against the door, it would not budge open. She tried again but still nothing. "Hey!" The giant Who continued to shake the door but she just could not get it to open up. "What's wrong?" She hit the door hard with her hands to try and knock them open. _Bang. Bang._

"Um, excuse me. What are you doing?" Daisy turned around and looked down to see a Who walking up to her. He was a fairly tall mauve faced Who with darker purple hair and fur on his body. He wore a pair of brown gloves and a tool belt with you guessed it, the standard tools each with red handles attached onto it.

Daisy stopped hitting against the front doors of the funhouse and said, grinning nervously pushing a lock of her loose hair back, "Oh! Uh, hi there!"

The purple Who looked at her in confusion, "Uh, hello to you too." He looked around a bit before asking Daisy, still sounding dumbfounded, "So is there any reason for what you're doing here?"

Daisy looked at the purple Who as if analysing him before asking, "Are your Ricky Ringer?"

"Well, yes. Yes I am."

"That's great." Daisy remembered the note her mother had given her earlier and took it out of her denim jacket pocket. "Here." She handed it to the purple Who now known as Ricky Ringer, who read it over carefully, muttering some of the words under his breath as he did.

Once Ringer had finished reading the note, he looked up at the Who that was much taller than him and said, "Oh, so _you're _the new caretaker for the funhouse and the hall of mirrors. Daisy McDodd." Daisy nodded in confirmation and the purple Who reached out and shook her massive hand, "Glad to meet ya. I am Ricky Ringer, of course. I'm the mechanic here at the fairground or as I prefer to be known as the 'maintenance worker'. My Uncle Coils told me you'd be here around this time. I guess I wasn't paying much attention at the time."

"Wow. He's your uncle?"

"Yeah. I guess that's basically how I was able to get the job."

Daisy looked back at the door of the funhouse and remembered her problem. "Um, how do I...?"

"You need your keys."

The Goliath of a Who then felt something else in her blue denim pocket: the set of keys Don had given her. She smiled happily and pulled them out, saying as she swatted her head, "Silly me! I forgot." But then Daisy looked at her set of keys questionably before turning back to Ringer. "Which one do I, uh...?"

"You use the key with the blue label on it."

"Okay, thanks. I forgot, again." Daisy opened the door with blue labelled key and pushed it open. She and Ringer walked inside and through the dilapidated inside of the funhouse. "Wow. It really is a big mess."

Ringer kicked away a soda can on the floor and observed all the other junk that had been dumped there. "Yeah, Don Mantooth never was that good at his job. Hell, he never even liked it. He only even applied for the job so he could look at pornography and drink in privacy." Realising he was giving away too much, he pointed to the red labelled key attached to the set Daisy was holding. "Anyway, just to let you know, that there key opens your new office. Now do you have those records my uncle requested of you?"

Daisy took off her backpack, unzipped it and took out the records her mother had tucked into it. "Here ya go."

Ringer took the records under his arm and made his way out the funhouse. "Right. I'll take these to my uncle for ya. You just get yourself settled in your office, gets some of your work started and I'll meet up with you shortly to show you around." He looked back at her one more time before closing the door behind him. "See ya."

"Bye." Now left alone in the funhouse, Daisy looked around the poorly conditions of the building. "Wow...I gotta lotta work to do." She hobbled over to the door of her new office with her backpack in hand, opened it with the red labelled key and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

Daisy looked around at the boxes left about the now empty office and the penguin picture still left hanging on the wall. "My very own office. This is so cooool." She dropped her backpack behind the old desk that now belonged to her as well. On top of it, she saw something set out for her. "Hmm, what's this?" It was a dark green ring binder that had a small stack of paperwork made of five pages clamped into it. Daisy opened it up to see that all the papers had a number of bullet points which each had a tick box next to them. The giant McDodd daughter closed the dark green binder and picked up a small yellow sticky note that was placed on top of the front cover.

_Daisy McDodd,_

_I have taken upon the duty of compiling a list of the matters that need to be attended to, concerning both the funhouse and hall of mirrors. Most of these little jobs involved are not too hard; Don was just too ineffective in his duties to get any of them done. Good luck._

_-Mr. Coils_

"Hmmm...guess I better get started." Daisy opened up the binder once again and looked at the first thing on the list. "Oh, this is an easy one.' Pick up all the litter discarded in the funhouse. Litter stick and black bag are in cardboard box labelled _'litter pickup'.'" _She then put on a confused look. "Litter? Dis-carded?" Daisy looked at the definitions of the worlds next to them in brackets. "'Garbage' and 'throw away'. Oh, I get it."

Walking over and opening the nearby cardboard box labelled _'litter pickup', _Daisy pulled out through the foam pellets a long litter stick and a black disposable bag. She held the black bag up over her shoulder and made her way up the stairs to the front door. There was no use putting off any work that needed to be done. It was Daisy's job to get rid of that litter and she would get it done without hesitation.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Mr. Coils sat down in his red chair behind his furnished desk, smoking from a black wooden pipe. He looked over a notepad held in his hand and called over to the front door of his office. "Come in."

The door opened and in came Ricky Ringer, holding all the records Daisy had brought in. "Um, Uncle Coils, I have those records of Miss McDodd you requested." He walked forward towards his uncle's desk and put the records on top of the latter's desk.

"Ah, good. Very good." Mr. Coils blew a puff of smoke out from the edge of his mouth and picked up the records. "Thank you, Ricky. Now you best go get back to work on the big wheel. I hear it' been breaking down as of lately." He pulled up one leg and rested it against the other as he opened up the records of Daisy.

"I gotta tell you, Uncle Coils, I've been fixing that big wheel for weeks now." Ringer pulled tightly on the gloves he was wearing and then hoisted his tool belt up his waist. "I'm starting to think the big wheel's reaching it's final spin. Maybe we should considering the ordering of a brand new one."

But Mr. Coils just waved his hand disapprovingly at the idea. "Ah, sounds like a good idea, Ricky but you know that we ain't got the cash for that." He rolled his eyes and thought it over a bit. "We start raking in some more cash then maybe there's a chance. But right now, I wouldn't count on it for a second. We better just keep the old big wheel going for as long as she can last for."

Ringer sighed and headed back towards the front door, "Whatever you say, Uncle Coils. Whatever you say."

Once Ringer had left, Mr. Coils spun his red chair around so that is faced opposite the front door to the office. _'That nephew of mine.' _He thought to himself, grinning at the ridiculous his nephew had come up with. _'Never has had a clue on how to spend money wisely.' _But putting that aside for now, the fairground manager went back to looking through Daisy McDodd's personal records.

Upon close inspection of these records, Mr. Coils saw that Daisy was a indeed a 'clean' character. She had a clean criminal record but that was no surprise; the idea of that sweet sensitive girl committing a crime would be a great entry for the Whoville joke of the year contest. Other files inside the records told other general information about her; her birthday being on February 7th 1994; her religion was Christian; her current occupation was a student at Whoville High, etc. Strangely to Mr. Coils, it also stated that under affiliations, the giant Who was joined up a member of the Junior Republican Alliance. Jojo had something to do with Jojo, no doubt.

However, when Mr. Coils was starting to round things off in looking through Daisy's records, a bit of a problem occurred. It was something in Daisy's medical files that had the Who in the rather confused. In full honesty, the large McDodd child's medical files were slightly more _interesting _than that of the average Who's. Her blood type was a very rare AB+; she was recorded at an astonishing 7 ft 4 inches tall and she was allergic to most kinds of seafood and slightly to pollen. But it was not these that had Mr. Coils confused; it was the suspiciously blank space concerning Daisy's mentality. There was no indication of whether Daisy had any mental difficulties or disorders or not; nor even an IQ level from a run of the mill IQ test. Nothing at all for some reason or another

"Now this is odd..." Surely this had to have been some sort of typo on the records. "This section is completely blank." Whatever the problem was, Mr. Coils was going to get to the bottom of it if he was to have all the information he needed on this new employee of his. "I think I am going to have to make a quick phone call..."

* * *

Ricky Ringer had come to check up on Daisy shortly after leaving his uncle's office and was surprised to see the giant girl already working as hard as a pack mule. She was busy gathering up the piles and piles of litter Whos had carelessly left on the floor and especially in the ball pit. In fact, Ringer actually found Daisy poking her head out of the ball pit, shoving five different soda cans into her black bag. He told her to 'take five' (which he had to explain meant 'take a break' immediately afterwards) and took her out of the funhouse to show her around the fairground and her new co-workers.

"So this park has all basic attractions; big wheel, bumper cars, game stalls, all that stuff." Ringer motioned towards all said attractions as he and Daisy passed them through the thinning fog. It was still early morning so there were still no visitors and very few fairground workers. "I gotta tell ya though; this place can look mighty creepy when it's the early morning before opening hours.

"Uh-huh..." Daisy made sure to stay close behind Ringer as they continued the little tour throughout the fairground. "So is it fun to work around here?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, you know, like do you guys have a good time here?"

Ringer scratched furry chin to think before properly answering that question. "Well...I guess you can say it's a better work environment for us. Not like in one of those big office buildings; they're just too dull and bland. And I suppose the jobs are less demanding but...it just wears on you after a while. It gets kinda tedious." He then added, bringing up another side of the argument, "But then again on the other hand, the pay is fairly good. So you see it's pretty difficult to answer that question of yours, Daisy."

"Oh." Daisy then noticed that over by the can pyramid game stall through the thin fog, a large Who was standing behind it. It was the same large Scottish Who that Harley and Carla had shown up the day before when the McDodd children visited the fairground. He was a dark red furred Who with flaming red untamed hair, eyebrows and beard. "Hey, who's that?"

"Him?" Ringer glanced over at the game stall that Daisy was looking at. He recognised the Scottish Who immediately and told Daisy nonchalantly, "Ah, that Who there is Gordon McGavin. He is a drunk that runs the can pyramid game stall." Ringer leaned in and whispered to her secretly despite the fact that there were still no visitors around, "He fixes the game by gluing the cans together no one can win at it. I basically have no idea how those sisters of yours won the other day." Ringer looked around and pointed over to a Who by the food court not too far away. "Hey, you see that guy over there in the food court? The one wiping up with a wet mop?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes and saw the Who Ringer was pointing to in the food court. He was wearing a dark blue apron and a red cap and was indeed wiping the concrete floor with a wet mop like Ringer had said. "Yeah, I see him."

"Well, his name is Arman. He's the cleaner around the fairground." Ringer explained casually to her as they watched the cleaner carry out his duties. "The fellow is a bit of an eccentric Who that keeps to himself but overall he's a nice guy. Although..." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Arman and told Daisy, "He's done some time.""

"'Done some time?'"

"He's been in jail." Ringer half-whispered to her.

"Wow. What for?"

Ringer shrugged and made clear the whole point of that subject, "No one really knows. It's mostly what makes him eccentric; he changes his story every time you ask him." The mechanic tapped each of his finger tips as he calculated the many stories Arman had told him and the other fairground workers, "At one time, he says he tried to fake his own death and pretended to be his brother to collect the insurance. Another time, he says he robbed the second oldest bank in Whoville using only a fountain pen."

"That's weird."

"You should hear his story about how he took a shot at the Mayor of Whotropolis."

The two continued on their way across the fairground, passing by more of the attractions like the hall of mirrors, the mini golf course and one of Ringer's personal favourites; the dunk tank. A dark brown furred Who was already sitting on the suspending seat above the tank of water. It was the old Who that was always seen in a bathtub around Whoville.

"Hey, Jack. What're ya doing?" Ringer and Daisy starred up at the old Who known as Jack on the seat above the tank. "The fairground doesn't open for about another hour now."

"I know. I'm just getting myself prepared for another day's work." Jack called down to Ringer while uncrossing his own legs on the seat. He did not want to end up falling from the seat when the target was hit and hurt his legs.

Daisy said to Ringer, still keeping her eyes on the old man on the seat above the tank. "I didn't know the old guy in the bathtub worked here as well."

"A man has to make a living, Daisy. Oh, that reminds me..." Ringer called to Jack loudly, now jabbing his thumb at Daisy. "Hey, Jack, this is our new caretaker for the funhouse and the hall of mirrors, Daisy McDodd. She's the Mayor's daughter, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. The big kid." Jack raised his flat hand over his own head to indicate Daisy's great size. "So _you're _the one replacing 'Mad Mantooth'. Well there's no need to worry, Ms. McDodd. Anyone can do a better job than Don ever did."

Daisy smiled in appreciation, "Thank you, sir."

"Say, before you go, can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

Jack pointed down below at a small basket next to the tank filled with water. It was filled up with an assortment of bright yellow tennis balls. "I need ya to help test out the dunk tank to see if it is working. So if you could pick up one of those balls and toss it at the target, I'd appreciate your help."

"Okay." Daisy did not need a second invite. She picked up one of the tennis balls from the basket and held it up as she took aim at the target above her. "Easy...easy...ugh!" The giant Who flung the ball threw the air towards the target, striking it dead on the bullseye. There was a loud dinging noise and the seat Jack was sitting on dropped, making the old who fall down into the tank and causing a big splash. The displaced water shot up into the air and landed down on the outside of the tank, partly drenching Daisy and Ringer in the process.

"Thanks!" Jack poked his head out from the water to thank the enormous Who before descending back down.

Daisy shook the water away from her hair, unintentionally drenching Ricky Ringer even more. She saw this and apologized timidly, "...sorry."

"That's...that's quite alright." Ringer squeezed the water out of his very damp purple hair. "Not a problem."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the McDodd household, some of the daughters were busy helping their father out of a rather sticky situation...

"Alright, Carla, you need to grab a hold of my shoulders and start pulling." Ned, whom was still buried up to his neck in unearthed ground, instructed his daughters. "The rest of you girls line up, grab Carla, then each other and join in pulling." The girls did as they were told and lined up, each one grabbing the predecessor by the hips. "Okay, now one...two...three, _pull!" _The line of daughters started pulling as hard as they could to bring their father out of the earth in which he was trapped.

Jojo sat on the steps leading up to the back door of the house next to the ancient sheepdog Spot, drinking peacefully from a glass of diet cola. He looked at the old dog sternly and told him, "God's sake, you can be just as big a trouble as Daisy is. Though, I gotta hand it to you..." He stood up, licking the cola from his lips and patted Spot on the head. "You damn hell do a great job, excluding the fact that you're 85 in Who years." With that said, Jojo turned around and walked back inside the house, leaving Spot alone on the step.

Inside the house, Henrietta was sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen counter, reading a heavy blue book titled _'Quantum Physics for Know-It-Alls'. _Jojo saw this and asked her, setting his half empty glass of cola on the counter, "Uh, Hen, you know you have the next six weeks off of school, right? It means you don't have to spend any time learning." Henrietta just pulled the book up close, covering her face behind it. "Hen? Hellooooo?" Jojo reached his hand out and pulled down the book, exposing Henrietta's face and making Jojo jump. "Whoa! And I mean 'whoa'." The girl had dark bags under her eyes that even had bags themselves and her green hair was dishevelled.

"Mother...? I'll go to bed soon, mother..." Henrietta gargled, her eyes half-closed and her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

"No, Hen, I'm not your mother; I'm your brother and-"

_Thud! _Henrietta dropped the book she was trying to read and collapsed her head hard onto the kitchen counter.

Rhonda Holly McDodd was also sitting on a chair in front of the counter next to Henrietta. She stopped gabbing on her Who-phone for one moment that morning and asked a walking by Sally worriedly, referring to Henrietta, "Uh, mom, I think Hen's dead."

"No, honey, Hen's just very tired." Sally tore off a square piece of paper towel and wiped up the saliva pouring out from the sleeping Henrietta's mouth. "She was up all night reading." She then picked up the blue book, closed it shut and set it underneath Henrietta's head. "Poor thing." The First lady stroked her fingers through Henrietta's soft green hair.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"I'll get it." Sally turned from sleeping Henrietta to go find the telephone in the kitchen. "Where's the pho- Aggh! What the-?!" She nearly tripped up over something on the floor if she had not grabbed onto the counter. Sally looked down and saw Harley's spoiled cat Fluffy sleeping there all curled up. "Oh, for God's sake! Fluffy, stop lying on the floor, you stupid lazy cat!" She put her foot underneath Fluffy's soft fat stomach and flicked the black cat off the floor and out of the way. "Harley, this is the third time this morning! Either you keep Fluffy up in your room or at least give her some exercise by taking her outside!"

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

"Where is that damn phone?!"

"Uh, mom..."

_"What?!" _Sally exclaimed at the very verge of her patience, spinning around to see Jojo standing in front of her.

Jojo held out the telephone, saying simply, "Here."

Sally smiled and took the phone, saying appreciatively, "Thank you, sweetheart." She walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the entrance hall of the house. Once she answered the phone, Sally cleared her throat and spoke politely to the Who on the other end, "Hello? This is the Mayor's residence."

_"Hello, Mrs. McDodd. This is Mr. Coils from the Whoville fairground."_

"Oh, Mr. Coils. How might I help you?" As Sally began talking with the fairground manager over the phone, she started to walk down the vast hall of mayors. "I hope my daughter gave you those records you asked for."

_"Yes, she did." _Mr. Coils answered over the phone but immediately got onto his point of calling. _"But those records are actually the reason why I called, Mrs. McDodd."_

The moment she heard those words, Sally gulped silently and tugged on her own collar. She should have seen this coming from the moment she gathered those records ups. "R-really? Why? Is there something wrong with them?" Like she did not already know.

_"Well, yes, I'm afraid so." _Over the line, Mr. Coils opened up Daisy's records and looked at the specific section on her medical files._ "I have been looking them through and I was confused to find that in her medical files there seems to be no information regarding her...mental status."_

It was then that Sally felt a chill run throughout her body as if a large ice cube had landed itself in her stomach. "M-mental status?"

_"Yeah, you know, her IQ; any mental deficits the kid has and all that. For some reason, it doesn't say anything about whether she has something like autism, ADD or not. Hell, it doesn't have the simple..."_

Sally finished for him, sounding very quiet as she stood silently against a bare wall in the hall of mayors, "...IQ results?"

_"Exactly. It's a complete blank; not even signed. This is indeed a strange predicament we have here." _But in truth, Mr. Coils sounded somewhat suspicious of the First Lady when they talked back and forth. To him, it sounded as if Sally was actually aware of this absence of information in her daughter's records. _"I mean, Daisy does sound like a good replacement for Don Mantooth but a complete record is needed for me to set up her employment profile on the fairground mainframe."_

"I understand that, Mr. Coils. But what can we do?"

Mr. Coils then spoke up again over the phone, sounding a bit more reassuring to the giant girl's mother, "Luckily, Mrs. McDodd, we always have methods to deal with these kinds of problems."

"That's a relief, I guess. What do you have in mind?"

_"Well, I guess we can put it down that it is unknown whether she has some mental deficit. That is something that can be taken care of later on in her life" _Mr. Coils explained uncaringly with that little problem that could easily be overlooked._ "But an IQ level I assure you is something we need and can easily be achieved." _He paused for a brief moment before answering, "I am sure the most appropriate thing as you know is a simple..."

Now no one would have known it at that time; but the moment Mr. Coils said these last two words over the phone, it was the start of a series of events. A series of events that would soon change Daisy McDodd's life and outlook on the world big time.

"...IQ test."

* * *

**(A/N) And I shall leave it at that. After one day at her new job, Daisy has now found herself in a tough position. But surely an IQ test is not something that can cause such a dangerous effect on someone...or can it? After all, when it comes to IQ tests each person's reaction is almost completely individual. In the next chapter, Daisy will take this IQ test and its result will indeed trigger a big change in her life. For good or for bad? You shall see but until then, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter Six: One fateful IQ test

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter six of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now in this chapter things for Daisy will start to change with a mere IQ test. Sounds quite absurd but you shall all see especially when Daisy receives her test results in the next chapter. But how will this test go and what does Daisy herself think of it all? There is only one way to find out; read on and see for yourselves as this is the point in our story where things really start moving on.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**One fateful IQ test**

It was clear to a lot of the Whos whom had met Daisy McDodd that she was a girl that was not normal; not just by her tremendous size but by the way she acted. She was in her adolescent years but instead of experiencing wild mood swings the girl acted more in the manner of a sweet and gentle five-year-old. Of course no known took much notice of it back when she was expected to act that way. Whoville's citizens only thought of Daisy as just a little odd like her father, but when she started to grow closer to her first double digit year, people started wondering if there was something wrong with the girl. The first Who to vocally bring up the theory that Daisy had some mental deficit was not Ned, Sally nor Jojo but someone unexpected.

It was on a 'bring your child to work day' when Ned brought Daisy along with his many children to town hall where the town council chairman Victor Vonfrood found something very strange about the way the girl acted, even for the age of ten. Although he did say anything concerning the matter at first, the green Who sure did not let it slip his mind. The next day the Chairman slipped the topic into a conversation with the Mayor about how 'eccentric' he found Daisy was the other day he and soon unintentionally or not got Ned thinking more about it. Ned and Sally had always noticed how differently the enormous girl was from their other daughters, but thought of it as nothing until she started growing up, just like the rest of the town. A normal method of deciphering why Daisy was so strange would have been an IQ test like with a lot of other Whos. For some reason however, Sally did not at all like the idea of her daughter taking such a test as there was a great possibility that a lot of problems would arise from it. If Daisy took the test and the results said she was of a normal or high intelligence then the girl would be frilled; but if she took it and it turned out her IQ was below the borderline, then there was no telling how badly it could damage her self-esteem and pride.

Therefore, the mystery behind Daisy's strange behaviour was left unsolved...until that day it was decided she _had _to undergo an IQ test in order to keep her new job at the fairground...

* * *

Daisy had spent her day at the fairground performing the first four duties on her list set out by Mr. Coils. She picked up and disposed of all the rubbish Who left in the funhouse and afterwards did the same thing with the hall of mirrors (although it was essential she had some help from Arman the janitor since it involved cleaning up the broken shards of mirrors). Afterwards, she took several spray bottles, a bucket of water and a mop and commenced the next two things on her list by giving the funhouse and hall of mirrors a good clean. By the time she was done cleaning the floor on the funhouse, Daisy could see her clear reflection in it. When the workday drew to an end, Daisy was finishing off taking the smashed up mirrors in the hall of mirrors in the storage area for later on repairs. She had been working not stop that day (except for lunch period) and had not really noticed how quick time had flown that day.

When she returned to her home that evening, she at first wanted to talk about nothing other than her first day at her new job. Things were normal until Sally told Ned when he came home about the phone conversation she had with Mr. Coils, making him concerned. After dinner, Sally took Daisy out of the kitchen and into her and Ned's bedroom so they could speak in private. The First Lady did not know exactly how to break this news to Daisy but when she did, Sally felt great relief to see the giant girl at least not bursting into tears like she had imagines. But still Daisy felt that the idea of having a test that would measure how smart she was appeared to be weird and a little unnerving. Why was it so important for people to know?

"But why do I have to do this, mommy?" Daisy sat down on the soft bed in Ned and Sally's bedroom next to her mother. For some reason she herself did not know, the girl felt a little nervous about this whole IQ test business. "Did I do something bad?"

"Of course not, baby." Sally put her hand on Daisy's arm stroked it up and down. "It's just that we need to know how your brain works so you can continue working at the fairground." On the part "brain works" she ruffled the top of her daughter's hair. "We're taking you to Who U on Wednesday around noon for your test. It'll only take about an hour."

"But I don't wanna go..." Daisy pulled her own legs up and hugged onto them. "It's stupid."

Sally moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Daisy, pulling her in closer. "Aww, I know, honey. But it's _just _a stupid little test. I mean, who cares whatever the results will say?"

Daisy looked down at her twiddling fingers. "But what if it says I'm stupid? What if I'm a stupid retard like Jojo keeps saying?"

"Daisy, nobody's gonna think bad of you if you get a low score. And I am going to tell Jojo to stop saying that to you." Sally brushed the back of her own index finger against her daughter's soft and smooth furry cheek. "You'll always be our wonderful little girl; not matter what some stupid test says...okay?"

"Okay." The enormous Who looked away when her mother said that to her. _"'kay."_

Sally knew her daughter was still not comfortable with all this and after pausing, she spoke up again with a warm smile, "Hey, sweetie?" Daisy turned her head back in the First Lady's direction. "You look like you've had a long day. You want me to clean you up? I'll use that octopus shampoo that you like so much." Daisy smiled back and nodded slowly. "Okay, come on then." She and Daisy got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Now Daisy, lean your head back." Sally instructed her daughter as she began scrubbing the girl's hair with the purple shampoo.

Sally and Daisy were both in the McDodd household's exceedingly massive bathroom which was nearly as big as their kitchen. It had to be to suit 99 residents; 97 of them being girls. There were several shower cubicles installed against the walls, rows of toilet cubicles, a row with sinks installed into them in front of a single long mirror and a very large square bathtub that took up most of the floor. Daisy was sitting down in the large square hot bubbling bathtub, scrubbing herself clean with a thick loofah, washing out all the dust from the fairground and hall of mirrors. You could not stay in those places for more than five minutes before getting the uncontrollable need to have three thorough baths in a row. Sally was sitting on the steps leading up to the bathtub wearing a red bathrobe, while holding up a shower head that was attached to the side of the tube over Daisy's head. She was washing out all the lathered shampoo from the now untied cyan and purple hair.

"Mommy, _I _wanna wash the shampoo outta my hair." Daisy whined as she looked down at her hands and squeezed the loofah.

"Daisy, you know you can hardly even lather up hair without getting soap in your eyes. Now please hold still while I do this." Sally slowly pulled Daisy's head again so she could wash off the shampoo with the soft running warm water. She then brushed her fingers through the hair to straighten it out. "There you go."

Just then a familiar voice yelled out from the shower cubicle nearest to the large square bathtub, "Sally! Can you pass in the soap bar?"

"Hold on, Ned. Here you go." Sally took a pink bar of soap, set it down on one of the black and white tiles and gave it a good kick in the direction of the shower cubicle Ned was currently washing up in.

"Thanks Sally." Ned said as his silhouette in the shower began scrubbing himself with the soap. He then addressed Daisy as he did, "I'm telling you now, Daisy, that dog of yours really got my goat today. He buried me up to my neck in mud!"

Sally scoffed and rolled her eyes, now picking up a hair brush and brushing through Daisy's hair, "Oh, Ned, don't act so ridiculous. How could a dog that old do that to you?"

"I didn't bury _myself_, Sally!"

Daisy bit her lip worriedly as she scrubbed her cheek with the loofah. "He didn't mean anything bad, Daddy. He was just playing." She remembered what Harley said to her two days ago about how the latter might be able to convince their father to get rid of Spot or put him down. What if Ned actually did have half a mind to get rid of the old sheepdog? "Please don't be mad at him, Daddy."

Ned was concerned about how worried his daughter sounded. "It's all right, honey. I know he's a good dog; I'm just not happy about being covered in mud." He took the soap bar and scrubbed his leg even harder to get rid of more of the dirt. "I mean, this is the third shower I've had today."

"...Daddy?"

"Yeah, Daisy?"

"...you wouldn't ever get rid of Spot, would you?"

Ned turned the shower head off, put on a dark blue bathrobe and walked out into the bathroom. "Of course not, hon. You know I'd never do that." He never wanted one of his daughters to think that he would ever do something that would upset them so much like that. Ned knew full well how much his daughter loved that old sheepdog. Getting rid of him would be nothing more than an act of pure cruelty towards the giant girl. "Who ever put that awful idea into your mind?"

"Harley did."

Ned frowned dryly and walked over to one of the sinks, opening up the cabinet under the sink and taking out some cologne, "Oh, Harley messes around with everyone's head. You know how she is." He sprayed some of the cologne on his hand and rubbed it against his neck.

Harley was actually sitting on the row in between two of the sinks, holding up a hairdryer to her hair. "Hey, I'm sitting right here, Dad. I just like to give it to Daisy straight and- Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Her hair had accidentally gotten caught up in the hairdryer. "Aw hell, I set it on 'suck'. Dad, help me out here."

"Okay, Harley, first stop pulling on it." Ned walked over to Harley and pulled the dryer's plug out of the socket. "Now just hold still." He took the lock of Harley's hair that was jammed into the dryer and slowly and carefully tried pulling it out.

"Ow! Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Language, young lady!"

"Sorry, Daddy."

* * *

That next day in the warmth and sunshine of the summer morning...

Daisy was sitting down at the kitchen table by herself, holding a red book in her hands while a few other stacks were set up around her. They were mostly academic books on maths and English for young teenagers who often used them to revise for exams. She was drinking a glass of cola to keep her focused and a couple of Danishes to stop her from going hungry.

Henrietta walked into the kitchen room and was about to make herself a sandwich when she took notice of what Daisy was doing. "Hey, Daisy, what's with all these books? Are you building houses with them again? Because I told you before; you do that using playing card."

"Heya, Hen. I'm not making houses; I'm just preparing for that test tomorrow. I went through you guys' stuff and found these books in your trunk." Daisy ruffled her cyan and purple hair and slammed the red book shut in frustration. "Oooooh! It's too hard!" She crossed her arms and muttered grumpily, _"This is stupid."_

The green girl Who rolled her eyes and told her older yet immature sister, "Daisy, you're not supposed to study for an IQ test, you-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she fully took into account what Daisy just said. "Wait! Did you just say that these are my books?!" She picked up one of the blue books on the table and after quickly inspecting it, looked at Daisy angrily, "These are _my _books! Daisy, you can't just go through all my belongings! It's called privacy, you know!"

"Privacy? _Privacy." _Daisy put on a thinking expression, picked up her glass of cola and picked up an open dictionary, looking for the word which she did not know the meaning of. "Uh...privacy; the qua-lity or condi-tion of being sec-seclu…uh, secluded from..." _Splash. _"Whoops!" The glass slipped out of Daisy's giant hand and landed on the dictionary, covering it in cola.

_"Daisy!"_

The giant Who got up from the table, dropping the now soaked dictionary and glass and then picking up her Danish. "I gotta go! Bye, Hen!" She ran full speed out of the kitchen and left Henrietta with all the books left on the table, including the ruined dictionary and one last Danish.

"Grrrrrrr." Henrietta growled in annoyance as she held up the dripping wet dictionary but smiled when she saw the last Danish on the table. "Ooh, a Danish." She picked it up and munched on it happily, while merely tossing the ruined dictionary into the rubbish bin.

* * *

"Oooooh, Jojo. Give it to me! Oh, baby, give it to me!"

Jojo's extensively large bedroom was painted a jet black with a few red streaks across the walls and had a smooth grey wooden flooring. The large section in which you entered through the door contained a large bed and widescreen HD television; nothing much else important besides a few cabinets and pictures on the wall. There were two doorways in the large entrance room, one leading out into a private bathroom consisting of a toilet, sink and shower. The next doorway led into a small study with a desk, chair and other important paperwork.

The grey and black Who was resting in his bed dressed in a red night robe with his arms and legs wrapped around a female teenage Who. Her name was Vicky Vikally, an acceptingly pretty Who with long green spiky dark rooted hair that was combed backwards. She had black fur with dark green stripes and blue eyeliner around her eyes. Her face was actually a pale colour like Daisy and Jojo's and just around the latter's size. Although, for a beautiful girl, Vicky was rather chunky in her weight.

Jojo was wearing a red night robe with his initials on the lapel in golden thread and enough cologne to permanently singe someone's nostrils. The curtains were drawn; the lights switched off and Jojo rested flat on his back with his head against the pillow as Vicky lay on top of him. Vicky lowered her hand and stroked him around his lower region, making the Who groan in pleasure, "Mmmmmm, Vicky...have you been dipping your hand in a tub of Vaseline or something? Because that damn thing is as soft as Whossian silk!"

The two teenage Whos opened their mouths and thrusted their soft lips together, slithering their tongues into the other's mouth. Once they parted for a second, Vicky asked Jojo playfully while stroking the back of his neck, "Jojo tell me; is that new cologne you're wearing?"

"It's called _Sex Devil _or _Geschlechtsteufel _in Whoman, hon." Jojo grinned as he even took an inhale of the strong scent himself. "It's illegal in six different city-states, babe."

"Then it must be good." Vicky's hair let loose and covered Jojo in the many green locks. She brushed the golden threaded 'J' and 'M' on Jojo's lapel with her index finger, asking him smoothly, "Say...why don't you take that thing off so we can get down to the _real _fun?"

Jojo smirked devilishly as he brought his arms up to the lapels. "You want me to take you to pleasure town, Vicky?"

"Take me, Jojo! Take me!"

"Oh, we're going there, alright, meine liebe!" Jojo pulled off his night robe completely and got ready to indulge himself to a brief moment of ultimate pleasure until...

_Slam! _The entrance door of Jojo's bedroom burst open, letting bright light into the bedroom and making Jojo and Vicky jump up on the bed in shock.

Daisy's stood in the doorway and walked inside thoughtlessly, calling loudly inside to her brother, "Hey, Jojo! I need to talk to you for a minute!"

"What the fu-?!" Jojo pulled on his red night robe and snapped angrily at his giant sister, "Daisy, what in God's name are you doing in here! Get the Hell out of here, ya dumb broad! Can't you see that this is my 'private time'?!"

"Sorry, Jojo. I wish we could do this later..." Daisy made her way into the extensively large bedroom of her brother's and up to the large soft bed Jojo and Vicky were resting on. She said to Vikally as she picked the green and black teenage Who up in her arms, "Sorry 'bout this, Vicky."

"Hey! Hey, put me down!" But Vicky's yells and screams fell upon death ears as Daisy carried her across the bedroom and up to the doorway. Daisy swung her cradling arms and tossed Vikally out through the open doorway onto the hallway floor. "Ow! What the Hell, Daisy?!"

Daisy told Vicky plainly before shutting Jojo's bedroom door, "Sorry." _Slam!_

Now left alone with his giant sister and his 'private time' completely ruined, Jojo shrugged back on his night robe and opened up his curtains, letting daylight back into the room. There was no use in trying to throw Daisy out and getting Vicky to get back inside on the bed. Daisy might have been dumb in the sense of the word, but she was well determined. And as for Vicky, she was one of those girls who took ages to turn on. "All right..." He tied up his night robe, picked up the open black bottle that was labelled _Sex Devil/Geschlechtsteufel _in grey and walked over to a large cabinet. "What the Hell do you want, Daisy that is so damn important to destroy my 'private time'?"

"I'm sorry, Jojo but just I need to talk." She walked over the bedroom and sat down on the soft bed Jojo and Vicky were just having their fun on. Before she went into that however, her face cringed and she began retching. "Oooooh! Agh! What's _that?"_

"What's what?" Jojo opened the doors of the cabinet he had walked over to, revealing it to contain bottles upon bottles of different colognes. Some big; some small with various odd shapes.

"That bad smell. It's awful." Daisy starting coughing loudly and covered her own nose.

Jojo closed the bottle of _Sex Devil _and put it back on one of the shelves. "It's just cologne, Daisy. It is stuff all us boys put on ourselves to make us smell great for girls."

"Girls like boys that smell like something Spot spat up?"

The small black and grey Who slammed the doors of his cologne cabinet shut and stomped up to the bed. "Look, can we just get this over with, already?" He picked up a can of ice cold soda from next to the bed leg and sat down next to his enormous sister. "Now what do want to talk about, Daisy, meine riese schwester?" The cyan and purple Who looked at her brother in total confusion, having almost no comprehension of the native tongue their ancestors used when they sailed to and colonized this land from Whomany. "It means 'my giant sister', Daisy in Whoman. Now seriously, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Oh." Daisy edged up closer to Jojo, making the latter feel uncomfortable as she then wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I don't wanna do that IQ test, Jojo. It's gonna be too hard; I'll get a bad score and everyone'll think I'm stupid."

"Nah, they won't think you're stupid; they already know it." Jojo slapped his knee and threw back his head laughing loud and hard. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh...ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, God that's a good one!" He then calmed down and told her plainly as if to apologize, "I'm sorry, Daisy. That was more than what was necessary."

"I know. That was just cruel."

Jojo looked down at his knees, feeling quite bad about himself. "Ja...Ja...just terrible." He smoothed out his hair and moved on to the subject at hand. "But anyway, what I'm trying to say is that an IQ level isn't everything that sums up a Who. I mean, you still gotta take muscle strength and social skills into the equation but...hold on." Jojo pulled out an aluminium metal case and a Zippo lighter from his red night robe. He opened up the metal case to show a row of cigarettes lined up on the base and pulled the first one out. Next, he closed the case and lit his lighter at the end of his cigarette before shoving it in his mouth. The midget of a Who put the lighter and metal case back into his night robe and began taking long droughts of his cigarette. "Thanks. So what was I saying again?"

"I dunno. Something about IQ not being important."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Jojo let out a puff of grey smoke into the air and unintentionally making Daisy cough slightly. "I mean, take me for example: I took an IQ test just last year and I don't really care about what my result was. Even if it was, I dunno..." He shrugged and said in a rather high voice, _"...154."_

Daisy blinked a few times before answering, "That really doesn't make me feel better, Jojo."

"I know; I'm sorry." Jojo took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it low as he lurched forward on the edge of his bed. "I'm really just not good at this sort of thing."

Daisy rested her chin into her calm and sighed heavily, "It's just that...I've never had sometime besides you tell me if I'm stupid or not. And it…it..."

"Hurts? Deep down inside?"

"Yeah."

Jojo put the can of soda to his lips and told her, "Well that's your feelings getting hurt." He drank down the soda and continued, "They hurt because some bastard's gonna judge who you are without even knowing you."

Daisy rubbed her large grasping hands tenderly. "Yeah, that sounds right."

"Don't you worry." Jojo crawled back on the bed until his back was resting against the pillow that was nearly his own size. "Just remember that it's not the end of the world. But damn it, if you get a score over 100, I'll drink a bottle of ink."

"Oh...okay." Daisy did not understand why someone would ever want to drink a bottle of ink but played along. She got up from the bed, the relief of her great weight making it spring up slightly. "Jojo?"

"What do you want now?"

"What were you and Vicky doing on the bed?"

Jojo blushed slightly and sat up on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat nervously. "Well, we were just having some fun...you know, nearly achieving fourth base and all that crap." When he saw Daisy staring blankly at him as if to say she had no idea what he was talking about, the black and grey Who said in relief as he remembered, "Oh, yeah, that's right. You have no idea."

"About what?"

Jojo looked at her dryly and asked the Goliath of a Who, "Daisy, please tell me...where do you honestly believe babies come from?"

Daisy smiled and waved her giant hand, saying as a matter of act, "Oh, that's easy, Jojo. Mommy told me a stork brings them to new mommies and daddies in the night."

"...you're an idiot."

* * *

It was late Wednesday morning, nearing noon and Ned was standing by the front door, waiting for his giant daughter to come downstairs so they could get going to Who U. Harley was sitting down with her legs crossed on a stool next to her father. Ned looked up the stairs and yelled loudly to make himself heard upstairs, "Daisy! Come downstairs! We have to go now. You know...as in _now?!"_

_"Coming, Daddy."_ Daisy's voice boomed from upstairs as the sound of heavy footsteps stomped down against the steps of the spiral staircase. She reached the bottom of the stairs and told her father, while buttoning up her blue denim jacket. "I was jus' gettin' my coat."

"Well you just go get in the car and get going." Ned opened the front door and stepped aside for Daisy to trek through. The giant Who was about to do so just before her father stopped her once again to ask several questions, "Wait. You have your pen?" Daisy held up a black pen. "Pencil?" The cyan and purple Who next held up a yellow and black pencil. "Rubber chicken?"

Daisy looked around her pockets and then said with great worry, "I...I don't have it, Daddy, I-"

Ned put his hand up and chuckled softly, "Daisy, I'm just joking."

"Oh."

"Now off you go into the car, hon." Daisy did as her father told her and walked out through the door, heading for the car. Ned followed her and looked back at Harley before closing the door behind himself, "Harley, don't forget to tell your mother we've just left."

Harley picked up a brown book titled _'How to bully others and make yourself feel superior' _and said simply, not looking up at Ned, "Sure whatever. Just please, for Daisy's sake, don't get her hopes _too _high."

Ned scoffed and rebuked up tightly, putting his hand on his hip, "Oh, yeah? Well FYIWQ, Harley..." The second born daughter looked up at him dryly when he goofed up the actual 'FYI' and listened as he continued, "When those results come back and you see how well Daisy actually does, you know how you'll feel? You'll feel _very _awkward. And you'll be all like..." He spoke in a high shrill voice, _"'Oh, I'm so sorry, Dad and Daisy. I was wrong and you were right and-'" _Ned stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Harley's expression was unmoved. Now he was the one who felt somewhat stupid. "Yeah...I gotta go." Without another word, Ned out the door and shut it behind him, leaving Harley to read her book in peace.

* * *

Daisy and Ned walked down the long dark green hallways of Who University, passing all the identical brown doors and pictures of graduates. Many of the students and scholars were chattering amongst themselves in intelligent conversation. Daisy looked at her father and asked him quietly, while pointing at two of the talking students, _"Daddy, what are they talking about?"_

"To be honest, Daisy, I have no idea." Ned narrowed his eyes and looked over to see a brown door that engraved on the front with the number _301. _"All right, there it is. Come on, Daisy." He took the giant Who's arm and took her over to the door that led into the classroom. But when Ned reached out his hand to turn the doorknob, he found that it was just turned by the Who inside. The door opened up and out walked an old tall green Who wearing a black suit; one who Ned did not look too hard happy to see.

"Oh, Mr. Chairman, sir." It was indeed Victor Vonfrood, Chairman of the Whoville city council. He was holding a clipboard under his arm and a black fountain pen in his other hand. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Mr. Mayor..." Vonfrood spoke flatly and looked down at his clipboard as he jotted a few things down, "What a...'pleasure' to see you here today." He said 'pleasure' in a straining manner to express how much he really did not mean it. It was no secret of course how much the Chairman and the Mayor of Whoville did not see eye-to-eye on almost anything. "I am just here to make sure everything in this university is up to good. Jameson has been stricken with a bad case of the Who-flu so I have to fulfil his job duties." He muttered bitterly in regard to said Who, "That man causes nearly more problems than he solves."

Ned frowned bluntly and spoke in Jameson's defence, "Victor, he can't help being sick."

"Well he shouldn't have been visiting his sick nephew if he didn't want to get sick." Vonfrood tucked his pen back into his top suit pocket. "There is looking after family and then there is common sense, McDodd." He looked back at the Mayor and asked him, "But why might I ask are you here doing here today? And whom is _this _little..." He turned his head to look at Daisy for the first time since he opened the door and nearly jumped the second he noticed how damn tall she was. "...lady?" Although he realised then that 'little lady' was a major misnomer in the Goliath of a Who's case.

The Mayor of Whoville spoke on his giant daughter's behalf, "This here is my daughter, Daisy McDodd. She's my third oldest and second daughter."

It was then that Vonfrood slightly recognized the enormous girl standing before him. "Oh, yes...yes, the _'Bring your child to work day'." _The old Chairman did not forget how odd the girl acted back then and looked somewhat intrigued as to how much if any she had changed since then. She was most certainly even taller since that day, that was for sure. "Amazing how much she has shot up even _more _since she was ten-years-old."

"The girl's here for her IQ test." Ned explained, jabbing his thumb at the enormous girl. "She needs it to continue working her job at the fairground."

Vonfrood sneered while tucking the clipboard into his suit, "Oh, yes, well best of luck with that." He then remarked to himself in his mind, _'Because this girl will most certainly need it.' _Vonfrood straightened out his suit and said, "Now if you'll both excuse me, I must be heading my way back to town hall..." The tall green Who slithered out in between the two McDodds whom both stepped out of the way for the Chairman to walk through. On the way out his body went quite rigid as he passed Daisy, giving her a quick calculating and suspecting look. A look as if the giant Who was threatening and about to assault him. He backed off a bit into the hall, still glancing at her in this scrutinizing manner before disappearing into the waves of students and scholars.

Once the Chairman had left, Daisy looked down at her father in concern "W-why did he look at me like that, Daddy? Did he think I was gonna hurt him? Did I do something wrong?"

"You have to forgive the Chairman, Daisy. He does tend to be very..." Ned thought of the most fitting word to use in this case. "...cautious." He then opened the door and guided Daisy into it. "But never mind him. Come on, you gotta test in a few minutes." The two walked inside and the Mayor closed it behind them.

* * *

A few minutes after bringing Daisy into the classroom, Ned had a private conversation with the overseer while Daisy sat down at a desk amongst the other children there. The Mayor left the classroom before giving his daughter a silent wink in reassurance, making Daisy feel more confident. The giant girl looked around at the other young children sitting around her to see a gothic girl dressed up in black; a tall strongly built teenage bully; a skinny bright blue spectacled geeky boy, etc.

The kindly female overseer walked passed all the individual desks and set down a test booklet before each of the students. "All right, everyone. This test will last one hour and so be sure to answer all the questions. It's plenty of time so feel free to take your time on some them. They are mostly straight forward so there's no need for you to get stressed." She walked back up to the front of the class and stood before the large chalkboard that had written on the front in chalk _'IQ test 12.00pm-1.00pm'. _She looked at her wristwatch and said, "Okay, you may begin...now!"

Taking in a deep breath, Daisy took out her pen, opened her test booklet and began her test...

* * *

**(A/N) And I shall end it off there, everyone. Now Daisy has taken her IQ test, we will now have to wait for her results in the next chapter. Also, I think it is best to point this out: as you have seen in this chapter, Daisy is almost completely asexual; having no sense of sexual feelings nor erotic fantasies. To be frank here, even if the giant girl did know of 'the birds and the bees' I'm not sure she would fully comprehend it.**

**I think I made a good choice in introducing Chairman Vonfrood into this story with this chapter; considering the fact he will play a more significant role in a future one. Some of you reading this will know what I'm talking about. The way I had him act so 'cautious' as Ned put it was actually a very important side not. You see, Vonfrood in this story partly represents the side of the society who view Daisy in a way where they take more into account the possible threat she can impose on others, be it intentional or otherwise.**

**One more noteworthy thing; as you've guessed from some phrases in this chapter, Whovillian culture and history originates from Whomany (Who version of Germany). I just like the idea of their cultural identity being based off Eastern Europian culture; it makes it more interesting to write. Well, anyway, in the next chapter Daisy gets her IQ test results and we shall see how greatly an impact it has on her. Until then, please do Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Retarded?

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter seven of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now in this chapter Daisy receives her IQ test results and they will definitely be the on a normal scale. How much of an impact will it have on her and can her family help her out? Read on and you will see!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Retarded?**

"Daisy, I need to change the channel. I wanna watch _Have I Got News For You." _Jojo stood with his arms crossed by the long soft sofa on which Daisy was sitting on. "What are you doing anyway?"

The giant girl was sitting all huddled up on the sofa watching the television facing opposite her. She held a small notepad containing rough sketch paper and pencil in her giant hands. Daisy was currently watching a programme on the Whoville nature channel about ducks. As she did, the enormous Who sketched down an image of a duck into the open sketchbook. She looked at Jojo and whined as she buried her head, "Aww, but Jojo...I wanna draw the ducks."

"Hell with the stupid ducks." Jojo marched up to the front of the sofa, snatched the television remote from on top of the cushion and switched over the channel. Daisy sighed sadly as her brother turned over to the famous Who panel show. "Oh, quit your whining. It concerns current affairs; something educational for young minds."

"I don't wanna watch it, Jojo. It's boring."

"Tough crap." Jojo said plainly, slouching over on one of the cushions. "You wanna draw animals? Then go outside."

Daisy got up from the sofa and was about to do what Jojo suggested to her when she saw a fishbowl sitting on top of a shelf. Inside she saw her father's red fish Thidwick swimming around in it and getting an idea, Daisy sat down on the floor in front of the shelf. The giant girl opened up her small rough sketchbook and slowly began to sketch the red fish into it with the old gnawed pencil. Daisy felt so content when she was simply drawing little pictures, most favourably animals. She had started off at the age of six with Spot and began to move onto other little creatures like mice, ducks and frogs. The girl tended to keep it slightly private from most her family members so only a handful of them knew about it. It was not that Daisy was embarrassed of this little hobby of hers; she just liked to keep it to herself.

"Hey, Daisy. What're you doing?"

The Goliath of a Who raised her head and looked left and right of her to see Harley and Hannah standing there. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see Carla standing right behind her. "I, uhhh..."

"I'll repeat: what _are _you doing?" Harley looked over Daisy's shoulder down at the little sketchbook in her giant hands. "Let me see that." She rudely snatched the sketchbook out of her enormous sister's hands. "Hmmm..."

"Hey!" Daisy said sounding upset at her sister just snatching away her personal sketchbook. "That's mine! Give it back!

Harley put her hand up as to indicate her sister to stop her incessant whining. "Oh, I'm just taking a look at it." She stared at the crude fish picture on the paper and recognized it. "You're sketching Thidwick? You're actually _drawing?" _The second oldest child flicked carelessly through the many pieces of paper at all the little animals Daisy had been drawing recently. "Well, I can't exactly call them masterpieces, but I'm sure you can pass the whole collection off as a Third Grade art project."

Hannah began pushing forward to try and get a good look, "Hey, let me see that. I wanna have a look at it!"

"Wait your turn, you dumb blue!"

"What did you call me?!"

As Harley and Hannah started fighting, the small sketchbook landed on the floor and Daisy quickly snatched it up, hiding it out of anyone else's sight. Carla remained silent and just rolled her eyes in annoyance before crashing down on the sofa next to Jojo.

"Hey." She mumbled to her shorter yet older brother.

"Hey." He responded dully, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

Daisy looked down at the sketchbook in her hands and opened it up slightly so no one else could see. She opened it up to a page that had a sketch of a beautiful little ladybug drawn on it. The girl remembered that she drew this picture on her first day at the fairground while she carrying the black bag of litter around the back of the funhouse.

_'Funhouse? Fairground?!' _The two words repeated in the giant girl's mind and she jumped up onto her feet, surprising her sisters and brother. "Oh, no! The fairground! I'm not at work! Oh no, oh no, oh no! What do I do?! I'm gonna be canned; I'm-"

"Not due in today!" Jojo finished her sentence off for her irritably.

"Wha-?" Daisy turned around to her brother confused.

The black and grey Who rubbed the back of his own neck and repeated to her, "You're not due in for work today, Daisy. It's your day-off today and I've told you that several times already!"

The giant Who thought about this for a moment or two and once she had remembered what Jojo said to be true, Daisy sat back down on the floor with a sigh of relief, "Wow, that really helps. I really thought I was gonna be in trouble for-"

_Ding Dong!_

Everyone's heads turned at the sound of the doorbell from the entrance hall, making even Harley and Hannah shut up and stop arguing. After waiting a couple of seconds, Jojo yelled loudly to seemingly anyone in the house who was near the front, _"Door!"_

Ned came bumbling down the spiral staircase into the entrance hallway and told his children sarcastically as they saw him walk passed the open doorway to the front door, "Oh, yeah, _thanks _for getting the door, kids. It's real nice to have some _active _and _helpful _children around the house."

"You're welcome, Daddy." Hannah said sounding obviously oblivious to her father's sarcastic tone.

As the Mayor of Whoville went to answer the Who at the front door, Daisy pulled herself up from her feet and sat down on the sofa with Jojo and Carla, soon followed in suit by Hannah and Harley (Daisy still secretly held onto the small sketchbook so no one would see it). Everyone had now gone quiet; too quiet to be considered settling. For as they silently watched their show on the small television (the majority of it Daisy did not understand a lick), none of them thought of how within minutes their lives would be changed forever.

"Alright, thank you, sir." Ned's voice echoed from the entrance hall, followed by the closing of the front door. He then called loudly to Daisy from the entrance hall, "Hey, Daisy! There's a package here for you! It's from Who U."

Daisy and her siblings looked at each other for a moment, each of them knowing immediately what this was; Daisy's IQ test results. It had been two days now since the giant Who had taken the test in order to keep her job at the fairground and the family had almost forgotten all about it. At last, they were all going to find out what made the giant sister's brain to an extent work. Without saying another word to each other, all of them got up from the sofa and ran up to their father whom was at the moment walking into the living room.

Ned avoided his daughters' hands reaching out for the thick brown envelope he was carrying. He looked into the kitchen and called for his wife, "Sally! Come in here! It's Daisy's test results."

_"Oh! Coming, honey." _Sally walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, holding a wet glass which she was drying with a cloth. She set the glass and cloth down on a small table and told her husband, "Well, come on; let's see it. Now wait..." She turned her head back to the kitchen and called to the other girls inside, "Hen? Rhonda? Girls? Come into the living room. Daisy's test results are here."

Henrietta, Rhonda and a handful of the other McDodd daughters strolled into the living room, the green spectacled one saying as she adjusted her glasses, "All right, let's take a look at them. I've been waiting since Wednesday to see these." She looked at Daisy and told her as she held up her glass of diet cola, making the giant girl smile, "This is your time to shine, Daisy."

The Mayor of Whoville was about to peel off the seal on the brown envelope when he felt a pair of sharp fangs sink into his leg. A hot surge of pain shot up his leg and he yelled out in pain, dropping the envelope and grasping the leg. Fluffy the black cat caught the package in her teeth and dragged it across the floor to Harley's feet.

Harley kneeled down, picked up the brown envelope and petted her cat on the head. "Good Fluffy."

Ned seethed quietly and he hopped up and down, clutching his aching leg, _"I swear, one day I'm having that cat neutered. Then we'll see who'll be laughing. Oh, ho, yes..."_

The second born daughter ripped of the Who U seal and slid a set of papers out into her hands. Daisy held onto her sketchbook tightly anxiously and stood close next to Harley as the latter read it out loud for everyone to hear, "Now let's see here...okay, the these first two are the results and the scale. The rest is the actual marked test."

Jojo snatched an open fresh can of cola away from Rhonda's hand and drank from it, after saying, "Well, stop beating us around the bush and tell us how well she did."

Harley noticed how close Daisy was peeking over her shoulder at the test results and the second born told her in the politest way she could, "Uh, Daisy...a little breathing space, maybe?" Daisy understood and backed off slightly, "Thank you. Now all of you shut the hell up so I can read..." When everyone else went quiet, Harley muttered to herself as she looked over the results carefully. As she did however, the girl slowly began to frown especially when she reached the bottom of the paper. "Oh...oh..._oh."_

"Something wrong?" Ned asked his daughter, sensing something was indeed wrong here concerning the IQ results.

"Uh, well..."

Daisy however was far too excited to notice her family's concerned looks and she asked Harley, "So Harley, what did I get? Am I a super genius?!"

Harley lowered the papers and answered her enormous sister bluntly yet somewhat sadly, "No, Daisy."

"Oh, okay...am I a _genius?"_

Jojo looked over the test results passed Harley's shoulder and shook his head to Daisy, sounding pretty downcast himself, "Nein, Daisy. Nein."

Daisy now started to feel uncomfortable with how her siblings sounded. "Am I smart?" Jojo and Harley shook their heads, both now looking pretty downhearted. "Then...what, what am I?"

"Daisy, it says here that you're IQ level is 40." Everyone else went silent as Jojo said that but the bomb did not really drop upon Daisy until with what he said next, "According to the IQ scale, this means you're...well, it means that you're mentally retarded."

_"Wh-what?"_ That was the only word the poor giant girl could say. It was as if the rest of her vocabulary had just temporarily vanished.

"Yeah. In layman's terms, retarded means, you know...very dumb. I'm sorry, Daisy." Jojo actually sounded like he meant it as he handed over the test results so Daisy could look at them herself. "Your IQ level falls in between the 35-50 region, known as 'moderate mental retardation'. I'm really sorry."

"I...I _know _what retard means!" Poor Daisy took the test results off Jojo roughly and read through them quickly. When she was done, Daisy just let them and her small sketchbook drop out through her fingers onto the floor, not caring what became of either. It was all there on paper yet the giant girl just could not take it all in. Her once anxious and excited look had now been replaced by that of total heartbreak. She was...stupid? Daisy's head lowered facing the direction of the floor and fallen papers and her shoulders dropped low, making her arms hang loose.

Jojo did not know what else he could say and looked down at the floor away from her and the test results. He had always found Daisy to be a rather big nuisance but even he would say that this was something the giant Who had done nothing to deserve. The rest of the family shared even greater downcast looks than that of Jojo's. They had expected Daisy's IQ most probably would have been below average, perhaps around that of 80-90, but 40?! What had a girl so kind and sweet as Daisy ever done to deserve such a massive letdown like this?

"Wow...this is awkward." Rhonda said, putting her hands behind her back and looking into the direction of the kitchen. "Uhh...I think I hear my Who-phone ringing upstairs. I gotta go. Bye." Without another word, she spun on her heels and dashed out of the room into the entrance hallway.

Hildy and Holly looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We've got homework to do." They both left the room quickly and quietly, despite their excuse did make sense since it was the summer and there was no school.

Carla stared down at her own large stomach and put her hands into her stomach. "I have to go...beat up...some kid." She left too, not making a sound.

Soon mostly all of the daughters that were in the living room had made their exits, muttering their obviously fake reasons for leaving hardly audibly. The only McDodd family members now left in the living room were Daisy, Jojo, Harley, Henrietta, Ned and Sally.

The First Lady was the only one who said something to break the heart wrenching silence. "Aww, Baby...are you okay?" Sally asked her daughter in concern, placing her soft furry hand on Daisy's cyan and purple back. She truthfully saw this coming from the beginning; how was the poor child to cope with it when the evidence was there typed out on paper.

Daisy looked down at her shuffling feet and murmured obviously sadly. "It's okay, Mommy. I'm all right...excuse me." Daisy turned around and walked out of the living room, not speaking a word and her footsteps surprisingly silent. "I'm gonna go to my room, now..."

"Oh, Daisy..." Henrietta tried to say something to make Daisy stat but Ned put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head sorrowfully. Henrietta knew he was right; there was no use. All the family could do now was learn how to deal with this new inconvenient truth.

Ned shook his head sadly, put his hands into his pockets and left the living room with a down look. He was obviously now in no talkative mood at the moment. Sally rubbed her now aching head and sat down on the armchair with a sulk, closing her eyes and trying to think this whole new problem over. Henrietta looked from her to Jojo and then down at the crackling glass of cola in her hand. The green bespectacled Who drank down the rest of her drink glumly at walked off into the kitchen, leaving Jojo and Sally alone together. The black and grey Who looked down at the test results on the floor and scowled at them hatefully.

_'I should of known that stupid test would only bring trouble.'_ The small black and grey Who marched off out of the room, making sure to stomp hard on the short stack of different coloured papers on his way out. But before he left the living room, he noticed the small sketchbook Daisy had also dropped to the floor and returned briefly to the same spot to pick it up. Jojo opened it up and looked at the small sketches inside them, some of which making his eyes widen in amazement. He tucked them away in his pockets and checked to see if anyone was watching before leaving the living room.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Daisy...sweetheart, are you all right?" Sally stood just outside the closed door that led into her daughter's room, leaning against the door frame and rubbing her forehead with her hand. Daisy been inside her own room for three hours straight and it was now lunchtime. Sally could not get inside to talk with the girl for Daisy had locked the door so she had to speak through it. She just wanted to help her big little girl through this new heartbreaking truth, but the only way she could that is if Daisy would open up to talk.

There was a low mumbling noise that sounded like Daisy's voice in response to Sally's question. She swore it sounded close enough to _'yes'._

Sally continued put her hands together and spoke to her daughter in the other room. "Daisy, you've been in there now for three hours. I just wanna talk with you about all this. Is that okay?"

Daisy's voice mumbled something of what Sally could best make out to be,_ 'I don't wanna, Mommy. I just wanna be alone'._

"Okay, honey. I understand." The First Lady knew she was not going to get much out of her daughter right now. She looked up at the clock on the wall and spoke to her daughter passed the door once again, "Well, look it's midday now. Do you want me to at least get you something to eat?"

_"...I wanna sandwich." _Daisy replied from the other room in a slightly clearer voice. _"And some juice."_

"All right, Daisy. I'll go get you that." Sally turned away from Daisy's bedroom door and walked down the hallways in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She looked back at the door of her daughter's room one last time and sighed sadly.

As Sally went off to make something for Daisy to eat, inside the latter's bedroom the giant girl was sitting on the floor. She was all huddled up in the corner and hugging her legs, rocking back and forth continuously. Her tear-stained face was buried deep into her knees, muffling her pitiful whimpering. The girl had been in this primitive position nearly for the whole three hours she had locked herself within the bedroom. In her left hand Daisy held tightly onto something; a motionless mouse. A small brown one to be exact.

"It's not fair..." Daisy let go of her legs and pulled her face out. Her face was soaked and her eyes were red sore from crying. She spoke with a shaky voice and her lips trembling, "Why do I have to be stupid? Why me?" Daisy looked at her hand at the small brown dead mouse and spoke to it as if it were still alive, "You don't have to worry about not being smart. No one cares if you're not. They do about if I'm not." She rubbed her wet nose with her sleeve and pulled her legs and the mouse closer. "P-people will think I'm useless. And Jojo will say all about how he was right that I'm a stupid retard. I hate it."

Now Daisy got up from the floor and walked around the room with the mouse in hand like that night of the last day at school. Only this time she was not sad because the mouse was dead, it was because of something far worse. "It's not my fault. It's not _my _fault. It's not." Why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to classified as stupid? She did not feel as if anything was wrong with her. All her life, Daisy felt fine with the way she was. How could a mere piece of paper from Who U change all that? Daisy did not know how but it did; it _really _did. "There's nothing wrong with me. There isn't. There isn't!!"

Letting out a howl of frustration, Daisy looked down at the dead mouse in her hands and flung it across the room. She immediately looked for the nearest thing she could find; one of the shutters of her casement windows. The Goliath of a Who grabbed a hold of it and with one hard tug tore the shutter clean off its hinges with great ease. She held it over her head and tossed it against her four poster bed, breaking the shutter in half like a toothpick! After she was left panting heavily from her sudden rush of anger and zeal, Daisy dropped broken piece of the shutter still in her hand onto the bed and then dropped to her knees. Daisy placed her arms onto the bed and buried her face into them, crying for the umpteenth time that day.

_Knock knock_

Daisy remained silent and a familiar voice spoke up from behind her bedroom door, _"Daisy!" _It was her brother Jojo. _"Daisy, can you hear me?"_

"Go away!" Daisy told her brother, her voice muffled slightly by the fact her face was covered up by her arms.

_"Daisy, I have to talk to you!"_ Jojo called crossly from passed the door bedroom door and then reminded her, _"Don't forget; you just barged into my room when I was with Vicky that other day. I don't see why I can't do the same with you. Not really polite when you're on the other side, now is it?"_

Daisy picked the two pieces of broken shutter up from the bed and placed them underneath, "Just leave me alone!" Not caring about any possible splinters on her bed, the giant girl clambered on top and rested her head face first into the pillow.

_"I will most certainly not, Daisy! This is a difficult time for you and I can understand that. But that is why you need to open up and let people in."_

"No!" Daisy hugged tight onto her pillow. "I'm staying in my room and I'm never coming out _ever!"_

Jojo got an idea and his voice said slyly from behind the door, _"All right then, Daisy."_

"Huh?" The giant girl raised her head and looked over to the door in confusion.

_"Well, yeah, if you wanna stay in your room and __**starve **__to death, that's your choice." _Jojo held up a brown bread sandwich filled with processed cheese to his face and smirked, _"Mom told me to bring you your lunch. But since you won't unlock the door for me to give it to you, I guess I have only have one option; have it for myself." _He inhaled the sandwich and let out a sigh, licking his lips, _"Mmmmm, brown bread sandwich with creamy processed cheese. Oh and what's this? A nice tall glass of orange juice."_

Daisy rubbed her growling stomach and licked her lips as well. She got up from her bed and slowly walked over to the door, grabbing a hold of the door handle. With a heavy sigh, she turned it and opened up the door, looking down to see Jojo standing there. He was holding a plate with a sandwich and glass of orange juice on top of it and in his free hand he was holding the other sandwich, eyeing it hungrily before looking up at her. "Now are you gonna let me in?" Jojo asked her, receiving a slight nod from the giant girl. She stepped aside, allowing Jojo to walk in and closed the door behind them.

Jojo set the plate down on the floor next to the four poster bed and handed over the sandwich in his own hand over to Daisy's. She took it and eat away at it slowly and glumly, while plodding down onto her soft bed. "Thanks." Jojo sat down quietly next to her, looking down at his pale bony fingers which he strummed repeatedly. He then noticed something laying flat on its back on the floor across the room. "Where'd you get that one, Daisy?"

"Got what?"

Jojo pointed at the dead rodent on the floor halfway across the room. "The mouse, Daisy."

"Oh...the janitor at the fairground gave it to me on my first day...I can't remember his name." And by the look of hard concentration on the girl's face it seemed she was trying very hard to. "It didn't last long at all. I...I can't touch anything without breaking it or killing it."

"You just...you just need to be more gentle Daisy." Jojo took one of Daisy's massive soft hands and rubbed it soothingly. "And you already are gentle so, well...uh..."

Daisy pulled her hands away and pouted like a little child, "Tell that to the other mice and you can't; they're dead 'cause of me." She rubbed her big soft hands together and muttered as she remembered what Jojo had told her the other week on the same day. "You said Jojo that I should be...be left in the forest with a family of mice and then...and then both of us would be happy."

Jojo ran his fingers up across his face and up his black hair as he muttered exhaustedly, "Jesus Christ, Daisy, you can barely remember most things that happen. But you remember every word I say? God, you sure are one crazy bitch, Daisy. A mighty nice kid but crazy as hell." He then added reassuringly as he dropped his hands into his lap, "Besides, you know I never meant that. Not for one damn moment."

"'Kay, Jojo. If you say so." The girl was willing to believe Jojo even if what he said was the truth or not. She was too trusting of his word to doubt him in the slightest.

After an awkward moment's silence, Jojo spoke again to his big little sister, getting onto the subject he had actually come into her room to discuss, "Daisy...you mustn't pay any notice to what that test says." He touched her large tree trunk arm softly. "You can't just let those brainiacs at Who U judge who you are with a mere set of papers."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Jojo." Daisy faced the other way, not daring to look at him. "Because I told you; I'm never leaving my room ever again."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not!" Daisy rested her head down on the pillow, laying on her side. "I'll never leave my room _ever! _When the school finds out, they won't let me be in normal classes like you and the others. They'll say I'm too stupid and useless!"

Jojo was getting aggravated by Daisy's inability to be rational and crawled up closer to her on the bed. "Daisy, I know it's hard for you; but please be reasonable here. We all realise this test has been a major letdown for you but you've got to learn to move on passed it. And the school will still let you go into normal classes; I'm sure they will." He climbed up on onto Daisy's arm until he saw her face to face, speaking calmly yet seriously, "You're still the same gentle giant we've all grown to know and love. What's this test proven, anyhow?"

"Plenty; that everything you've ever said about me is true." Daisy turned her face into the pillow and muttered out through the corner of her mouth, _"You're smart and I'm not."_

The small black and grey Who rolled his eyes and demanded of her, "Aww come on, Daisy, what is 'smart' anyway?!"

"Being able to build a big music machine in the old observatory."

"Daisy, that's just something _I'm _good at." Jojo climbed off of Daisy's arm and sat down on the bed in front of her large soft stomach. "Someone's smarts and abilities aren't measured with an IQ level alone. There are many different kinds of smarts and talents out there besides maths, using ridiculously long words or even building things like the Symphonophone. And we _all _have them. Everyone of us."

"Like what?" Daisy asked sceptically, pulling her head out of the pillow and looking at her brother now.

Jojo rubbed his temples and thought over exactly what to say. "I dunno, things like...well, like playing good music; having a wonderful imagination which can be used for writing; having a great ability to keep in touch with and help out the community and...drawing and sketching. Real and authentic art, Daisy!"

Daisy turned over onto her back on the bed and pillow, starring up at the ceiling. "It's not like I could do any of that."

"Oh, yes you can!" Jojo told her firmly and dug into his pocket. He pulled something out and held it up; Daisy's sketchbook. "You remember what this is?"

"No..."

"Yes you do! It's your sketchbook. You left it downstairs before you sulked off up here." He huddled up close to Daisy and opened up the sketchbook to a random page. Sketched on the surface was a very well done picture of a little mouse. "Daisy, take a good look at how well done this is." And when Jojo said very well done, he _meant _very well done. It may have gone completely unnoticed to Daisy and most probably to Harley and the other sisters, but the giant girl's sketches of animals were fantastic; as if the giant girl had a photographic memory. That was most unlikely as it was a clear fact that the Goliath of a Who forgot things easily.

"So what?" Daisy still had no idea of how good the picture and many of the other's were. "It's just a doodle."

Jojo could not believe his ears. "Just a doodle?! Are you crazy?!" He threw his arms up into the air and tapped the picture repeatedly with the back of his fingers. "This is most definitely _not _amateur work, Daisy McDodd. It looks good enough for college level."

Daisy sat up on her bed and frowned, putting her face in both her hands glumly. "Come on, Jojo. Now you're just being mean by kidding me! That just so, uh...mean!"

"Okay, maybe not _college _material, but still damn high level." Jojo decided it best to show an example to get the message through to Daisy. So the Who pulled out a led pencil from his pocket and turned the sketchbook over to a blank page. "Watch. Here is one of my sketches..." He scribbled down on the blank piece of paper a rough sketch of a mouse. It looked like something a four-year-old would draw. "Now let's compare this to yours." Jojo showed his own sketch of a mouse to Daisy and then flicked it over to her sketch. "Yours...mine...yours...mine. Notice the difference?"

"...mine's better." Daisy stated simply but not smugly, pointing at her own sketch of the mouse.

Jojo nodded, seeing that his point had broken through. "That's the point, ya crazy broad. Now get up and come with me." Daisy did as she was told and climbed out of her bed, getting up onto her feet. He handed her the sketchbook and she took it apprehensively, inspecting the picture inside it with uncertainty. Meanwhile, Jojo walked over to the dead rat still laying on the floor and tucked it away in his pocket. "Don't worry about this. I'll be sure to dispatch of it before Mom and Dad find out it's here."

"Where are we going, Jojo?" Daisy asked her brother as he led her out of the bedroom, not before her taking her glass of orange juice along with them. She practically gulped the whole thing down at once; including the ice cubes she was that thirsty.

"We're gonna show these picture to Mom; Dad; the girls and everyone." Jojo opened the bedroom door and stepped aside for Daisy to walk outside.

"I...I can't Jojo. They'll all laugh at me and think I'm even more stupid." Daisy whined and withdrew a few more steps into her bedroom reclusively.

Jojo crossed his arms and said sternly, while looking up at her, "Oh no they won't, Daisy! Mom, Dad and _most _of the girls love and care about you too much to treat you like crap. Just show your sketchbook to them and they'll love the whole collection."

Daisy shook her head roughly and squeezed her eyes tightly, facing down in the direction of her shuffling feet. "They won't love them, Jojo. I'm too retarded for them to think they're any good or that anything I do is any good."

"You honestly think they think that, don't you?" Jojo marched up to her and took her hands roughly. "Daisy, look at me...look at me." She did as she was told and opened her eyes to look at Jojo. "There's something that you seriously need to know right now; you might not be the smartest Who in the whostory but you are NOT stupid!" He pointed out in the direction of the open bedroom door and stated boldly. "And mom, dad and a hell of a lot of people out there already knew it full well. And we _all _believe _that; _not some stupid score and a stupid piece of paper."

At that moment, a smile grew on Daisy's face and reached out and took Jojo's hand, making the latter smile a bit as well. "I wanna go show Mommy and Daddy."

"Then let's go." Jojo turned around and led the giant girl out the room. On the way out, Daisy stood closer to her brother and then wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Jojo smiled warmly and patted her giant hand in approval.

Daisy knew from that day onward that she could always rely on her brother Jojo. In the past Jojo had always been strict with Daisy. He had yelled and shouted at her; scolded her severely; shot down a lot of her creativity and on more than one occasion struck her physically. And yet despite all that, even the small black and grey Who himself could not deny how much he loved and cared for the sister who loved, respected and obeyed him so unconditionally. She would still love Jojo and obey his every word, no matter how many times he was angry towards her and that was something that even baffled the Mayor-to-be. They loved each other no matter how 'on/off' their relationship was and whatever problems they were sure to face in the future the two would take them on together as brother and sister.

And before them was a bigger challenge; to show that even though Daisy was not stupid, no matter what some mere IQ test said. And right now the only method for them to do so was in the form of those little sketches in Daisy's book...

* * *

**(A/N) And I shall it off there, everyone. Wow, now I have to admit that that was one powerfully emotional chapter. I will admit that is indeed hard to portray a person's reaction to that sort of news on a satisfactory level but I did my best and that's all we really can do. In the next chapter, Daisy and Jojo take a visit to one of Whoville's many Beer Halls where...well, I cannot give away too much information. You will just have to wait and see. Until then, please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Beer Hall

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter eight of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now in this chapter Jojo and Daisy take a trip to a beer hall to show off some of Daisy's talent and during which we introduce a few new characters, some of whom belong to me and some to others. Also, during this chapter, you will get a dramatic story of when Jojo and Daisy were younger that explains a lot about how their relationship became the way it is. We also get a short but important look into the almost foreign side of Daisy that is, well...angry. It may not sound so significant but believe me when I saw how important it will be for her character development. Please read on and see for yourselves.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Beer Hall **

"Sweetheart, these are wonderful." Sally sat down at the table and flicked through the sketchbook she was holding in her hands. She turned other to a page that the First Lady liked particularly and said, "Oh, I recognize this one. It's from when you were six and we took you to the park that one day."

Daisy sat down also near here on the table, looking at here glass of orange juice glumly. "It's just a doodle."

"It is _not _just a doodle, Daisy." Jojo told Daisy firmly as he sat down next to her. "These 'doodles' as you call them can be the bases of a great future in the works of art! With enough nurturing and years of practise, you could be remembered amongst some of the greatest..." He began to list as many famous artists that he could. "Francis Bacon, Leonardo da Vinci, Pablo Picasso-" Jojo stopped in midsentence when he saw Daisy staring at him blankly. "You have no idea who any those people are, do you?"

"Nuh-uh." Daisy shook her head.

"They were all very famous artists." Jojo explained, putting his hands onto the table. "If you practise enough and nurture this talent, then you can go from these 'doodles' to masterpieces on canvases."

Daisy seemed to actually think about this until she answered simply and giving a shrug, "Hmmm...nah."

"I see." Jojo took a cup of tea, took a sip of it and immediately spat it out to illustrate his shock. He could not believe what he was hearing from his sister. "What?! Are you insane?! I mean, are you the slightest bit aware of what possible great talent you have?!"

Ned was sitting not too far down the table and looked at Jojo sternly, telling him, "Jojo, you can't force your sister into a career she doesn't want to take upon."

_'Oh, like you can talk, you big dumb-' _Jojo cut away from his sarcastic thoughts to rebuke his father, "But Dad, she has some good talent. I mean, think of how great a living she could make out of artwork." He held up a piece of paper that had a well done sketch of a sandy bank in front of a large sparkling blue pool of water under a set of trees. "She could show to people that she can be a success in life even if she has an IQ of 40. An inspirational figure."

Daisy still looked rather uninterested in this whole career idea that Jojo was coming up for her. "That sounds great and all Jojo but I don't wanna do my sketching for a job."

"Then what the hell do you wanna do then when you're older?"

Looking from her brother, then to her mother and thirdly to her father, Daisy took in a deep breath and answered with pride, "I wanna be a ranch worker or even a rancher, like Uncle Jackie."

"Hmm, I see." Jojo took a hold of and sipped his cup of tea again, only to immediately spit it out to illustrate his shock like before. "What?!"

"Oww!" Sally meanwhile looked down in extreme annoyance at her lap on which Jojo had unintentionally spat steaming hot tea all over. "Oh, for- Jojo! Stop doing that!"

Not paying attention to what their mother just said, Daisy asked Jojo confused about the latter's reaction, "What's wrong with that?"

"Daisy, just because our relatives are ranchers doesn't necessarily mean you'll be one when you're an adult." Jojo tried his best to explain this effectively to his giant sister in a way she would understand. "And it's not exactly a life of riley either, working in the boiling heat of the day."

"That's all right, Jojo. I just wanna take care of the animals." Daisy smiled and looked down under the table to see her sheepdog Spot trekking up to her feet. "I like animals." She lowered herself down to Spot and began scratching him behind the back of his ears. "I like small furry animals."

At that a new idea came into Jojo's mind like a suddenly lit light bulb. "Well then maybe you could include both in your future career."

She turned back from Spot to Jojo, sounding clueless, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jojo moved his seat up close to Daisy's and put his arm around her as he explained, "Think about it; on one hand you love little furry animals and so that's why you wanna work on a ranch." He swirled his portable chair around his giant sister to her other side. "But on the other hand you have this talent for drawing scenery and animals as if they were top quality photographs." He put his hands together and got to his point, "Now say if you combined those two things together then you've got a career future ahead of you."

Ned now saw where Jojo was going with this and contributed, "Yeah, he's a got a point, Daisy. You could get a job on Jackie's ranch taking care of all those animals you like so much. Then in the meantime you can make drawings or even paintings of them and perhaps the whole ranch." He moved his portable chair closer towards her and placed his hand on his giant daughter's sloping shoulder. "And once you do, you can sell them off at auctions to the highest bidder."

"I dunno. It sounds too hard." Daisy said with a concentrating expression while she picked up her orange juice and drank from it again.

"Daisy, you're never going to get anywhere in life if you're not prepared to do some hard work." Jojo pointed out, putting his hand on Daisy's large tree trunk arm. "And besides, it's not _that _hard. You just gotta-"

_Ka-pang!! Crash! _A gunshot rang out throughout the house, followed by a scream and the crashing sound of glass! Daisy and Ned both hugged onto each other and yelped loudly in fright; Spot barked and ducked underneath the table and Jojo fell out of his chair in shock and landed hard on the floor. "Oww...I'll need to see a chiropractor..."

Sally got up from her chair and screamed both terrified and shocked, _"What the Hell was that?!"_ She ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, followed soon by Jojo who pulled himself off from the floor. Ned and Daisy looked at each other worriedly and let go of each other as they ran off fearfully in the direction of Sally and Jojo. Spot poked his head out from under the table and slowly made his way out of the kitchen, loyally following after his master.

But once all of them had found the source of that frightening gunshot, none of them were impressed at all...

* * *

Carla stood in the hall of mayoral portraits, also known as the Hall of the Greats with little Heady and Huggy McDodd standing next to her. Huggy was a little pink Who girl with a large pink bow on top of her head and she was holding a soft teddy bear. The stout orange and black Who girl stood there shaking in place and holding the still smoking silver snub-nosed revolver in her shivering hands. Before her was the glass case protected portrait of the old mayor George W. McDodd; the glass was shattered by the gunshot and a smoking hole had been formed in the portrait's head by the gunshot.

"Mom and Dad are gonna..."

"What in the clover ha-!" Carla, Heady and Huggy looked to their right to see their mother Sally coming up into the hallway. The First Lady looked from the defiled portrait to the smoking silver gun Carla was holding in her hands a couple of times before easily coming down to an obvious conclusion. "Carla, what did you..._how _did you...?! What it is going on here?!"

Ned came up into the hall with Jojo, Daisy and Spot close behind and gasped in horror when he saw the portrait of George W. McDodd severely damaged by the bullet. "Oh, my dear sweet God in heaven! She just shot grandpa George W. McDodd's mayoral portrait!"

Jojo shrugged uncaringly with his hands in his pockets, "Puh, like anyone cares..." To put it simply, George W. McDodd was not the most popular mayor to take office in Whoville.

"Jojo, that portrait was worth 75,000 Who-dollars!" When Ned said that, both Jojo and Daisy cringed and pulled on their collars.

Sally however was far angrier at something else rather than the cost of the now ruined portrait. She stood over Carla and yelled furiously, pointing down at the silver snub-nosed revolver in the girl's hand, _"Carla, where did you get your hands on that thing?!?!"_

Darting her eyes left and right, Carla saw Heady and Huggy next to her and got a quick, yet very stupid idea. She immediately shoved the gun into Huggy's hands and made a loud fake gasp, saying to the little pink Who girl, "Oh, Huggy! How could you be so irresponsible?! A gun is no toy for little girls! Bad Huggy! Ba- ow, ow, owww!!" Carla was cut off when she felt her mother's pinching fingers grab her by the ear.

Sally took the gun off Huggy immediately and told her and Heady sternly, "Girls, go play with your sisters. I need to have a little talk with Carla." Neither Huggy nor Heady needed a second invite and the moment the two were out of sight, Sally glared daggers down at Carla, hissing furiously, "Carla! Where did you get this gun?! What did I tell you the other day about this, young lady?!"

"Uhh...'be sure to share it with my sisters'?"

The First Lady had now gone red in the face and her teeth grinded loudly, making everyone else cringe in discomfort. Her fur stood on end and fists shook violently as did the rest of her body. Ned, sensing the gravest of dangers looked at Jojo, Daisy and Spot, saying hurriedly as he motioned them out of the hall of the mayors portraits, "Hey, what do you say we take a quick trip out, kids? I'm sure your mother's pretty busy right now and we wouldn't want to interfere."

The four ran at full speed out of the hall and away from Sally and Carla. On their way out the front door, they heard Sally let out a loud, ear-piercing screech that would make even Chairman Vonfrood terrified, _**"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Whoville was renowned for its old Whoman culture and its contribution to the arts and social living. Their architectural structures were designed in majestic curves; their work ethics placed the city-state at the top of the GPD list and it had a Green Policy that rendered their city serene. But while all that was well and good, Whoville had a great pride in their social areas; especially their beer halls and beer gardens. Who friends and families would love to gather in the beer hall or garden around midday to treat themselves to a round of various drinks, ranging from the manliest beers to the freshest ginger ales. It was considered to be of the oldest and well-liked domestic traditions in Whoville to come straight from the Fatherland of Whomany and was one that was definitely to stay.

_The Sparkling Spritzer _was the oldest and probably most famous of the beer halls built in Whoville, dating back over 200 years. It was one of Jojo and Daisy's most favourite of places in town that the pair liked to visit. You would meet so many interesting and also familiar faces there and it was sold some of the finest sparkling beer. But what really kept the two coming back were the intriguing market stands that were set up around the inside of the building and the loud whimsical Whoman music playing in the background as Whos drank.

"Uggh." Jojo pushed open the large ornate wooden double door entrance to the beer hall with some strain due to his small size. Daisy behind him gave a much harder push on the double door, thrusting it forward and nearly making Jojo fall flat on his stomach from still pushing against the door. "...thanks, Daisy. Thanks."

"Jojo! Daisy!" The two Whos looked forward to across the grand beer hall to see a tall familiar Who approaching them with a large glass mug full of _Red Elephant _in one hand. He had the same pink and magenta coloured hair and fur collar as the famous Who U staff member Dr. Larue. His fur was pink and magenta and also some light blue fur covering most of his torso, along with three magenta-coloured buttons.

Jojo smiled warmly and embraced the tall Who like an old time friend. "Danny Larue, you old brainiac. Come here." He was more than happy to see the pink yet male Who that was a good friend of his. Danny Larue, son of Dr. Mary Lou Larue had been a friend of Jojo's when they were both in kindergarten together and the two had stayed good friends ever since.

"Danny!" Daisy cried happily at the sight of Danny Larue in front of her. "Gimme a big hug!" She embraced the tall yet smaller Who in a bone crushing hug that could of snapped him in half like a twig if it lasted any longer than five seconds.

"Oww..." Danny cringed and breathed in and out slowly as he popped his left arm back into its socket. "Ow. Thank you, Daisy. It's nice to see you too." He then looked from her to Jojo, saying to the both of them, "Please do come with me. We have our usual table ready for usage."

As Danny Larue led the two McDodd siblings across the bustling beer hall towards their favourite table in the building, Jojo stopped for a brief moment to tell Daisy quietly but sternly, "Uh, Daisy, you need to go over to that guy over in the grey stall that says _'fees' _above it."

"Why?" Daisy asked her brother, having already completely forgotten what they had just discussed on their walk over to the _Spritzer. _

"Oh, you are one crazy, forgetful bi-" He grumbled under his breath and pulled a small purple velvet sack out of his pocket. "Look, just take this sack of cash over to that old geezer in the stall and he'll let you open up a stall of your own. You can then start selling some of your sketches there."

Daisy still sounded surprised at this, making her smile, "Wow, people will give me money for my pictures?"

"Yes. Now remember, the starting price for each sketch is fifty cents." Jojo instructed to her slowly so Daisy would take at least most of the information in. "Then you haggle until you get a higher price that both you and the customer can agree on." He then held his index finger up and added with more importance, "Now keep repeating that to yourself when you're not selling a picture someone so you won't forget. Now get going."

"Okay. I'll do that, Jojo." Daisy put on a firm concentrating face as she walked off over to the stall where the Who taking the fees was, while repeating the price instructions Jojo gave her in mumbles. _"Start fifty cents, and then haggle. Start fifty cents, and then haggle. Start fifty cents, and then haggle. Start fifty cents, and then haggle. Start fifty cents, and then haggle..."_

Jojo rolled his eyes and then went off in the direction of Danny and their favourite bench table, making sure not to be tripped over and pushed by the hustling bustling crowd of drinking and smoking Whos. Some of them were guzzling down fresh sparkling beer while others inhaled their cigarettes, cigars or even hookahs as if they were just breathing in pure fresh oxygen. This was what would have been called a very busy and prosperous day for the Whos running the beer hall.

The small black and grey Who caught up with Danny and both sat down at their favoured bench table in a dark corner of the beer hall. "Hey guys. Jojo's here!" Danny smiled happily to a small group of Whos in front of them. After all, it was not like these two would be the _only _Whos sitting down at such a grand table.

The first Whos sitting down at the bench table was an attractive 16-year-old teenage girl. She had a mint green face and hands and pale mint green and dark green stripped fur on her body. She had a thick forest green ponytail that was held together with a black diamond scrunchie and which rested across her shoulder. On top of her head was a soft black beret that was slightly tilted sideways in some sort of a fashionable manner and across her neck a thick red and purple stripped scarf. The girl also wore eyeliner; heavy blue mascara, ruby red lipstick and a corset which camouflaged into her fur, making her appear even more attractive by causing her already large rack to look _huge. _

The second Who sitting down at the bench table was a large but stout teenage male Who with very dark green fur and like the girl a mint green face and hands. He was wearing an old fashioned grey three-piece Whoman suit with a black tie and above this he wore a heavy grey greatcoat with several medals decorating it. He was also wearing a grey peaked military cap with the Whoville national emblem decorating the front of it. This was truly a Who that embraced his people's old culture and military especially with great pride.

The third Who sitting down at the bench table was a tall Who with green fur for his middle torso and bright blue wild hair.

But who were these three Whos that each shared green in their fur? They were all Vonfroods; all members of the said family clan. Daughter, son and nephew respectively and each one a good associate of Jojo McDodd, despite two of their elders having less than favourable relationship.

"Guten Tag, meine freunde." Jojo took a large glass mug filled with _Red Elephant _offered to him by the Who with blue hair. "Danke, Lenny. I need one of these."

The first female Vonfrood Who lowered the tall thin wine glass from the lips and set it down on the table. The girl spoke with a light clipped Whoman accent, "Mmmm, Jojo, I have been looking forward to seeing you." She reached out her long slender hand and gently stroked Jojo's pale thin fingers on the cold glass mug. "Heh, heh. _Very much." _

Jojo smirked and caressed her hand with his free one. "Oh, I _know _you do, Jennifer." He winked at her playfully and licked his own lips. "And last week on Monday night, well was...heh, heh, heh, heh..." There was not much that had to be said as it was pretty much obvious what these two were up to the other week.

When the midget Who stopped holding hands with the girl now known as Jennifer Cacilia Vonfrood and continued to drink, the second Vonfrood Who could not help but notice his downcast look. "I must say, you do look troubled, Jojo." The second Vonfrood Who stated in a much thicker Whoman accent than his sister's before taking a drink of his own _Red Elephant. _"Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, John." Jojo slumped over the table and traced his long bony finger around the rim of the glass mug. "It's just family business, you know? Nothing of major importance."

The Vonfrood now known as John Heinrich Vonfrood cocked his eyebrow at that response and took a cigar and match box out of his greatcoat. "I am not too sure about that, Jojo, especially from the news I've heard." He put the cigar into his mouth, lit the match against the side of the box. The green who then carefully lit the end of his cigar and began puffing it heavily.

"News?"

Vonfrood's nephew now known as Lenny Van hoose Vonfrood spoke up this time for his cousin, "Well, yeah, Jojo. I mean, you know how quickly talk spreads around Whoville and with them 96 sisters it's a matter of hours." He then tapped the side of his head as if to refer to mentality or state of mind. "It's about, you know...Daisy's IQ."

Jojo frowned crossly and rested his arms onto the table and rubbing the back of his neck. "Does the whole town have to know about this? I mean, does it really even matter?"

"It is a rather big setback for the girl, Jojo." John shrugged and drank his _Red Elephant _once again. "I mean, think about how the possibility of her getting into Who U has been narrowed greatly because of her low IQ."

Jennifer sipped down the rest of her wine and added casually and uncaringly, "And how few employers will now give her a job because of it. In the long run, she's screwed."

But Jojo refused to believe a word of that and crossed his arms stubbornly, saying, "'Screwed', is she? I doubt that. I mean, with what she wants to do with herself in the future doesn't require such a high IQ."

"Why? What does she want to do?" Danny rummaged his fingers through a small dish that was full of salted peanuts lazily.

"She wants to be a ranch worker on our uncle's ranch." Jojo chuckled, running Daisy's simple hopes and dreams through his head again. "She wants to take care of all the animals. Hell, the big idiots loves all of them to pieces, especially that old mutt of hers."

John took his cigar out of his mouth and vented out the smoke. "That old sheepdog? It's still alive? Christ, that old mutt must be ancient!"

"Oh, Spot is; believe me. I mean, he has very little teeth; his eyesight is dimming and he's nearly deaf from old age."

"Then I just don't understand it. If it has grown that decrepit, why don't you just put it out of its misery by shooting it?"

Jojo shook his head firmly. "No...no, no. We just can't ask that of Daisy; she's had him all of her life." He sighed somewhat sadly as he said the next part, "But he's 18-years-old now. I don't even know how long he's gonna last now." Realising he was now getting off topic, Jojo went back onto Daisy's possible future career. "Anyway, like I was saying, Daisy wants to be a ranch worker and work with animals, right? Well, she's also got this little talent sketching things flawlessly. Hell, you give her a pencil, a notepad and a rabbit and she'll make something you could pass off as a portrait." The grey and black Who then smiled slightly, "If Daisy brings the two things together, she can move onto professional painting and sell them at auctions. She could really make something of herself."

Jennifer had now lit a cigarette on a long pink holder and began smoking it herself. "Well, I can't say much for the artist idea, being a _pro _myself..." John, Danny and Lenny did their best from bursting out into laughter and the Vonfrood daughter glared daggers at them, making the two freeze. _"Anyway..._I do like the idea of her being a ranch worker. We all saw her at that school charity event where she was bucking barley."

"Maybe she is not bright, but God almighty, she is one hell of a worker. I've never seen such a strong kid, especially a _girl." _Lenny chuckled heartily and began licking the inside of his now empty glass mug.

The Mayor-to-be spoke proudly about his big little sister, "You just have to tell Daisy what to do and believe me, and she will do it without question. She doesn't know much but she can sure take orders just like a big machine."

Danny held up a small handful of the salty peanuts and ate each one individually, "You know, it's pretty funny how you two string along together. Just like two peas in a pod." Jennifer, John and Lenny chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement.

Jojo demanded defensively, "Hey, what's so _funny _about it?"

"Well, it's really because how you two are the complete opposite of each other." John elaborated as he finally took his cigar out of his mouth and stomped it onto the table to put it out. "Think about; She's a girl and you're a boy; she's a dumb cuckoo and you're an intelligent sex lemur; she's a giant and you're...well, a midget." Seeing Jojo's stern look, John just skipped to the point. "Anyway, what we're saying is it seems kind of funny seeing you two as a pair."

"Hmmm, I might be a sex lemur all right, but she's no cuckoo." Jojo stated sternly, almost wisely. "Sure, her head's as empty as a flower pot but she's no wacko." He added with a slight chuckle, "Though I do appreciate that remark of me being 'intelligent."

Jennifer licked her ruby red lipstick covered lips, smiling with a giggle, "Not everyone can transform an observatory into a colossal musical machine."

There was an awkward pause until Jojo spoke again at last, "But...when you look back into our past, you'll all find that it isn't that funny as to why we hang out together." He looked up at the ceiling as he reminisced. "It all started when we were just tykes, probably when were around five...six? Not really sure. I never really figured out _why _Daisy loves hanging out with me. I'm not exactly the best brother in Whoville and I'm sure not patient with her, but I guess every Who needs at least someone to be with. To stop themselves from going nuts and for some reason or another, Daisy just picked me at a very young age."

Lenny stroked his own chin and deducted simply, "But something happened that sealed the deal, right? When you were both younger?"

"Well..." Jojo kept his eyes up at the ceiling as if in some sort of meditative state. "We were little tykes and back then I really liked my personal space. When Daisy _started_ following me around it wasn't so bad, but after a while it got really annoying. So what I did was have some little fun with her." He chuckled slightly as all the memories poured back into his brain. "I used to play a lot of tricks and jokes on her back then since I could tell she was too dumb to even realise she was being tricked. I'd tell her a monster was under her bed and in her closet, making it hard for mom and dad to get her to go to bed at night. I could get her to eat all the raw strips of bacon in a packet if that's what I instructed her to do. She'd do anything I told her to and that's still the case today. Hell, if I told her to jump in front of a bus, you can bet your life fortune she'd do it!"

"But you never...?" Danny asked Jojo nervously to just make sure.

Jojo frowned and rolled his eyes in irritation, "Don't worry, I never told her to do _that! _But believe me, it was a Hell of a lot fun for me..." The boy's tone then changed, sounding solemn and almost ashamed. "Until, one day...one day..."

"Until one day you went too far." Lenny finished for Jojo with a serious look and taking a handful of the salty peanuts from the dish.

"Yeah...yeah, I did one day. It made me stop messing around with her full stop." Jojo went on with his story, still sounding very bad about himself. "One day we were at the local swimming pool. Just me, her and some other Whos minding their own business. I was feeling pretty smart and smug so you know what I did? I looked up at her and said, "Jump in the pool, Daisy. The water's fine." Splash! She jumps into the pool, but it was only then that I remembered something that sent a chill down my spine. Daisy couldn't swim. I panicked and jumped right in after her with the help of some other people that were watching. She'd nearly drowned by the time we pulled her out." He rubbed his temples slowly at this painful memory. "I was ashamed of myself for what I did. And you know what really rubbed salt on that emotional wound? _She thanked me._ Daisy was so grateful I saved her that she completely overlooked or probably forgot that I was the one that told her to jump in. I felt lower than a snake's belly in a wagon rut."

John fiddled around with his now used cigar and flicked it off. "I bet you're parents weren't too happy when they found out."

"'Weren't too happy'? God damn it, they were livid." Jojo huffed, resting the side of his face onto his knuckles. "But I couldn't blame them 'cause they had every right to be. Daisy trusted me and I just used her for some cheap laughs. I never did something like that ever again." He looked over at Lenny. "I guess that incident was what 'sealed the deal' between me and her, Lenny. And it seems so nuts. Daisy's so big and strong that she could snap me in half like a twig if she wanted to. I've yelled at her, struck down her confidence and even socked her more than once. And yet she's never done as much as raise her fist once to me."

Lenny clicked his tongue a few times and looked down at the peanuts he held between his fingers. "She's a nice kid. Nicer than a lot of those I know."

"She's a gentle giant." Jennifer tapped some the ashes out the end of her cigarette holder. "Daisy wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a Who."

Jojo felt a little better now with all that off his chest. The small grey and black Who had not talked about that incident for years now. A voice made itself heard from behind him, "Jojo?"

The boy turned around to see his giant sister standing there, the small purple velvet sack still in her hand. "Hey, Daisy. Come sit down." Daisy did exactly as she was told and sat down in between Jojo and Danny with a thud, shaking the table and the contents on top of it slightly. "Okay, Daisy, so how did you do?"

Daisy smiled and placed the sack in front of Jojo, who opened it up and poured out the contents. "I think I did good, Jojo." There wasn't a great deal there; a number of Who-dollar notes and a load of coins.

The Mayor-to-be counted the some of money up, muttering as he did. When he was finished, Jojo looked up at Daisy and told her dryly, "Well, considering you only sold thirty sketches, I think you did pretty good. But did ya remember to haggle?" Daisy looked at him in confusion and Jojo shook his head tiredly. "You've forgotten what haggling is, haven't you?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Thought so." He mumbled quietly to himself, _"Ya big dumb-"_

A male voice rang out from the crowd behind the group of six, _"Hey, you! Stupid!" _Jojo, Daisy, Danny and the Vonfrood children looked back into the crowd behind in search of the insulting Who could not be seen for some reason.

Danny looked into the crowd and called sternly, "Hey, hey, now! Who said that?"

_"I_ said that!" The source of the voice pushed itself through the crowd of Whos that were drinking and smoking. It was a small familiar green Who that wore a grubby green coat. "Me...Don Mantooth!" He was indeed the said Who that he claimed to be; the former caretaker of the funhouse and hall of mirrors at the Whoville fairground.

"Mantooth?" Jojo frowned suspiciously at seeing the familiar Who there while Daisy just remained silent, not wanting any trouble. Little did she know that she would be getting some trouble whether she wanted it or not. "You got some problem you want to sort out with us, Donny?"

"Naw, I haven't got a problem." Don held up a long green bottle and took a good swig from it. "I've just been hearing talk, ya see. Talk about that sister of yours." He pointed over to Daisy with a smirk, making the latter feel very uncomfortable while she shuffled her feet nervously.

Jojo got up from the bench table and glared at the green Who, crossing his arms, "What about my sister?" The two did not seem to notice it, but they were starting to draw attention from a lot of the Whos that were drinking and smoking as if a big cock fight was about to break out. "You got something to say you just come out and say it!"

"Well..." Don handled the now empty green bottle in an inspecting manner as he went on. "Whos around town are saying about how Daisy there received her IQ test results today. And they also say that those results weren't too good at all."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Mantooth shrugged carelessly and scoffed, "Nothing really. I just like to keep my ears open to all the buzz going around Whoville." He moved around Jojo and up to Daisy, saying to her with an obnoxious smirk, "I can't help but feel sorry for you, Daisy. I mean, to learn that your IQ is lower than 50 _has _to be depressing."

Daisy did not look at him and mumbled, "Leave me alone."

"Whoa, whoa, now. Let's not get upset."

"Hey!" Jojo snapped, marching up to him and Daisy. "She told you to leave her alone, Mantooth!"

Mantooth looked back at Jojo and put his hands up, playing innocent. "What? I'm trying to sympathize with the big kid." He jabbed his thumb up in the direction of Daisy's cranium and laughed, stuffing his long green bottle into his pocket, "Poor kid can't help having nothing going on in that big stupid head of hers! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

Some of the crowd, including those that were sitting at the table let out a long 'oooooooh' at hearing that diss of Mantooth's. Jojo looked as if he was about to try something when he started cracking his knuckles darkly. However, when the boy stomped up the green Who and looked like he was about to punch him square in the face, a voice spoke up that could be heard by almost everyone.

_"Shut up."_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and swivelled their heads in one direction; Daisy McDodd's. Don and Jojo looked the most shocked and the former asked the girl whom was still facing her back to him, "What?"

The giant of a Who did not turn around but stood up from her seat, her enormous form casting a shadow over the small green Who. She brought her feet away from the bench seat so she stood up straight and slowly turned around to face Don. "I said _shut up, Don!!" _She actually looked very angry. Not mad or moody; angry.

Gulping at realising how small he really was compared to Daisy, Don backed off cautiously in sense of danger. "Hey, I'd back off if I were you, girly." He then put up his dukes, telling her warningly, "But hey, if you wanna fight, then fine. I've got Rocky Balboa and Apollo Creed right here for ya."

"I've had enough of you, Mantooth!" Daisy marched up slowly and dangerously in the direction of Mantooth. "'Cause you know something? This means you did so bad at your old job you even lost it to a retard!!"

"Ooooooooooooohhhh..." The crowd whistled in unison at this even better diss from Daisy.

Don looked around for some support, only to find that he was now alone in this fight. Mantooth was smart enough to realise there was no way he could win a fight against a giant like Daisy. Also, it would be no good for his reputation by winning or losing in fight a mentally handicapped _girl. _Then again, Don was a risk taker and since when was the last time he ever had any morals?

"All right, that's it!" Don closed his eyes and darted full speed in the direction of the approaching girl, his fists held up and letting out a thunderous yell, _"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh- __**oof!!" **_Mantooth's loud battle cry was cut short when Daisy sucked in her large stomach and then released her great weight in Don's direction. The green Who collided into Daisy's springing out stomach and the great force sent him rebounding across the room, screaming loudly. "**Aggggggh!!"  
**

Don landed hard into the crowd, knocking some off their feet and some into others. Unfortunately, one Who found himself knocked into another that was currently in the middle of drinking a glass mug of beer. The latter was knocked with a jolt, making him spill the beer all over his shirt. "Ooohhh! Why you no good son of a-" Angrily, the balled up his fist and socked the first Who in the face.

With that one punch, it was moments before a fight started and then seconds before a full scale riot broke out! Bottles, glasses and hookahs were flung across the air and fists were flying around into Whos' faces, guts and backs. Tables were toppled, windows were smashed and the smell of smoke had grown thicker and more unbearable than before.

Jojo ran up to Daisy and grabbed her arm, yelling over the loud noise of chaos around them, "Daisy, come on! Pick up the money and let's get out of here!" The giant girl nodded, shoved all the profits from selling her sketches into the velvet sack and followed after her brother. Jojo looked behind him and his sister at Danny and the Vonfrood children, calling to them before her and Daisy vanished from sight, "Nice talking with you guys! Thanks! See ya later!"

"Same to you, Joseph and Daisy!" John called after the Mayor-to-be and the giant girl before picking up an empty bottle and smashing it against another Who's head. "Take that, you rapscallion!!"

* * *

Seven minutes later...

Jojo and Daisy burst through the front door of the McDodd household and slammed it hard behind them. They rested their backs against the door and slumped down, panting heavily and grasping their burning chests.

"That...that was..." Jojo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and coughed a few times. "...that was crazy! I couldn't believe we both got out of there in one piece..."

"Me too. That was scary."

Jojo rubbed his throbbing legs and whistled loudly with a grin, "I still can't believe how you belly bumped Mantooth like that!" He patted her on her long thick arm. "God, even I was shocked when you did that! Ha, ha, ha!"

Daisy smiled happily and hugged her little big brother. "Were you proud of me, Jojo?"

"Well, I don't think _I_ would have dealt with scum like Mantooth in that way." He held up his fists and began shooting them into the air. "I would of knocked out every one of his teeth with my fists. But hey, to each his own and I am so glad to see Mantooth get taken down a whole freakin' peg!"

The giant of a Who pulled herself up onto her feet and slowly walked down the entrance hallway. "I'm gonna go find Spot." She put her hands to her mouth and called loudly throughout the house for her beloved sheepdog, _"Spot! Spot! Hellooooo! Here boy! Spot, where are you?"_

"Daisy..." The Goliath of a Who turned in the direction of a sound that most Whos would only hear as a dog whimper. Spot the sheepdog appeared in the doorway of the entrance hall and trekked feebly in her direction. Much to Daisy's concern, the sheepdog looked very pale and weak, like he was struggling to walk or even breath.

"Spot?" Daisy kneeled down before her sheepdog and took him by the head with her large soft hands. She scratched him behind the ears and stroked his back worriedly, "Is something wrong, boy?"

"I'm not sure I'm feelin' that good, Daisy." The very old sheepdog muttered coarsely.

Jojo watched this with some concern and after picking himself up, walked over to the two. "Daisy, he doesn't look too good." He scratched his chin as he thought about this and then said, "Hold on. I better go get mom." Jojo walked off through the doorway in which Spot has entered, calling his mother, _"Mom! Hey, Mooooom!"_

Daisy looked back down at her ailing sheepdog and asked him as she embraced him caringly, "Oh, Spot...what's wrong, boy?"

* * *

**(A/N) And I shall end that chapter off right there! I personally enjoyed the part of Daisy stood up to Mantooth and sent him flying through the beer hall, but that's just me. I also hope you all liked that little segment about Jojo and Daisy's past. Also, just to let everyone now right now, Lenny van hoose Vonfrood and Danny Larue belong to DeviantArt members Pieface123 and Jmunez respectively. Now, in the next chapter, well...it is going to include more of a sad theme to it. This is because in the following chapter, Daisy is tragically going to loss a major part of her life forever. Until then, please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Loss of a pet

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter nine of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now this is actually a really sad chapter due to what happens. It involves a tragic main character death and if you are someone who cannot handle that sort of thing then do not read. But if you feel that you can deal with character death then by all means, please read on and see what happens for yourselves.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Loss of a pet**

"Mommy, what's wrong with Spot?" Daisy McDodd was sitting down on her four poster bed next to her mother in the former's bedroom. Neither of them felt particularly good at the moment for they and most of the family had been up all night feeling worried about their beloved family dog. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Last night, Sally and Daisy had to take their sheepdog Spot to the vet after noticing how poorly the dog was. He looked very pale; his breathing sounded shaky and strained and he could hardly stand up on all four legs. The female veterinarian took a good look over the 18-year-old dog to see what the problem was and told the two McDodds that it was best he stayed at the veterinary over night. She said she would call the household the next morning to explain Spot's medical results.

It was early morning and Sally had only just received the phone call from the vet regarding Spot less than ten minutes ago. From what the First Lady had heard from the veterinarian it was not very good news at all. How was she going to break the news to Daisy in the easiest way possible?

"Daisy..." Sally shuffled up close to Daisy on the bed and took her tree trunk arm gently in her hands to console the sad child. "The vet said that Spot isn't really..._sick. _The problem is just that he's gotten really, _really _old. He's _18-years-old_, honey."

"B-but that's not that old." Daisy stuttered, twisting around the maroon piece of silk in her giant hands. "I-I'm only _14."_

"Yeah but Daisy, Spot's a dog, so he ages in dog years. He's been around a good long time." Sally was really finding it hard how to explain this problem to her daughter. Daisy was not that familiar with the concept of death. When Ned's alcoholic and risk taking older brother died from bone cancer not too long ago, Sally and Ned tried their best to explain what had happened to their giant daughter. The best way they agreed they had explained it to her was by saying how Wilhelm _"was with God and was now in a better place." _Daisy still might not have been that clear with it but Ned and Sally thought that that explanation would surface for that time being. Maybe now was the time for Daisy to fully be taught about the concept of people dying what with the news of Spot from the vet. "And honey..." Sally traced around Daisy's big thick fingers softly with her own delicate ones gently. "...the vet said that he's reaching his final months."

Daisy could not believe what she was hearing; she refused to believe it. "But...no. No, no, no, that can't be true. Spot doesn't have to go to Heaven with God if he doesn't wanna. I can take better care of him, wash him more, feed him more and-"

"Daisy..." Sally took both her daughter's hands maternally and decided to get to her point. "Spot's gonna _have _to go up to Heaven and stay with God because honey...Spot's gonna _die."_

_"Die?" _A word Daisy was indeed not too familiar with. "I don't understand."

"I know it's hard for you to understand something like this, Daisy but please try to." Sally raised one of her hands from Daisy's and ran slowly and tenderly it through the girl's cyan and purple hair. "It's means when someone's heart stops beating and they stop breathing. So that person stops living, unlike you at the moment...you're alive. Death was what happened to Uncle Wilhelm and I'm sorry, in a matter of months that's what's gonna happen to Spot."

The poor girl began to tear up at her eyes and she whimpered, while lazily wiping the tears away with a free hand, "But I don't wanna lose Spot, Mommy. H-he's my best friend."

"Oh, sweetheart, I know. _I know." _It was heartbreaking for Sally to see her daughter upset, especially on a subject of this emotional magnitude. She opened up the giant hand she still held onto and took the maroon piece of silk. "There...ssshhh..." The caring mother raised the piece of silk and slowly and gently wiped the tears aware from Daisy's eyes. "Ssshhh. I understand this is turning out to be a very hard time for you, but you've got to learn that some things don't last forever." Sally smiled warmly and put her hand to Daisy's cheek, saying in a way to make her feel better, "Spot's had a good long life and that's all thanks to you. I mean, you've given him such a better life than he would have had on a ranch and he's ended up living to 18." She then said solemnly and seriously, placing the silk piece into her daughter's hand again. "But now there's only so much you can do for him. Spend as much time with him as you want but do keep in mind that his days are seriously numbered now."

Daisy looked down at the floor with closed eyes, not facing her mother. "But when he's gone...who'll be my new best friend?" She started remembering all the fun activities she and Spot had spent together. "I'll miss taking him down to our favourite spot in the forest; I'll miss feeding him and washing him and...and talking to him."

Sally frowned on that last thing she heard her daughter say. "Daisy...we've really got to talk about that. You keep telling us that you and Spot are talking to each other and-"

"But Mommy, it's true! I understand what he says and he understands what I say." Daisy pleaded to her mother, sounding almost desperate. Why could she not get anyone to believe her on this? "It's really true!"

Sally wanted so much to believe her but it just sounded so impossible. The idea of people able to tell what a dog wants by the way it acts would be a lot more believable, but fully communicating with it was something else. "Aww, Daisy. It's just that...well, how can you really tell that he is speaking to you? How do you know if it's just your imagination?"

Daisy wanted to say something in defence of her view but after thinking it over, what if it turned out her mother was right? What if it _was _just her imagination that was tricking her into believing Spot was really speaking to her? She stroked the soft piece of maroon silk in her hands and mumbled, getting off the subject of Spot talking to her and back onto her original question, "Who'll be my best friend?"

"You don't have to have just one best friend, Daisy. Wecan all be your greatest friends; me, Jojo, you father, your sisters, your cousins, Uncle Jackie, Danny, Lenny; we're _all _here for you and we always will be." When she then saw her daughter crack a small yet adorable smile, the First Lady smiled back and stroked her face comfortingly, "There, now that's what I like to see from my special big girl. Come here." Sally brought her daughter into a soft warm hug, although she found herself feeling crushed by her daughter's large strong arms. "Ow, ow, okay, honey. That'll do for the time being. You can let go of me now." Daisy did as she was told and Sally rubbed her own shoulders, which still felt somewhat cramped by the giant girl's bone crushing hug.

"Sorry." Daisy apologized sheepishly. The girl really did not comprehend her own great strength.

"Say, you wanna go get some breakfast before we go to the vet and pick up Spot?"

"Okay." With that the mother and daughter stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, holding onto each other's hands caringly, Sally especially.

Poor Daisy. She had been through so much in the last day alone; she had realised that she had a below normal intelligence and now she had just learnt her sheepdog was dying. The Mayor's wife cared for each and every one of her children with all her heart. But Daisy was a girl who needed so much love, recognition and companionship from the ones she cared about. As said by many, any Who would go mad from loneliness without any kind of companion to keep them company but Daisy was of course the special case. It was so hard sometimes to connect with a mentally different girl like her. She had been with Spot since she was a baby and they two had never parted since the day Jackie had gave him to the family as a present. What if Daisy was becoming so consumed by loneliness that she convinced herself to think Spot was talking to her? If that was true, it was not a good a sign. At all. She needed a real companionship on a Who level. Jojo made a good friend for Daisy but while he did care for her, the future Mayor just did not seem like he could be the same kind of friend Spot was to her. But the message was now clear; Daisy had to learn to connect and make friends with Whos instead of just her pets and fast, for _her _sake.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sally, Ned, Jojo and Daisy had made their way over to the vet to go pick up Spot and take him home.

"Yes, I'm Sally McDodd. I left our sheepdog Spot here yesterday and we've come to pick him up." Sally explained to the receptionist at front desk inside the building.

"Hmmm, lemme see..." The receptionist looked through a set of paperwork attached to a clipboard before replying, looking back up at Sally, "Oh, yes, he's up in room 21. The doctor has him ready and waiting for you to take him home."

"Thank you." Sally turned back to look at Ned and told him, "I'll go pick him up. You, Jojo and Daisy just wait here and I'll be back in a minute." She turned away and walked through the double doors that led into a wide hallway of doors, many of which led into the operating rooms.

Ned then looked at Jojo and Daisy, telling them, "I'm gonna go get something from the vending machines. You kids want anything?" The two shook their heads and so Ned walked off in the direction of a row of vending machines, saying, "'Kay, suit yourselves."

Now their parents were gone, Jojo sat down on a blue padded chair nearby and motioned Daisy to follow in suit. Once Daisy sat down and curled up on the blue padded chair to the left of her brother, there was a short moment of awkward silence between the two.

Daisy soon broke the silence by speaking to her brother, "Jojo?"

"Yeah, what do you want, Daisy?"

"What am I gonna do when Spot dies?"

Jojo rested his head against the backrest of his blue padded chair and shrugged nonchalantly, "I dunno. Bury 'em in luxury, I suppose. Give 'em a damn good send off and move on with your life."

"Okay...'kay." Daisy lowered her head sadly to look at her large soft hands and tears slowly but surely form around her eyelids.

"Aww, Daisy." Jojo pulled his head forward, shuffled in closer and patted his giant sister on the bag comfortingly. "I'm sorry if I sound like I don't care, but...you gotta remember that Spot has always really been _your _dog, not ours. I never really took the time to bond with him as much as you did, I guess. But don't worry; we can always get you a new dog or different kind of pet. I hear lizards a becoming rather popular amongst pet owners nowadays."

The Goliath of a Who shook her head slowly, "But it wouldn't be the same. I've had Spot all my life."

"I know that, but come on Daisy, it's not like you didn't see this coming over the last few years. He's old and when you're dead, then your dead. You can't stop it." Jojo tried to get Daisy to see the matter from his view, though it clearly had little affect.

"What do you think happens when you die?"

Jojo rubbed his own chin thoughtfully, saying as he did, "Well...my best theory at the moment is that after you die, you either go up to heaven if you've learnt and experienced all the true things in life. But if you haven't, you're sent back to start a whole new life all over again. I guess that's pretty similar to what some religions call reincarnation." The boy saw Daisy's nearly complete blank face of having no idea what he was talking about. "Ah, what's the point in explaining it to you. You'll never understand it."

"No...I think I do." Daisy put her hard trademark look of diligent concentration of thought. "You mean that I could've been someone different before I was me."

"Uh-huh." Jojo nodded, now looking somewhat impressed by how she had remembered at least the concept of what he told her. "That's right. So you could of been Bloody Betrie for all you know, 'cause you wouldn't remember that past life. Hell, for all _I _know, I could have been a radio clown in a freakshow circus! Ha, ha, ha!" The small black and grey Who let out a short sharp guffaw at this ridiculous possibility and Daisy immediately let out a laugh as well, grabbing her sides. "Heh, heh, heh. There's the only happy Daisy we all know and love. Oh, wait, I got one; in a past life, one of us might even have been related to that old Chairman Vonfrood."

But the two did not laugh at that one and looked at each other oddly, saying while shaking their heads, "Nah..."

"That one was just stupid." Jojo stated plainly, his default dry expression replacing his former cheerful one.

At that moment, a familiar voice made itself audible from the hallway the two siblings were sitting right next to, _"Curse it all! Since when did the process become so damn complicated! Is a simple check-up for a parrot really supposed to be so much hassle?! I ask you!" _The sound of the familiar sharp, old and bitter voice caught Jojo and Daisy by surprise, making them both jump up from their seats.

Chairman Vonfrood appeared out of the opening of the hallway, holding a clipboard with paperwork attached and looking quite annoyed to say the very least. Following behind him was a nebbish looking and bespectacled worker at the vet, who said to the Chairman nervously, "I'm really sorry, Mr. Chairman, sir. But it is standard procedure."

"Very well. I'll have this done in a matter of minutes. Now if you'll please..." The Chairman rolled his eyes and took out a pen to fill out the paperwork, while the worker got the green Who's message and waddled off unnoticed. Vonfrood grumbled to himself while he quickly scribbled down on the paperwork, until his eyes passed over the two teenagers standing before him. He stopped what he was doing and glanced coldly at Jojo and then at Daisy. It was near enough the same calculating and suspecting look he had given the giant girl the other day when she took her IQ test, except it looked a lot more judging this time. Daisy appeared to squirm under this cold look and she slightly shuffled her feet on the floor nervously. The stern politician approached the girl and her brother gingerly and asked them, "Now what is this? Two of the Mayor's many, _many _children. What dare I ask are you both doing here this fine Saturday morning?"

Jojo stepped in front of his giant sister as if defending her from any harm and answered the Chairman flatly and crossing his arms firmly, "We just came here to pick up Daisy's old sheepdog. That's all. Might I ask what you are doing here this fine Saturday morning?"

"I am merely here to get my daughter's pet parrot its annual check-up." The Chairman arched his brow and continued in his stiff formal manner, now talking about Spot, "And I suppose you are referring to that same _ancient _old dog that your father has featured alongside him in many photos taken by the media. I have never really seen the appeal of that sort of thing myself. Nixon managed to pull it off with that cocker spaniel of his but times have changed."

"Well, to be honest, Mr. _Chairman, _we actually think of Spot as more of another family member rather than just some tool with the media."

"Of course..." Chairman Vonfrood frowned dryly and looked up from Jojo to Daisy with the same cold calculating look as before. "I presume _you _serve as a caretaker to this dog then?" Daisy hardly nodded, not even muttering anything under he breath, much to the Chairman's annoyance. He could not help but feel irritated by how Daisy had not said a word during this conversation. In fact, she had not said a single word since the last time the two had met. Daisy bit her lip timidly and continued shifting her feet, glancing the other way so that she was not looking at the green Who eye to eye. He jabbed his thumb over at Daisy, looking at her but asking Jojo in reference to her, "She doesn't tend to talk much, now does she?"

Jojo spoke on his sister's behalf, "Suppose she doesn't want to talk?"

The Chairman glared back down at Jojo and said contemptuously, while still gesturing to Daisy. "Well, I think of it as only common courtesy for one to talk when they're spoken to." He focused his glare back at the enormous female Who, while Daisy herself was looking down helplessly at Jojo in search of some instruction. "I was sure that your father would have taught her some manners."

"I'm sure she'll talk if she has anything to say to you." The Mayor-to-be looked over his shoulder and gave a quick nod to Daisy.

"...yeah. I take care of him." said Daisy so softly that it could just be heard.

Vonfrood tilted his head upwards to look her in the eye. "Yes, well, I would appreciate it, Miss McDodd if you were to please _speak _when spoken to in the future. Now if you excuse me, I must get some paperwork done." The Chairman turned away and was about to walk off when he remembered something and turned back to face them with a slight smirk, "Oh, by the way; I thought it best to let you both know that you'll be getting your cheque in the mail on Monday."

"Cheque?" Jojo narrowed his eyes. "Cheque for what?"

"A check from town hall, of course. You shall be getting one each week due to that unfortunate revelation of Miss McDodd's _disability."_ Vonfrood tapped the side of his head with his pen and looking at Daisy in a sort of condescending way. He then said simply while turning away from the two with pen to clipboard, "Good day to the both of you." The Chairman walked off down the hallway from which he came, leaving the two siblings alone once again.

Moments afterwards, Ned appeared out from the hallway again, drinking an open can of some brand of soda. "Hey there, kids." He noticed the Chairman marching past him back in the hallway and now the awkward looks of his children and said to them with a sigh, "I see you've been having an interesting chat with the Chairman."

Jojo stepped forward and demanded of his father, still feeling pissed off by his and Daisy's 'talk' as it were with the green Who, "Hey, dad, what the hell is up with that old crack you work with? Daisy didn't do anything to him and he teats her as if she was going to bite someone's head off! What's he got against her?"

"He doesn't really have anything _against _her, it's...well, it's like this, Jojo," Ned sat down on the blue padded chair Jojo was formerly sitting down on and explained. "The Chairman's just a Who that really doesn't trust anyone he meets, especially someone like Daisy." He gestured to Daisy in regards to her tremendous size. "I mean, look at her. She's as tall as a door frame and probably taller." Ned then made the motion of snapping a twig in half. "Let's face it; she could rip that old crank in half like a phone book if wanted to. And _he _knows it full well."

But Daisy was shocked beyond words by such a theory alone. "But Daddy, I'd never do that!"

"I know you wouldn't, sugar." Ned reassured her and tapped the backrest of the chair next to him, signalling the girl to sit down there. She did as she was told. "We all know that, but that old Chairman Vonfrood doesn't like to take chances, especially with a girl that can't control her own strength."

"Doesn't mean it eliminates all chances of a little _accident _occurring..." Jojo stated sternly to both his father and sister, standing in front of them.

Ned frowned slightly at that. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, Daisy here has got to be careful." Jojo raised his foot and planted it on top of a coffee table covered in old magazines, looking at his Goliath opposite. "I've met that old bastard more than once. He may act all cautious, but the truth is he has this bad habit of speaking whatever comes to his mind; especially personal insults and that lets his guard down. I can't stand being in the same room with him for more than five minutes." The grey and black Who frowned in disgust but next told his sister concerned, "But the real problem is that one day he's gonna push someone too far; it's inevitable. If that person is you, Daisy, then there is a slim but still possible chance you'll..." Jojo batted his fist into his empty palm to show her what he meant. "And with the size of you compared to him, the old git might end up having to eat and drink everything from a mechanical straw."

Daisy's eyes were that of frightened. "I don't want any trouble, Jojo." She said plaintively. "I don't wanna hurt him."

"It's okay, Daisy. You'd never wanna do something like that 'cause you're a nice kid." Ned put his arm around Daisy to console her. "But even you have your limits and I'm sure as hell Vonfrood can break them." He took her hand and spoke to her slowly to express the seriousness of what he was saying, "If you do, God forbid, assault him you'll be in _serious _trouble. He's a very important Who."

"I know, Daddy."

Ned thought for a moment about this and gave Daisy his own instructions like Jojo would, "Look, Daisy, you do your best to stay out of Vonfrood's way, will you? Don't ever speak to him and whenever he's in the same room as you, you must clear off to the other side of the room. Will you promise me you'll do that, Daisy?"

Daisy mourned, nodding and looking down at her lap. "I promise, Daddy. I don't want any trouble."

"Good girl." Ned smiled proudly and patted her on the back. His turned at the sound of hearing the double doors near the receptionist desk swing open and smiled at whom he saw walking out. "All right, here's you mother and Spot." He stood up and walked off in the direction of his wife and family dog.

Daisy smiled broadly and was going to get up from her chair to follow her father when she felt Jojo's firm hand grab her arm and tug her back down. "Jojo?" The boy did not look pleased, though this time it did not appear to be aimed at Daisy, but someone else. "What do you look mad, Jojo?"

Jojo pulled her down so he could talk to her on the level of a whisper, _"I'm not made at you, Daisy; I'm mad at that old Chairman bastard! I don't care what Dad says because that old crank has one day got to learn to keep his trap shut!"_

"But, Jojo-!"

_"No buts! I swear to the great good Lord, Daisy, this is what I want you to do..." _Jojo hissed at her quietly in order to tell her to be quiet. _"If that old bastard ever goes too far..." _He batted his fist into his hand again. _"You let him have it!"_

"Let him have what?"

_"I mean you beat the living crap out of him!" _

Daisy whimpered a bit, recoiling in fear at this idea Jojo was shoving in front of her. "But I don't wanna hurt him. And I promised Daddy I wouldn't."

_"So what, you actually __**want **__to spend your life as a doormat under him?"_ Jojo scoffed moodily and put his hand into his pockets, keeping the other out in the shape of a fist. _"Listen, unlike Dad, I'm trying to get you to stand up for yourself. Now I'll tell you this again; if Vonfrood goes too far, you get him!"_

Daisy did not know what she could say, so she just looked down at her fidgeting fingers and nodded as if to say 'yes'. Jojo nodded back, took the girl's hand and took her over to the receptionist desk where Sally, Ned and another familiar waited for them.

Sally smiled at seeing her second daughter coming up to her. "Daisy, sweetheart, I have someone here who wants to say "hi" to you." She knelt down, lifted and held up a familiar old dog before the enormous girl.

"Spot!" The purple and cyan girl cried happily and lovingly took the old sheepdog of hers in her arms. "Oh, I've missed you _sooo _much!" She hugged her beloved pet protectively and nuzzled her face into Spot's head.

"Funny, it seemed like only _yesterday _you brought him here." Jojo rolled his eyes and annoyance the sight before him. He looked up at his father, asking, "Can we go now?"

"All right, let's get going." Ned took Sally's hand and walked out through the double door entrance to the building not too far from the receptionist desk. Daisy followed them, all most completely busy with holding onto and hugging her dog Spot. Jojo was the last one to leave, not before glancing over his shoulder to give a dirty look to the Chairman Vonfrood, whom was too busy with his clipboard to notice.

Jojo did not mean those violent instructions he had given Daisy that fateful day; his thoughts and feelings were completely subjective because of the way that pompous Chairman treated Daisy like a doormat. Of course he would never really want Daisy to assault the Chairman in any way for her sake alone. But what had been said had been said and it would not be long until those mere instructions would soon enough cause a terrible incident. Daisy would do something that Jojo would refer to as number one of her list of 'bad things'...

* * *

That night, Whoville was covered in a thick blanket of darkness with the exception of a few window lights, the twinkling stars and the full moon shining down like a lantern. The air was chillier than that of inside a freezer which was strange for a summer's night.

Inside the McDodd household, a few card games were underway. Ned and Sally were out shopping at the supermarket, leaving Jojo in charge of all goings on in the house. The Mayor-to-be always took rare opportunities like these to call a few friends and relatives over for a few rounds of poker or solitaire. It was nearing 10:00pm so many of the younger McDodd daughters were fast asleep by now, while the older ones stayed up and minded their own business.

Daisy McDodd was sitting down outside in the backyard behind the tool shed, looking up at the stars in the sky in wonder. Sitting down right next to her was Spot - still looking pale and fragile - looking up at the stars with his master.

"Spot?"

The ailing sheepdog shifted his head. "Yes, Daisy?"

Daisy pointed up at the sky. "What...what are those?"

Spot looked up and saw that Daisy was pointed at the many twinkling stars that were hanging up in the sky that night. "Aww, Daisy. You know what them things up there are. For Pete's sake, you ask me dozens of times."

"T-tell me again, Spot. I like that way you explain it to me."

"Oh, all right, then." Spot blinked a few times and got ready to deliver the same speech he had delivered to Daisy many times before. "You see, those things are called _stars, _Daisy. They hang around is space and twinkle like little lights." He chuckled at seeing Daisy's delighted face and continued, "Sometimes you can use 'em like connect-the-dots and make pictures outta them. They're what you call constellations; like the _Bid Dipper _and all the rest."

The giant girl nodded enthusiastically and added to Spot's little lecture, "A-and they go all the way past Nool. That's Horton the elephant's home."

"That's right. See? You practically got it all memorized. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Daisy laughed along with her dog and then stopped and paused for a moment, looking down at her knees. She looked back at him and addressed him again, "S-spot?"

"Yeah, whatcha want, Daisy?"

"We...we're always gonna be friends...right?" Daisy sounded somewhat afraid, not of Spot but of something in relation to him. "No matter what happens?"

Spot could tell already what Daisy was trying to say; the cold finger of death that was gradually lowering down to tap on Spot's forehead. It would not be long now; around four months at the least. He shuffled in close and put his paw onto Daisy's leg, telling her slowly, "Well, Daisy, what you gotta understand first of all is that...we dogs can have some of the worst and loneliest lives ever."

"Really?"

Spot looked down at his one paw on Daisy's leg and confirmed to her, "Yeah, really. Some of us end up the streets; some of us can be forced to fight one another and compete in races; some of us get terribly abused by our owners and a lot can spend their lives on the streets and unloved." He then looked down at his other paw and said, "But you Whos can have great lives. You can make great livings; you can easily roofs over your head, provided with sweet furniture and warm food and you most of you have families that love and care about each other."

"That makes me feel bad." Daisy looked down at the grassy earth underneath her, feeling bad about this new revelation.

_"But," _And Spot emphasised on that 'but' to gain Daisy's attention. "While dogs and Whos are different in more ways than one, there are things that make us a lot alike."

"Like what, Spot?"

Spot smiled and stated wisely as if he were some old philosophical master, "Every dog and every Who has their day; times in their life when they can be proud of who they are and live rich fulfilling lives." He leaned in close to her. "And you wanna know something?" Daisy nodded. "You and I have had 'our day' throughout our whole lives and you know why that is?"

"Why, Spot?"

"It's because I've always had you and you've always had me. We've shared 'our day' together." Spot climbed up onto the front of the girl's large stomach and she held onto him tenderly. "I mean, if I died right now, I wouldn't mind; you've made my life complete by the friendship you and I've formed together. I couldn't ask for anymore than that and to be frank, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me."

Daisy held Spot up close to her and petted his head. "But Spot, when you're gone, what do I do?"

The sheepdog sighed tiredly and placed his paws on her stomach, looking at her calmly, "You've got you're whole life ahead of ya, Daisy. You can still live 'your day' for many years to come; getting a boyfriend, getting a job, starting a family and all that. But to start all that, you gotta learn to deal with inconvenient truth that I can't be with ya forever. When your time's come; your time's come."

"I know, but Spot..." Daisy hugged her sheepdog as if to protect him from any harm. "...I'm gonna miss you."

"And I'm gonna miss you." Spot turned his head around to look up at the stars once again with Daisy. "Just remember, one day we'll see each other again. Up there in the sky with God."

Daisy smiled warmly and kissed her dog on the forehead as the two huddled together like the two best friends they would always be. "I love you, Spot."

"And I love ya too, Daisy. And I love ya too."

* * *

Inside the house, all of the lights upstairs had been switched off so the younger girls could get to sleep and downstairs only the television and the kitchen light remained on. In the kitchen itself, Jojo McDodd was sitting down at the end of the elaborately designed table with a number of friends and family; Danny Larue, Lenny Vonfrood, Kenny O'Malley and John Vonfrood. They were all drinking their personalised beverage from their glass mugs and Jojo, John and Kenny were smoking cigars. Heavyset Carla was the only girl in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, holding and eating a piece of tiger bread. Harley, Henrietta, Hannah, etc were sitting in the living room and watching a Who version of _'The Price Is Right'._

"I win." Jojo placed his cards onto the table in front of his fellow players, making them all groan loudly. The small grey and black Who chuckled and raked in the small mount of Who-dollar bills and other gambled items for himself. "Let's see...paddleball...porno magazine...bronze belt buckle...condom?" He looked up at John in confusion. "This...this was yours? You carry these around often, John?"

"Ah, don't act like a saint, Jojo." John scoffed up tightly, leaning back in his chair. "You've done it with my sister more than once."

Lenny smirked in amazement at Jojo, "You've been in bed with _Jennifer?" _He paused a moment before asking him with a grin. "What's she like?"

"Oh, she's good, all right. Mighty _good!" _Jojo snickered, feeling pretty big of himself at the moment. "She definitely knows her way around! Ha, ha, ha!"

Danny frowned, stating plainly but slowly, "You know, you guys can sometimes seriously make me sick."

A creaking noise was heard and the boys and Carla turned their heads to see the back door of the kitchen open up. Daisy came inside from the yard and behind her struggled her old sheepdog Spot. She smiled and addressed the boys and Carl as she removed her denim jacket and hung it up on a peg, "Evening, guys!"

"Evening, Daisy." Replied all four boys, each one with their individual tone to express their emotion. Carla just muttered something like 'hi' and pulled her legs up onto the counter, laying down on it like a bed. She was more concerned or better yet repulsed at seeing the old sheepdog coming into the kitchen.

Daisy and Spot walked over to a low rectangular red padded stool by the wall near the elaborate table, the former asking the group as she did, "Anyone got any diet cola? I'm thirsty." Lenny merely answered her by picking up an unopened can of diet cola and reaching out his arm to hand it to Daisy. The giant girl took it thankfully, saying, "Thank you, Lenny." She opened it up and drank it in large gulps, resulting in some of the beverage leaking out from the corners of her mouth.

"Ugh, Daisy, clean your mouth." Jojo grumbled irritably, gesturing to her mouth that soaked in cola. Daisy nodded in obedience and wiped her mouth her wrist.

Carla's face scrunched up and she pulled herself up right on the kitchen counter, glaring down at the old sheepdog resting by Daisy's legs. "Daisy, I don't want that old dog in here. He stinks like an unearthed corpse, for God's sake! You've gotta get him out of here, Daisy."

Daisy set the can of cola down next to the red padded stool. She reached over and patted her 18-year-old dog, apologizing to Carla, "I'm sorry, Carla. He's just very old, that's all. He can't help it."

"Well, I can't stand being around him for more than two minutes, especially when indoors." Carla hopped off the counter, climbed up over the elaborate table and stood over the old dog, looking down at him in discontent. "Look at him; he's got hardly any teeth left; he's loosing his eyesight and fast and he's grown so old he's growing deaf. He's no good to you, himself or any of us!" She rolled her eyes and shrugged unsympathetically, "Why are you even forcing him to continue living, anyway? Why don't you just put him down, Daisy?"

Daisy squirmed uncomfortably and the boys stopped playing cards to watch what was going on. The enormous girl took Spot's head and ruffled his fur softly, while saying to Carla meekly, "But Carla, I-I can't do that. I...I can't. I've had him all my life."

But Carla was not going to be put off by Daisy's sentimental talk and growled sternly. "Oh, get off it, Daisy! That poor creature's gone from limping and aching to just suffering himself." She stomped over to the giant girl and the sheepdog and leaned in on them. "Look, if you were to take him outside with a gun and just shoot him directly in the back of his skull..." She leaned in closer and pointed out the part of the back of Spot's head that connected the spinal cord to skull. "...right _there, _between the skull and spinal cord, then it's a clean, quick and merciful death."

The Goliath of a Who was starting to feel the pressure being placed upon her the more Carla talked about it. She looked down into Spot's milky eyes and unhappily used her same excuse as before, "But Carla...I-I jus' can't do it. I've had Spot all my life.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Daisy; I'll shoot this old mutt for you!" Carla frowned darkly and although it was physically impossible, it would have looked as if she was standing tall over poor big Daisy. "So that way, you won't have to be the one who does it." Seeing Daisy's growing upset expression, Carla decided to resort to using her persuasive skills to get the giant girl to at least remotely agree with her. She looked over her at Kenny and addressed him, "Hey, Kenny."

"Yeah?" Kenny raised his vision up from the old sheepdog to his cousin.

"I believe I heard Uncle Jackie saying something about a set of new born lambs. Is that true?"

Kenny nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, Annabelle gave birth to five baby lambs two days ago."

Carla nodded and looked from Kenny to Daisy as she suggested this new idea of hers. "Then I'm sure Uncle Jackie would be more than willing to give you one of those baby lambs to keep as a pet. Hell, we all know you like taking care of sheep more. It's ideal." She looked back at Kenny and asked him with a cocked eyebrow. "Right?"

"Sure." Kenny said almost distantly and then looked over at Daisy as if to console her. "We don't exactly need any more sheep. I'm sure Pa would you give any one of those lambs you'd like, Daisy."

Jojo decided it time to speak up as he put out his cigar and addressed Daisy sternly, "Daisy, I'm sorry, but with all things considered, Carla's right. Spot's no good to himself; he's just rotting away at his age now."

Daisy began to look helpless and distressed because for her, whatever Jojo said was law and she was always going to obey those laws. She stared down at Spot maternally and then suggested desperately to try and get Spot out of this situation, "But Carla, you haven't got your gun. M-mommy took it away."

Carla smirked a bit and pointed down at the dark brown leather belt Daisy had failed to notice earlier. "The thing is, Daisy..." She turned the belt around her waist to reveal a silver snub-nosed revolver positioned snugly in a holster. "Mom says 'she's just stopped trying' with me now." Carla pulled the revolver out of the holster and held it tight within her grasp.

There was a long pause of silence between everyone now until Carla's smirk faded and she sighed heavily to her mentally challenged sister, "Daisy, if you don't mind be doing so, I'll put old Spot out of his misery _right now. _I mean, like I said before; it'll be a quick, painless death."

Daisy regarded the snub-nosed revolver in horror and she looked at Carla, almost teary eyed as she still held onto Spot's soft furry head, "We...we should wait until tomorrow, or, or...or until Mommy and Daddy get back home."

"I don't see why we would need to wait until tomorrow or until Mom and Dad get back?" Carla crossed her arms, still holding onto the revolver firmly and tapping it with her index finger. "What difference would it be if we did it in broad daylight? We should act like grownups and get it over with, _right now!"_

Daisy knew now there was nothing else she could say and she cast her gaze from Spot, to Carla, to the gun in Carla's hand, to the boys and Jojo especially. Each of them was silent and sombre, not giving her any support or advice. The poor girl scratched Spot behind the ears for what she knew would be the last time and let out a low painful sigh, speaking to Carla with fresh tears coming to her eyes, "All right, Carla. Take him." She could hardly bare taking one final look into Spot's milky and pale eyes. "Jus' take him."

Knowing how Daisy was now feeling, Carla nodded and spoke down to Spot authoritively as she slowly headed for the back door, "Come on, Spot. Come on, boy. C'mon." Spot looked up at his enormous master for one last time and then followed after the sister obediently. Carla reached the back door and opened it up, before turning back to Daisy with what looked to be some sympathy, "Daisy...I promise you; he won't feel a thing."

Carla was halfway out the backdoor with Spot going out before her when she heard Jojo speak to her lowly, "Carla."

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to take a shovel with you."

Carla understood and walked outside into the darkness with Spot. "I gotcha....I'll be back in a little while." With that, she closed the door behind her and cut off the groups' last vision of Spot they would ever have.

Now there was nothing left in the kitchen room but the boys, Daisy and the chilling silence. None of the boys continued with their card game and most of them only took small sips of their beverages, yet the smokers still continued to puff their cigarettes. As for Daisy, she just pulled herself up from the stool on which she was sitting on and slowly dragged her feet to the doorway which lead to the entrance hall and thus to the stairs.

"Daisy." The girl turned her head slightly in the direction of Kenny's voice when she was halfway out through the doorway. "You can any one of those baby lambs you want." Daisy's head nodded slightly and she continued out through the doorway and out of sight.

"Where'd you think she's going?" Lenny sighed downcastedly to Jojo, still watching the doorway in which Daisy had just left the kitchen through.

"Don't worry; she's just gonna go to her room." Jojo rested his arms on the table mopingly.

John looked at Danny and asked him while putting out his current cigar, "Danny, pass me over a new cigar, will ya?"

Danny obliged by handing the Vonfrood a fresh new cigar straight from the tin box but asked him doubtfully, "Are you sure, John? I mean, you just finished one."

Shaking his head and burning the end of the new cigar with his Zippo lighter, John shrugged with melancholy, "I'm gonna need as many as I can after this night, Daniel. I sure am..."

* * *

Upstairs in her individual bedroom, Daisy McDodd lay on her four poster bed, staring up at the canopy above her. She did not make the slightest motion, not even a twitch. The giant girl was just laying there...waiting for it to happen. It was so silent that she could hear her heartbeat as clear as a bell. Daisy did not want it to happen that night but now there was no way of stopping it. Even if she bolted out of the room and outside as fast as she could, there would have been no stopping Carla now. It was too late. Too late.

_Pang._

The crash of the shot outside rolled up the sides of the house and down again. Daisy's body went rigid, yet for a moment she continued to stare up at the canopy. Then she rolled slowly over onto her side that she faced the wall and lay silent for the rest of that night.

* * *

**(A/N) And that ends that tragic chapter. I know many of you reading this may be quick to condemn Carla at first but before you do that, please think as to **_**why **_**she did what she did first. Also, I hope you all liked how I used Vonfrood in this chapter; his role in the story is only beginning. I hope you all found this a very emotional and well written chapter and I am sorry if it in any way relates to anything similar that has happened in your life, what with a pet dying and all. In the next chapter, we will see how all these recent let downs can affect our main character for the worst; in fact, there's going to be one scene that I am sure MANY of you are already familiar with by now. Until then, please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter Ten: A troubled giant girl

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter ten of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**In this chapter, we see how Spot's tragic death has affected Daisy in a horrible way. It is especially shown as to what she does towards the end of the chapter; a scene that many of you that have been following this close are familiar with already. Please read on and see what happens for yourselves.**

**Also, just to let all you that are interested know, today on the 7th February is my birthday. I am now 15 years old and I am going up to London to eat at the Rainforest Cafe and watch Valkyrie at the Odeon cinema, Lester Square.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**A troubled giant girl  
**

**"YOU DID WHAT?!" **Ned exclaimed loudly and incredulously at the elaborate kitchen, making many of the girls that were eating breakfast nearly jump out of their seats in shock.

Rhonda shrugged defensively as she sat in front of her father during her very short period of time with him, "I drank the last of the cherry soda. What's so horrible about that?"

Ned calmed back down instantly and apologized glumly, "Oh, sorry, Rhonda. I'm just still upset from last night."

_Ding! _Rhonda's set sped off with her on it.

Ned and Sally came back home last night with bags of groceries (shortly after Danny, Lenny, John and Kenny had left) and at first, they did not notice anything out of the ordinary except for the faint smell of tobacco smoke. Everything went as normal; the older girls who were looking suspiciously guilty went upstairs for bed and Jojo and Carla stayed downstairs to help unpack the shopping. But when Sally poured out some new dog food into Spot's bowl and called out his name outside, only to get no response, she questioned where the sheepdog was. Carla went upstairs immediately, leaving her parents even more confused and her brother in the awkward position of breaking the sad news to them.

"Daddy?"

Ned looked down to his right to see little Huggy sitting next to him, holding her favourite teddy bear in her arms. He leaned down and picked up, asking her, "Yeah, honey?"

"Where's Spot? I've haven't seen him all morning. Where is he, Daddy?"

The Mayor of Whoville thought for a few seconds as he set Huggy on his lap, "Well, Huggy, I'll...I'll tell you and your sisters in a little while, okay?" He set her back down on her seat and petted her on the top of her head.

"Okay, Daddy." _Ding! _She was off to finish the rest of her breakfast, unaware of the horrible truth that was being kept from her.

Ned groaned and rubbed his temples in sadness and in frustration. _'God, why me? Why me?'_ How was he and Sally supposed to explain this to the very young daughters? They did not understand death and some of them were too young of age for it to be explained to them.

Sally gloomily came over to her seat next to Ned, holding dozing baby Heady in her arms. She picked up the warm bottle of milk and slowly began feeding her young baby, saying with a sigh to Ned, "Morning dear."

"Morning Sally." Ned did not look at her but instead kept his view on the newspaper set before him on the table. Once he was finished looking over the headlines, the Mayor looked up at his wife and asked her, "How's Daisy? Has she come out of her room yet?"

"No..." Sally rubbed her own forehead sadly and closed her heavy tired eyelids. "I was standing outside her bedroom door for thirty minutes and she wouldn't say a word." She took the now empty bottle out from Heady's mouth, held her up and patted the baby on the back for her to burp. "My poor baby must be so upset."

"What about Carla?"

The First Lady rolled her eyes and said, resting Heady back down onto her lap, "She's not coming out or saying much either. I tried to get her to come out, but all I got in response was..." Sally put on the best impression of Carla she could, "'Go to Hell!'" She sighed heavily and began bouncing baby Heady on her knee, "I can't believe she did something like that, Ned. I know Spot was old, but it wasn't Carla's position to do what she did! She _shot _her sister's dog!"

Ned picked up his cup of coffee and drank from it, before saying glumly, "I know, Sally. I know, but there's nothing we can do now. If Carla starts feeling bad about what she did, then maybe that'll finally be a step in the right direction for her _at least."_

"Ned, she's doesn't feel bad about what she _did;_ she feels bad because she knows that now she won't hear the end of it."

A voice spoke up, catching Ned and Sally's attention, "Personally, I think she did the right thing." Harley was sitting down heavily on her chair, holding Fluffy on her lap. Ned and Sally had a very good reason to look at their daughter awkwardly; her weight and girth had near enough _doubled _over the last few days. Her stomach stuck out like she was 6-7 months pregnant; her pudgey arms were now thick and round like logs; her hips were massive and her backside jiggled around as if it were stuffed to the brim with fruit jelly. Meanwhile, Fluffy was looking rather content with sleeping on its master's big soft lap. "...what are you looking at?"

"Uh, n-nothing, honey, uh..." Ned cleared his throat, trying to get himself off the distracting yet undiscussed issue of Harley's tremendous gain of weight. "...wh-what do you mean 'did the right thing'? As far as I am concerned, there was _nothing _right about it!"

"She put the old dog out of its misery." Harley stated firmly, stroking Fluffy's back.

"And to who's expense? Daisy's, that's who!"

Harley sat up straight on her seat and responded crossly, "Oh, she'll get over i-" _Crash! _"Agggh!"

Every one of the daughter's heads spun around at hearing the crash and seeing Harley disappear under the table. Ned jumped up from his chair and peered over the table in concern for what had just happened to his daughter. "Oh my goodness! Harley, are you alright?!"

The oldest daughter whimpered pathetically from the floor and on the backrest of the now broken chair, _"...my back hurts."_

Sally handed Heady over to Ned and got up from her chair. She walked over to Harley, kneeled down and slowly pulled her heavy whimpering daughter up right. "Okay, okay, slowly...slowly, honey. It's alright, it's alright."

At that moment, Jojo came into the kitchen, looking troubled and holding a yellow piece of note paper in his hand. Ned saw him and asked him, "Jojo? You okay, buddy?"

"Mom, Dad...Daisy's gone."

_"What?!" _Almost everyone exclaimed in shock. Sally even accidentally dropped Harley back onto the floor and immediately picked her up again, apologizing repeatedly.

Jojo held his hands up to calm them down and then showed them the note paper in his hand, "It's all right, calm down. She's left a note. It says she's just gone to work at the fairground since she's due in today."

Ned shoved Heady now into Hannah's arms, got up from his seat and took the yellow note off from Jojo, reading it quietly, _"Gone to work. Be back soon." _He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. "Jojo, please _do not _worry us like that. You made it sound like she'd run away."

The only son laughed a bit and sat down in an empty seat of his own, "Yeah, heh, heh. You should've seen the look on your faces." He put his elbows on the table and laughed much louder, despite that everyone was glaring daggers at him, "You were all like 'Oh dear God! Daisy's missing! Let's call the police! Ha, ha, ha!" The small grey and black held his hand up over Henrietta as if for her to give him a high-five.

Instead of giving him a high-five, Henrietta just spoke, looking at her older brother crossly, "You're a monster."

"No, Hen, I'm not a monster. A creature with bulbous eyes and leathery skin and scary teeth is a monster." Jojo stopped for a moment to think of a very good example. "Chairman Cheney was a monster."

Sally had finished setting Harley onto another chair and looked at Jojo sternly, speaking to him and a majority of the daughters, "It doesn't matter who's a monster and who isn't. Daisy must be really upset and as her brother and sisters, you should be making her feel better." She pointed at Jojo and said, "Jojo, once you're finished, you're going over to the fairground to help cheer Daisy up."

"Oh, but mom, the _'Coldcut Repertoire' _is on soon." Jojo protested whiningly. He understood Daisy was feeling down right now, but he did not want to miss one of his most favourite political satire television shows.

"No 'buts'! You're doing it, mister and that's my final word!" Sally turned back and took Heady back in her arms from Hannah, leaving Jojo alone to sulk.

Jojo poked away at his scrambled eggs and bacon before finally tossing his knife and fork down and storming off from the table, yelling loudly, "God!"

* * *

"Okay, Daisy, hold it up higher...higher...that's good. Now let's just bring it over here. Yeah, that's right. Now drop it!"

_Clang! _The horizontal revolving cylinder or "barrel" dropped hard onto the ground outside the funhouse next to Ricky Ringer and Daisy McDodd's feet. Ringer kneeled down in front of the top end of the "barrel' and set down a red metal tool box right next to him.

Ringer opened the tool box, took out a screwdriver and started work on the "barrel". He looked up and saw Daisy still standing over him with the same look of gloom on her face that she had had all morning. "Uh...I'm just gonna be working on this for now. What are you gonna do?"

Daisy twitched her head up slightly and looked back at the funhouse, pointing at the heavy sack full of fresh new multi-coloured plastic balls. Ringer got the idea and let her get on with it, not saying anything in objection. The really big girl trekked over to the bag of new plastic balls and picked it up with a second empty one.

"Hey, Daisy..." The girl turned around one more time sadly to see Ringer eyeing her in confusion. "Are you feeling okay?" Daisy just shrugged slowly and walked through the doors of the funhouse, leaving Ringer concerned as he went back to work on the "barrel".

* * *

Inside the funhouse, Daisy grabbed a hold of a bunch of coloured plastic balls and dropped them into the empty bag. Some of them were slashed or crushed, making them no good for use in the ball pit. Once she had finished emptying the ball pit, the girl looked around and found some loose change lying about on the base. She sighed and tucked them into her denim jacket pocket, though it was not like she had any use for it.

Now it was time to refill the empty ball bit with the fresh brand new plastic balls that were contained within the second bag she brought into the funhouse. Daisy lifted the bag over her shoulder and tipped the contents into the empty ball pit.

"Daisy?" She slowly looked to her right.

Jojo closed the doors of the funhouse slowly and he walked forward in caution towards his 7 foot 4 sister. He had not seen her since last night; since what happened to her dog and had no idea how it had affected her.

Daisy said nothing to her brother as if he was not there and just carelessly crushed up the now empty bag. The giant girl picked up the second bag, crushed it as well and put both under her arms as she made her way to the bin next to the doors. She shoved the bags into the bin and picked up a broom, ready to continue cleaning again.

The Mayor-to-be spoke up again, louder this time to grab Daisy's attention, "Daisy!" She stopped cleaning up with broom to look at her brother again glumly again. "Thank you. Daisy, please just listen to me." Jojo took the broom, set it aside and grabbed Daisy's arm and tugged on it. "Okay?" Daisy only nodded and the two sat down at the edge of the ball pit, the giant girl facing away from her brother.

Jojo cleared his front and leaned forward, putting his pale bony hands together. "So Daisy, how are you feeling?"

Daisy did not say a word.

"Not in the talkative mood, I see." Jojo looked down at his feet. This was not going to be easy. "That's not a good move." He rubbed his sinuses and spoke up again, "Look...I know you're feeling pretty sad right now but...that's why you've got to talk about it." Not a word but still the midget Who continued, "You've lost the dog you've had for your whole life and it obviously hurts but suppressing your feelings isn't healthy at all."

The giant McDodd daughter now shifted herself to face Jojo. The big tired face was drained of colour or tone and she had rings under her eyes.

_'A start, at least.' _Jojo thought to himself before speaking to his sister again, putting his hand on hers, "This is a situation where you need family and friends at your side." He moved in close and ran his other hand up and down Daisy's back. "We're always gonna be here to keep you company, so there's no need for you to act like a mope. It's not like you're alone" Jojo chuckled to lighten the mood, "Heh, heh, trust me; you're no good at the whole emo thing."

Daisy shrugged and murmured something incoherent; another minor step in the right direction of getting through to her.

"Besides, Spot's not the _only _dog out there. You can always get yourself a new pet..." Jojo smiled and slugged Daisy gently on her giant tree trunk shoulder. "Remember what Kenny said? One of Uncle Jackie's sheep's had a bunch of baby lambs. You can go pick one out for yourself. Whatcha think of that, Daisy?" The enormous girl let out a heavy sigh and mumbled something that could just about be deducted as 'I dunno'.

Jojo frowned, getting irritated by how difficult it was to get his sister to actually speak. He stood up on the edge of the ball pit so he could reach Daisy's height at this position. "You know, Daisy, you're not making this easy by just muttering. I mean, come on; you can't go into total silence like I did for so long."

Not a word. Not a whisper. Not a peep.

"Come on, Daisy, _say something!" _Jojo was now looking and sounding desperate. When Daisy did not respond this time, Jojo's patience ran out completely and snapped angrily, jumping up from the ball pit edge, "Okay, you know what? Fine! Just fine!" He turned away from her and stormed off to the front double doors. "You wanna sit around like a zombie and not say anything, then just fine! Have fun acting like a freakin' mime!"

Jojo reached the double doors leading out of the funhouse and just put his hand on the left door until a voice spoke out again. A very familiar voice.

"Jojo?"

The first born stood in place, his back still facing the voice's origin and his hand still touching the left door. He let out a low sigh and lowered his hand from the door, saying quietly as he turned back to face his sister, "Yeah, Daisy? What is it?"

"How long do you think it's gonna be before those lambs are old enough to be taken away from their mother?"

_'At least she's talking now.' _Jojo shrugged and leaned against the doorframe and crossed his legs, "I don't know, Daisy. My knowledge on the raising of baby farm animals is a little foggy."

Daisy's feet shuffled gently against each other and she wrapped her arms around her sides. "I want a white fluffy one."

"Well, Daisy, _a lot _of sheep are white and fluffy. I really think you'll be satisfied with whatever one you get."

"Jojo?"

Jojo ran his fingers through his black hair and muttered irritably, "Yes, Daisy?"

"I want my doggy."

The grey and black Who ran his fingers hard down his face, pulling down on his eyelids as he did. "Don't you think I already know that, Daisy? Look, Spot is gone, all right? He's dead as a doornail and you've got to learn to deal with it."

Daisy whimpered, rubbing her misty eyes, "But I want him back."

_"I know!" _Jojo moved forward from the doorframe and rubbed his temples in aggravation. "But no matter how much you or I wish for it, he's _never _coming back. Death is a bitch!" He then walked away from the doors and closer towards his sister, speaking more reasonably now, "Listen, death shouldn't be _this _much of a difficult topic for you to grasp. What about all those rodents you ended up killing by handling them too roughly?"

Daisy retracted her legs into her stomach, wrapped her arms around them and rocked back and forth slowly. "I didn't understand, Jojo. I knew deep down they were dead but I just couldn't understand it. I just _couldn't!" _

Jojo pulled a couple of items out of his pocket; two frosty diet cola cans. "Ah, but it was only until Spot died that you finally got it. You lost someone that unlike a mouse or Uncle Wilhelm was so close to you that you finally _could _understand." He approached her in a friendlier manner, opened the top of both cola cans and gave one to Daisy. "Here."

"Thanks." Daisy took the cold cola can gratefully and drank from it in large piggish gulps. Once she stopped, she saw that she was halfway through the whole can. She licked around the edged of her mouth that were still covered in cola and looked at Jojo again. "But Jojo..."

"Yeah?" Jojo sat down next to her again on the edge of the ball pit.

Daisy leaned in and half-whispered to him, sounding solemn,_ "I _should've shot my dog, Jojo. I shouldn't have let someone like Carla shoot my dog.."

"Maybe you're right, Daisy. You may just be right but what's done is done. Also, to be honest, letting you use a gun would definitely have not been a wise decision." Jojo drank from his still full cola and can and swung his feet back and forth. He now decided to bring his little 'therapy session' with his sister to a conclusion. "I know losing someone is never easy, but what other option do you have other than to accept it and move on? I-If I could bring Spot back from the dead I would but no one has that power." He rubbed her large hand with the back of his own and said softly, not looking at her directly, "You're growing up and growing up means going through some serious shit. But you know what you gotta do?" She looked at him with a cocked head and he finished with a sharp laugh, "You just gotta shrug it off and say 'screw it!' Ha, ha, ha!"

Daisy let out a childish laugh and smiled widely. "You're funny, Jojo. I'm so lucky to have the greatest brother in Whoville!"

"Ah, ah, Daisy, I would definitely refrain from using the term 'greatest brother'." Jojo hopped up from where he was sitting and went over to pick up the broom he had set aside. "I am in no way a great brother, Daisy. For you see, for one to have a great brother is an impossible and thus unachievable concept." He looked at her. "You hardly understood most of the words I just used in that sentence, did you?"

Daisy just shrugged, smiling nervously. "I dunno."

"Well, I think it best ya get back to work now." Jojo walked over to her and handed her the broom. "I'll stay and help if you want me to."

"Hmm, you can go clean the eggs off the spinning wheel if you wanna." Daisy motioned over to the large spinning disk that had been vandalised with several eggs being thrown at it. There was a bucket of water, a black bag, a large wet sponge and a cleaning spray bottle set next to it.

Jojo walked over to the spinning disk slowly and picked up the wet yellow sponge and spray bottle, saying gruffly, "Okay, Daisy, but then I'm outta here. Tonight, I'm going over to town hall?"

"Why?"

"I'm going there to get my licence."

"For what?"

Jojo sprayed a part of the filthy spinning disk with the bottle and began scrubbing it with the large yellow sponge. "Mom is forcing me to take up a hobby so therefore I've decided to take up boxing. Carla does kickboxing so I can get some help from her. It may not be the best choice of hobby, but at least it will make her stop yapping on and on like one of those rat dogs. I need a licence if I'm gonna enter any official tournaments."

Daisy sounded intrigued by this. "Wow, can I come with you?"

"If you must..." Jojo scrunched his face as he caught some pieces of egg shell and yolk in the black bag.

"Oh and Jojo?"

The Mayor-to-be gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes...Daisy?"

Daisy smiled warmly, putting her fingers together kind of shyly, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Daisy." Jojo smiled warmly back. "Anytime."

* * *

It was night time again in Whoville, nearing 9:30 and now the town was settling down. Many stores and buildings had closed up as the many Whos operating them returned home to rest up for the next day. However, one building that's lights were still on was busy and booming; Whoville town hall.

Jojo, Daisy and Sally were in Ned's spacious office, decorated with a fine book case, old pictures, old photographs and Whoville ornaments, including a portrait of each town council member. There was also a small exit that led out onto a small balcony overseeing most of Whoville from a good view.

"Okay, now let's see..." Sitting down in the Mayor's seat right now was Ned's purple bespectacled assistant, Mrs. Yelp. She was rummaging through a thick brown folder until she found what she was looking for; a small white card with black print on one side. "Ah, here you go, Jojo; your boxing licence."

The small grey and black Who took the small white card thankfully and looked it over carefully. "Thanks, Mrs. Yelp." But Jojo then felt the presence of his giant sister standing over him and he looked over his shoulder at her, saying in a calm polite way, "Daisy, do you remember that little talk we had about 'personal space'?"

"Oh, sorry, Jojo." Daisy backed off a bit and decided to look around at the many pictures that had been hung up on the walls instead. "Oooh..."

Sally was sitting down on an armchair with a dark red backrest and seat and was positioned near Ned's desk. She said to Jojo, whom was still looking at his licence with pride, "Jojo, I'm really up a hobby and all, but..." She took some time on how to say this in more of a polite way, "...with boxing and fighting, don't you think you're just a little too, well..._not _strongly built enough for it?"

Jojo frowned, tucking the white card into his pocket, "In other words, you're saying I'm just too short."

"Well, there is that..." Sally's voice trailed off a bit, not making her fully heard so not to anger Jojo. She then said maternally as the First Lady moved forward and pinched his cheek, "It's just that I don't want my precious baby getting hurt."

"Mom!" Jojo rolled his eyes in annoyance but mostly embarrassment.

Mrs. Yelp chuckled to Sally, getting up from the seat that usually belonged to Ned, "Oh, so the kid's a bit of a softy, is he?"

"He hurt his foot when he was six; cried in my arms for two straight hours." Sally ruffled her son's hair with her soft hand and pecked him on his cheek. "Isn't that right, honey? You were crying for two whole hours."

"All right! All right!" Jojo waved his hands about and slipped away from his mother. "We all get the concept!"

Meanwhile, Daisy McDodd was busy looking at the pictures and photos on the wall; one in particular. It was an old photograph of Ned sitting down on his chair and Spot the sheepdog sitting up right next to him. All the Mayors had photographs of them with their pet if they had one. Richard Nixon McDodd had his cocker spaniel named Checkers and Bill Clinton McDodd had his chocolate furred Labrador Retriever named Buddy.

Daisy sighed sadly as she gently traced her giant digits along the glass surface covering the photograph. Spot. The good old sheepdog that was more her dog that anyone else's in the family. He would not be forgotten and in all honesty, it would be a good thing that those baby lambs spent all the time they needed with their mother. Daisy was not ready to have another pet; not yet.

Jojo looked up at Mrs. Yelp, asking her, "Say, Mrs. Yelp, where exactly _is _my Dad anyway? I thought he was normally in his office most of the time."

"He's having an..._interesting _meeting with the council at the moment." Mrs. Yelp explained, getting and walking away from Ned's chair. "It has to do with budget spending or something; I dunno, since I wasn't really listen-"

A voice exploded as loud as high volume stereo from behind the office door, _"You are some narrowed minded boob, McDodd!" _It was the Chairman's voice and by the sound of it, he was not pleased. At all.

The door of the office flew open and in came Mayor Ned, looking seriously peeved himself. Following right behind him was Chairman Vonfrood and then the other council members. They were called (in the order of authority under Vonfrood) Eric Ferguson, Ferdinand Stevenson, Charles Goyle, Patrick Landon, Ronald Lazarus. Unlike the Mayor and Chairman, they appeared to be remaining in the background and observing this heated 'conversation' rather than adding to it.

"You're call _me _narrowed minded? Puh!" Ned then looked at the other four Whos in his office and greeted each of them nonchalantly, "Sally, Jojo, Mrs. Yelp, Daisy." When he addressed Daisy, Ned secretly motioned her to move along to other side of the room, thus reminding the girl of his instructions from the other day. Daisy nodded slightly and unnoticeably made her way over to the ottoman across the office and out of Vonfrood's path.

"Look, McDodd, I agree a few extra roads are needed, but our town budget is too tightly spread out." Vonfrood frowned, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the Mayor's desk. "We simply don't have enough money to spend on such construction."

Ned walked around his own desk and sat down in his chair sulking, "Well maybe we _would _if we didn't create so many tax cuts on citizens."

The Chairman rolled his eyes and rebuked sarcastically, "Oh _yes,_ Mr. Mayor! Because that will just go down _perfectly _with the people!"

"Well what about reducing unnecessary investments?" Ned picked up a dark yellow folder from under his desk and opened it up on top of his desk. "I mean, look at this! We've spent 200,000 Who-dollars on the military armament and other armed forces this year alone."

"We have been down the road millions of times, Mayor!" Vonfrood waved his arms up in the air and stomped off from the desk. "A strong military and additional forces are essential for a strong nation! It's completely necessary!"

The councilman Eric Furguson, who's hair style was similar to that of cat ears, muttered quietly to a few other council members, _"Yeah, if there was anything we needed to defend against."_

Vonfrood whirled on Furguson and the other council members, snapping angrily, "Oh, so when did _you lot _decided to join on this?!"

Furguson put his hands up defensively, saying in a manner of reasoning, "Mr. Chairman, we are merely saying that we have to agree with the Mayor on this matter."

"It is not as if we are involved in some sort conflict with any other nation." Ferdinand Stevenson added somewhat uneasily. He like some of the other council members under Vonfrood was usually not that vocal in matters such as these. "And we most certainly have no sort of rebel group trying to overthrow the government."

Charles Goyle nodded in agreement and chipped in his own two cense, "You have said it yourself, Chairman; this is a town where _nothing _goes wrong."

"Oh, I cannot believe what I am hearing from you people." Vonfrood scowled, getting heated up. He hated the idea of being ganged up on in a political matter. "You are all forgetting that there are nations out there that can pose a great threat to us. Like Whoraq, Whofghanistan and...well, I'm sure some of those unsavoury characters in Whossia are up to something."

Mrs. Yelp shook her head and scoffed, "Oh, for God's sake, you gotta be the most paranoid Who I've ever met."

Ned snickered, getting up from his chair and crossing his arms smugly, "Yeah, this guy's even had a bomb shelter built under his home for when the "Whoraqis drop their bombs of hell on us"!" He leaned against his desk and laughed mockingly, pulling (or at least trying to) Vonfrood's chain, "But hey, if Whos in white coats come for ya, ya know where to hide! Ha, ha, ha!"

Everyone began laughing out loud at that one, joining in the attack on Vonfrood's pride with joy. This included even the council members that would normally always stand by the green Who's side. But the Chairman was not about to take this mockery lying down. He glared at his mockers and his eyes slipped on past and lighted on Daisy, whom was sitting on the ottoman and giggling to herself innocently.

Vonfrood stepped over to Daisy and said angrily while gesturing to her, "Oh and what's this joker laughing about?"

Daisy looked up at him confused. "Huh?"

"Listen girl, if you've got something to say to me, you say it to my face!" Vonfrood barked, jabbing his thumb towards himself.

Jojo scowled and came up to the two Whos angrily, standing up on his heels to make himself appear taller. He snapped at the old green Who like a fierce terrier, "How about you back off from my sister, old man?! She did nothing to you, so leave her alone!"

The Chairman glared down at the midget Who, "Well why are _you _getting into it for, quarter pint? This doesn't involve you." Vonfrood turned back to face Daisy with a scowl, "And another thing, I-!" He stopped in mid-sentence and gulped nervously when he saw Daisy was not sitting down on the ottoman. She standing up on her feet, towering over him like a skyscraper. "Oooh..."

Daisy put her hands on her hips and glared down at the green politician crossly. "You know something? I think I _do _have something to say to you…" She lurched forward over the Chairman, casting her shadow over him, "You keep calling my Daddy a "boob". But you know what?" She pointed her large index finger in between his eyes accusingly. _"You're the only boob here!"_

That last remarked shocked everyone in the room, although Jojo was a little more impressed than shocked. But they did not blame her of course. There was no reason for Vonfrood to treat Daisy as some outlet for his anger and she had every right to stand up to him. However, it was the fact that she had just called the Chairman of the town council a boob that made them stunned.

"Wh-wh-_what?! _You can't talk to _me _like that, girl!" The Chairman snapped furiously, while looking absolutely livid.

"Why not?! You treat everyone else way worse!"

"Now you listen here..." Vonfrood shook with rage, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "I am the Chairman! You will show me respect or so help me, I'll-"

But Daisy cut him off, yelling loudly and angrily enough to make Vonfrood's scowl vanish, "I don't care if you're the Chairman or not!! You mess with me or my family and I'll kick your God damn head off!"

"Why you insolent-!"

At that moment, Ned came in between the two like a boxing referee, saying loudly, "All right, you two, that's enough!" He looked at Daisy and ordered her sternly, "Daisy, take it easy and sit down." The giant girl's angry look disappeared and she sat back down on the ottoman sheepishly. "That's better." The Mayor whirled around at Vonfrood and told him in a much angrier tone, "Listen _Victor,_ if you wanna fight, pick it with me and _not _one of my children!"

Vonfrood stormed back down across the room, saying to the Mayor with a seething look, "Oh, so I'm supposed to take guff from a mental fourteen-year-old, am I?!"

"You God damn coward!" Sally said disgustedly at the old green Who, looking at him as if he were something a cow spat up. "You think of yourself as a big man?! Well let me tell you something; you're nothing more than a dirty snake in a suit!"

"What?!"

Jojo joined in, feeling ready to burst out in a rage as well, "Yeah, you heard her! Why else would you wanna pick a fight with a retarded female minor?!"

Vonfrood now looked like he was about to explode with the fiery power of ten simultaneously irrupting volcanoes. "All right! _Fine!" _He glared at the Mayor and told him threateningly, "How about you, McDodd?! You're close enough to my age; you're a man and I'm gonna kick myself later for saying this but you're on a high enough IQ level!"

Right now Ned was more than willing to oblige to beating the living crap out of the Chairman. "Oh, you want to throw down in fisticuffs, Vonfrood?! Works for me!" He held up his closed fists as if he was in a boxing match. "I've got Jack Johnson and Tom O'Leary right here for ya!"

Now everyone slowly backed off towards the walls of the room, not wanting to get involved in what was about to go down. These two were actually going to get into a physical fight.

"Oh, how I shall enjoy every second of this, McDodd!" Vonfrood pulled up his sleeves and crack his knuckles.

"I'm gonna punch you so hard, you'll go flying all the way to Whomany!"

"I'm going to punch you so hard, it will send that crest of yours spinning!"

"I'm gonna..." Ned stopped for a moment before saying with a little embarrassment. "Wait...I can't think of another one." His anger disappeared and he thought to himself in desperate panic, _'Oh God, what the Hell have I just gotten myself into?!"_

Mrs. Yelp rolled her eyes and yelled irritably, "Oh, the both of you just _fight _already!"

Daisy was now standing up again from the ottoman, watching the spectacle upset and scared. Her Daddy could get really hurt now because of what she said to the Chairman. She whimpered tearfully and huddled up in the corner, closing her eyes in fear. But then she remembered the instructions someone in particular told her just the other day.

_'If Vonfrood goes too far, you get him!' _As those words rang throughout her head, the giant girl scowled, knowing what she must now do.

Vonfrood raised and pulled back his green closed fist, ready to sock the Mayor of Whoville in the face. Ned prayed in his mind as he cringed and closed his eyes for fist impact, _'Lord, if you protect me, I promise I'll actually start going to Church services and that doesn't mean just Christmas and Easter."_

The Chairman swung his fist in the direction of the Mayor's face, making most of the others cringe and/or look away. However, after a second or two, Ned felt no hard impact on either eye, nose or face. He opened one eye and then the other in shock at what he saw before him. The other Whos in the room looked back at the sight again and all gaped at what they saw as well.

Vonfrood's closed fist had been caught within a now closed hand. A giant hand in which Vonfrood's was completely lost within. It was Daisy's hand. The Goliath of a Who stood in between the two adult Whos, casting a shadow over the green one and glaring down at him with intense fury. The look of childhood innocence had gone completely and now she actually looked...scary.

Now Vonfrood's anger had vanished and it was replaced by fear. He felt...scared. An emotion that was foreign to him. He was now scared of this girl that years younger than him yet much taller and stronger. The green Who tried to pull his fist free from her hand and then tried to pry her hand off his fist. It was no good; he was trapped like a fly in a spider web.

"Hey...hey, let go of me!" Vonfrood said, sounding desperate as he struggled to break free from Daisy's grasp. "Let go of me, you big crazy!"

Daisy marched forward, forcing the stricken old Chairman to back off down the office. They reached Ned's desk where Daisy gave Vonfrood a hard push in the chest, forcing him to collapse on his back on top of the furnished desk.

Vonfrood flopped around on top of the desk like a fish gasping for air on a beach. He began screaming loudly for help, **"GET HER OFF OF ME!!! GET HER OFF OF ME!!!" **Daisy's grip was becoming dangerously stronger and loud cracking noises could be heard.

Ned ran down the room and wrapped his long arms around Daisy's shoulders, trying in vain to pull her off. "Daisy. _Daisy! _Let go of him, honey. Let go!" But Daisy would not let go; she was lost in a blind rage. "Eric! Sally! Help me!"

Eric Furguson and Sally bolted across the room and proceeded in trying to help pull Daisy off. Sally wrapped her arms across her daughter's large stomach from the back, pulling her very hard but to no avail. Eric frantically grabbed Daisy's wrist and tried his best to pull it off from Vonfrood's trapped hand. But he was in no way the strongest Who in Whoville, so he had no affect.

"Daisy, for God's sake, stop it! Let go of his hand!" Sally cried, but no matter how hard he pulled or begged, she could not get the giant girl to budge.

"Daisy, please! Stop it while he has any hand left!" Eric clenched his teeth, his arms tiring from strain.

**"OH GOOOOD!!!!" **Vonfrood screamed hysterically when he felt and saw something running down his wrist. It was blood. The bones in his hand were being crushed to pieces and blood was gushing like a fountain from the broken skin. **"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!"**

Jojo, who had been watching the scene in horror, dashed over to the desk to help. He climbed up onto the top of the desk and pulled on Daisy's shoulder so that he could make eye contact with her. "Daisy! Let go of his hand! I said let go!"

The second she heard her brother's words, Daisy released her hold of Vonfrood's and stumbled away from the desk. The green Who's blood covered her pale hand completely as if she had dipped it in bright red paint.

Jojo jumped off the desk and led Daisy across the office by the hand. The giant cyan and purple girl recoiled to one corner of the room. Her former look of fury was no more and now it was replaced by that of fear and misery. She cried upset, looking back at Jojo, "But you told me to, Jojo! You _told _me to!"

"I know I did, Daisy. I know." Jojo tried his best to comfort her. He now remembered what he had instructed her the other day. He did not really mean it because he was pissed off but he did not let Daisy know that before it was too late. "J-just take it easy now, all right? Calm down."

Ned, Sally, the council members and Mrs. Yelp looked over the desk where Vonfrood was still laying on. The green Who was pale and shrunken now, his mouth gaping like a fish struggling for oxygen and his eyes fixed on his mutilated hand. The Chairman's hand looked like it had been crushed by a steam roller. Every inch of green had been covered up in the Who's red blood; every finger was bent and crooked in an abnormal direction; his palm had been smashed up and large dark purple blotches under the skin and fur was most definitely an indication of internal bleeding.

"Jesus Christ." Was all Patrick Landon could say as he covered his mouth upon seeing the grotesque sight before him.

"Mr. Mayor, we have to get him to a doctor." Short and stout council member Ronald Lazarus said to the Mayor nervously, while also regarding the giant girl in horror and fear.

"You're right, Ron." Ned looked up at Mrs. Yelp and told her, "Mrs. Yelp, go call an ambulance. Tell her the Chairman's had an accident and that that's the best of your knowledge." The purple Who did as she was instructed and pushed down on her headset, calling an ambulance to come to town hall.

Daisy sat down on a seat in the corner of the office crying and rocking back and forth, while covering her face with both her hands. "I didn't want to hurt him! I didn't want to hurt him!"

"It's not your fault, Daisy. This old bastard got what was coming to him." Ned told his daughter as he took a blue rag from Landon and wrapped it around Vonfrood's crushed hand.

Jojo looked very as he looked from his crying to sister to Vonfrood lying on the table. If Vonfrood told the doctors and most definitely the police how his hand got crushed, Daisy could be sent to prison for assaulting the Chairman of the town council. He rubbed his chin and then snapped his fingers upon figuring out an idea.

The small Who walked over to the desk, climbed back on top and looked over Vonfrood. He spoke to him loudly, slapping him across the face, "Hey. Hey! Have you got your senses intact enough to listen to me?" The pale old Who nodded but he did not make eye contact as one of his eyes near enough rolled up in his head. "Good, then listen. I think it's best you tell people you got your hand jammed in a printer. Now, if you don't tell anybody what happened tonight in this office, we won't either. But if you dare just try and get my sister thrown in the can or a loony bin, then we'll make sure everyone in this whole town knows that you tried to assault the Mayor. Now in the long run, who's gonna get in more trouble, Victor?" He paused a few seconds before going on, "That's right, I thought so, because you can just kiss your position as Chairman goodbye if people find out. Is that understood?" The Chairman meekly nodded again. "Good."

"Thanks, Jojo." Ned took a hold of Vonfrood and told Furguson, Stevenson and Goyle, "You guys, come give me a hand here. Come on." The three council members hesitated slightly but helped their Mayor lift the stricken Chairman up from the table and towards the door. "Jojo, get the door. Sally, stay and take care of Daisy."

Jojo hopped off the desk again and went to open the door for the politicians to carry Vonfrood out. Sally slowly walked over to the corner of the room and sat down next to her daughter to console her. All the while, Landon and Lazarus stood there, looking from the town Chairman being taken out of the office to the crying girl in the corner being taken care of by her mother.

* * *

Later, at the McDodd household, Sally and Daisy sat down in the latter's bedroom on the four poster bed. Sally took a wet sponge out of a metal pan full of soapy water and squeezed it slightly. She raised it up and wiped a large blood stain away from Daisy's face. The poor girl had unintentionally wiped Vonfrood's blood against her face when she was upset and crying.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" She dipped the sponge in the water dish again and added softly, "Hold up your hand."

Daisy did as she was told and held up her blood covered hand. "Mommy, I...I did something bad."

"No you didn't, baby." Sally shushed her daughter and began washing her large red stained hand. "That old SOB got what was coming to him. By the looks of it, he won't be bothering any of us for a long time now."

"...Mommy?"

"Yeah, honey?"

Daisy looked down at her hand that crushed Vonfrood's and then up at her mother again, "Do I still get to have a baby sheep?"

Sally gently stroked Daisy's head and said maternally, "Sure, honey. As far as I'm concerned, you've done nothing wrong. Now sit still while I clean you up, okay?"

"Okay." Daisy whispered just audibly, closing her eyes.

* * *

**(A/N) And I think I shall end this chapter off here. I think I can say for sure that so far, this is my favourite chapter and just in time for my birthday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can all wish me a happy birthday indeed. Until the next chapter, please do Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The inconvenient truth

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter eleven of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**In this chapter, Daisy has a deep and personal conversation with a new...interesting character of mine. In the end becomes somewhat enlightened to the inconvenient truth of how most people see her. It is actually a lot better than it at first sounds because it exposes the problems of society today.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The inconvenient truth**

John Heinrich Vonfrood buttoned up his traditional three piece suit and stepped outside his bedroom out into the hallway of his family's manor house. He took out his pocket watch and checked the time; 9:22 AM. "Goodness me...I really have gotten up late." Normally, the young man would be up much earlier than this but the events of last night kept him up for hours.

John was not that sure of what really happened last night. He was told last night by Gitte that there was an incident at town hall involving a printer and his father, resulting in the latter's hand becoming seriously damaged. Victor Vonfrood therefore had to spend the night at the hospital and was still there this morning. John tried to get further possible information from his mother, but she had just as much knowledge on the matter as he had. So John went to bed that night perplexed, confused and worried about what had happened to his father.

"Hmmm..." The dark green Who walked down the light green hallway decorated with miscellaneous portraits. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called loudly, "Gitte! Oh, Gitte! Are you around?"

"I am down here, John."

John strolled down the end of the hallway where the narrow staircase started and looked downwards. At the very bottom of the spiral staircase stood the Who whom John was looking for. "Ah, there you are. Gitte, has there been any further news on my father yet?"

"No, not yet."

John frowned and knocked the banister at the beginning of the staircase lightly in annoyance. "Confound it! I am starting to get really worried now, Gitte." He slowly walked down the spiral staircase while he continued to speak. "He's still in the hospital and I still don't have the full facts of what happened to him."

"I told you; he got his hand caught in a printer or something like that. I was really not listening much."

The Vonfrood boy reached the end of the spiral staircase and frowned down at the young Who whom he called Gitte, "Well, that is really not helpful, young one. Honestly, I-" He stopped in mid-sentence and took out his pocket watch again to give it another look. "It seems I don't have time to talk now. I must have my breakfast and prepare for the arrival of my friends. I will see you soon." He walked away from the bottom of the spiral staircase and Gitte and in the direction of the dining room.

The young female Who named Gitte scowled darkly and hobbled off through an open doorway, grunting slightly in pain and putting her hand on her aching back. "Yeah...yeah, see ya soon." She was towing by the handle a little red metal wagon that carried on top of it a number of spray bottles, rags, sponges and other cleaning utensils.

Gitte Vonfrood, the 13-year-old girl was pretty much a morbid-looking Who to say the very least. She was a short, gangling and grungy Who with an aqua face, hands and fur and her hair tied up in a large untidy ponytail. But even if Gitte was rather small for her age, she was more than significantly taller than Jojo. What _really _made the girl stand out was that she was wearing leg braces and another brace on one of her arms which itself looked withered and battered. Also, her back was crooked, thus explaining why she was hobbling around with an unsteady balance. But what happened that made her like this? That is something for a little later on as now; John Vonfrood was expecting some company.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

_Knock. Knock._

"Oh, dear. They are here earlier than expected." John ran down the entrance hallway, straightened out his suit properly as instructed by his mother several times and opened the door to greet the visitors. "Ah, good morning, my friends."

"Good morning, John." The green Who stepped aside to allow Jojo McDodd to walk inside. After him followed both Daisy and Harley McDodd, the latter wearing a large fuzzy coat that was the same colour as her fur. It looked two sizes too small for her due to the girl's large gain of weight. The furry fabric was stretched out and the buttons looked as if they were about to pop in random directions if Harley's stomach stuck out any further.

Vonfrood's son looked up at Daisy and nodded with good manners, "Miss Daisy," Finally, he smiled warmly at Harley, taking her soft hand and kissing it, "And an especially good morning to you, Miss Harleen."

Harley ran her fingers vainly through one of her long purple pigtails, "Why thank you, John. Good morning."

Daisy looked reclusive and suspiciously quiet, backing up close to the door and not looking directly at John. "Good morning." She only just whispered, tucking her hands into the denim jacket pockets close to her stomach.

"Please, come with me into the living room and make yourselves at home." John spun around on his heel and led the group of three through the entrance hallway and towards the luxurious green living room of the house. While they were doing this, John put his hand to his mouth and called loudly, "Gitte! Oh, Gitte! Where are you, girl?!" He looked back at his guests and told them quickly, "Sorry about this. You go sit down in the living room while I look for that cousin of mine." John pulled down on his sleeves and disappeared into the open doorway in which Gitte had gone through not so long ago.

While Jojo and Harley simply walked out into the living room to sit down, Daisy remained in the entrance hallway. She let her wondering eye look over all the well taken care of portraits and family heirlooms that were hung up in abundance on the walls. This hallway alone was far more decorated than her father's mayoral office and it made her wonder if the _other _rooms of this house were as superfluously ornate.

"Well, well..." Daisy nearly jumped on the spot at hearing the little voice breaking the silence. She looked down below and saw that Gitte Vonfrood was standing right next to her. Gitte had parked the little red wagon next to her and was in the process of cleaning the glass surface of a dusty portrait with a rag and spray bottle. She seemed to do the job very easily considering one of her arms was in a brace. The grungy little Who looked up at the titan standing over her and snarled lowly in her creaky voice, "Daisy Greta McDodd, the kind-hearted behemoth. I've heard of _you." _Daisy did not say anything in response and just stood there reclusively. Gitte rubbed the rag around the glass surface in slow circles and let out a distorted mocking laugh that would make anyone cringe, "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. The one who's _big _in size yet _small _on brains. Heh, heh, heh. Not the common clash of characteristics. Heh, heh."

"Gitte!" John appeared through the open doorway and glared down at the younger girl sternly. "That will be enough of your bile, young one! Now I've been looking for you. Go make yourself useful and get our guests some drinks."

Gitte's mouth formed an obviously false smile and the girl set the spray bottle and rags down into her little red wagon. "Yes, of course, cousin John. I only live to serve the ones I care for." She put her hand onto her crooked back and hobbled out through the open doorway, looking back at neither John nor Daisy.

Once the morbid girl had gone, John looked up at Daisy, apologising for Gitte's rudeness, "I'm sorry about her, Daisy. She never was very pleasant, even before..." He trailed off a bit intentionally, deciding not to go into it.

"Who was that?" Daisy cocked her head over to view the open doorway, hoping to catch another glimpse of the mangled girl.

"That little _creature _was my cousin, Gitte Vonfrood." John pocketed his hands into his suit pocket nonchalantly. "She lives here in the manor with us and does a lot of the cleaning, tidying, dusting, you know...housework. It really adds onto spending money as we don't have to hire a butler. Heh, heh."

Daisy looked confused. "She lives here? But what about her Mommy and Daddy? Where are they?"

John looked as if he was about to answer when the familiar creaky voice made itself heard bitterly from another room, _"They died!"_

The giant Who immediately looked apologetic as she stared down at her shifting ashamedly. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Daisy." John told her reassuringly and went on to explain his cousin's sad story, "You see Gitte's parents were killed in a car crash when she was five. It...it was also the same accident that resulted in her being so, well..." He paused to find the right words to describe Gitte's physical situation. _"Banged up. _We took her in and...the rest is history." John shook his head and then quickly got back to current matter in leading Daisy into the living room. "Well, anyway, let's get into the living room. Your brother and sister are waiting for us."

* * *

Now inside the luxurious living room of the manor house, Daisy sat down on an ottoman right next to Jojo while John sat himself down comfortably next to Harley on a sofa. They listened to the slow perfect simultaneous ticking of the many clocks on the walls, waiting for Gitte to arrive with their drinks.

At last, the door leading into the living room opened up and the young crippled girl hobbled inside, holding a silver dish that had four porcelain cups of tea on top in one of her hands. She did it much easier than anyone else would with damaged limbs, heavily indicating that she had much practise in the past with this sort of catering.

"Thank you, Gitte." Jojo said to her plainly, putting his hands on his knees and leaning forward. The girl left immediately without saying a word and shut the door behind her, leaving the group of four to their privacy.

"I'm really glad to have you all here today." John smiled and leaned back against the backrest of the soft and comfortable sofa. Meanwhile, Harley made sure she sat up close as she could to John without it being noticed to the others. "Especially after the business concerning last night. You _are _familiar with what I am talking about, right? You were at town hall last night to get your boxing tournament licence."

"Yeah...yeah, I was there last night." Jojo admitted slowly before taking a trip of his cup of tea. "I know what happened."

"That's good. Then can you shed some light on me of what specifically happened to my father's hand? He _is _my father, after all."

Jojo shook his head and shrugged, "Sorry, John. I left some time before the incident. All I heard was something about his hand getting jammed in a printer."

"I see." The green Who looked over at Daisy and asked her, hoping if she would have any useful information, "What about you, Daisy? Did you happen to see or notice anything last night?"

Daisy looked down at Jojo in hope for some instructions, who just shook his head very slowly and sipped from his tea cup again. The boy would ring her neck if she slipped but a single syllable of what really happened the other night in their father's office. "I...I...h-he got his hand caught in a printer."

John narrowed his eyes slightly but said, putting his hands together patiently, "Oh...okay, then. Thank you." He turned his head politely to Harley. "Miss Harleen? You would not happen to have any information, would you now?"

Harley shook her head, still putting on her smile and closing her eyes, "I'm afraid not, John. I only heard about it until this morning." She was the only one in the room that was being truthful to John. Neither Ned, Sally, Jojo nor Daisy told her or the others McDodd daughters what had truly happened last night. It was not that they did not trust the girls; it was just that they and all the other witnesses had sworn that what had happened in that office last night would stay in the office. No one was to know what really happened for the good of Daisy and even Victor Vonfrood.

The giant girl Daisy looked down at her large hands sheepishly, muttering very quietly, _"Hand got caught in a machine."_

"Well then, if any of you happen to obtain any further information, please let me know as soon as possible."

Jojo nodded, leaning back on the ottoman, "Sure thing, John. You'll be the first to know."

The green Who picked up his porcelain cup and drank from it quietly, while secretly casting a somewhat suspicious look over to Jojo and Daisy. He could have sworn that by the look in their eyes, the two knew a lot more on the matter than they were telling. But he did not pursue any further answers out of the two as he was now busy secretly pleasuring himself to groping on Harley's large thigh. Harley grinned toothily and ran her soft hand up and down John's leg back in affection.

* * *

**POW!! THWACK!! CRUSH!!**

In the Whoville Sports Centre, Carla McDodd stood in the centre of a large eight-sided fighting ring, dressed up in a dark blue tracksuit and red boxing gloves. She screamed loudly as she socked, kicked and head-butted her oncoming Who opponents, sending each and every one off their feet.

One red Who fell to the hard surface of the fighting ring, grasping his leg in pain and yelling, "Oh God, that hurt! My leg! Ugh...I'm gonna need to use that crutch again. Ohhh..."

"You didn't have to hit so hard..." Whined one defeated Who as he crawled off down the fighting ring.

Carla had taken up kickboxing since the age of five, more than willing to make herself appear tough and strong before her sisters and 'friends. At her current age of fifteen, the girl was a rather muscular and strongly built than the common teenager. The muscles on her arms, chest, back and legs bulged significantly, making her appear very formidable at first glance if it were not for that large stomach of hers. Carla had to keep eating a lot to give her enough energy to continue on in her daily routine but she did often tend to overeat.

At the very outside of the fighting ring, Jojo McDodd looked up over the edge and gulped at the carnage he was viewing. He was wearing a dark red tracksuit and a pair of black boxing gloves. Jojo had come over to the Sports Centre with Harley so the boy could start his hobby in boxing. Meanwhile, Daisy stayed with John at his manor house to help out with some gardening. After all, Jojo did not like the idea of taking a large strong yet mentally challenged girl to the fighting area of the Sports Centre. They did not want a similar accident like last night happening if Daisy saw her brother getting hurt.

The small grey and black Who blinked a few times before saying to himself plainly, "Nope. Nope, there is no way I'm getting into that nuthouse of a fighting ring. I'm gonna do what I do best; I'm weaselling myself out of this."

As Jojo slowly tried to slink off towards the exit of this particular section of the sports centre, he passed Harley sitting down on the large set of benches. She was currently drinking a blue sports beverage; wearing a tight hot pink tracksuit and carrying a towel over her shoulders. Harley spotted him and asked the grey Who without even looking at him, "Going somewhere?"

"This was all a stupid idea. I'm leaving." Jojo told his sister firmly as he pushed open the exit door slightly. "And there's nothing you can say or do that'll stop me."

Harley pulled out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers. "Fine, I'll just call mom."

Jojo stopped when he was halfway out the door and after pausing for a moment or so, the grey Who turned around and walked back into the large room while growling, "On second thought, I'll stay a little while."

"I thought so." Harley put away her cell phone, got up off from the bench and walked over to the exit so she could go to the fitness area. Maybe a five minute walk on the treadmill would suffice...if she could pull herself onto it.

Jojo reached the fighting ring and climbed up into it by the small metal steps. He looked around the ring, especially at the defeated Whos on the floor limping away in pain before her cast a glance over at Carla at the far end. The girl was currently sitting down on a stool to rest up; wiping her sweating face with a white towel and drinking from a black bottle of water to keep her hydrated.

The grey and black Who smirked to himself and cracked his neck as he strode off down the ring in Carla's direction. "Hey, Carla!" She looked up to see him approaching her and frowned tiredly.

"What the hell do you want?"

Jojo batted his black boxing gloves together and growled pugnaciously, "I'm ready for my first fight. How about you and me, tough girl?"

"Hmmm..." Carla put on a thinking face before answering. "...nah."

"What?!" The boy was not about to be turned down a fight. "Why the hell not?!"

"Well have you even warmed up by stretching or using any of the machines yet?"

Jojo put his glove to his cheek in thought. "Well, uh, I...no."

Carla shook her head and folded her gloved fists, saying nonchalantly, "Not a good idea, Jojo. If I even did want to fight you, it wouldn't be the slightest bit of a challenge if you hadn't warmed up first."

"You think you can beat me, Carla?" Jojo scoffed arrogantly, putting his gloved fists to his hips. "At _fighting? _You're just a girl."

"Don't go there..." Carla frowned darkly, her buttons being pushed.

The Mayor-to-be saw his advantage and exploited it, goading his tough sister on. "I mean, I guess I can understand _now _why you don't wanna fight me. It's cool to feel nervous about taking on an obviously superior opponent. That's me by the way."

Carla rose from her stool angrily, cracking her neck and pounding her gloves together. "Jojo, I'm warning you; shut the fuck up _right now _and I promise I won't beat the living shit out of you."

But poor arrogant Jojo was presently too full of himself to realize the danger he was now in. "Oooh, _now _that's something I'd like to see. Come on, Carla, I'd love to see you try. I-"

**POW!**

"Agggggh! Oh, my dear sweet merciful God!" Jojo toppled over onto his back, clutching his stomach that Carla had just directly socked with her gloved fist. "You bitch! Agh! Ohhh...Oh...God, that hurt!"

"Warned ya." Carla told him simply, turning her back to her brother and walking off a bit. When she spotted Jojo getting up and approaching her with fists raised out the corner of her eye, Carla whirled around a delivered an uppercut to his face. **BAM!**

Jojo was sent flying backwards onto his back again, this time covering his punched face. Blood trickled out from his nose and he now had a black eye. "Ohhh...fuck. Bloody hell!"

"That was easy." Carla smirked to herself and made her way off the fighting ring.

"You...oh, you! You're a fucking bitch, Carla!" Jojo yelled loudly, getting up from the floor of the ring before collapsing back down again.

Carla remarked just as she moved through the ropes of the ring and landing onto the floor on her feet, "I know I am..." She looked back at him one last time smugly, "Bitch!"

* * *

Gitte Vonfrood, Victor Vonfrood and his wife's niece and John and Jennifer's cousin, had her room at the far end of the manor house. The room had the feeling of a dark, padded cell since the walls actually had padding on them. There were some small bookcases lined up against the walls, containing a lot of reading material; a tattered dictionary, a mauled copy of Whoville history, some old magazines and a number of dirty miscellaneous books. There was a threadbare armchair and stool, and one yellow lamp was set on top of an old unpolished working desk. A rustic four poster bed was set sideways at the far end of the room and a _Ferguson _television was set up on the desk. Scattered about the room and especially the floor were personal possessions Gitte had accumulated over the years; a pair of rubber shoes; a big black alarm clock; an old Whoman Luger; an old chess set and office equipment like pens, pencils and rulers. Many wooden boxes filled with cleaning and janitorial equipment had been set around the floor with open lids so Gitte could acquire them more easily when she had some work around the house to do. Positioned above the working desk nearer towards the bed was a small shell filled with a range of medicine bottles for herself. The room itself was cleaned up and fairly neat for Gitte was a proud yet quite aloof Who whom liked her privacy. She kept her distance from other people and demanded that they kept theirs - her number one rule.

It was getting dark outside as night drew closer and close. The door of Gitte's room was open halfway, letting the very dim light of one of the overhead lamps far down the hallway in. However, the girl had already set up her yellow desk lamp which gave out a meagre light to just barely illuminate the bedroom.

Gitte was standing up in front of her four poster bed. In her hand that was in an arm brace she carefully held a dark brown bottle of liniment for her crooked back and the other hand she rubbed against her bad spine. Everyday around night time, Gitte would pour some of the liniment into her free palm and rub her spine to soothe the pain and relieve the stiffness.

As she thoroughly rubbed the liniment against her back with her fingers and palm, Gitte shivered and let out a low shivering sigh as a soothing sensation followed.

Without a sound, Daisy McDodd's form appeared in the partly opened doorway which she slowly pushed forward. Her large body cast a shadow into the room since she stood as tall as the doorway and her shoulders nearly filled the opening. At first, Gitte did not notice her presence but upon raising her vision she stiffened a bit and scowled darkly at the enormous girl.

"Uh..." Daisy smiled innocently, trying to make friends with the small crippled girl. "Hi."

"You..." Gitte told Daisy darkly, pointing her index finger at the girl. "You have absolutely no right to come into my bedroom. It's _my _room and no one else but me has the right to be inside it."

Daisy back up a bit, saying timidly, "I-I don't mean any harm. It's just that I saw a light and I wondered what it was." She pointed a bit at the lamp on Gitte's desk. "I see it's your light."

"Well, of course it's my light. I'm entitled to have one." Gitte snarled, still glaring daggers at the big girl. "Now you get the hell outta my room. I'm not wanted around all any of you punk kids, so I definitely don't want any of you invading my privacy."

Daisy did not get the picture and she asked, "But...why don't people want you around?"

"Why, Daisy? Why?! It's because I'm a _'lousy cripple'!"_ Gitte hissed viciously, flapping her free hand to get rid of the remaining liniment on it and setting the bottle back down on the desk. "People don't want a _'lousy cripple'_ to be weighing them down so of course their gonna shun 'em. They all think I'm ugly, well let me tell you something; all of you are repulsive bastards to me!"

Daisy looked down at her shifting feet a bit and then jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and into the hall. "Jojo and Harley went to the Sports place. Jojo said I couldn't go with him. I-I finished my work in your garden and took a look around your place and...a-and I saw the light from your lamp."

"Okay...so what do you want then, Daisy?" Gitte was now getting impatient, not like she had any patience to begin with.

"N-nothing, I just saw your light is all. I..." Daisy looked down at her large hands. "I was curious."

Gitte rolled her eyes in aggravation and waved her arm over to the threadbare stool nearby the door. "All right, fine! Come inside and sit down for a while if you won't get the hell out and leave me be!" She screwed the top back onto the liniment bottle but when she took her hand off it, it fell down on the desk. Gitte put it back right up again, only for the bottle to fall down for a second time. "Grrr! Damn it all!" Letting out a yell of frustration, the crippled girl grabbed the bottle, jumped up a bit and shoved it back onto the medical shelf.

Meanwhile, Daisy shifted into the room and lowered herself onto the threadbare stool, while closing the door behind her. Gitte hobbled down the room in order to maintain a distance between the two and asked Daisy dryly, "So...Jojo and Harley went off to the Sports Centre, did they?"

"Y-yeah. Jojo made me stay here so I could work in the garden." Daisy explained to her, putting her big hands together. "He told me to jus' figure about all them sheep."

"Sheep?" Gitte narrowed her eyes a bit as she gave Daisy an odd look. "What sheep are you talking about?"

"All kinds of sheep. Th-the baby sheep I'm gonna get from my Uncle Jackie." Daisy grinned happily, thinking about all the sheep that would hopefully be part of her life. "And the sheep and animals I'm gonna take care of when I become a ranch hand. A-and I'll make pictures of them and sell them."

Gitte nodded a bit plainly before stating as a matter of fact, "You're a cuckoo. More of one than a cuckoo clock." She hobbled back over to her desk and picked up a matchbox and an already folded cigarette. "I can understand _why _Jojo didn't want you going over to the Centre with him."

"B-but it's true. Jojo tells me about how I can make somethin' of myself." Daisy tried to reason with Gitte to see it from her view. "He says that I can be a ranch hand and an artist."

Gitte was not convinced at all. She put her chin onto her clenched knuckles. "Y-you go out and about with Jojo a lot, don't ya?"

"Sure. Jojo and I go everywhere together."

The crippled girl cocked her head. "And he's pretty smart, isn't he?"

"Jojo's very smart. He's the smartest Who I know."

"And sometimes he'll talk and you have no idea what he's talking about." Gitte moved forward a bit, tearing into Daisy with her pale eyes. "Is that not true?"

"No...I know what he's talkin' about...most of the time."

"Really?" Gitte chuckled a bit and she pushed open the matchbox. She decided to put the idea to the test, "You know, I wasn't even born anywhere near the Berlin capital district. I was born all the way over in the Oregon district. God, I loved it there in my earliest childhood. My life was _supposed _to turn out _good _before I got crippled, you know. I was supposed to have friend and have a life outside of home. But girl...damn it, a single car crash changed all that. I not only lost a lot of my ability to move about like a normal Who..." She sighed with melancholy. "I lost my own parents. I hardly got to knew 'em. Now I'm stuck here living with my relatives. They're all right but they can't replace my Momma and Daddy."

Daisy paused for a moment to take all this in and yet merely asked Gitte, "Gitte...how long do baby sheep have to stay with their mother before they can be taken away?"

Gitte gave Daisy a dry, near emotionless look before saying with a shrug and slight laugh, "God all mighty, a Who can be sure they talk with and be sure you won't cut them off in mid-sentence. To answer your question; about a couple of weeks after they're born...but still, heh, heh..." She took a match out of the small box and laughed some more. "You and other people can talk for hours on end, heh, heh, and it doesn't matter if it's about something you don't get! Ha, ha! As long as you and those people are...are talking, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Both Gitte and Daisy shared a laugh on that, all though the latter did not fully understand that it was partly at her own expense.

The small crippled girl rubbed her forehead and said with the occasional chuckle or two only getting in the way, "Yeah...talking. That's what's only really important, isn't it? Just being with someone else to make communication with..." Gitte shoved the cigarette into her mouth, held the matchstick up and tried to lit it by swiping it against her arm brace. "But may I ask you something, Daisy?"

"Sure."

"Well, what if..._if..."_ Gitte voice became soft as she swiped the match against her arm brace, causing the small stick to become lit. "Jojo leaves one day and he doesn't come back? What'll happen to you then, Daisy?" She lit the end of her cigarette and began smoking.

Daisy's face became overtaken by worry at hearing what Gitte just said._ "What?" _She asked in disbelief, looking over at the small crippled Who.

"I said..." Gitte waved the lit match stick a bit, putting it out and then she flicked it into a small brass bin. She blew on the cigarette a bit and took it out to speak again, "What _if _Jojo goes out one day, let's say even today and that's the last you see of him?"

"B-but Jojo would never just leave me and our family like that. He wouldn't do anything like that." But the sense of doubt was too much for her to brush away. "Would he?"

"Nobody can really tell what another Who will do nowadays." Gitte sneered, knowing she had now ensnared Daisy. "Maybe he might not leave by choice but think, Daisy think. He's taking up boxing and that can be mighty dangerous. What if he gets really hurt or even killed and the next time you see him is when his body is lowered into a grave at the cemetery?"

Daisy began to get upset and she protested, "But Jojo can't get hurt or killed. He's too smart and careful."

"Yeah, but 'what if' he doesn't come back, Daisy? 'What if' is what I'm asking. What'll you do if he doesn't come back?"

"I don't know!" Daisy cried in frustration and by the fact that she was getting seriously upset. "W-why are you saying all this, anyway? It isn't true. Jojo hasn't been hurt."

Gitte bored in on Daisy and delivered the harsh 'punch line' as it were with narrowed eyes and grinding teeth, "You wanna know what'll happen to you? You'll do something either so bad or so dumb that the top guys will toss ya in a loony bin with all the other crazies!"

Daisy could not take anymore. Her eyes turned angry and she stood up and advanced upon Gitte dangerously. "Who's hurt Jojo?!"

Realizing she had gone to far and that she was no in danger of getting socked, Gitte backed up fearfully to the edge of her bed, "L-look, I-I-I was just figuring, is all. Of course Jojo isn't hurt. He's gonna come back in one piece."

"Well, why are you figuring? Did _you _hurt Jojo?!" Her voice grew more angrier and dangerous at that possibility. "'Cause if you did..."

"I didn't touch him; how could _I _possibly hurt him?!" Gitte tried her best to reason with the angered giant girl approaching her threateningly. "Just stay calm! Jojo isn't hurt!" She waved out the cigarette and flicked it into the brass bin.

"Nobody's gonna hurt Jojo! He's gonna be back!"

Gitte clambered on top of her bed and crawled backwards until her crooked back reached the wall. "I know! I know! J-just sit down and...and take it easy. Calm down."

Daisy glowered down over the crippled girl, her large hands still clenched into fists. She slowly turned her back to Gitte and lurched over and sat back down on the threadbare stool on which she sat previously. The girl's look of anger and frustration remained on her face as she breathed in and out slowly to calm down.

There was a brief pause of silence and then Gitte said gently, "Maybe you can just barely empathise with me now. You've got Jojo. But just suppose if you didn't have anyone, like me. Just suppose that you can hardly ever go out and play with all the other kids 'cause you're a 'lousy cripple'. How would you like that, Daisy? Suppose the only thing you can really do without some sort of strain is sit in your room and _read! _Reading isn't good enough to fill a lonely void! A Who needs someone to just at least _talk _to." She whined, her voice becoming more filled with pain, "It doesn't whom the Who is just as long as they are with you!A Who goes cuckoo if he or she has nobody! I tell ya..." Gitte shivered and she rubbed her forehead. "If a Who gets too lonely they just get plain _ill!"_

"I didn't know...that that's how you feel. I'm sorry..." Daisy rocked back and forth on the threadbare stool worriedly. "M-maybe Jojo's back now. I better go see." She stood up from the threadbare.

As Daisy was about to walk outside the bedroom, Gitte did her best to make amends before she did. "L-Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or make ya mad like that. It was uncalled for. Sure Jojo's gonna come back, I..." She lowered her head slightly in what seemed to be sadness. "I was talking about...myself. About what it's like to be myself."

The mentally challenged girl looked back on the small cripple one and walked back over to the bed. She sat down on it careful and reached out large grasping hand, touching the metal and plastic surface of Gitte's arm brace. It felt so...cold and rigid. Daisy looked away a bit and spoke again, "I'm gonna be a ranch hand and take care of all the animals, even the sheep. And I'm gonna make pictures of them and sell them for cash. That's what Jojo said I can do."

"I've said it before and now I'll say it again; you're a cuckoo. It ain't never gonna happen because the world won't allow it." Gitte muttered, edging up close to the giant girl and leaning against her. "You really have no idea how the world looks down upon Whos like you and me. People don't offer us a hand of friendship, they only turn their backs on us. I mean, sure we're related to the two top politicians of Whoville. We're set financially and on the social ladder but does mean Whos respect us? No, it doesn't!" She looked up at the canopy of the four poster bed. "God damn it! 90 percent of the Whos I know are Whos I despise!"

"I dunno. What's your problem with the world, Gitte?"

Gitte growled scornfully, "Hey, I haven't got a problem with the world, all right?! It's the world that's got a problem with me. And even _you!" _She raised her arms up in the air and almost shouted, "People take one look at me and they immediately and think I'm useless."

Daisy twiddled with her big fingers unhappily, "People take a look at me and think I'm stupid and mean."

"Exactly." Gitte spat on the floor in disgust. "People judge us before they get to know us..." She looked up at the big girl and rested her braced arm against her. "If you were not the Mayor's daughter, you would soon find yourself chucked into a mental home, there's no doubt about it. You have to understand and accept that this is an unkind world and people like us don't fit into it."

_"Daisy!"_

The two raised their heads at hearing the familiar voice. It was Jojo. Daisy said excitedly to Gitte, "That...that's Jojo. He's back."

"See." Gitte nodded.

Daisy looked at the door and called loudly so her brother could hear her, "I'm in here, Jojo!"

Gitte's bedroom door opened up and Jojo walked inside, wearing his normal attire. The boy had a faint black eye from the very brief one-sided fight he had with Carla in the fighting ring. He saw Daisy sitting down with Gitte on the four poster bed and told his sister disapprovingly, "Daisy, what are you doing in Gitte's room? You shouldn't be in here."

"Yeah, I told her that, but she came in anyway." Gitte explained to Jojo in Daisy's defence.

"Well why didn't you kick her out?"

Gitte chuckled a bit and smiled, looking from Jojo to Daisy. "I guess I didn't care much. She's a nice girl."

"'Kay." Jojo looked over at Daisy and motioned her to follow him. "Come on, Daisy. It's time to go home."

Daisy nodded in obedience, got up from the four poster bed and walked outside the bedroom, thinking about all the things Gitte had said to her. Jojo watched her go out and said to Gitte before following his sister out, "G'night."

"Good night." Gitte watched Jojo close the door, leaving her now alone again. Sitting down for a moment in silence, Gitte gave out a sigh and laid down on her back on the four poster bed. She rested out her braced legs, placed her braced arm on her stomach and closed her eyes.

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end this chapter right here. I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out and I'm glad with my new character Gitte. Someone to explain to Daisy how cruel the world really is to people like her and Daisy. Please Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: How the world sees me

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter twelve of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now, I should let all you know that this story is now starting to reach its climax because we are of course, getting to its main messages and morals. Daisy is going to learn in this chapter both how difficult it really is for Whos like her to fully fit into society and the only way **_**some **_**people see her. How will she feel at the end of the chapter?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**How the world sees me**

The sun rose on that life-changing day as if it were one like any other. No one knew that this day would be one in two very important days for the McDodd family; one in particular. Lessons would be learnt and lives will be changed drastically.

Daisy McDodd sat down on the front porch of the McDodd household, watching the sun rise slowly and majestically, casting its glow over the entire town. Daisy did not move an inch; she sat like a stone statue with her vision perfectly focused. The girl's arms were wrapped around her recoiled legs while she nuzzled her face into her knees. She was not wearing her jacket, therefore letting her feel the dawn's light warming her fur. It felt nice as if she was a lizard on a rock.

Once the sun had fully risen, Daisy listened out for the sound of birds chirping and cars driving by in the distance. She felt a soft feminine hand touch her on the back. It rubbed up and down her back tenderly. Daisy knew who it was before she turned around; her mother.

Sally sat down on the porch by her daughter, still stroking her back comfortingly. "Hey, baby. Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"You thirsty?"

Daisy nodded and smiled, while licking her lips a bit as she did. Sally smiled and took out a nice tall glass of orange juice for her beloved daughter. "Thank you, Mommy." Daisy thanked her mother before chugging down her sharp sweet juice.

"I just came out to check if you're feeling all right. Are you still upset?" Sally asked Daisy concerned, still rubbing the giant girl's back and cuddling up to her. "You know, about Spot and what happened with the Chairman?"

The very big girl snuggled up close to her caring mother and muttered, resting her large head onto Sally's shoulder, "Yeah...I'm gonna be okay."

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here." Sally put her finger underneath Daisy's chin. "And remember, you're gonna have a new baby sheep soon. Aren't you looking forward to that?"

"Yeah, Mommy. I really like my sheep."

Sally put her hands attentively on Daisy's soft furry cheeks. "I'll tell you what; we'll go down to the ranch later and we can pick you're new pet out, 'kay?"

Daisy hugged her mother gratefully and smiled broadly, "I'd love that a lot, Mommy." But then a curious expression spread across her face and she asked her mother cautiously, "Hey, uh, Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, hon."

Daisy twiddled her fingers a bit and finally plucked up enough courage to ask, "Where do babies _really _come from?"

"Oh!" Sally looked really taken by surprise by that question. Her eyes darted left to right and bit her lip nervously, before telling her child, "Well, Daisy, you see...babies come from..." She rubbed her sweating forehead. "Oh, God. Look dear, babies come from..."

Half an hour later...

Daisy's mouth hung open and her eyes shot open wide in shock. Her pale face had lost all pigment and a lot of the hair on her head stood on end. She rasped, almost utterly lost for words, "Oh my...oh...you mean, you...you and Daddy, you...?!"

Sally looked down at her own hands and nodded slowly, still biting her own lip hard. Daisy looked as if she was going to be sick and so got up from the porch and dashed back inside the house.

"Oh, sweetie, please don't be like that!" Sally got up from the porch as well and ran inside the house after her daughter. "It's actually a really beautiful thing. It's how _you _were born."

_"Ewww, gross!"_

_

* * *

_

Later that day, Daisy was walking down the streets of Whoville with her family; including her mother, brother and a number of her sisters. They were going around the shopping mall, each one in search to buy something for their own personal needs. Harley was looking to buy another new corset and Jojo some insurance because Sally was not too happy with banged-up way in which he came home yesterday. The reason Jojo himself was there was not because he was going to buy something for himself. He was merely attending a meeting for _Whoville's Coalition of the Arts _or better known as WCA, bringing Daisy along with him. The Mayor-to-be was going to show Daisy's work to the coalition to see if they would allow her to become a member of this organised group.

"And then Mommy said the babies are pushed out of the lady's tummy!" Daisy explained what her mother told her to Jojo almost hysterically. The two were walking down the shopping centre by themselves while their mother was getting the other sisters fitted for some new clothes.

"Really?" Jojo rolled his eyes with a hidden smirk.

"Why do Mommy and Daddies lie about that stuff?" Daisy shuddered, putting her sweating hands together. She did not understand why her parents would not tell her the truth about where babies come from the first time she asked them.

"Well..." Jojo put his hands to the back of his head and bit his lip in thought. "I think it's just because they thought you were too young to know." He looked around with narrowed eyes and saw a beautiful red female teenage Who leaning against a pillar nearby. "Hey! You!" He shouted across to her furiously, catching her attention. "Yeah, you! Where's my money?!" The girl's eyes widened and she ran off into a corridor, making Jojo even more angry. "Don't you walk away from me! Get back here!" He ran off down the shopping centre after the red teenager angrily, leaving Daisy on her own. "I'll be back in a minute, Daisy. You wait right here!"

Now left on her own, Daisy just stood there and looked around nervously and cautiously. Her feet were placed firmly on the ground and she backed up against the wall, breathing in and out heavily. She would have just stayed there in place if it was not for loud sound of jeering to her left. "Huh?" Daisy looked around a bit, thinking this over carefully. She wanted to obey Jojo's orders but a quick look to see what was going on could not hurt, could it? Slowly and carefully as a giant lumbering girl like her could, Daisy turned the next corner to her left to take a look.

When Daisy poked her head around the left-hand corner, she saw a group of four teenage youths surrounding a blue preteen boy in a circular pattern. The boy in the middle was holding onto two crutches because he did not have a good balance. Why did he not have a good balance? He was missing one of his limbs; his left leg.

"All right, Leroy..." One of the four youths, most likely the one in command said to the one-legged boy gruffly. "Dance! And it has to be a _funny _dance!"

"But how can I do a funny dance?" The one-legged boy known as Leroy spoke in a wholesome southern accent. "I've only got one leg to stand on."

"That's the humour of it. Now dance a funny dance, one-leg!" Ordered the second of the four aggressive youths. "It will amuse us!"

"Uh..." Leroy looked down at his one leg and began hopping left to right rigidly, making as much of an effort as he could. Once he was finished, he stopped and looked up at the four youths, saying sheepishly, "Ta-da?"

The third of the four aggressive youths glowered at the one-legged boy. "You call _that _a funny dance?!"

"Well, uh...yes."

"Okay, that's it! It's clobbering time." The first youth looked at his three comrades and they then moved in on the small one-legged boy. "Boys, advance upon him!" Little Leroy gulped and looked around fearfully as the four other Whos cast their shadows over him.

"Hey, you guys knock it off!" Daisy McDodd stepped out from behind the corner nearby and approached the youths and one-legged boy. "Why don't you leave him alone?"

The boys did not look back at Daisy, trying to ignore her and concentrate on what they were doing; picking on the little one-legged Leroy. The fourth member of the hostile group of youths told Daisy sternly, "Go get lost, little girl. This doesn't concern you."

But Daisy was not going to be ignored like that. "I asked you guys to leave that little kid alone." She told them firmly, walking up closer to them. "Now leave him alone!"

The first youth rolled his eyes in great aggravation, saying as he slowly turned around to look at Daisy, "Okay, listen, girly, I..._Holly Hell!!"_His eyes widened and his mouth nearly completely dropped at seeing the tremendous size of the girl before him. The other three youths stopped advancing upon little Leroy and also gaped in fear at the giant girl opposing them.

"I'll say it again..." Like the aggressive youths did with Leroy, Daisy cast her shadow over all five of the boys. _"You guys leave him alone!"_

"Let's get out of here, boys." The first hostile youth told his companions worriedly, now feeling greatly intimidated by the giant girl. "We don't want any trouble here."

The second youth retorted, still keeping his ground unlike the other three, "What?! Come on, Steve! She's a girl! We can take her!"

"Shut up, Stan! Let's just get out of here!" The four youths slowly backed off in fear (minus the second, known as Stan) and then turned around to run away from Daisy and the one-legged Leroy.

After the four tormentors had left and were out of view, little one-legged Leroy looked at Daisy thankfully and said, "Gee, thanks, lady! I really appreciate it!"

"It's okay, little guy."

But Leroy was not about to accept that and continued to praise Daisy for her help, "No, really, you have no idea how much this means to me. Why you're the first person to stand up for me for as long as I remember."

Daisy was actually shocked to hear that. "Really?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Leroy looked down at the shining marble floor and his one foot. "You're the first. I'm not the only one, either. I've got friends like me that keep getting bullied by big guys like them as well."

"'Like you'?"

"They've all got disabilities like me." Leroy explained, now looking really sad. "One of them is a girl with erb's palsy and there's another boy my age who's caught a bad case of autism."

Daisy kneeled down to little Leroy's level and ruffled his the top of his head tenderly. "Aww, you poor little kids. Why do they pick on you guys like that? You never did anything to make them mad, did you?"

"No way." Leroy kicked away at the marble floor grumpily. "We're just easy targets. How can a kid with one leg possibly defend himself against a bunch of thugs?"

"That's so unfair! You guys shouldn't be picked on like that."

"That's the way it is, I'm afraid." Leroy shrugged, still holding onto his crutches. "No point fighting against something you know you can't fix."

At that moment, Jojo appeared from the corner in which Daisy came from and called over to Daisy crossly, "Daisy! There you are!" The giant girl and little one-legged boy looked around to see him as the midget Who came over and grabbed Daisy's hand. "I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you running off! Come on, the meeting's gonna start any minute."

Daisy followed after Jojo while he lead her by the hand. "Okay, Jojo." Just as they turned the corner, Daisy looked back at little one-legged Leroy and waved to him, saying quietly, "Bye."

"Bye. Thanks again." Leroy waved back to the giant girl, still very thankful for her standing up for him. He grunted a bit and used his crutches to slowly transport himself down the shopping mall, taking in deep steady breaths in the process. This had been a tough day for him indeed but he would not forget about the kindly tall girl who came to his aid.

* * *

The headquarters of _Whoville's Coalition of the Arts _was located in the north east section of the shopping mall. It was a very old, organised and influential group, covering a wide range of the arts, be it painting, photography, acting, dancing, etc. Some of the most famous artists from Whoville had been members of this large group like Francis Bacon, Leonardo da Vinci and Pablo Picasso.

Inside the boardroom of the WCA headquarters, a group of Whos were moving around a long black polished granite table and the red seats next to it. Most of them were official members and their friends and family members they had brought along to the meeting. A small number of them were dressed up all businesslike for these particular Whos made up the WCA board of directors.

The boardroom was a metallic blue colour with a wide curved window making up most of the far end wall. Decorated tables with fine refreshments like shrimp on top were set out at the sides of the boardroom and were available to everyone.

Jojo pushed through the boardroom doors and walked inside with Daisy following behind him. "Morning, dickwads! If we're on time, great. If we're not, tough shit."

"You're on time, Jojo." One of the directors said, sitting down in one of the red seats. "Now sit down 'cause Royden's gonna be here any minute and believe me...he isn't happy."

"Is he ever?" Jojo asked rhetorically, taking his red seat. He had been given the position as director of music in the WCA. Jojo looked over the chair at Daisy who was still standing by the doorway sheepishly and to jabbed his over to the refreshments table. Daisy understood and walked over to the table to get something to eat and drink.

Soon, all the directors had taken their seats, getting ready for the arrival of the Chairman of the Board and the start of the meeting. All other members along with their family and friends that were viewing the meeting kept to the sides of the boardroom.

A couple of Whos moved a large television screen to the far end of the black polished granite table. They switched it on, showing static on screen and then started adjusting the antennas and dials to clear up the screen, showing the silhouette of a Who.

"Okay...hold it still there. Almost got it..." said one of the Whos, moving around the antenna a bit carefully. "Just hold on a second. I've nearly...got it..."

"Move it to the left a bit!" Jojo called from across the table.

"No, move it upward! That'll do he trick!" A director offered, looking over a glass of wine he was holding in his hand.

An angry voice came from the large television screen, although it was mostly covered up by static, _"Hey! Hey, what's the fucking hold up?! Move the damn antenna to the right, dickwads! The RIGHT!" _One of the Whos did as the voice from the television said and moved the antenna to the right, causing the static on screen to clear up.

A mauve male Who could then be seen on the television screen as the static cleared. He had greasy untamed dark purple hair, sharp yellow teeth and thick square glasses. This was the Chairman of the Board of the WCA, Royden Osbourne.

"Hello, Royden?" One of the directors asked Chairman Osborne on the television screen to check if he could hear and see them. "We've got you loud and clear, Royden. You too?"

_"Yes, yes, yes. I see you. I see all of you." _Royden Osbourne adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes, looking around at all the Whos in the meeting. _"All right, you dickwads. Okay, anyone missing from the meeting?" _He continued immediately before anyone said anything, _"No? good. Now, we're gonna screw the read of the minutes of the last and get to the first order of business." _Royden looked over at Jojo and asked him, _"Hey, Jojo! You told me the other day about this new artist that would like to become a new WCA member, correct?"_

"Uh, yeah. She's over there." Jojo jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to his gigantic sister, whom was still standing by the refreshments table. "She's my sister, Daisy McDodd." Daisy was currently eating a handful of cut fresh fruit and drinking a large glass full of cola.

The Goliath of a Who looked at her brother and then up at Royden on the television screen. She swallowed the fruit she was eating and said to him sheepishly, "Um, uh...hi, Mr. Osbourne."

_"Oh yeah, you're that giant McDodd daughter of the 96. Never thought of you as an artistic type." _He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and asked, putting his hands together, _"Okay, Miss McDodd, what can you do? What's your skill?"_

Daisy looked down at her shuffling sheet, looking up at Royden for only brief moments as she spoke, "Well...I can sketch animals. I can do pretty good ones as well."

_"We haven't had a sketcher for a while now. Hmmm..."_ Royden scratched his chin slightly before carelessly waving his hand a bit. _"Okay, we'll keep ya around for now. We'll take a look at some of your work later and then we'll make our decision. Understood?"_

"Yes, sir." Daisy nodded obediently, putting her hands behind her back.

_"Good. I like this kid. She knows who's boss." _Royden then moved onto a much more pressing issue. _"Now let's get down to the big issue here, people. Two weeks ago, we were recruited by the town council to design and construct a new statue in the centre of town near the big water fountain. This statue is to represent the 'spirit of Whoville' as it were."_

"Well, what's the problem, Royden?" Asked one of the directors from near the end of the table.

Royden scowled and tightened his grip on his chair armrests, saying very darkly, _"Have any of you any idea how much we've spent on this project?"_

"Uh...no."

Royden told them, at first sounding as if it were not a big deal at all, _"Oh, we've only just spent, let's see, uh..." _He moved his face closer into the camera and barked furiously,_**"Over 6,000 who-dollars! **__We've hardly gotten it off the ground!" _He took a brief moment to take deep breath and drink down a glass of ice cold water. Royden frowned again and asked with his previous calmer tone, _"So I have only this one simple question..." _He yelled as loud as he possibly could, making most of the meeting attendants jump on the spot, _**"Which fucking fuckface from the fucking depths of Hell did we put in charge of this project?!!"**_

There was a long moment's pause. A few dozen hands pointed their index fingers in the direction of one Who in particular standing at the far end of the granite table. He was a light brown who with long curly hair going down to his shoulder and wearing a pair of binoculars over his neck. The unfortunate Who looked around nervously in search for some help but gave up and looked up at Royden on the television screen, saying uneasily, "Um, that's me, sir. Hugh Green. Let me just say it's good to properly get to meet you at last and-"

But Royden on screen put his hand up to silence Hugh Green and glanced over the other Whos in the room. His vision rested upon Daisy McDodd, who was standing close behind Jojo's chair. _"Hey, Daisy!" _The girl looked up at him confused and he continued,_ "Yeah, you! Tell you what; I'll make you an official member of the WCA __**right now**__ if you do something for me." _Royden pointed to Hugh Green at the opposite end of the granite table and instructed Daisy, _"Hit that guy in the face. Really __**fucking **_hard!!"

Daisy just stood there on the spot, twiddling with her large fingers and looking amongst the other Whos worriedly. She did not want to hit someone for a reason that in no way involved her. "Uh, I, uh..." She looked down at her big brother in his seat and whispered to him with a shaky voice, _"Uh, Jojo, what do I do?"_

Jojo rolled his eyes and said to Daisy firmly, "Daisy, just do what he says." He could not deny that he was mad at Hugh Green enough to want to see him get socked in the face.

"Yeah, but..."

"No 'buts'!" Jojo peeked over his chair and looked at Daisy coldly, grunting harshly, "Just do it, okay?"

Daisy now knew now that she had no a choice. She sighed and trekked reluctantly over to the end of the granite table, saying to Hugh Green apologetically, "Sorry, man." Daisy quickly pulled back her clenched fist and...

_Pow! _

Many of the meeting attendants cringed and some let out a long, "Oooooh!" Daisy recoiled immediately, walking back behind Jojo's chair and apologizing repeatedly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm _really _sorry."

Hugh Green grabbed his damaged bloodied nose and groaned painfully, "OWW! Oww...oww...oww!"

Royden on screen nodded and yelled angrily at Hugh, pointing at him accusingly with his finger tip on the screen, _**"This is your fault, you FUCKER!!"**_

Taking his hands off his bloodied nose, Green told Royden, sounding pretty cross himself, "Hey, Royden, I perfectly understand that you're pissed off, but I am dealing with a bunch of retards as my crew! They don't know their spades from their chisles!"

_"And I should give a damn about that, __**WHY?!"**_

"Look, I can get this project done. All I need is a new crew and some more funding and-"

But Royden cut Green off loudly, tearing into him like a serrate knife, **"NO! WRONG! **No new crew, no funding, no shit! You are fucking finished, Green! We're removing you as director of this project." He did not give Green a chance to respond and ranted further, "And WAIT! Here's the best part; we're terminating you, fuckstick! You're out of the WCA for _life! _How does that sound?!"

"But-!!"

"Great! Glad you see it our way." Royden pointed to Daisy again and ordered her, "Daisy, toss him out! And do it roughly!" When Daisy opened her mouth to object, Jojo tossed her a cold look, making her stop and groan.

Daisy looked down at Green again and apologized timidly, "I'm sorry." She grabbed him roughly by the neck and lifted him up off his seat.

* * *

The double doors of the WCA HQ burst wide open and Hugh Green flew outside like a tossed dart, landing hard against a recycling bin. A moment later, Daisy McDodd came running out the double doors, wiping away newly springing tears. "I'm so sorry, Hugh! I'm so sorry!" She cried upset to Hugh, who was a bit disoriented to see or hear her. Daisy turned back to face the WCA HQ with a look of contempt but then ran off down the shopping centre, covering her face with her sleeves to hid the tears.

Jojo came running through the double doors, calling after and looking left and right for his sister, "Daisy! Daisy! Oh, damn it, where the hell did she go?!"

Hugh Green, who was still flat on the floor lifted his head and told Jojo wearily, pointing in one direction, "She went that way..." His head collapsed back on the hard floor.

"Thanks, Hugh." Jojo ran off in the direction Hugh pointed in, not staying briefly to help the latter back up. "Daisy?! Oh, come on, don't be like this!"

Inside the WCA HQ, Royden Osbourne's infuriated voice could be heard, _"Meeting adjourned. Now where the fuck is my diet coke?!"_

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end the chapter right there. In full honesty, I think this chapter could have turned out a bit better than I at first planned but hey, they cannot all be gems. I suppose it was good enough to say it was at least adequate. Anyway, in the next chapter, things heat up when Daisy and Jojo get into a mighty big argument. Until then, please Read and Review!**

**P.S. For all those that are interested, I shall be focusing on updating the latest chapter of _Toon City _next.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Argue

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter thirteen of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now this is a rather short chapter, since it really focuses on one point of the story. Let us continue on with the story then.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Argue**

Daisy spent the rest of that day avoiding her little big brother for what had happened at WCA HQ. She left with her mother to go see her new baby lamb at Uncle Jackie's ranch and was not all that cheerful when Jojo came with them. Daisy did not hate Jojo; she loved him with all her heart. But she could not help but feel this foreign feeling of resentment towards him for what happened with all those other art fanatics.

Daisy lay down in the red barn against a large pile of hay, holding something within her large arms. It was a baby lamb with fur as white as snow and face as brown as chocolate. It was bleating feebly and fidgeting a bit in Daisy's grip.

Leaning against a banister near where Daisy was sitting, Uncle Jackie chuckled a bit and told his enormous niece, "Daisy, remember; you can't take that lamb out for long. She's gotta stay with her Momma."

"Okay, Uncle Jackie." When Jackie walked outside the barn, Daisy carefully held the lamb up above her face maternally. She made cooing faces at the baby sheep, making it let out a high 'Baaaaa!' Daisy smiled and pulled the lamb up close to her soft furry face. "I like you." The girl stroked her giant hand through the baby's thin layer of woolly fur. It was so soft and warm it made Daisy smile. "I like you very much."

The little lamb snuggled it's face up against Daisy's pale white furry cheek and the two curled up together on the pile of hay. They were like a couple of infant Whos cuddling up to each other inside their crib for warmth and comfort. "I'll never stop loving you. I'll take care of you and feed you and groom you and cuddle you…" Daisy paused for a moment with a tired look and yawned let out a low loud yawn. She was getting tired like the lamb was. Pulling the lamb inward, Daisy closed her heavy eyes and tilted her head onto the hay, quickly falling to sleep.

* * *

"_Hildy, I am not going to ask you again; give Holly's hairbrush back, RIGHT NOW!!" _Sally screamed loudly from upstairs, drowning out the sound of the television downstairs.

Jojo rolled his eyes and turned up the television using the remote. Ned slumped down on an armchair, looking seriously ravaged and worn-out. Meanwhile, Harley was laying down on her side on top of the soft sofa like an Arabian princess, her now monstrously obese form taking up the whole thing. How a girl who could grow so fat over that of a week or so would shock even Dr. Larue. Huggy was standing up on a stool next to the sofa, waving a fan over her big fat sister while Hoola feeding her a bowl of grapes.

Henrietta came up to Harley on the sofa and after seeing how there was no possible way for her to sit down, glared at her sternly, "Jeez, Harley, talk about a wide load!"

"Yeah, I'm really filling out nicely." Harley sighed warmly, patting her own stomach and eating some grapes.

"You're not "filling out nicely"! You're fatter than ever before!" Henrietta yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not fat!" Harley yelled back, slamming her fists on her big jiggling stomach. "I'm getting big so I can fit into my new clothes!"

Henrietta stomped her foot on the floor. "Harley! You're such a fat ass, then whenever you walk down the street, people say "GODDAMNIT!! That's a big fat ass!!""

"No they don't, you geeky bitch!"

Ned rubbed his temples in extreme irritation and exclaimed loudly, "Girls! GIRLS! Please! Daddy needs some time to sleep!"

Jojo looked over at his father and asked him in concern, "What's the problem, Dad? You look like grandpa Taft on a really bad morning."

Ned picked up a hot cup of tea and drank it after telling his son, "Town hall's been chaotic lately ever since the Chairman had to go to the hospital."

"How's he doing?"

"He's alright, but his hand's gonna take a long time before it heals up again."

Daisy was listening in on the conversation from far across the room, sitting down on the floor against the wall. At least she knew now that the Chairman was not going to die or anything like that.

"And it sure doesn't help when people keep screaming like that!" Ned cast a glance over Harley and Henrietta, whom were both now quiet. "That's it…it's getting late. I'm going up to my room; turn off the lights and burry myself under the pillows." He got up from his chair and headed out of the living room and up the stairs. "Maybe then I'll get some rest. Kids, I want you all getting to bed _soon."_

When their father was gone, Huggy and Hoola jumped off the sofa and walked out the living room to go upstairs. Harley yelled after them, "Hey! Get back here, you two! Someone has to pull me up!" She was now too big to get up off her back by herself.

"Well, well, well. Look at you now." Henrietta scoffed, standing before her struggling big sister. "I hope you're comfortable, Harley 'cause I think you've found your bed for the night." She spun around on her heels and strode out of the living room, leaving Harley, Jojo and Daisy the only ones left.

"Hey! You can't leave me here, you geeky spaz!" Harley tilted her head forward beckoned her two remaining siblings, "Jojo! Daisy! One of you pull me up!"

Jojo snapped his fingers in the direction of Daisy as if he was a man ordering his dog to do a trick. Daisy frowned but still got up from the floor to obey her brother's command. She went over to the sofa; grabbed Harley's hands and slowly pulled her up onto her large bottom.

"Thank you, Lurch." Harley pushed herself off the sofa onto her feet; her great weight putting a strain on them. "I'm gonna go to bed now. See you both tomorrow."

Jojo sat down in the armchair where his father had sat, holding his small plate with a cup of tea on top. "Finally, some piece and quiet. I've gotta tell you, Daisy, I've been going through some serious crap over the last few days or so." He took a gulp of his tea, taking no notice of Daisy's expression. "The incident with the Chairman; the whole affair at the WCA Headquarters. God, do I ever get a break or what?"

Unknownst to Jojo, Daisy was still standing up by the sofa, her fists clenched and her face scrunching up in anger.

Still Jojo continued, drinking from his hot tea and pointing to a white envelope on a stool. "Oh yeah, Daisy, I forgot to tell you we got your first disability cheque the other day." He laughed a bit, remarking, "Hey, maybe we can use the money to pay for you to get some kickboxing lessons. With your size and the way you've been kicking been beating up people, you could be one mighty goon! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

Daisy could take it no longer. "Aaaaagggh!!" She yelled, picking up a sofa cushion and lugging it hard at her brother, taking Jojo by surprise and hitting him hard in the face. Jojo partly spilt his cup of tea over his tea.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell, Daisy?!" Jojo set the cup down and wiped the hot drink from his lap. He took the cushion and tossed it on the floor. "What's your problem?!"

"I haven't got a problem!" Daisy yelled, her cheeks blushing red and her eyes moist. "You've got a problem, Jojo!"

"Me?! What the fuck did I do, Daisy?! All I said was how things for me were being rough!"

The big girl saw now that Jojo just did not understand at all. "All you think about is yourself! You don't care about me at all! You say you've had it bad but what about me?!"

"What are you blathering on about?!"

"You don't care about me at all!" Daisy repeated, turning away from her brother and running down through the living room. Jojo leaped out of his armchair and ran at lightning speed to catch up to and block his sister. "Go away!"

"No. Now just calm down and tell me what's the problem!" Jojo spread out his arms and legs, stopping Daisy in her place. "And while you're at that, tell me why you just threw a cushion in my face!"

"I crushed the Chairman's hand; I beat up poor Hugh!" The poor girl put her face in her hands, trying her best to cover up the tears. "I keep hurting people, Jojo! I'm a bad girl!" She pointed at him angrily. "But you don't care! You only think about yourself!"

"And that's why you threw that cushion in my face?"

Daisy crossed her arms and looked away, "Uh-huh! You keep making me beat up people, Jojo!" She looked back down at him. "Why, Jojo? Why?!"

"Hey, I'm teaching you to stand up for yourself, Daisy!"

The big girl turned her back on her brother, her arms still crossed firmly, "No, you're not! You just want me to hurt people you don't like."

Jojo clenched his fists and rebuked, "Even _you _know that's not true! Vonfrood got what was coming to him and with all things considered, Hugh did deserve to be socked!"

"I hate hurting people, even if they do deserve it." Daisy crouched down by the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs. "It's mean and it makes people think I'm a bad person."

"Well, why didn't you just say something?!"

"Because I trust you to help me!" Daisy got back up on her feet, making herself taller than her brother. "You're my big brother and you should help me be a good girl, not a big bully!"

Jojo was becoming frustrated and he pulled on his greasy black hair. "Daisy, you've gotta learn that in life there are times where you have to solve your problems not with words but with fists."

"I don't think like that at all, Jojo!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't follow _every _word I say!" Jojo shouted, trying to get the message across to Daisy. "Maybe you should follow your own instincts more. But wait…_you can't!" _He walked forward and pointed at Daisy, making her back up. "Because let's face it; if you didn't have me, you would've expired years ago. You wouldn't last a day without me at your elbow and you know it!"

Daisy was starting to now lose her temper as she nearly screamed, "I can _too _last more than a day without you!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"_Cannot!"_

"_Can too!"_

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

Jojo shrugged in his self-proclaimed victory. "Sure, whatever you say, sis!"

"That's it!" Daisy stomped her foot hard onto the floor, causing vibrations that nearly toppled Jojo over. She had taken enough for one night and this was it. "You treat me like a big dangerous machine and I'm sick of it! I've got _feelings too! _But you don't care! You're a big…dumb jerk!"

"Oh, you did not just say that!" Jojo barked fiercely like a rabid terrier. He was not about to be talked to like that. _"You're _big! _You're _dumb! And _you're_ the jerk!"

"I hate you!"

"Fine, I hate you too!"

"You're short!"

"You're fat!"

"You're a shrimp!"

"You're ugly!"

"You're small!"

"You're just using the same insult over and over again, you big fat dumb cow!"

_Pow!_

Jojo gasped and clapped his hands over his nose from which blood was dripping. Daisy had just punched him in the nose! Daisy looked even more spooked out than Jojo as she recoiled in shock.

"**YOU FUCKER!!!" **Jojo yelled loudly at his sister before he ran passed her towards the living room door, "Hey, you know what?! Fuck this and fuck you! I'm going to bed!"

Daisy, now getting really upset turned around and screamed after her brother, stomping her feet on the floor repeatedly, "I hate you, Jojo! I never wanna see you ever again!"

"That makes two of us!" Jojo spat back, reaching the door and grabbing the handle while he held his blooded nose. "For all I care, you can go burn in the fiery depths of Hell, you crazy bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

Jojo opened the door and shot back, a vain appearing on his neck, "Right back at ya, ya big fat elephant girl!"

"You're a fucker!"

The black and grey Who opened the door and yelled as loud as he could, _"You're _the fucker!"

_Slam! _

Daisy was now left alone in the living room, breathing in and out slowly and angrily. She let out a scream and in a fight of anger, grabbed the bottom of the armchair and tipped it over on its side. Daisy turned around and kicked the living room wall and collapsing onto the floor. She huddled up against the wall and wrapped herself up with her arms.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone in the McDodd had gone to bed. The lights had been switched off and only the sound of the dripping kitchen sink tape could be heard. However, there was _one _person, one McDodd who was still up and about.

Daisy crept throughout the long hallways of the upstairs of her house, stepping slowly and silently as to not awake anyone. She was wearing her buttoned-up blue denim jacket and carrying a bindle over her shoulder.

The giant girl passed by the door of her 95 sisters' room and sighed quietly, _"Bye, girls. I'll miss you all. Hen, Huggy, Heady, Harley, Hannah, Carla…bye, bye."_

Daisy came across the unclosed door leading into her parents bedroom and whispered, looking into the small crack. _"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy. I love you both." _Tears shed from both her eyes and she sniffed slightly as she proceeded down the hallway.

Upon reaching the staircase, Daisy looked back at the door of Jojo's room and remarked bitterly, _"Screw you, Jojo!"_

Daisy made her way down the staircase, through the living room and to the kitchen. She went to the counter and began writing down on a piece of lined paper with a pen. Her handwriting and spelling left much to be desired but it was still readable.

_Dear Momy and Dady, I am sory I am leeving. I cant take it no more. I gota go to a place were Whos dont treat me lik a machene. I am reely sory. Goodbi. _

_-Daisy_

She set the pen and note down on the counter and walked to the backdoor, opening it as silently as she could. Daisy looked back into the house and mouthed sadly, _"Bye everybody. I'll see you again someday." _She closed the door and with that she was gone. _"Goodbye..."_

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end the chapter off there. I know things look really bad for Daisy and the family now but it will get better. In the next chapter, the family discover their giant daughter's runaway and Daisy herself meets someone who will help her the most than anyone else. Until the, please do Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Runaway and Lou

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter fourteen of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**In this chapter, the family has discovered Daisy has run off, whilst the girl herself meets someone that will help change her life around for the better. Let us continue on with the story then.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Runaway and Lou**

Jackie O'Malley stood in the living room of his family home in the Arizona district of Whoville, pouring himself a cup of black coffee. It was morning and he had quite a busy day planned ahead for him; bucking barley, cleaning up all the animals in the barn and fixing the tractor. He was going to need all the help he could get for that kind of work.

"Where is that boy of mine?" Jackie said, looking around for any sign of his son, Kenny O'Malley. "He's supposed to be helping out on the barley fields soon."

_Knock. Knock._

Jackie turned at hearing the sound of his front door knocking and groaned, rubbing his forehead, "Who's that at this early hour?"

The old ranch owner walked over to the front door to answer the knock. But once her turned the door handle…

_Slam!_

The door flew open, forcing Jackie to back up to the side slightly. A furious and frantic Jojo McDodd stormed into the house, his fists balled up and his back hunched slightly. Furious was actually and understatement; he looked purely livid. Following Jojo into the house were a ravaged and freaked-out Ned and Sally McDodd.

Jackie looked completely dumbfounded. "Hey, whoa, whoa, hey! What's going on, here?!" What's the-"

"Uncle Jackie, Daisy's bolted!!" Jojo cut him, passing up and down the living room as he rubbed his temples in extreme stress.

"Bolted?!" Jackie exclaimed incredulously. "You mean she's ran away?!"

Ned searched through his vest pockets and soon pulled out a folded up note. "We looked for her throughout the house but couldn't find her. We then called the fairground to see if she was due in today. When they said she wasn't, we started to get really worried." He unfolded the note and handed it to his brother-in-law. "Sally then found this on the kitchen counter…"

"My God…" Jackie muttered, his face going pale. He could understand what the note said. Daisy's spelling was pretty bad but many could tell what the misspelled words actually were. "This is pretty bad, all right."

"Pretty bad? _**Pretty bad?!" **_Sally looked at her brother lividly, practically screaming. "My daughter has just ran away from home! That is _not _'pretty bad', Jackie!!"

"Now Sally, please calm down--" Ned said, trying to his best to stop his wife from going hysterical.

"_Calm down?! __**You want me to calm down?!?!" **_Sally screamed loudly, starting to tower over her husband. _**"My precious baby is out there, scared and alone, Ned! She could be starving or hurt or even DEAD!! And you want me to "calm down"?!"**_

Jackie looked at Ned and asked him, "Have you called the police to report her disappearance, Ned?"

Ned explained to Jackie nervously, while he shrank slightly under his furious wife, "Well, we were going to call them but we thought she might have come over here."

"She definitely ain't here, Ned." Jackie shook his head and walked over to the nearby telephone installed to wall to call the police. "I'm gonna give the cops a ring and start a search for her."

Jojo continued to pace back and forth, rubbing his temples hard and grinding his teeth. "Oh, I should've known something like this was going to happen, especially from what happened last night."

"W-wait, last night?" Ned looked down at his son suspiciously. "Jojo, hold on…what happened last night between you and Daisy when I went upstairs?"

"Well…me and Daisy…" Jojo began uneasily, stopping his angry pacing to explain. "Well, we had a little…argument of sorts the other night."

Sally marched forward, her balled fists to her side and she glowered down on her son, asking darkly, "Oh, yeah? How bad an argument?"

"Um…kinda bad." Jojo twiddled his fingers nervously, looking down at his sweating pale hands. "I mean…we threw a little harsh words back and worth and…um…" When he saw his mother towering over her like some growing monster. "Hey, look, she punched me in the nose!" Jojo defended his case, touching his nose which still looked rather sore.

"And to be frank, Jojo, if I were her, I would've socked you in the jaw!" Sally snapped furiously, her cheeks going crimson. "She told me all about what happened the other day at your artist's club and I am disgusted at you, young man!"

"Ugh! Could someone _please _just tell me _what _I did wrong back then?!"

"Jojo, you told here to punch a man in the face and toss him out through a double door!"

The black and grey Who stomped his foot hard on the floor and argued, "Mom, with all things considered, Who had gotten what was coming to him! He made a total mess out of our project!"

Ned now decided to step in on the matter as he approached his son and told him crossly, "But then that was something _you _should have dealt with, not Daisy! She had nothing to do with the matter and yet you and those other pernickety artists had her beat poor Hugh up!"

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have forced her into it but--"

"But _nothing, _young man!" Ned cut him off sharply, crossing his arms. "Daisy doesn't like using her brute strength, Jojo! You have to understand that! She only does it because she trusts you and follows what you tell her obediently without question!"

"Dad, she already told me that, so I'm gonna tell you what I told her; she has to learn to think for herself and make her own decisions!"

Ned rebuked angrily, "And do you think that's easy for her?! It's not, Jojo!"

Jojo still tried to find a way to avoid himself being the one in the wrong, but he could not. "Well, I-I-" He finally let out a defeated sigh, lowering his head. "All right, Dad, you win! Maybe I haven't exactly treated her right, but she's just so…_difficult._ It is best for her to learn to make her own decisions since she told me herself she did not agree with my view of handling matters in life. It would be no easy task but she has to _learn." _

"And we need to _help _her learn." Sally spoke up again, her voice sounding more soft. "'Cause she's our big little girl and right now she needs us more than ever."

Now looking and feeling rather guilty, Jojo nodded silently before saying quietly, "But where do we look for her?"

"Most likely the places she often goes." Jackie walked back to the group three after putting the phone back on the hook. "I just got off the phone with the coppers. They're gonna start a search for her immediately but I'll go round up some of my workers and start a search party of my own."

"Jackie, I know you mean well but maybe it's best to leave it to them." Ned suggested to his brother-in-law.

"She's my niece, Ned. Maybe those coppers will find her, but we have to search where they wouldn't." Jackie said as he made his way out the front door and towards the direction of the ranch hands' bunkhouse. Once outside, he began calling after his son in great annoyance, _"Kenny? Kenny, where the Hell are you, boy?!"_

Ned rubbed his forehead tiredly, telling Sally, "That brother of yours is just as stubborn as you are, Sally."

Sally scoffed, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She sighed sadly, shaking her head. "We've got to find her, you two. She can't look after herself out there."

Jojo sat down in the armchair and rested his face into his palm, "God knows where that empty-headed Goliath has gone…"

* * *

So where _had _Daisy McDodd gone off to? She was still walking. Walking down the dirt path alongside a long narrow road on the outskirts of Whoville.

Daisy had been walking for hours now, the warm temperature being negated by the cool breeze. Her denim jacket was still buttoned up and one hand was shoved into the side pockets while the other held her bindle over her shoulder. The poor girl still had not properly figured out where she was to go. She had thought about it a few times; probably another nation like Whossia or the United Kingdom of Whos, the latter better known as the UKW. The giant Who still had to properly think it over.

Putting her hand over her eyes to help her see through the sunny day, Daisy saw a bus shelter not too far ahead. _'Hey, maybe I can go to somewhere good from there. It's worth a shot.' _With an optimistic grin, she ran forward at a fast speed towards the bus shelter.

When she reached the old bus shelter, Daisy poked her head inside to take a look. It was pretty run down; graffiti markings defiled the glass walls and litter covered the floor.

There was only one other Who sitting inside down on the bench row. He was a fairly big and stout dark purple Who with a few extra fuzzy chins covering his short neck. He wore a white sun hat and a pair of black shades covering his eyes. Set down next to his feet in front of the bench row was a black leather case that looked shaped to carry an instrument; most likely a saxophone.

When the Who raised his head a bit from snoozing, he then turned his view to the enormous girl standing in the bus shelter's doorway.

"Hi." Was all Daisy said, waving her hand slightly.

"Hmmm…" The stout purple Who looked at her dryly and put his hands on his knees, saying to the girl in a deep low voice, "Didn't think I'd see another traveller around here. Where're you from?"

"Where am I from?" Daisy's eyes darted left and right and her free hand began fidgetting uncomfortably before she answered, "I'm from Whoville."

"Whoville, eh?" He scratched his many fuzzy chins and looked down at his leather suitcase. "Thought so. You look well-groomed enough to come from such a place." He motioned to a bare space on the bench to his side. "Come on, take a seat."

"Okay." Daisy forward and as carefully as she could sat down next to the man, while setting her bindle down by her feet. She spoke uneasily, looking away slightly, "Uh, sorry. It's just that Mommy says I'm not really supposed to be talking to people I don't know."

The purple Who shrugged, leaning back against the backrest, "Well, by the looks of it, your momma ain't here. And besides, I mean no harm to you or anybody."

Daisy turned back to him, feeling somewhat more comfortable now. "Oh, then that's cool."

"So where're you off to?"

"I haven't really thought about that yet." Daisy looked up at the chart of travel times on the bus shelter wall. "I was thinking of Whossia or the UKW. Someplace like that."

But the stout purple Who just let out a low croaking laugh, slapping his knee slightly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! God almighty, girl, I don't think you're gonna get to anywhere like those places by bus! Ha, ha, ha! No, you're gonna have to go by overseas."

"Oh…" Daisy lowered her head crestfallen.

Noticing her look, the purple Who held his index finger up and gave her some words of reassurance, "But if you check that there chart, you'll see you can travel to Whostria by bus along. And since Whomany is not a far boat trip away from here, you could take the bus and then hitch a ride on a boat at port."

"I think the first one sounds easier. I've some money in my bindle to pay for it."

"Hey, it's all up to you, kiddo." He took out a shining silver coin and began flipping it up into the air and catching it a few times. "As for me, I'm from the United States of Whomerica and I'm heading off to Whostria myself."

"Why?"

The purple Who waved his hand a bit, "Eh, I just like to travel around. You know, see places." He nudged his shades downwards and eyed her curiously. His eyes were a dull grey with red veins coming inward from the outer rims. "Now I hope you don't mind me now asking you this but…why's a big little lady like you going out and about by herself?"

"I…ran away." Daisy answered his question, sounding really sad.

"Ah, I see, leaving your troubles behind?"

"That's right, Mr…uh…"

The Who smiled warmly, adjusting his shades again, "Call me Lou. So…do you think you can fill me in on your story?"

Daisy nodded and put her hands on her knees, replying with a slight smile, "Okay…Lou. You see, it's like this…"

* * *

"All right, boys, follow my lead." Jackie told his ranch hands along with his son Kenny as they all mounted their houses and prepared to set off on their search for Daisy. He looked back down at Jojo and told him, "We'll find her, Jojo. She can't have gotten far." Jackie turned to his workers again and yelled, "Let's go!"

With that, Jackie, Kenny and the ranch hands set off on their horses at full speed, leaving Jojo to stand there at the beginning of the barley fields.

Bonnie O'Malley walked up to Jojo and put her hand softly on her cousin's shoulder. "Jojo, don't worry. Daisy's gonna be alright."

"Oh, yeah, Bonnie? Tell that to the rest of my family." Jojo said miserably, turning around and walking off into the barely fields

Jojo just continued to walk almost mindlessly through the fields, thinking things over. He knew this was his fault and so did everyone else; he was just the only one who admitted it. But Daisy had to take some blame as well; she had punched him in his face, for fuck's sake! They both had to share some fault but with all things considered, Daisy tossed the pillow. Then again, he should not have brought up what happened at the club or how Daisy should continue to use her brute strength.

"Jesus Christ…why does everything go wrong for me?" Jojo plucked up some barley and then flicked it away carelessly. "I never meant things to get out of hand like they did…neither did Daisy." In all time they had been together and no matter how much Jojo had berated her, Daisy had never once hit him until last night. He must have really pushed Daisy's buttons even if he had not meant to.

Of course Jojo cared about his giant sister who stuck by his side through thick and thin and no matter how much harsh treatment he had given her. Daisy stayed with him even after the incident at the pool when they were but little tykes. She was his not just sister; she was his best friend as well and from what Jojo knew, friends actually gave each other a helping hand.

"They're not gonna find her." Jojo concluded, kicking a stone away. If anyone knew Daisy, it was him. He knew the best places to look for her. "I guess it's up to me."

Jojo turned around and ran back to the O'Malley house, calling to his cousin, "Hey, Bonnie! Bonnie! Where's your brother's bike?"

* * *

"…and so I packed my stuff, left a note behind and ran away." Daisy's finished explaining her story with a deep sigh. She looked down at her feet gloomily, saying, "That's my story, Lou. I just wanna go somewhere where people treat me like a machine."

Lou scrubbed his chin with his fingers and spoke, "It sure sounds like you ain't got no quiet life, uh…Daisy, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Daisy smiled broadly and warmly, figuring about her name. "My Mommy and Daddy wanted told me I was SO big as a baby that they wanted to give me a gentle name. They called me Daisy."

"Sounds like they really care about you. It's a real shame you hadda go run off, eh?"

Daisy felt really guilty on that remark. "I can't stay in my town if the other people won't treat me like a normal Who."

"Ah, but kid, that's the thing." Lou stated almost wisely as he strummed his fingers against his bulking stomach. "The truth is you're not a normal Who." He had spent the last ten minutes or so talking with her and was easily able to deduct that Daisy was a girl that was not normal in more ways than one. "You can't change it."

"I wish I could."

"We wish for a lot of things, but they rarely ever come true. The only thing you can really do is try and live with those things that drive a wedge between you and some people."

Daisy put her face into her hands and moaned, "I can try, but the others back home can't learn to live with it."

Lou put his hand on Daisy's shoulder and took off his shades completely from his face, setting them down to his left. "Daisy, you gotta accept that there are people out there that aren't gonna like you for whatever reason."

"But why?"

"It's just the way it is." Lou thought it best to give an example of his own. "I mean, take a friend I knew for example; when he was a lad growing up in our hometown in Whomerica he wasn't always treated right."

Daisy cocked her head, looking at Lou oddly and she asked, "Why would they treat him bad? Did he have a problem? Did he have a low IQ? Was he missing a leg or something?"

"Ah, but it wasn't because he had any problem of disability; it was because of how he looked…" Lou touched his purple fur and skin on his forehead. "It was because the colour of his skin and fur was that of a minority in our hometown. For that reason only they didn't treat him right."

Daisy half-gasped, shocked by what she had just learnt, "That's horrible! What's so bad with having different coloured skin and fur?"

"Hey, during those times back in Whomerica a lot of minorities concerning skin and fur colour weren't treated right. In some places, the red Whos got treated badly; in others it was the green Whos." Lou explained, shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes. "I mean, they didn't go around lynching them or anything like that but still they always got the short end of the stick. It's no longer like that but ya can't erase it from history."

"How'd he get by knowing that people were gonna treat him bad everyday?"

Lou then chuckled softly, his belly bouncing slightly, "Well, Daisy, the honest truth is he didn't give a damn about what other people thought about him."

"He didn't?"

"Nope, he didn't." Lou grinned, shuffling up onto his seat some more. "The only people's opinions on him he ever cared about were that of his friends and family. After all, why should you care what some ignorant goof like the Chairman guy thinks of ya?"

"I guess I…shouldn't?"

"That's right, Daisy, ya shouldn't." Lou nodded, patting Daisy on the back. He then jabbed his thumb towards himself, "I mean, you oughta see him now that he's all grown up, Daisy. You wanna know what he does for a living?"

"What's he do, Lou?"

Lou's grin grew to the point of his yellow teeth showing and he then made the impression of playing a trumpet. "He's in show business. You see, Daisy, he's got a skill for music, more specifically jazz and swing. He plays a saxophone…" Lou reached underneath the bench and pulled out his leather case containing his instrument. "They call him _The Kingpin of Swing!"_

"Do you play a saxophone?" Daisy queried, eyeing the leather case with curiosity.

"I sure do." Lou replied, pulling his leather case up onto the bench next to him. "I guess me and him both had a knack for it."

"I'm pretty good at drawing." Daisy smiled, motioning to herself. She then frowned, remembering something. "Aww, but I left them at home. I wish I could show them to you. I could show them to everyone and prove some empty-headed machine."

"Well, Daisy, like I told ya before, you really shouldn't give a caboodle what a goof thinks of ya." Lou scratched his many chins again and then continued, "But if that ain't ya cup of coffee, there is one easy way you could prove to people that you've got feelings like everyone else."

"How?"

"You just gotta be a nice person to your friends and the people you know. Whenever you 'do a bad thing' you just gotta apologize for it and if someone acts like a jerk towards ya, don't respond with throwing your fists."

Daisy blinked a couple of times before she saying, "That doesn't sound too hard at all. I try and do that stuff all the time."

Lou laughed and came to the his conclusion, "Ha, ha, ha! Then there you go! You just gotta keep at that and stop letting how some of those goofs treat ya keep ya down." He then added with a more serious tone, "Because kid, I know you're better than that. If you don't act like a jerk when they act like a jerk, who's gonna look like the bad guy?"

Daisy stopped for a few seconds to think of the answer that question, before speaking again, "They would…not me." She smiled and said to Lou, "Wow…that's really smart, Lou."

"Thanks. So, Daisy…" Lou jabbed his thumb in the direction of the road leading away from the bus shelter. "You still plan on going to Whostria?"

The giant girl did not even have to stop and think about the answer. She knew it already. "No…" Daisy picked up her bindle and stood up from the bench. "I don't think I will. I'm going to go back home to Whoville."

Lou smiled once more and her put his hands on his knees, saying, "Daisy, you're a good-hearted gentle giant and you're parents and brother Jojo should be mighty proud of ya."

"I really owe you on, Lou. If it hadn't been for you, I might've left home for good."

"Eh, kid, it was nothing." Lou reached out and shook Daisy's massive hand. "And you should make sure to keep to that art thing of yours. You can really go places with it."

"Maybe you're right, Lou. Maybe you're right." Daisy walked up to the bus shelter's doorway and looked back at her new acquaintance. "Well, thanks again, Lou. Maybe I'll see you again someday."

Lou nodded, tipping his sun hat to her, "Same here, kid."

"Bye." Was the last thing Daisy sad before she ran off out there bus shelter and back in the direction from whence she came.

Lou knew that he had done some real good for someone that day. He heard the sound of a bus approaching and judging by the time on the clock that hung the shelter wall, it was his bus. The stout purple Who picked up his shades and put them over his eyes; pulled himself up from the bench; lifted up his leather case and walked outside the bus shelter.

Once the bus slowed down in front of the shelter and the doors automatically opened, Lou climbed onboard.

"Morning, buddy." Lou said to the bus driver as he set down his leather case. He then took off his sun hat and searched for the cash inside to pay for the bus fare. "Good sunshine today, ain't it?"

"Eh, it's alright, I guess." The bus driver shrugged nonchalantly but once he saw Lou without his sun hat, he smiled a bit. "Hey, I recognize you from that magazine. You're that musician. _The King Pin _something guy, right?"

Lou chuckled, gave the driver the bus fare and placed his sun hat back on top of his head. "I believe you mean _The Kingpin of Swing, _my friend. _Kingpin of Swing. _Ha, ha."

* * *

**(A/N) And I think I will end the chapter right off there. I can say that I am proud with how this chapter turned out. Now in the next chapter prior to the epilogue, Daisy reunites with her brother and family and does something for Whoville they will never forget. Until next time, please Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Return home and apology

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to chapter fifteen of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**Now this is the chapter before the epilogue, where Daisy returns home and sets some things right. Let us continue on with the story then.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Return home and apology  
**

Jojo parked his cousin's bike on the sandy bank in front of the sparkling pool, rubbing his temples in frustration. He had travelled to all of Daisy's most favourite places in all of Whoville; the park, the arcade, the funfair just in case she was in the hall of mirrors, everywhere. Now he had come to his safe bet; Daisy's cherished spot in the woods where she used to always bring her beloved dog Spot to every morning.

The Mayor's son had not once thought about how beautiful this place really was. All the times when Daisy took her beloved sheepdog to this little speck of land, Jojo had never seen the appeal...until now.

"God, this place is...wow..." Jojo sat down on the sandy bank, one leg pulled in and the other stretched out on the sand. "I guess Daisy was really on to something when she prattled on and on about this place. I sure wish she was here..." But she was not. Jojo was sure she was going to be here if not all the other places but once again he was wrong.

"Why did I have to be such an asshole last night?" Jojo laid back on the sandy bank and closed his eyes in deep thought. "I mean sure, Daisy punched me in the face but I started it." He began tracing circles in the sand. "Though it's not like I knew she was gonna run off."

What if Daisy did not come back? What if their argument was the last time he would ever see her? But even more worryingly, what about Daisy's current welfare? She could not survive out there in the world by herself, everyone knew that. Who knew what had already happened to her by now? She could have already tripped over and seriously injured herself or even worse...she could have fallen off a cliff and gotten herself killed. Daisy was a dead Who walking out there and even if she was not dead right now, it would not take long.

"I just wish I treated her better while I still could have..." Jojo crossed his legs and put his pale bony hands together on top of his stomach. If Daisy really was gone for good, then Jojo would have to live the rest of his life knowing they both departed on the worst of terms. "We'd gone through some serious shit, me and her...and this is how the adventures of Jojo and Daisy McDodd ends?"

Jojo felt himself tearing up a bit now and when he touched the salty tear reaching his cheek, he hissed to himself angrily, "Oh, goddamnit. Am I actually crying? For Pete's sake!" He pulled himself upright and rubbed his moist eyes. Did he really miss his sister that much?

Getting up on his feet, Jojo began pacing back and forth in front of the sparkling pool before him. "Daisy's not coming back...she's gone forever. She loved and looked up to me and what did I ever do to thank her? I just berated her and treated her like deadweight. Jesus..." He clasped his mouth and felt fresh tears running down his face and through his fingers. "What have I done? I'm a total dickwad..." The boy could remember back to the day his foolishness nearly got Daisy killed in the pool...

* * *

_Younger Daisy's completely soaked body was wrapped up in a thick towel as she sat down in a red chair outside the pool manager's office. Younger Jojo sat next to his enormous little sister in another red chair, also soaked and wrapped in a towel._

_"You helped me, Jojo." Daisy looked down at her big little brother, still scrubbing herself with the towel. "You pulled me out of the pool."_

_"Don't thank me, Daisy...really." Jojo crossed his arms and curled up in the chair. _

_But Daisy hugged onto her brother tightly, telling him with a smile, "No really, Jojo. I could've really been in trouble if it wasn't for you." She rested her head against his. "You helped me and I'm never gonna forget it. Ever. You're the best brother in the whole world."_

_Jojo was about to withdraw from his sister's hug but stopped and reluctantly hugged her back. "It's okay, Daisy...it's no problem."_

_

* * *

_

In the present day, Jojo collapsed to his knees and covered his face with his hands. "Ohhhh...Ohhhh, damn it all. I'm a dick! I'm a fucking asshole!" He then began crying hard, _really _hard. Unknownst to the midget boy however, he was being watched...

"I-If I could just see her one more time...why I'd...I'd..." Jojo sniffled, wiping the moist tip of his nose and the tears away from his cheeks. His face was flushed and his eyes were numbed and reddened from crying. "I'd tell her she was the best sister on the whole damn speck. I'd tell her she was the greatest friend I was ever privileged enough to have. Why I would-"

"Jojo?"

The boy stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes wide like diner plates and jaw dropped slightly. He stood up and slowly turned his body around...

"Daisy?" He chocked, tears forming on the edges of his eyelids.

The 7 ft 4 girl looked down at her little big brother, twiddling with her giant fingers. Her bindle was set down next to her side and she spoke to Jojo softly, "Do you really mean that, Jojo?"

Jojo did not say a word. There was a silence so long that you could clearly hear the skitter of a reptile dashing across the fallen sycamore leaves. Jojo wiped away the fresh tears from his eyes and ran forward at the speed of light to embrace his sister's legs. The small boy began crying hard into his sister's legs, but these were not tears of sorrow...they were tears of joy.

Daisy was at first taken by surprise by this sudden action by her brother, until she smiled back warmly. She knelt down, picked her brother up in her arms and hugged him back. The two siblings remained in their tight warm embrace for what seemed like forever.

Pulling away from their hug, Jojo smiled up at his big little sister, "Let's go home, Daisy."

Daisy lifted him up onto her shoulders as if giving him a piggyback ride, picked up her bindle and grabbed the handles of Kenny's bike. Jojo took the bindle from Daisy and held it over his shoulders for her. The two made their way down the long stretching dirt path through the forest, heading their way back home.

* * *

"Oh, my baby!" Sally cried joyfully, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her into the tightest hug possible. "Jojo, I can't believe you found her!"

"Nah..." Jojo shook his head, smiling broadly. "If anything, she found me."

Ned kneeled down to his son and patted him on the head, "Well done, son."

They were all in the McDodd living room, as well as the other 95 daughters, Uncle Jackie, Bonnie, Kenny, all friends and family. When Jojo came home at midday riding on top of Daisy's shoulders, everyone was just too damn relieved and excited to be mad at Daisy running off. At times like that, those little nitpicks really did not matter.

_"Daisy!!" _Some of the youngest daughters squealed happily, running up to their giant sister and hugging her legs. The other much older sisters hugged onto her as well, e.g. Harley, Hannah, Henrietta and Carla.

Hannah was in tears, cuddling up to her tall sister, "You came back!"

"We missed you so much!" Henrietta joined in the great big group hug of sisters.

Daisy hugged them ball back, saying softly, "Aww, I missed you all too."

"Don't you ever run off like that again!" Harley cried in relief, hugging her big little sister's arm tightly. Harley's black cat Fluffy was also rubbing up against Daisy's leg affectionately.

Daisy look absolutely taken by surprise at this; Harley was actually happy she had come back home. Yet she hugged back in appreciation, glad to know that she was missed by all.

"Hey...Daisy...?" The 7 ft 4 girl looked down to see an orange and black female Who standing next to her; Carla. She opened up her arms to hug her sister and Daisy bent down to comply. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Daisy knew what Carla was talking about and still held no malice. Carla did what in the long run had to be done. "I love you a lot too, Carla."

Kenny looked at his sister Bonnie and told her quietly between the both of them, "You know, Bonnie, it's moments like this that really..." He stopped to sniff slightly and rub his eyes. "Oh, God."

Bonnie patted her brother's back and told him with a laugh, "Hey, don't worry, Kenny. It's alright to show your effeminate side once in a while."

"...shut up."

Uncle Jackie went up to Ned and Sally, while the three watched all the girls hug onto their giant sister in joy. He said to them, crossing his arms and chuckling, "So what's gonna happen now?"

"Whatcha mean?" Ned inquired, looking back at his brother-in-law.

"Well, I'm glad Daisy's back like everybody else, but..." Jackie tipped his hat upward and sighed through his teeth. "She _did _run off, if you know what I mean."

Ned understood what he meant but shrugged, putting his hands in his vest pockets. "Ah, Jackie, right now I just don't have the heart to punish anybody, but I will have a stern talk with her about running away."

"Alright. Some things can wait, after all. Heh, heh." Jackie put a toothpick in between his teeth and walked off, leaving his sister and her husband to themselves.

Sally smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, leaning up against him. "I'm glad you're gonna go easy on her. She's been through a lot over the last couple of weeks."

"I know." Ned nodded, putting his arm around his wife. "I mean, the IQ results, that night in my office with the Chairman..." He shook his head, still smiling. "Right now, I just think she needs to take five."

"How is tall, green and ugly anyway?" Not like Sally really cared.

"Eh, he's gonna be alright." Ned waved his hand slightly, putting the other hand back into his vest pocket. "He lost quite a bit of blood however, so he'll need a transfusion. Turns out his blood type is AB+, who knew?"

Sally's eyes widened a bit and she grinned. "AB+?" She yanked his shoulder a bit and asked him with some excitement. "Did you just say his blood type was AB+?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Daisy's blood type AB+?" Sally smirked, giving her husband a wink.

"Y-yeah, you're right." Ned smiled, now getting the idea.

Sally strummed her fingers together, smiling slyly, "I think there's a way we can end this whole affair with the Chairman with everyone happy."

Ned smiled and addressed Daisy loud enough so she could hear over the girls' chattering, "Hey, Daisy!"

Looking up from her adoring sisters to her father, Daisy asked him with a cute smile, "Yeah, Daddy?"

"How would you like to do something really good for somebody you know?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next day at the Whoville General Hospital, Victor Vonfrood sat on his hospital bed, dressed up in his usual attire of a black suit, with the exception of his arm being in a sling. He had had his blood transfusion last night from whom the doctors said was a "generous donor whom wished to remain anonymous until he left the hospital."

Victor took his pocket watch and checked the time. It was 11:00 AM. It was now time for him to meet his "generous donor" before he left the hospital.

The doors of the room opened up and in walked a familiar female Who with bright purple hair and goggles over her face. Dr. Mary Lou Larue held up a clipboard and addressed the Chairman as she approached his bed, speaking with her lisp, "Ah, mister Chairman. How are we this morning?"

"Fine, with all things concerned." Vonfrood stated, looking down at his hand and arm in a sling. "I just want to meet this donator of mine so I can head back to home."

"Ah, yes, your donator." Dr. Larue turned back to the door and beckoned the Whos behind it. "Please come in!"

The door opened and four Whos walked into the room. It was Ned, Sally, Jojo and the fourth trailing behind and ducked so the Chairman could not see her. In fact, upon getting close to the Chairman's bed, the fourth Who hid behind the bed curtains.

Ned walked up to the Chairman's bed and leaned against the mattress, saying to the green Who, "Hello, Victor."

Victor Vonfrood cocked his head in confusion, followed with a moment's silence before he spoke again, "This is a joke, right? You..." He pointed at the Mayor of Whoville, asking doubtfully, _"You _donated me blood?"

Ned put his hands up, shaking his head but still smiling, "Oh, no, Victor. It wasn't me. Nor was it Sally or Jojo." He motioned to Sally and Jojo, whom both remained quiet.

"Okay...then who did it lend me some blood?" Vonfrood was now getting impatient.

Sally nodded and looked to her right passed the hospital bed curtain, thus out of Vonfrood's view. She motioned to the fourth Who that entered the room to come out from behind the hospital curtains. This fourth Who obliged and came out into the Chairman's view...

Victor Vonfrood's eyes widened and skin turned pale upon seeing this fourth Who. He then gulped nervously.

Daisy McDodd waved slightly at the green Who. "Hi..."

"Y-y-you?!?" The Chairman crawled backwards on his bed, regarding the 7 ft 4 girl that crushed his hand in fear. "W-w-w-what do you want?!"

Daisy backed off slightly, but Sally took her softly by the shoulder and led her forward again. She whispered into her ear, _"It's alright, dear."_

"What?! Are you hear to crush my _other _hand?!" Vonfrood held up his undamaged hand and began sweating frantically. "Well, if you are then I'm afraid you're too late." He then looked as if he was about to bite his other hand, until Daisy stepped forward.

"Mr. Chairman, please..." Daisy walked over to the Chairman's bed and leaned over him slightly. "I'm not hear to hurt you."

"Oh, well that makes a change!"

Jojo stepped forward crossly as if about to sock the green Who himself. "Listen, pal--!" But Sally put her hands on his shoulders and held him back, shaking her head at him sternly.

Daisy spoke again with a sigh, tapping her large fingers together nervously, "Mr. Chairman...I know what I did to you was wrong, no matter how mad you made me. And I'm sorry." Vonfrood scoffed, crossing his arms and turning away, yet Daisy continued, "I know I can't make you accept my sorry, Chairman. I won't try to make you, either."

The green Who looked back at her, appearing somewhat intrigued, "Oh, really now?"

"Yeah." Daisy nodded slowly, her eyes looking in the other direction. "But that's why I did something even more..." She looked at a now empty plastic blood sack hanging next to the Chairman's hospital bed and shook it slightly. "You know who gave you that blood...?" Daisy put her hand on her chest. "It was me."

"I figured, yeah." Vonfrood now looked down at his arm and hand in a sling. "But why?"

"I did somethin' very bad." Daisy shrugged, still not making eye contact with the Chairman just as he wasn't. "And I had to make it right." She pulled up her denim sleeve to show her bare wrist. The was a large band aid on the area on her wrist from which the doctors took some of her blood. "I know this probably won't make things right between us but..." She shrugged again. "Hey, I did what I could, right?"

Victor Vonfrood paused for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "You are quite an eccentric Who, Miss McDodd. I won't deny that I am too full of pride to accept an apology..." He paused once again and now looked up at her, making eye-to-eye contact with the girl. "But...I suppose I can show appreciation for something good done for me." A smile grew on Daisy's face as the Chairman finished, "So I suppose what I should say now...is _thank you_, Daisy McDodd."

"All right, then." Daisy stood up straight and reached out to shake the Chairman's undamaged head with extreme delicacy. "I hope you have a good day, Mr. Chairman." She walked away from the hospital bed, passed her family and out the door of the room.

Sally and Jojo looked at each other with a smile and followed after Daisy outside, leaving only Ned, Dr. Larue and Vonfrood inside the room. Ned was about to leave when Vonfrood spoke up to him, "Mr. Mayor?"

"Yes, Mr. Chairman?" Ned turned back to face his fellow politician.

"Despite all that has happened over the last week..." Vonfrood motioned to outside the door of the room. "She is quite a nice girl."

Ned smiled. "Thank you." He walked away from the Chairman's hospital bed and made his way out the door, leaving him to talk to Dr. Larue.

* * *

Outside in the hospital hallway, Ned went up to Daisy and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're a very good girl, Daisy and I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy." Daisy embraced her father, nuzzling her face against his.

"Come on." Jojo tugged on Daisy's arm, smiling up at her. "Let's go home."

The four McDodds took each others hands and made their way down the clear hospital hallway. Daisy had returned home and now even made peace with the Chairman. But unknown to the giant girl, there was one last surprise install for her the following Sunday...

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end it off there. It was quite short and a little cheesy I know, but I like it none the less. The next chapter is actually the epilogue. I cannot believe it is nearly over but at least I have my other stories to work on. So until the epilogue, please do Read and Review!**


	17. Epilogue

**(A/N) And welcome back everyone to the epilogue of my story **_**Of Dogs and Whos. **_**In this ending to my story everyone gets their happy ending. Please read on and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

"Where we goin', Jojo?"

"Somewhere very special, Daisy." Jojo looked back at Daisy as they both trekked down the long stretching dirt path of the forest. "You'll love it, trust me."

"Okay, Jojo, I trust you and all, but you know we can't be long. Daddy says we're supposed to have our family day out today." Daisy said, following straight behind her little big brother. It was true; today the McDodd family was to go on a family outing. Daisy herself was unaware of where they were going but decided to wait and see. She had not written down any idea to put into the hat to pick from but she did not mind.

"Relax, will ya?" Jojo chuckled, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Alright."

Jojo looked forward and smiled; they had reached the end of the long dirt path. "All right, we're here. Daisy close your eyes."

Daisy did as she was told and Jojo took her hand to guide her into the opening at the end of their path. She took slow careful steps to make sure she did not trip over. When she felt the suns rays and the wind's breeze touch her face, Daisy knew they had reached the opening. "Now what do I do, Jojo?"

"Open your eyes, Daisy."

Daisy slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her eyes widen and mouth form into the biggest grin she could possibly form. It was her spot. Her most cherished spot right next to the sparkling pool. But it was different. Beautiful, no, breathtaking beds of flowers had been set up all around the edges of the sandy bank. Many bench tables had been set up around the sandy bank as if for a picnic and a lot of the sycamore leaves had been brushed aside.

"Surprise, Daisy." Daisy turned her head to see her father standing there, hands in vest pockets. Behind him was her mother, her sisters, relatives and friends. Lenny Vonfrood, Danny Larue, Little Leroy, Dr. Larue, why even Hugh Green. They were all Whos Daisy knew. "Guess this wasn't what you were expecting, huh?"

"What's going on, Daddy?" Daisy stepped forward to marvel how beautifully her favourite spot in the whole forest had been cleaned up.

"Well, you see, Daisy, Jojo told us about this place of yours." Ned stepped forward and explained to his giant daughter. "He took me down here to show me and when I saw it, well...let's just saw I've got a much greater respect for nature."

Harley, whom had now reached the weight of a baby killer whale smiled and told her enormous sister while holding Fluffy maternally in her arms, "Same with all of us, Daisy. All those times you went on about how great this place is we never really understood how right you were. We've really been missin' out."

"So we decided to come here for our day out and even spruce it up with some flowers." Ned motioned around the beautifully decorated sandy bank. "If that's cool with you."

"Sure, Daddy." Daisy could not believe her family and friends were doing this for her. She clasped her hands over her mouth and looked over the astonishing area that she used to take her dog. "Wow...I can't believe this. Thank you so much." Daisy embraced her father, pulling him off his feet slightly.

"It's no problem, Daisy..." Ned hugged her back, although he was feeling more flattened by his daughter's hug. "...really."

"Hey, Daddy, is Don Mantooth here?" She asked her father, releasing him from her hug and looking at the small crowd of family and friends.

"Uh, he's over there..." Ned jabbed his thumb over at the crowd at one specific green Who.

Don Mantooth, short, green and wearing his grubby green coat as always walked out of the small crowd. He approached Daisy with caution, saying, "Yes...Daisy?" He and Daisy had not encountered each other since the beer hall and worried what she had to say to him now.

Daisy dug her hands into her denim jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Here ya go, Don." She handed them over to the green Who, who now looked just plain confused.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Don asked her, taking the keys and looking at them oddly.

"I'm giving you your job back." Daisy told him, causing a lot of murmuring to break out amongst the small crowd.

Ricky Ringer stepped out of the crowd and asked the Goliath of a Who, "Are you sure, Daisy?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like the fairground but...I don't think I'm ready for any job yet." Daisy looked back down at Mantooth and smiled warmly at him, "And besides, if he really puts his effort into it, Don can do a great job."

"Wow...uh, t-thanks, Daisy." Don smiled in appreciation. "I can't tell ya how much this means to me."

Crippled Gitte Vonfrood stood in the crowd and said to Carla McDodd with a more happy tone, "Aww, I gotta admit, I love moments like this."

"Me too..." Carla felt something in a holster attached to her belt. She sighed and then walked out of the small crowd to the edge of the pool. The orange and black girl looked over at Sally and addressed her, "Hey, mom." Sally turned around to see her daughter taking the silver snub-nosed out of the holster. "Watch." Carla tossed it up and down in her hand repeatedly, held her arm back and then...

_Splash!_

Carla clapped her hands together and crossed her arms. "There. No more gun. Are you happy?"

Sally came over and bent down to her daughter's level and kissed her on the cheek. "Good girl." Although still Carla looked down stubbornly, she could swallow her pride enough to let her mother hug her.

Daisy and Jojo looked at each to other, both smirking slightly at the scene.

Everyone now began to settle down for their day at the sandy bank. Whos set down food on the tables and some even got out musical instruments to play. It wasn't long before the scene down by the bank looked like one of those from famous paintings you would find at an art gallery.

Daisy McDodd herself was about to sit down by the old willow when her cousins Kenny and Bonnie came up to her. Bonnie was holding something behind her back.

"Hey, guys, what is it?"

Kenny cleared his throat, holding onto his crushed hat, "Daisy, we have something for ya."

Bonnie took out what was behind her back and held it up to Daisy, saying with a grin, "Here you go." Daisy was almost speechless. It was a baby sheep. The new baby sheep Kenny promised Daisy she could have. "Daddy says it's old enough to be taken away from its mother now."

Daisy slowly took the little lamb off from Bonnie and held it in her arms like a newborn baby. "Thank you." She nuzzled its little face and sat back down in front of the old willow with it. Kenny and Bonnie and nodded to each other and walked off to rejoin the family.

The giant girl played with her little lamb gently, holding up to her face. "I'm gonna call you Bailey." She set her back down on her lap and took a couple of things out of her denim pocket; her sketchbook and pencil. Daisy looked up ahead at the scene of everyone enjoying themselves at the bank by the sparkling pool. She looked down at her now open sketchbook and started drawing down what she saw.

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,**_

_**and I say it's all right**_

Little Leroy came up to Daisy and sat down next to her. "Hey, what are ya doin', Daisy?" Daisy brought him closer and showed him the current picture she was sketching. "Wow, coooool..."

_**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**_

_**Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**and I say it's all right**_

Ned and Sally sat down next to each other on a bench, drinking some wine and eating some bread. They watched the many Whos that had come to join them; Jojo and Daisy's friends, the fairground gang, Sally's side of the family, Ned's side of the family and many more.

Meanwhile, Harley was sitting down next to them, gorging herself with a bread roll. Sally saw her and told the girl, stroking her hair, "Well, someone's been doing a lot of growing over the last few weeks, haven't they?"

Harley shrugged, wiping the crumbs away from her own face, "More of me to love."

Sally laughed a bit, "Heh, heh, yeah, that's funny." She then asked, still smiling, "You know what else is funny?"

"What?"

"As soon as this is over..." Sally tapped her on the nose. "I'm stuffing you into a tracksuit and shoving you onto a treadmill until you lose all of that weight you've put on."

Harley paused for a moment before chuckling nervously, "Heh, heh, heh...heh, heh...good one, mom?"

"No, I'm serious. If you think we're paying for you to get liposuction then girl you are way off!"

Harley's face went pale and Henrietta, who was sitting next to her, asked her sister slyly, "Still hungry, Harl?"

"Uh...I think I hear John Vonfrood calling me." Harley shoved the bread roll into her cat Fluffy's mouth, stood up from the bench and walked off. "I gotta go..."

_**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces**_

_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

_**and I say it's all right**_

Jojo lay on the edge of the bank, resting his head in Jennifer Vonfrood's lap with his eyes closed as she fed him a bowlful of strawberries. They were particularly enjoying themselves until a shadow cast itself over them. "Um, excuse me, Jojo McDodd!"

Jojo's eyes shot open and he looked up to see Vicky Vickally standing over him and Jennifer, looking mighty angry. "Uh-oh..."

Vicky pointed at Jennifer angrily, "Who's she?!"

Jennifer stood up and pointed at Vicky snidely. "Who's _she?!"_

They both looked down at where Jojo was supposed to be but gasped when they saw he was no longer in sight. "Jojo!" The both yelled furiously, their faces going red.

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

"Okay, I'm nearly finished..." Daisy told the group of friends and family that were sitting down next to her in front of the old willow. They consisted of Little Leroy, Gitte Vonfrood, Huggy and Heady McDodd, Don Mantooth, Devon Yexley, Danny Larue, Lenny Vonfrood, why even Hugh Green (whom had now forgiven Daisy for what happened before) and so on.

"Well, Daisy..." Gitte said warmly, rubbing some more liniment into her crooked spine. "Maybe you were on to something after all."

"Hey, Daisy!" Jojo ran up to the small group. "You got a minute? I need to show you somethin'."

"Oh, okay." Daisy stood up from the ground, closing the sketchbook and setting her new baby sheep Bailey down to follow after her "I'll be right back, you guys." She told the small group watching her draw as she and Bailey left with Jojo. "Where're you taking me, Jojo?"

"Just over here." Jojo actually led her around the old willow and took her a short distance away from it. "Close your eyes again." Bailey once again closed her eyes and Jojo took her by the hand to their little destination. "Open 'em."

Daisy opened her eyes and gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. In front of a small brush of tall grass was a little tombstone. Set before the tombstone was a bed of flowers and little framed photos and sketches of a very familiar old sheepdog. The tombstone was inscribed with the following:

_Here lies Spot McDodd_

_1991-2009_

_The greatest and beloved Mayoral pet of them all._

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

Daisy reached down and hoisted Jojo and Bailey up to give them the gentlest hug she could. Jojo was impressed; she really had learnt to control her strength lately.

"Thank you, Jojo." Daisy said quietly but still full of joy, hugging onto her little big brother. "I don't how I could ever thank you and the others properly."

"You don't need to, Daisy." Jojo smirked, resting his head against her cheek. "You and him have done more than enough to earn everybody's respect. Because you know what? No matter what anyone says..." He put his hands on Daisy's shoulders. "...you're one of the wisest Whos there's ever been...even if you're not the smartest."

Daisy kissed Jojo on the cheek and the two remained in each other's embrace with Bailey nestled in the giant girl's arm. Suddenly, they heard Don Mantooth's beckoning them, _"Hey, you guys, come on! We wanna see the rest of that sketch, Daisy!"_

"We're coming!" Daisy called back with a grin. She set Jojo down and kept Bailey comfortably under her arm. The three were about to head back when they saw something running up to them on all fours. They looked down and saw a little greyish brown mouse sitting up right, sniffing the air and cocking its head left and right.

Daisy kneeled down and reached out her large grasping hand, appearing to Jojo as if she was going to grasp onto the little rodent. But the Mayor-to-be was surprised to see Daisy's large hand ever so gently patting the mouse of the head. Daisy stood back up again and stared back at Jojo, whom gave her a look and nod of approval. Bailey let out a little 'baa', making the two Whos laugh.

So Jojo and Daisy McDodd took each other's hands and walked away from Spot's decorated grave, deciding to rejoin their friends and family. It was a day too beautiful to waste after all.

_**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**_

_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,**_

_**and I say it's all right**_

_**It's all right **_

And so now as the heart-warming tale comes to a close, we are left with but one question; what is it about the dogs and the Whos? Well, it is as one old but very wise sheepdog once said,

_"Every dog and every Who has their day."_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,**_

_**It's all right**_

_**It's all right **_

_**

* * *

**_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) And that's that. The end of the story. I cannot believe I finally finished it. I'll admit, it did not receive as many reviews overall as **_**Freakshow **_**but that does not really bother me that much. The sense of accomplishment is more than enough for me. I have to say that this will always be remembered as one of my most favourite stories I've written and I would like to thank all those that reviewed and supported me throughout. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy all my future stories as well. Why I am now underway with my new **_**Coraline **_**story, **_**Five Is A Crowd. **_**And so I bid you adieu****until next time and for a final time concerning this story, please do Read and Review!**


End file.
